Beautiful Crimes
by EricaLorena
Summary: SasuNaru Yaoi! They're at a boarding school for troubled teens who have been sent there by the police, or expelled from their school. Rated M for: Alcohol,drugs,swearing,possible violence,and kissing Maybe a little more, but not too much more Review!
1. Chapter 1 Roommates

Sasuke stepped out of the sleek black car, and into the late afternoon sun

**Beautiful Crimes  
**this is the first chapter to a story I hope you will all like. Keep in mind that this is new to me. Please no flying pencils aimed at my head! –Ducks behind Sasuke-

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, Watch you smile while you are sleeping, While you're far away dreaming, I could spend my life in this sweet surrender, I could stay lost, in this moment forever, Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure.

Aerosmith

Sasuke stepped out of the sleek black car, and into the late afternoon sun. He crossed to the trunk, and picked up his duffel bag from its richly upholstered depths. There wasn't much in there, just a few changes of clothes, a few books for reading in his spare time, and his bathroom items.

Looming over him at the end of the sidewalk was his new school.

_Sir William's Academy for the troubled youth__. _That's what the sign on the side of the fifteen foot high fence read. Just like how you see it in old movies; there were big guards on either side of the gate, looking more like stones that actual people. The school beyond the gate was large, dark, and seemed like the perfect place to house two hundred or so juvenile delinquents.

Beginning to walk up the path, Sasuke didn't bother to wait for his older brother, Itachi. It wasn't just because he was pissed at his brother for enrolling him in this godforsaken school, but because he didn't need his brother, he was perfectly fine on his own. For being only sixteen Sasuke was almost completely independent.

"Don't be so hasty little brother." Said Itachi calmly, catching up with him easily. His face was smooth and bored.

"Screw off, Itachi. It's not _my _fault you're sending me here." He retorted.

"Manslaughter is a very serious issue, Sasuke." replied Itachi.

"It's not like I chopped your arm off." He mumbled. "I just missed your head."

"Temper." He chided coldly. "And your language is simply terrible."

The reason for which Sasuke was being sent to this hellish prison they called a school, was because the previous week Sasuke had attempted to throw a knife at Itachi's head, missed, and ended up stabbing him in the arm. Had it been _his_ fault Itachi didn't dodge it in time? Maybe he should think before he said Sasuke was "Unfit to wear the Uchiha name". But what did he get for his perfectly just actions? That's right a depressing building full of crazy teens with authority issues. But at least this way he was away from Itachi.

Once passed the gate, Sasuke was put through the whole nine yards, a bag check, metal detectors, and the guards even patted him down. The ceremony was completely demeaning and boring. Who would want to waste their time trying to hide something? The over protective fun Nazi's would just find it and dispense with it before you could think twice about it.

Inside was not much better than outside. It was crowded with kids clearly on their way to dinner. He noticed the sea of students were all dressed the same: black closed toe shoes, black pants, a navy sweater with the school's crest on it (the crest consisted of a small bird crouched on a branch as if to take flight, and the school's motto "Set yourself free, become a new person"), the only difference as far as the eye could see was the color of the undershirt and tie.

Sasuke and Itachi were forced to go into the principles office, where they had to wait in uncomfortable plastic chairs, to be seen by her.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Naruto couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of the kids in the school actually looking forward to the slop the cafeteria would be shoveling down their throats that day. Obviously his friends could. They dragged him down the large staircase, through the lobby, and passed the principle's office where he saw a boy his age, and a much older man.

The younger boy was tall, thin, with a well defined chest and limbs, masked by his tight black T-shirt and dark jeans. A raven haired, onyx eyed god in that soulless place. The older man was seemed to be a larger, more mature version of the first. His long dark hair was pulled back into am old-fashioned ponytail. His hard black eyes stared unseeingly bored at the wall opposite him. Who the hell were these guys?

"Naruto!" Kiba's voice brought his little bubble crashing down around his ears, and a couple of cardboard fries collided with his whisker marked cheek. Naruto looked around and his friends were all looking at him with confused eyes. "What's up with you? Usually you never shut up."

"I think all the drinking affected his brain cells." Mumbled Shikamaru from one end of the table. His head was propped on top of his folded arms, and his eyes were closed. "That, or the crash smushed part of his brain." after that, light snores carried down the table.

"Shut up crack dealer!" said a furious Naruto, a little too late. "That was a one time lapse in judgment, and I only hit that old lady's mail box. And besides Klepto," he turned to glare at Kiba. "I was just thinking about all the homework I have to do tonight."

"Simmer down, Drunkie." Laughed Chouji. "Have you heard about the new student that's transferring in tonight? I thought you might because you're practically the only tenth grade boy without a roommate."

"No I hadn't heard of him yet." Hope bubbled in the pit of Naruto's thin stomach. His thoughts immediately sprang to the raven god in the principle's office. Surely he would have remembered the fire inspired tuffs of black that stuck out of the back of the boy's head, if he had seen him around the school before. "Does anybody know what the boy's name is?" he was truly excited now. Sure he was a little more friendly with boys than with girls, but he wasn't full out flaming gay, his friends knew that he wasn't gay; to them he was as straight as a line, but the boy in the office _was_ _very_ good looking.

"I think I heard Sakura and Ino giggling about some "Uchiwa" boy I think it was." Said Kiba, before he bursted out with a bark like laugh, at the poor boy's suspense.

"I'm sure the boy is wonderful, and the picture of love and youth!" Lee claimed exuberant. He jumped up from his chair, before he climbed on top of it and started shouting of youth. Again. Neji had grabbed the back of Lee's sweater, and slammed him back down in his seat calmly, just when he was about to break out in a dance like movement. Crazy drug addicts. They all went back to their food as if it never had happened; after all it just wasn't dinner unless Lee started climbing on top of things shouting at the top of his lungs.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Before the Uchiha brothers sat the principle of Sir William's. She was a young looking, busty blonde, and she had said her name was Tsunade. No last name, just Miss Tsunade.

"Okay, Sasuke listen up." she said firmly. Over the desk top she passed two pieces of paper. The first was a course list, the second a map of the school, on the back of which, was a lay out of all the floors. "I'm only going to say this once. Uniforms are mandatory during school hours; you have ten provided for you, enough for two weeks. Every two weeks your grade has laundry day, it's _your___responsibility not to loose them. Any other time you can wear whatever the hell you want. Curfew is ten, you have to be in _your_ room by then, or you will be punished. Lights out by ten-thirty. Each room has its own bathroom, comprised of a sink, toilet, and a shower. Your room number is 32; it's on the left side of the building on the fifth floor. Your roommate is Uzumaki Naruto, at _try_ and get along with him, not that I give a damn." Sasuke's jaw dropped.

He had a _roommate_? God help the poor guy that had to sleep in the same room as him. Sasuke didn't like people; they were untrustworthy idiots who could stab you in the back at any moment. Damn this school. He had been there less that a half an hour and already the place was pissing him off to the point where he thought it was his own personal hell.

"As long as you don't skip class, or break curfew, you are allowed outside at any time. But you can not leave the grounds." she turned to Itachi. "Visiting hours is Saturday from four to six; and you can check him out on the weekends as long as he's back by Sunday night." She was quiet for a moment, as if running through everything to see if she had missed anything. She turned back to Sasuke. "You're here until Itachi decides to take you home, or I see fit that you are okay, got it?" Sasuke nodded sharply. "Well if you have no questions." He and Itachi both stayed silent. "Mr.Uchiha, I need you to sign a few papers, and then Sasuke can go to his room." For the first time, a small smile appeared on her lips, and she looked so much prettier than when she had been scowling a second ago.

Tsunade slipped a few forms to Itachi who filled them out silently while looking bored. He passed them back to her, and she filed them away on a folder, then into a large cabinet with what he assumed to be the other students' files.

Sasuke rose from his chair in front of the desk, and strode form the room with out a second glance back. His bag was slung over his shoulder, and he heard distant voices from behind him.

"Aren't you going to go up to his room with him, and meet his roommate?" asked Tsunade's voice. "Or are you going to at least say goodbye? He _is_ your brother after all."

"No." replied Itachi dully. "I have a meeting across town, I've already wasted half of my day with this business, any more and I might as well enroll my self. Sorry I have to go." Itachi had taken over their family's business after their parents' murders, around six years ago. He had been working weird hours, and leaving Sasuke to fend for himself more and more frequently.

'_So Itachi has time to enroll me in this crap hole, yet he can't even manage a simple goodbye?' _fumed Sasuke, as he stalked up the stairs. '_Damn brother. What could be more important than seeing who your little brother would be living with for god knows how long? He doesn't even care about me. That icy bastard should just rot in hell.'_

Finally Sasuke made it to the fifth floor. He walked down to the left side, ignoring the adoring eyes of the girls he passed. He had always been like crack to girls, their main source of eye candy. Why couldn't they just back off? It wasn't like he was interested in any of them. The girls here were all wither crazy drug addicts, or madly violent.

He grasped the cool metal of the door knob in his hand, sighed, and pushed the door open. The room that was revealed wasn't that bug. There were two beds, and he set his duffel bag down on the foot of the empty one. The other was a tide of sheets, and a single dark orange stuffed fox sat on the pillow. '_Oh great.'_ he moaned internally_. 'This _Uzumaki Naruto _guy is pissing me off already. Just my luck, I get stuck with some touchy-feely guy for a roommate. He had better not try to rape me in my sleep.'_

There was a closet, and Sasuke began to hang up his clothes. He removed his old school back pack from the bottom of his duffel bag, before he shoved it underneath his bed with his foot. He lay down on his bed, and looked over his course list. It was pretty much the same as his past one. A few honors and advanced classes, gym, history, the basics one needs for survival. When he was dreading the fact that he had to start his classes the next day, at that depressing school, the door opened, and a boy his age stood in the frame.


	2. Chapter 2 Sleeping angel

The first thought Sasuke had of the boy was that he was actually…Beautiful to say the least

**Beautiful Crimes  
** ** By: sasukelover154**

Okay so this is the second chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it!

And FYI: Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline…-gloom- -peek- though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

Lol okay so now that it is spring break and school is no longer kicking my ass, I'll be able to write a lot more quickly! Go Me! –Syd victory dance- put that one in for lovelybabe123 love you! Okay so yeah, I had a little fun with language and profanities in this chapter so I apologize ahead of time for the Kiba lovers like myself!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

The first thought Sasuke had of the boy was that he was actually…_Beautiful_ to say the least. He had sun kissed skin, and innocent sapphire eyes that were simply enticing. His sunny bright blonde hair was in spiky disarray about his head, face, and fell into those lovely eyes. Underneath his required school sweater he wore a violently orange shirt, the tails of which stuck out from underneath the sweater, and a matching tie. The most unique and recognizable feature on his cute face was three cat like whiskers that striped his cheek on each side. _This_ was his roommate? Uzumaki Naruto? While he had been scrutinizing Naruto his cute lips turned up into a perfectly cute fox like grin. _Wow_, what a beautiful fox god.

But he couldn't think of the boy in _that_ way. No, he didn't want to love this boy; he didn't even want to _like_ this boy. All he wanted was to get out of that school, and have another go at decapitating Itachi. Sasuke visibly smirked.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Naruto suppressed a jaw drop as he stared at the raven god lying on the bed. He realized that the distant ogling before had certainly not done the boy justice. Sure he was still beautiful, but up close…he was breathtaking. His skin was ghostly pale, as if he didn't see the light of day much. Dark, deep obsidian eyes seemed to pierce through his soul. Bluish black bangs curtained the boy's thin face. The smirk that lifted the boy's perfect lips was devilishly handsome. All together the _perfect_ raven god.

"Hi!" Naruto exclaimed. Looking at the boy, he had returned to his normal, annoying, bubbly self. He walked forward dropped his backpack at the foot of his bed, made his way around to the other side and sat down in front of the boy. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you! What's your name?" Naruto certainly didn't add in the fact that he was in love with the boy. That would be a _great_ introduction.

The boy sighed, then his onyx eyes turned hard, and he turned an icy glare on Naruto. "Uchiha Sasuke." He said, his voice was quiet and attractive, Naruto loved it.

Uchiha Sasuke. His name reverberated in Naruto's mind. The perfect name for the perfect boy. The only thing about Sasuke was that his attitude sucked. Sasuke was emitting an aura of hostility and hate. Well, the god was bound to have at least _one_ flaw.

Naruto glanced down, and saw Sasuke's class list. He grabbed it and looked it

over before he smiled widely. He had five out of six classes with Sasuke. The only class they didn't have together was gym, Naruto's third class of the day. Damn, he wouldn't be able to see Sasuke change. "This is fantastic! We have almost _every_ class together." Naruto laughed and started to prattle on about the teachers.

"Will you shut the hell up?" Sasuke snapped cutting off his ramblings after a while. "Just don't talk to me. I'm never in a good mood, and I do _not_ want friends."

"W-why don't you want to be friends?" he asked quietly. His eyebrows pulled together and his eyes turned sad.

"Because…I just don't. I want to get out if here as soon as possible." Sasuke explained dully. He rubbed his temple's and closed his eyes which a moment before had been looking at the ceiling. "I don't need any friends, especially ones like you who talk non stop and annoy the crap out of me. Just don't talk to me, and we'll get along just fine, that was a figure of speech, I don't get along with anyone and I'm _never_ in a good mood, so don't even bother."

Had he been looking, he would have noticed Naruto was close to tears. 'Bastard!' he raged in his head. He looked at Sasuke willing himself not to cry in front of the boy he knew he secretly loved. 'I come in here and want to be friends! What do I get? Told I'm annoying! How is it possible to still love this heatless bastard after knowing him for two minutes?'

Naruto stood up, grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder once again, and turned to the door. He stormed out, and Sasuke didn't give him a second glance.

Stomping down the hall, he made it to Kiba and Shino's room. He knocked and Kiba opened the door. He gave the sad fox god a funny look.

"What the hell happened to _you_?" he asked, letting Naruto pass him, and enter the room. "You look like you're about to cry." Naruto didn't say anything; he just sat down at the foot of Kiba's bed, and began his homework, Shino sat quietly on his bed, watching the ants crawl on the windowsill. "Come on Naruto! Tell me! What the hell is going on!?" No response, his bottom lip was quivering, and the tears were almost spilling over.

After Naruto had finished his homework, he sat on the bed and hugged his knees wishing he had Kyuubi to hug instead. "My roommate…" he began. He dropped his head to rest on his knees, and sighed. "He's a frigid bastard!"

"What did he do?" Kiba asked immediately. Kiba was Naruto's best friend in Sir William's; he was almost like an older brother. "If he hurt you in any way I will kick his ass so hard they will have to surgically remove my foot from his ass!" He threatened in a low growl. Naruto had to smile a bit.

"He told me that I was annoying, he didn't want to be friends with me, not to talk to him, to shut the hell up, and that he's never gets along with anyone." Naruto repeated sadly. "I don't think he likes me very much… I didn't even do anything." Usually _everybody_ got along with Naruto. He was such a likable guy, with his friendly smile and warm eyes. He got along with everybody, and everybody got along with him, the only exception seemed to be the bastard Sasuke.

Kiba clutched his fists and gritted his teeth. "Naruto, you stay here." He said gruffly.

"What are you doing, Kiba?" Asked an alert Naruto.

"I'm going to have a little talk with that roommate of yours." Anger ran trough his tone. "_Nobody_ talks to you like that." He stalked towards the door, and it shut behind him with a loud and menacing _bang_. Kiba was _definitely_ pissed.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sasuke lay on his bed with his hands covering his eyes, trying to block out the fox god from his mind. Why was it that the first person he had ever thought he might love, _had_ to be a boy in that crazy shit hole? Damn fate.

There was a sudden, harsh knock on the door. Sasuke sighed and got up to answer it, even though he certainly wasn't in the mood to be talked at anymore. He was nursing a throbbing migraine from the lovely fox god, Naruto, and his amazingly appealing voice.

'What the hell? I get rid of the one annoyance, and then another one shows up. Damn school.' Thought Sasuke, as he pulled open the door. In front of him was a spiky haired brunette looking pissed, with his arms crossed over his sweater clad chest, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" asked Sasuke in a bored and uninterested voice. It had only been a couple of hours since Naruto had stormed out, and since then Sasuke had been thinking nonstop about him. The way his eyes seemed to soften when they looked into his, how his beautiful lips turned up into that god like grin. Around eight a thirty he had focused on trying to get the blonde out of his mind without much success, he had taken up residence and refused to move an inch.

Sasuke's expression didn't falter, nor did he flinch when the boy grabbed him roughly, by the collar of his T-shirt, and pulled him close, their faces just inches apart. "Inuzuka Kiba and I am Naruto's best friend. Now why the hell are you being such an asshole to him?" he asked in a low growl. He noticed Kiba had over defined, almost dog like canines, as he seemed to be bearing his teeth.

"_I_ didn't do anything to Naruto." Said Sasuke, throwing him an icy glare. "Now remove your paws from me, dog breath." He pushed hard against Kiba's chest, and he nearly fell over backwards. He caught himself on the doorframe, and returned to crossing his arms.

"You didn't do anything?" he asked raising his eyebrows. "That is a load of crap! If you didn't do anything then why did he come to my room nearly crying?" Sasuke let his face reveal nothing, but inside, his guilt was coursing through his veins like acid. He hadn't meant to hurt Naruto's feelings, he just didn't want to get involved with someone, and he wanted some damn peace and quiet. "He told me everything you said. He just wants to be your friend. Just give him a damn chance; you might like him if you pulled your head out of your ass long enough to get to know him."

"Thank you so much for your advice." Said Sasuke sarcastically. "I'll make sure to do just that. And while I'm at it, I'll dye my hair pink, and put on a miniskirt." He smirked, and slammed the door in Kiba's snarling face.

Deciding Naruto wouldn't be back to their dorm for a while; Sasuke grabbed his bathroom items, and headed into the bathroom for a shower. The bathroom was small, with barely any counter space. He sighed as he adjusted the temperature of the running water, and then climbed in.

By the time Sasuke had exited the bathroom, the digital alarm clock on the night stand that stood between the bed, told him that it was a little past nine. He remembered that curfew was ten, and figured that Naruto would be back soon, so he slipped into some old sweat pants, and a more comfy T-shirt, before he crawled into bed.

But he couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Naruto chased sleep away. Whenever he closed his eyes he saw those sparkling sapphires, and fox like grin. When the clock read five to ten, he turned towards the wall. A few moments later there was a sound of the door opening quietly. The muffled sound scuffling of Naruto getting dressed met his ears. There was a small sniffle from the bed next to him as the sheets were arranged.

Finally in the early hours of the morning, Sasuke fell asleep. It was an uneasy sleep, but he welcomed it graciously. He had only been sleeping for a couple of hours when there was a sound similar to a puppy's whimper. The sound was so pitiful, but adorable. He sighed quietly, and turned over slowly to his other side, and was greeted by the sight of a sleeping angel.

Naruto lay underneath a thin blanket, clutching that stuffed fox to his chest. He looked so vulnerable and innocent, it was breathtaking. His shoulders were trembling, and he sniffled again. The moonlight, from the open window, lit his face, and he seemed to glow with an angelic quality. 'Why the hell does he have to be so gorgeous?' groaned Sasuke as he scrutinized the fox god. The gods face seemed to soften under his gaze, and a sudden dreamlike smile played on his mouth.

"Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled with a pleasurable sigh. Every muscle in Sasuke's body suddenly became tense. Was Naruto awake? After Sasuke's momentary inward panic, Naruto flipped onto his other side, with another almost inaudible sob. "…Sasuke…"

When dawn finally broke, Sasuke awoke exhausted to a loud _thud_, from the bed beside him. 'What the hell?' Sasuke thought with an audible moan. 'Did the idiot spontaneously combust or what? Who the hell makes this much noise this damn early?' He sat up, yawned, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and looked over at Naruto.

Naruto was lying with his back on the floor. His bright orange dress shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his smooth, tan, muscular chest, his matching tie hung loosely around his neck, and his black pants were around his ankles, allowing Sasuke a full view oh the also orange boxers resting on his hips. He was clutching a spot on the back of his head, and cursing fluently under his breath.

"What the hell!? Damn pants, why do you have to chose the _one morning_ I'm running late to be so _damn difficult_!?" he shouted at his pants, as he scrambled into them. Once said pants were buttoned, he got to his feet, and began to button up his shirt hurriedly. He gasped quietly, and blushed a timid pink when he turned around, his shirt half unbuttoned, to find Sasuke looking at his with raised eyebrows. "Uh...Good morning, Sasuke." He greeted with a bubbly smile before he turned around to grab the sweater hanging halfway off his bed. Once his shirt was fully buttoned, and his tie was tied, he pulled the sweater on over his head, grabbed his backpack, and exited the room with another beautiful small smile.

Sasuke sighed to himself, and got out of bed. The clock read that it was ten to eight. Classes started promptly at eight. He crossed the small space to the shared closet, and dressed in a white shirt, black tie, and mandatory uniform. With the necessary school items packed away in his back pack he slung it over his shoulder, and walked out of the room.

Saying Sasuke was a little grouchy when he woke up, was an understatement. He was worse than an angry bear cub awoken from his hibernation by hunters shooting his mother. Yes, you could say Sasuke was _not_ a morning person. He didn't understand how Naruto could wake up bubbly and crap, yelling at his pants. He wouldn't have been surprised if the fox god had started shooting rainbows and sunshine out of his ass. The way they behaved was like night and day, and Sasuke absolutely loved it.

The stomach flipping happiness he had hidden from Naruto a few minutes ago had long since dissipated from his body. He was now glaring at nothing in particular as he descended the stairs to the second floor, where the sophomore classes were held.

The school was divided into six floors, not including the ground floor. The first was for the freshmen classes, the second sophomores, third juniors, fourth seniors. The fifth floor was the boy's dormitories, and the left was the freshman and sophomores, the right was juniors and seniors, the same went for the girl's dormitories on the sixth floor. On each the left and right side, a large staircase proceeded straight to the ground floor. The ground floor was made up of a lobby, gym, library, cafeteria, and principle's office.

Finally Sasuke reached his destination. The honors biology room on the second floor. He pulled open the door to a room that had many black top tables, as he was accustomed to; nearly all were filled with students. At the front of the room was a teachers desk, seated behind was a man with chocolate brown hair pulled up into a ponytail high on his head. He smiled warmly at Sasuke when he entered, and referenced a sheet of paper on his desk.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said handing Sasuke a book. "I'm Mr.Umino, please take a seat next to," he looked at a seating chart, and that pointed to a desk behind which sat a girl with bubble gum pink hair, and jade green eyes. "Haruno Sakura."

The girl in question seemed to be bouncing in her seat at the sight of him. He took a deep breath and made his way to her. Once he sat down, she turned a bright smile his way and immediately started rambling, he didn't even try keeping up with her. 'This girl could give Naruto a run for his money.' Complained Sasuke internally. "Again, just my luck to get stuck sitting by a girl, who seems to never take a breath.' The day wasn't starting out as good as it had started back in his room.

At the thought of Naruto, Sasuke saw that at the table to his right sat Kiba, the boy who had insulted him the day before, not that he cared. Kiba was sitting next to a happily chatting Naruto. Sasuke tuned a frigid glare to them as Mr.Umino called the class to his attention. Why did he have to be stuck so incredibly _close_ to the fox god, and yet not be able to even glare at him properly?

Unfortunately for Sasuke the lecture he was giving was nothing new to him. But regardless, he sat next to the bubbly Sakura, and took meticulous notes anyway. The class period seemed to be the longest Sasuke had endured in his life. Was it because he was having an internal debate about whether or not to break up Kiba and Naruto's conversation? Or maybe just the boredom or studying something you already knew? Either way when the bell to signal the next class rang, Sasuke was feeling more irritable than usual, and was honestly trying not to hurt that damn brunette occupying Naruto's attention.

**TBC**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

A/N:

Some people may think that Kiba isn't smart enough to be in "Honors" biology, but I'm saying that it's the anatomy and stuff….also it's my story so what I say goes! Lol

Okay so I hope nobody hates me for the Kiba bitching out Sasuke thing. Honestly I love him too! It was just _so_ tempting to make Kiba go all protective of Naruto. So yeah I hope you all enjoyed that and will leave me a review with comments/criticism!

Just because I love you guys so much I've lost about half of my non-existent sleep so that I can stay up and write. You guys better be damn appreciative! Kidding!

The next chapter will be up soon, I have everything in mind and my fellow Twilight lovers will _**love **_it! Seriously I feel all fuzzy thinking about it!!

Okay well I'll shut up and start working on the next one. Love you guys! Thanks again so much for the great reviews from last chapter! It made me feel good to know that someone _besides _my best friend enjoys reading this stuff!

**P.S.** the miniskirt reference was a joke from Mikey's Ritsuka (great story by the way! Along with all her others!!)


	3. Chapter 3 Classes

**Beautiful Crimes by sasukelover154**

Just to make one thing _perfectly clear _I do not own Naruto/any of the characters unfortunately I only own the plot. –Gloom-

The reason this chapter is a little later than others is because my dad has been on the computer all night for the past four days! I went through intense withdrawal! But anyway now I'm back I've posted it and you guys should be happy!

So in this chapter all the _Twilight_ fans will like rejoice and squee! Being my favorite books I had to add them in _somehow_! And **no** Sasuke is not going to turn out to be a vampire, and neither is Naruto. Just making that clear. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you all will enjoy it!

Warning: swearing, and that's pretty much it.

P.S: Thanks to all of those who sent me a review for my last two chapters! When I see how much you guys like what I write it encourages me to write faster! More so than my best friend telling me in every email to hurry up with the next chapter. (Lol Sorry I love you Alex! –Glompage-)

**To ****xXkawaii-chanXx:** Every time I think of your review I can't help but laugh! Seriously I burst out laughing randomly and people (like my mom) turn around and look at me with the WTF? face! I loved it! You made my day! Thank you! I really like Scrubs!

Okay enough distractions! You can read now!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

How was it that Naruto had managed to be in not only his _honors_ biology class, but also his _honors _English class? The idiotic, arrogant, airheaded, beautiful fox god seemed too stupid to be able to have intelligence.

When Sasuke walked into the English classroom, he found it to be almost exactly like the science room, without the equipment. It was the same square room, with black top tables, each occupied by two students. The teacher's desk was also at the front.

The teacher had his nose buried in a book, and didn't seem to notice the arrival of a new student. As Sasuke approached him, he noticed the man had gone prematurely gray, and had a deep blue turtle neck sweater pulled up passed his nose. If this was his _teacher_, the class was sure to be interesting. Sasuke stood in front of the desk and cleared his throat loudly. The man didn't look at him, but seemed to acknowledge his existence.

"Sasuke, I'm Mr.Hatake, but I don't like that, so you can call me Kakashi, if you want. I'm aware Naruto is your roommate, which makes it easy for me to find you a seat. Go sit next to him, and try to get him to shut up long enough to listen for a few minutes." His voice was bored, and his eyes never wavered from his book. He reminded Sasuke vaguely of a new-aged hippy.

The fact that he was going to sit next to Naruto for god knows how long brightened his outlook, though being the cool Uchiha boy he was, he acted like he really couldn't care less where he sat.

Sasuke crossed the room, weaving through the desks, until he reached Naruto. The seat next to him was empty, and he sat down with out looking at the fox god. In a quick sweep of the room, he found that Kiba was no where in sight, nor the annoying Sakura who probably would kill Naruto if he even so much _looked_ at Sasuke.

All eyes were turning to watch him, almost all of them female, why couldn't they have been the fox god's eyes instead? He ignored them and stared blankly at the board, waiting for the class to start.

Naruto was reluctant to start any conversation. It was better this way, because Sasuke didn't want to make any friends. Making friends in that place meant that he would have to break the bond when he left. He had already had to say goodbye to his parents, he didn't want to go through more pain. If he was to be friends with Naruto, he would want to progress things, he would get his heart broken, then he would leave in a worse state then he arrived in. However if he _didn't_ become friends with Naruto, he would forever wonder the popular cliché "What if things had been different?", then he would leave, and never be able to see him again. Could he live with that? The obvious answer was _no_. But friends had never exactly been Sasuke's forte.

Before his parents' murders he had actually had friends. Afterwards, he shoved them all away just wanting to be alone. He would never admit it but, he was… afraid. The pain of losing his parents was traumatic; losing a friend that you had confided in would be almost as bad.

He wanted Naruto to be more than just his _friend_. He, for the first time in his life, wanted a _relationship._ Not a _boyfriend_ necessarily_,_ but a relationship. Someone who would just be there, someone that he cared about, truly cared about. That wasn't something he usually thought about. 'Just ignore him, just ignore him and the pain will go away.' He chanted. 'I'll be out of here soon enough. I'll just focus on school until then. I'll be away from him soon. If I'm away from him, the pain will go away, won't it?'

Kakashi strode to the front of the room; the book lay on his desk. He still looked bored. As he held a piece of paper in his hand, he spoke to the class.

"Okay, we're going to take a break from the usual boring book reading, and do joint book reports." There was the classic group groan, and everybody started to complain, as if he was going to put then through torture instead of reading a dusty old novel that had been kept in boxes for ten years.

"Break my ass." Muttered Naruto under his breath. "He's just too lazy to come up with anything else for us to do."

"You can stop the groaning, I'm the teacher and what I say goes, and I say book reports." There was a hint of a laugh, but the authority was still there. "Just work with your table partner." Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a quick side glance, Naruto smiled, and Sasuke glared. "The assignment is: Read the book I assign to you, write a report about it consisting of: a summery of the book, what you _both_ thought of it, and if you would recommend it to anyone, and if so who you would recommend it to. The other half of the assignment is: You and your partner need to act out a scene from the book. Make sure: you play the characters correctly and get the dialogue right, and that it's school appropriate." A few people snickered. "And Gaara, if you put in an unnecessary death scene, and go too far with it _again_, I will report you to the principle. Lee was almost sent to the hospital last time." The class snickered again, but Sasuke ignored them. "It's due exactly two weeks from tomorrow. I'll be around in a moment to give you a rubric sheet, and tell you which book you need to read. You'll have to go to the library to get them. And there will be no switching books; I don't care if you have a girly book, just read it anyway."

Naruto turned to Sasuke as Kakashi walked to the first table.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

The look in Sasuke's eyes when they turned to Naruto's was different than before. It wasn't the "I hate you, now get the fuck out of my face before I kill you" glare, it was more of a "This is completely stupid, what the hell am I doing here?" glare. That _had _to be a step up…didn't it?

Naruto had been careful all morning not to get on Sasuke's nerves. He had _tried_ to be quiet that morning to little success. If Sasuke really didn't want to be his friend then he would just grin and bear it. He had long forgiven Sasuke for the rudeness the previous night, and decided to be as nice as he could, without being annoying.

"So…What kind of book are you hoping we'll get?" asked Naruto curiously. This question was perfect for finding out a little bit more about him. "Are there any specific ones that you like?"

"I don't really care what kind of book we get." Said Sasuke dully, completely ignoring the second question. "A book is a book."

There was an odd silence following there short conversation. Naruto was starting to get fidgety, that was probably the longest he had held still in a long time. Kakashi saved them from the tension when he approached their table, and handed them each a sheet of paper.

"You boys have the book Twilight by Stepenie Meyer; you can find it in the fiction section of the library." He said pleasantly. How he could speak through that turtle neck and still be coherent was a miracle to Naruto. The boys scribbled down the title of the book in a margin on their sheet while he proceeded to the next table.

"We can go to the library after dinner tonight, after we read it we can spend the weekends working on the report and scene. Is that okay?" Sasuke's voice was slow and quiet. He was unconsciously leaning closer to Naruto.

"Uh…yeah." Naruto agreed without really thinking. Sasuke was actually asking for his approval. His heart was racing and he couldn't exactly think correctly. Why did the raven god have to be so mesmerizing? One look into those gorgeous onyx eyes and one could loose oneself.

There was one small moment, in that noisy classroom full of kids happily chatting about the books they were assigned, when everything and everyone _disappeared_. Naruto was in his own little world with Sasuke, no one was there to steal him away, and no one was able to interrupt their quiet staring. He felt completely…_happy_. _Truly Happy_. For about the first time since god knows when. Just staring into those obsidian eyes, what a feeling it was to him. All the mistakes he had made seemed to slip away, and he was unaware that he was slowly drawing nearer to the raven god, inhaling every scent that reached his nose from the god.

"I'll meet you in front of the library after dinner then." Said Sasuke quietly, after a moment in the tense silence. He turned back to face the front of the class and displayed a look of intense concentration on something Naruto could only guess at. There was something more serious about him than there had been a second ago.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Naruto mumbled, looking down. The moment was gone. Sasuke had blown away his tiny moment of happiness just as quickly as he had caused it. Naruto missed the feeling deeply, and sighed quietly. "It shouldn't be too hard to find the book we'll do well, I know we will!" Sasuke nodded vaguely, and continued staring at the board.

The last part of the class passed slowly, and they didn't look at each other again. Naruto simply drew random scribbles on a scrap piece of paper to pass the time, Sasuke's gaze never moved from the board. The end of class bell finally cut the thick tension in the air. Sasuke rose swiftly from his chair and was out of the door in seconds, Naruto stared after him in amazement. Once he had regained use of his limbs he walked numbly from the room.

Kiba met him at the bottom of the stairs next to the gym. "Hey Naruto! Ready for the mind numbing torture that is gym class?"

"I'm always ready for gym class Kiba." Said Naruto, he beamed his classic fox grin at his best friend. "Did you forget who you're talking to?" He laughed, amazingly it sounded quite relaxed, the complete opposite of how he felt.

"You're right. You're the blonde bubble of energy from hell. Was there ever a time when you weren't a complete and total idiot?" Kiba joked with a bark like laugh.

"Not as far as I can remember." Naruto pretended to stare off into the distance beyond Kiba. "Nope I've always been like this."

"I feel bad for what your parents had to put up with."

"Well lucky for them they didn't have to put up with me for too long." He smiled, trying to ignore the pain that had risen to his throat at the mention of his parents. Kiba seemed to notice the pain, he said they should go and get changed for class.

Nothing special happened in their gym class, just the usual torturing. Naruto didn't mind the class because it was one of the few times during the day that he could run and yell like a homicidal maniac, and _not_ get yelled at or told to shut the hell up.

The cafeteria was filled with so much noise, it was like the second you opened the door a bomb went off. Once Naruto had gotten his food and sat down, there was an immediate outburst of conversation.

"Hey guys." Said Naruto when he sat down. There was a small smile playing on his lips, and everyone greeted him. Like the previous day he silently ate his food, thoughts absorbed in the raven god, not paying attention to those around him or to what he was eating. After awhile, all eyes at the table were on him. "What? Did somebody say something?" he asked surprised at the sudden stares. The raven god was taking over his mind again. The raven god was all he had been thinking about since they had met. Last night Naruto had even _dreamed_ of him.

_In the dream Sasuke had been standing right in front of him, looking straight into his eyes. Not glaring, just looking. There was a questioning, almost frustrated glint in his stare. Naruto stared back, uncertain of what to do. More than anything he wanted to reach out to Sasuke, reach out, grab him, and never let go. No words had been exchanged between the two. There wasn't much space between them, maybe a little over half a foot. Then Sasuke, his raven god, was…__gone__. Nowhere in sight._

_Naruto shot off at a run. He scanned the area for Sasuke, but everything went blank, there was nothing to look at anymore. The raven god had escaped. He would never be with Naruto; he…would never see those dark eyes again. When Naruto had awoken he realized it was just a dream. He had turned over and saw his raven god lying in his bed asleep looking more like a fallen angel than a teenaged boy._

"Idiot pay attention!" said Kiba, hitting him in the back of the head. "They just asked you a question. You can't answer if you don't know that the hell they said!"

"Sorry." Naruto muttered sheepishly. "What did you ask?"

"What's that new guy like?" asked Neji quietly. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. Following the direction of Neji's thumb he saw Sasuke sitting at a table, all by himself. He was pushing the food around on his plate, the faintest look of disgust crossing his smooth features before he would lift a bite to his mouth. "Kiba told us the bastard nearly made you cry yesterday when you first met. Is it true?"

"Yeah," sighed Naruto. "But he's not _that_ bad, he can be sort of…nice. I'm sure he was just moody because he had just gotten there. This place _is_ a little…you know…not the best place to be sent to." He didn't all know _why_ he was defending Sasuke. Could he really be in _love_ with such a…person like him? Unemotional, cold, and non-verbose? But there was just something there, just bubbling under the surface that...drew Naruto in. That made him want to know more about the raven god.

Most of the boys just shrugged it off. Kiba, his best friend, on the other hand looked at him suspiciously. Naruto would be questioned later, he was sure of that. Damn Kiba and his protective nature.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sasuke stared down at his plate. The food was _horrifying_. Did they expect them to _eat_ the mushy goop on their plates? He wasn't particularly hungry anyway. His English class had left him thinking about Naruto, more so than before he had awoken that morning. He glanced up for a moment, and locked eyes with a pair of lustrous sapphires a few tables in front of him. A light pink dusted Naruto's cheeks and he looked down at his plate. A second later a pair of glaring eyes rose up to meet his, Sasuke glowered back and Kiba looked away. Sasuke smirked. He stood and took his tray to a trash can. After dumping said tray he left the room as the bell rang to signal the next class.

The rest of the afternoon passed slowly. For homework he had: to find and read that entire book, Twilight, for English, a section of problems to do in Algebra 2, and notes to take for biology. Classes got out at three, after they had two and a half hour long free period before dinner began. Most students used the time to get a head start on their homework.

Sasuke made his way up the stairs to his dorm. The staircase was packed with students milling about, talking to friends, racing up and down to pass time. When he entered the room Naruto was nowhere to be seen. The bathroom door was open, and the room was empty. Was the fox god avoiding him? No, he was probably just hanging out with his idiotic friends.

After grabbing the necessary books from his bag, Sasuke sat on his bed, notebook in his lap, his books spread out in front of him. While he worked, a portion of his brain was always on Naruto. Almost an hour later, he had his reading and note taking done for biology the next morning. Next he set to work on his math.

Naruto never made it back to the room. By the time five o'clock rolled around for all Sasuke knew the fox god could've been eaten by a tree. All his homework was done save for English. He walked out into the crowded hall. It was clear there was a meal going on because everyone was in a mad dash for the cafeteria. After waiting in line patiently, Sasuke finally got his food, it was more disgusting goop.

He purposely sat alone at a table a few away from Naruto's. That way he could be close enough to see Naruto, but far enough away to resist sitting next to him. While he ate there was a table full of giggling girls next to him. All through the meal they were throwing him covert glances before they would turn red and giggle more loudly as they looked away.

The meal passed fast due to his careful watching of the fox god. When he was finally done with his food, he stood gracefully and threw the rest away. Without looking back at the laughing fox god, he pushed the doors open and walked out of the room. He leaned against the library's doors, his hands in the pockets of his school pants and waited for Naruto.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_**AN:  
**_

Okay I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

There really isn't that much that goes on in this chapter and I am sorry about that! But I needed to have this filler in here to set up for the _next_ chapter. –Hides behind Sasuke and in his _gigantic_ collar- Don't hurt me!

Okay so the next chapter will be better I promise! Just be patient! Please review! They help me update much faster!

I personally like this chapter a lot because of the cute little moments Naruto and Sasuke have. Sorry to stop kind of short, but I'll make up for it next time I swear! I have what happens all planned out! The only thing I need to do is get it all done in…ink/lead…

Yeah anyway…again sorry about the delay, I had a lot of crap to do, and there was the Dad factor, but hey it's here now! Lol.


	4. Chapter 4 Night

OMG GO ME I UPDATED! Okay so sorry about the long wait, I've been super busy this week, and will be for the next like month, but because you guys are so awesome I'm writing as much as I can while I can, so feel special! Anyway, I worked hard on this chapter but I don't think I got a few parts right, so I apologize in advance for any scenes you find suckish –hides behind Sasuke- Don't blame me, blame the stress! Sorry, my little spazz is over now.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, it really helps to know that you like it! Read and review PLEASE!

This chapter is dedicated to all the Twilight fans out there.

**I do not own **_**Twilight **_** by Stephenie Meyer or Naruto nor any of it's characters! **–Gloom-

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Naruto was still thinking of the raven god when he finished his meal. He stood up a faint smile still remnant on his face, and pushed through the doors. The lobby was almost empty; nearly everyone was still at dinner. He saw the gorgeous raven god leaning gracefully against the library's doors, looking more godlike than should be legal, and glaring at Naruto for some reason unknown to Naruto.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Said Sasuke, shrugging away from the wall. "The sooner we get this book read the sooner the report will be over."

"Actually…Sasuke….I was wondering if maybe we could have another try at being friends?" Naruto asked quietly not making eye contact with the godlike creature. "You can never have too many friends you know." He ended in a pathetic nervous laugh that was not like him at all.

"No." Said Sasuke fiercely. "I wouldn't be a good friend for you. And for the last time Naruto _I do not want friends_." His tone rang in a finality that nearly brought more tears to Naruto's eyes.

"Oh…okay." Naruto sighed. "I just thought I would ask." Sasuke was one of the few people Naruto was shy around. The raven god's eyes were so intimidating, yet so beautiful at the same time. It was amazing someone like Sasuke could…_exist_. '_Is it too much to ask for me to be your friend? You act like I'm going to give you some disease!_' Naruto cried inside of his mind. "Well anyway, let's go get the book." He let a small, enthusiastic smile light his face and the raven god nodded.

They slipped into the empty library. It was a large room; towering shelves lined along the walls, and loomed in tight rows throughout the room, holding the dusty volumes close to one another. A wizened older woman sat behind a desk near the doors, and she gave them a stern look when they passed her. '_Does she think we're going to eat her precious books, or something?' _Naruto asked himself. The fiction section was towards the right, and Naruto and his raven god made their way through the twisting shelves to search for Twilight. They decided to split up, and search different on ends of the shelves.

Naruto looked up above him and saw a black bound book with "Twilight" in an elegant script written on the binding. He stretched out his arm, but he couldn't reach it, not even on his tip toes. He didn't try jumping for it for fear he might knock over the entire shelf and cause a "Domino Effect" on the library's shelves. He growled in frustration, and glared at the offending book. There was a low and quiet chuckle from behind him, and there was a sudden warm feeling pressed on his back, tingles ran up his spine and his heart momentarily stopped.

"Need some help moron?" asked a voice that shouldn't have been so familiar after one day. The raven god's chest was pressed against his back as a pale hand reached up over his shoulder to grab the book from the taller shelf. Naruto could hear every breath the taller boy took as it blew across his ear. All Naruto would have had to do was turn around, and he could've captured those soft lips in a kiss. A bright blush dusted across his sun kissed cheeks when the mental image flashed through his mind.

The pale hand snatched up two copies of the book and threw one to Naruto. The cover, much like the binding, was black. In silver writing at the top in the same script was the title Twilight and on the bottom "Stephenie Meyer". When he gazed at the front he saw pale hands cupping a bright red apple. It was so simple yet beautiful. He read the back cover of the book, and was captivated already. _'I'm reading a love story about __vampires__?! And I have to act out a scene from it with…__Sasuke__?! This is going to be interesting.'_

They checked out the books, and began to head back up to their dorms. Naruto's heart was still sputtering form their close proximity a few minutes previously. The raven god kept unusually close to his side when they walked up the stairs, but stayed silent, until they entered the room.

"I'm going to start reading." He said after dropping his bag by the door. Naruto did the same and flung himself on his bed. Sasuke sat up straight against the headboard of his bed, and turned to the first page.

"Alright." Replied Naruto, also opening to the prologue. After he read that he was captivated. He eagerly continued on to the first chapter. The complex vocabulary style was beautifully written, and even though it was written from the view of a girl, he found himself sympathizing with her, understanding how she felt, for it was he who also felt that way…about the raven god reading silently next to him.

Reading occupied his and the raven god's entire evening. Occasionally they would exchange comments on a certain part, and voice their opinions on what was to happen next. By the time ten thirty rolled around Naruto was just about to start on chapter eleven. As he brushed his teeth and changed into his pajama's he couldn't help but find more…similarities between the book, and him and the raven god, Sasuke.

The way Sasuke and the male main character, Edward, behaved was…so scarily alike, that Naruto almost felt as if it was his life written down from the perspective of a girl, with a few alterations of course. But did that mean that Sasuke really _did_ want to be friends? His whole brain was screaming the answer to his consciousness. '_Yes!'_ it exclaimed. '_It's just like __Twilight __he wants to be with you!' _but there was always that small huddle of his brain cells, he though those to be the only sane ones in the group, that kept telling him different. '_No you heard him! Just leave him alone! If he doesn't want to be friends then don't pester him! You don't want him anymore pissed at you than he already is!'_

Naruto crawled into bed, his mind still racing with thoughts of the raven god just a few feet away. He called a quiet "Night!" to Sasuke, and it was returned unthinkingly. He lay on his back with his hands behind his head, unable to go to sleep. His mind was too full to enjoy the sweet dreams he could have been having. Finally, after he heard the familiar slow even breathing of his roommate he pulled out a flashlight from between his pillows, and began to read again.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

When Sasuke had gotten into bed, the fox god had seemed…distracted. Like, he was concentrating very hard on something. His eyebrows had pulled together in an adorably, not that Sasuke would have _ever_ had admitted it out loud, puzzled look. Now Sasuke lay asleep in his bed dreaming mildly pleasant dreams about the fox god, and surprisingly it all followed the plotline of the book he had been reading up until bedtime.

_Naruto was playing a more masculine version of the main character, Bella, and Sasuke the ever heart breakingly gorgeous vampire, Edward. There was an indescribable feeling to the dream. Something he had never felt before. They just stood there looking into each other's eyes, until Sasuke stepped forward and cupped the delicate face in his hands. He was slowly leaning down, his face was now inches away from the fox god's_…and then his eyes suddenly fluttered open, and he was greeted by the darkness of his blanket pressed against his eyes.

He pulled the blanket away from his face, to find the reason for why he had unconsciously done it in the first place. The fox god he had been previously dreaming about lay in his bed, splayed on his stomach, Twilight propped up against his pillows. There was a flashlight held in his hand, and his face was cast in to shadows as he moved it across to the next page.

"Naruto," said Sasuke. He yawned and the fox god jumped, yelped, and almost fell off of his bed. "What the hell are you doing at," he took a quick glance at the clock, "One o'clock in the morning?"

The cute smile that crept onto Naruto's face was embarrassed. "Sorry, did I wake you?" Sasuke shook his head slightly. "Um…I…wanted to know what happened next." He mumbled. The fox god turned his enchanting sapphire's gaze on him. "If it bothers you I'll just go to bed." Naruto offered.

Sasuke failed to not be dazzled, though nobody would have been able to tell, seeing as it was so dark. "No it's alright. It wasn't you that woke me up." he had the idea that it was actually his brain that had awoken him…the sane part that is. Even if he just _dreamed_ of the godlike creature, he would probably get his hopes up. Just since the previous night when he heard Naruto mumble almost incoherently his name, he knew that a small bubble of hope had expanded in his chest that maybe, just maybe, Naruto loved him the way he loved Naruto.

The fox god relinquished his gaze, and turned back to the book. Sasuke closed his eyes, and fell back into his restless sleep. All the while Naruto floated silently on the surface of his vision, and his voice drifted seductively in his ears.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

When Naruto had decided to stop reading for the night it was a little after two-thirty in the morning and he had just finished chapter nineteen. Sasuke had long since been asleep, and was still and silent in the bed next to him. Naruto lay on his side and looked over at the sleeping raven god. He was so beautiful in the glow of the moon light; his face had an innocent soft smile lifting the edges of his lips, the unnaturally bluish-black hair falling into his closed onyx eyes. Without really thinking, Naruto sat up straight in his bed.

He got to his feet and they silently carried his to the sleeping raven's bedside. He crouched low, his face level with Sasuke's, and gently brushed away the tendrils of dark hair behind his ear. He heard a small sweet smelling sigh of content pass through the raven god's lips and it fanned across Naruto's face. He leaned in slowly until his lips were but a few small millimeters away from Sasuke's. His nose touched the soft skin of Sasuke's cheek, and then he pulled away, a feeling of unfulfilled longing tingling in his lips. Instead he gently brushed his lips against the raven god's cheek, and the feeling was that more appropriate for getting electrocuted. The innocent smile widened slightly for a moment before the god rolled over, and Naruto returned to his bed, his lips burned with a different feeling than they had been a few seconds ago.

Dawn broke dimly outside their window, and Naruto awoke at half past seven. When he opened his eyes, he saw the still sleeping raven god facing him. While looking at the god his lips still burned with the desire to be pressed against Sasuke's, but he resisted, instead he got to his feet and threw his pillow into the other boy's beautiful face, it landed with a soft and squishy _thud_. The raven god woke with a hiss, sat up, and glared at Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, his tone was furious, and his words were slurred slightly with newly awoken sleep.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine." Naruto's words ran thick with sarcasm but he grinned anyway. "We don't want to be late for biology." He said heading for the bathroom.

He shut the door behind him, and brushed his teeth before he jumped in the shower. Afterwards he rubbed a towel through his hair, and his natural blonde spikes stood proudly atop his head. When he reentered the room Sasuke was already in his uniform, a navy blue shirt and black tie underneath. Why did he have to look so damn sexy even in the ridiculous school uniform?

When he crossed the room to their shared closet, he felt the weight Sasuke's gaze on his back. "So what chapter did you get to last night?" he asked. Naruto could hear the smirk in his voice, and it sounded as though he wanted to call Naruto a nerd, or a geek.

Naruto smiled shyly. "I finished chapter nineteen before I went to sleep." He replied quietly, while pulling on his uniform over his usual bright orange shirt and tie. "What about you?" he asked as he turned around to grab his bag.

"I'm over half way, about to start on chapter thirteen." The raven god already had his bag slung over his shoulder and was waiting by the door. Without another thought they both exited their dorm and walked silently down the halls and stairs to their first hour class.

The day passed in a haze of words because Naruto spent most of it reading Twilight. He would have taken it out at lunch, but he didn't want to get something on it; Sasuke on the other hand kept it in hand during Lunch, in the halls, and at dinner too. Naruto was still distracted, mostly because Edward still reminded him of Sasuke. While he walked back up to his dorm after dinner that evening he was thinking of the kissing scene, Edward and Bella's _first_ kiss. He wanted so badly to suggest that to the raven god for their scene they would be doing, the only thing that was stopping him was that it would be in front of the _entire_ class, and he was almost certain Sasuke wasn't gay.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sasuke tore his eyes away from the book for an instant to stare at the fox god in the doorway. When he noticed Sasuke's eyes on him he tripped on the door jamb, and blushed gently. Was Sasuke imagining it, or did Naruto remind him a little of a certain clumsy girl from their book? Being all alone with the fox god made him think of the second dream he had had the previous night, the dream that had seemed so real.

_His precious fox god stood over him, as he lay in his bed, and kneeled down until his warm breath was playing across his features. The god gently brushed a strand of his hair out of his eyes, and dark obsidian met bright sapphire. He was so close to Sasuke, his lips just an inch away, and his nose touched his cheek as he leaned in closer, but then he pulled away to softly kiss his cheek before he walked away into the pressing darkness until he was swallowed up whole._

After shaking his head to dispel the illusion, Sasuke turned back to his book that was propped against his raised knees as he sat against the headboard. "Hello, moron." He greeted Naruto, who had flung himself down on his bed after kicking off his shoes. Naruto turned an adorable glare on him and Sasuke smirked.

"Hello bastard." Naruto returned his greeting with a half smile. "How far are you now?" he asked nodding to the book.

"I'm a few pages into chapter eighteen." He replied in a bored tone. They launched into a discussion on the book, as they both began reading again. Before long the only sound in the room was the soft turning of pages, or the footsteps as someone passed by outside their door.

Around seven thirty Naruto closed his book with a bright smile lighting up his whisker marked face, and a few minutes later Sasuke did the same thing. They conversed again about the ending, and before Sasuke knew it, Naruto was sitting across from him on his bed, and they were slowly leaning in towards each other, entranced by their intense little bubble. Naruto jumped a little when there was a sharp knock on the door, brining both out of their reverie. With sudden swiftness Sasuke kicked Naruto off of his bed, and he landed on the floor with a loud _thump_.

"What the hell was that for bastard?" fumed Naruto as he jumped to his feet. The knocking on the other side of the door persisted, but he ignored it to glare at Sasuke with his dazzling sapphire eyes.

"Just answer the door." Sasuke responded taking some books from his bag, which had been sitting forgotten at the end of his bed.

Naruto glared a moment longer before he obliged. When he opened the door, Kiba was standing there with several boys flanked behind him. One boy had his dark hair pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, and pale violet eyes. The second was similar to the first except his hair was pulled up into spiky ponytail at the crown of his head. The third buy was rather chunky, and had bronze hair. The fourth boy looked murderous with his black outlined pale jade eyes narrowed into slits, he was pale like Sasuke, and had the same hatred in his glare. The last of them had his hair in a bowl cut, and was wearing a tight bright green jumpsuit that made Sasuke's eye twitch. Their eyes flickered to Sasuke before they focused on Naruto.

"Come on Naruto we're going to go outside and pass the ball around, want to come?" Asked Kiba, there were prompting murmurs from the crowd. Sasuke noticed one of the boys, the dark haired one with pale violet eyes, had been passing a football between his hands.

"Not tonight guys." Sighed Naruto, as he looked at the disappointed faces. When they asked why he simply replied "Sasuke and I are going to get a jump start on a report tonight. It'll take forever if we don't start soon." They all huffed, but left after saying goodbye, and wishing him a sarcastic "Good luck with the report". He shut the door after them, and turned back around to face Sasuke again.

Sasuke suddenly realized that the fox god had just chosen to spend the night with _him_ instead of his friends. He smirked again but it disappeared by the time Naruto was sitting on his own bed again. They merely gazed at each other quietly for a moment before Sasuke broke the silence.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said quietly. "We can always start the report tomorrow, go on and have fun with your friends. I'm fine by myself, really."

Naruto looked puzzled for a moment, but then suddenly his trademark fox grin played on his lips. "No, I don't want to spend the time with them. I'm not in the mood for their rowdiness. I would much rather spend the night in our quiet room…And besides I know what it's like to be alone…I would rather just stay in tonight and talk with you."

What was this all of a sudden? Was Naruto trying to tell him something? Surely not, the fox god was such an impulsive idiot that if he wanted to say he liked Sasuke, he probably would have just gotten up off his butt, and kissed him. The image filled every part of his brain. He could almost feel Naruto's lips against his, they way he would have tangled his fingers in Sasuke's dark tendrils of hair. Once again he shook his head, and the color flew from the dream, and he crashed back down to the small bed on which he still say on.

Sasuke quickly started up another discussion about the book they had recently completed, and they sat like that until it was time to go to bed, wrapped up in a tiny heaven, that Sasuke loved, much like the boy he was in heaven with.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_**AN:**_

So what did you guys think? Do I pass in life? Lol (Alex you pass with flying colors because it was your birthday yesterday! P.S Happy Birthday again!!)). But seriously I hope you guys liked this chapter, I finished it in like three sittings, so you should be proud of me.

The next chapter may take longer to be posted because over the next week I have four tennis matches(most of which are away) , and not to mention the six Role Play's I'm involved in, and I'll have so much to do, but still I will try my best to update as quick as I can! I promise!

Personally I like this chapter because of the cute little private moments (I mean, come on, how cute was that library scene?) and the fact that despite what Sasuke wants they are slowly getting closer together. –Evil laugh- sorry I wanted to do that.

But anyway please tell me what you think. And if there's some kind of scene you want I might incorporate it in if I can. Remember reviews help me post faster! And comments are welcome.

P.S: Later I might post some Fanart that I'll probably make my friend Amanda draw, just because I'm cool like that, and she loves me. But if anyone has any I would _love_ to see it! The only pictures I have are from photobucket that sort of remind me of what's going to happen. (My picture on my profile.) Thanks again for reading!


	5. Chapter 5 Twilight

**Beautiful Crimes by sasukelover154**

Hello! I enjoyed all the loving reviews I got for my last chapter! Especially Mikey that was seriously the longest review I have ever gotten and I love you for that!

Sorry that it's taken me so long to post, but I've been really busy lately, so be lucky it's up this quick. I'll be trying to get the next one done as quickly as I can I promise! I won't let you down! I will pass at life! Sorry…

**Disclaimer (have I ever mentioned how much I hate these?): I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters (though I do wish I did. I do not own **_**Twilight**_** or any of it's characters…-Gloom-**

This chapter is dedicated to by best friend Alex! I love her! And the part in this chapter is so something that we both loved! And I want to thank her for all the help she's given me (with this story and otherwise.)

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

The weekend passed rather slowly for Sasuke and his fox god. Since they had finished the book they spent most of Saturday cooped up in the library on one of the ancient and decrepit computers, which moved so slowly you could have sworn you could have set a handicapped snail loose on the keyboard to type their report twice before the damned thing would even turn on, to type their report. The summary part of the assignment took almost no time at all along with what they both thought of the book, surprisingly both views were astonishingly similar. The recommendation on the other hand took a little more time.

Obviously they knew they would've wanted to recommend it to people, they enjoyed it immensely, but they weren't exactly sure of _who_ precisely they would recommend it to. The decided on girls mostly, after all it _was_ written in the prospective of a girl, and as to the age, they said high school students interested in romantic fantasies.

When the fox god tried to type he tended to type slow and make a lot of mistakes, both spelling _and_ grammatical, after about a half an hour of his mumbling of everything he typed, Sasuke finally shoved him from the chair, and on to the floor, and took over. After many grumblings of "impatient bastard" Naruto stood up, dusted himself off, and took the seat Sasuke had originally been sitting in. With Sasuke typing there was by far less mistakes, and they were done faster.

The fox god suggested they take Sunday off to relax. To Naruto this meant bouncing around from his friends rooms, generally causing a ruckus, and giving all those who could hear a major migraine and wishing to club him over the head with the heaviest object in the area, that was something Sasuke considered doing daily. Sasuke on the other hand spent the day reading an old novel he had brought with him, one of his favorites, and being the pride and joy of a mouse, minus the scurrying about, and incessant squeaking.

The rest of the week followed in monotony, typical assignments that were far too easy for him, and constant thoughts about a certain blonde who was too sexy for his own good. The odd dreams continued, always the same. Naruto would be standing over him, his face just an inch away, then he would veer off towards his cheek, and then disappear into the darkness just beyond his field of sight.

Come the weekend they had come to a predicament.

They couldn't agree on which scene to do for their report. Naruto wanted to do Edward and Bella's first kiss, of course they wouldn't _really_ kiss, which he had explained many, many times, but Sasuke still was saying no. Sasuke wanted to do the chapter, or part of it at least, called "The Angel", Naruto complained that that particular chapter would take far too much memorizing, Sasuke tried to explain that all Naruto would have to do was lay there and mumble incoherently, but of course Naruto refused, saying still that it would be too long and the audience would be confused from their lack of information, they would have to cut out Carlisle and Alice.

"Come _on_!" Naruto whined for the millionth time. "Even a complete _ass_ like you _has_ to admit that the first kiss scene is cute and _really_ important! It would be so easy to memorize! For _both _of us." It had been decided that Sasuke would be playing Edward, of course, and Naruto would be playing Bella.

After a much heated argument, Sasuke finally caved for his fox god unable to disagree with those eyes. Naruto did have a point, the first kiss was a _very_ important scene, but Sasuke had feared that if he was that close to Naruto he might not be able to have enough self control to stop himself from kissing the lips he often dreamt about.

They fought for a couple of hours on how exactly to _do_ the scene. Naruto complained that if he had to do all the narrating it would be too long, and he would not be able to memorize it all, memorizing was clearly _not_ his strong point. So after a few hours and a few thrown pillows, which now lay forgotten on the floor, they came to a mutual agreement, and set to work on a "script".

It took them well into the night to decide on an appropriate script, and even longer to get the timing of the "kiss" right. They sat on the floor of their dorm, in the positions they had to be to start out, and were in the closest proximity they had been in since that one glorious night in the library. Once Naruto slipped and nearly slammed his head against the floor, had it not been for Sasuke's quick grabbing of his shoulders. After that they decided to call it a night and finally go to bed, after fighting over who would get the bathroom in the morning, Sasuke won after telling Naruto slyly that he had decided to go along with the moronic scene.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Morning had brought Naruto a sense of sleepiness. He had had to take a shower the previous night before bed so he wouldn't have had to get up early to take one. His raven god was already up and halfway dressed when he had risen from his warm cocoon of a bed. Naruto had certainly not been expecting to see _that_ so early in the morning.

Saying Sasuke had a good body was a _huge_ understatement it was well…fit for a Greek god, to be blunt. He had pale sculpted abs, well defined arms, and the skinny boy had _muscles_, it was amazing that someone like _him_ could have a body to match his face. Turning towards the bathroom Naruto tried to clear his mind of the mental image of the _amazing_ raven god that was Sasuke.

During the week their English class was working on their reports. Sasuke and Naruto decided to spend the time rehearsing their skit. Come Thursday night they stayed up well into the night trying to get their performance _perfect_. Naruto kept screwing up the timing on the kiss, even though Sasuke was guiding him with his hands holding his face, though that was exactly _why_ Naruto couldn't get it right. Whenever the raven god cupped his face, his heart would pound, and his blood would boil beneath the surface, longing for the contact he was to chicken to make every night when he would look at the god snuggled up under his blankets. But eventually they were both too tired to continue and decided that it was good enough.

When Naruto awoke he was surprised to not hear the soft steady breathing of his roommate that he had grown so used to since that first night. He looked over to see the bed three feet from him was completely empty. As he sat up in his bed he saw that the bathroom door was closed and there was a small strip of light peeking out from underneath. '_That bastard!_' Naruto growled in his head. '_He knew it was my day to have the shower first! I swear after he gets out of there he's going to get-.' _There was a sudden _click_ as the bathroom door swung open quietly, and Sasuke stood there in its frame.

Naruto's mouth dropped into a comical "O" as his eyes raked over the raven god, scrutinizing every detail before it was too late, quickly before Sasuke could notice he shut his mouth. Sasuke stood in the doorway of the bathroom in nothing but a pair of low hanging sweat pants. The pants in question were navy blue, and they were set so low on his thin hips that the black boxers beneath peeked just slightly over the hem of them. The entire upper half of his body was bare. No pesky shirt covered his pale muscular chest from the astonished view of Naruto. Suddenly he wasn't so pissed at Sasuke for stealing the shower. In fact he was pretty damn okay with it.

He and Sasuke temporarily locked eyes. "What are you staring at moron?" Sasuke sneered walking over to the closet. "You better get in the bathroom we have class in less than a half hour." He called over his shoulder.

"Oh, shit!" Naruto jumped out of his bed, and lurched towards the bathroom door, nearly missing bashing his head on the door knob, he heard a quiet snicker from the closet. After his rushed shower he sprinted back into the room. Sasuke was now fully dressed, and smirking at Naruto who was scrambling into his clothes. After in said clothes he snatched his back pack up from beside his bed and they exited their room.

Biology passed in a haze of nerves. Naruto was keeping his lines running through his head as he copied notes from the board that Iruka was writing on. When he leaned over in front of Kiba, he occasionally would catch the dark onyx eyes of the raven god. With dread he heard the dinging bell that signaled the end of class.

With an anxious mind he walked with his raven god to their Honors English class. The class was chatting happily when they entered. Silently they slipped into their seats, and a couple minutes after the bell for class to begin rang out in the air, Kakashi strode into the room, his normal turtle neck sweater in place over most of his face. He said he would be giving them a few minutes to discuss how we would be doing our report. After ten minutes he asked for volunteers to go first. Naruto enthusiastically raised his hand.

Naruto and Sasuke stood at the front of the room; Sasuke read through half of the report and Naruto the other. Everyone clapped politely, and waited curiously for their skit. The boys sat themselves down in front of the first row of tables, and close to the wall.

"How do you feel?" asked Sasuke looking at Naruto with concern.

"Dizzy, I think." Naruto made a face, and closed his eyes.

"Put your head between your knees." Sasuke suggested. Naruto put his head between his knees, and breathed deeply. After a moment he raised his head, his eyes still closed.

"I guess that wasn't the best idea." Sasuke mused, and then he chuckled lightly.

"No, it was…very interesting." Naruto's voice was quiet, but he sounded happy.

"Hah!" Sasuke smiles genuinely and laughs. "You're as white as a ghost-no you're as white as _me!_"

"I think I should have closed my eyes."

"Remember that next time."

"Next time?!" Naruto groaned, while Sasuke laughs. "Show off." He muttered.

"Open your eyes, Bella" whispers Sasuke gently, just loud enough for the audience to hear him. Naruto opens his eyes, and looks at Sasuke. Sasuke had leaned in close; his face was just a few inches away. "I was thinking, while I was running…"

"About not hitting trees, I hope."

"Silly Bella." Sasuke chuckled lightly. "Running is second nature to me; it's not something I need to _think_ about."

"Show off." Naruto muttered while Sasuke smiles again.

"No, I was thinking there was something I wanted to try." Sasuke cupped Naruto's face tenderly in his pale hands. He brought his face close to Naruto's; their lips less than an inch apart, almost touching. Naruto longed to reach out and touch his lips to the raven god's, but resisted but only just. Then too soon, Sasuke dropped Naruto's face and stood up.

Almost the entire class had their jaws dropped, looking at them with wide eyes, would it be possible for their eyes to pop _all_ the way out of their sockets? It took them a moment to comprehend that their scene was done. They clapped loudly as Sasuke and Naruto went to their seats and sat down. Kakashi congratulated them on a job well done, and then gazed around the room for the next victims.

Naruto grinned goofily at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't do anything…but at least he didn't glare, that was something better, wasn't it?

Naruto was distracted the rest of the day. He just couldn't get over how incredibly _close_ Sasuke had been. All he would have had to do was lean in just a little, a fraction of an inch at _most_, and he could have locked those lips in an unbreakable kiss. He had thought about it many times throughout the day, and every time his lips would tingle with that same feeling, that he got every night when he was near those lips. Some day he would stop being afraid, and kiss the hell out of those lips.

Finally the day was over, they had hardly any homework, a rare occasion that many students rejoiced over, and they had the entire weekend ahead of them. Naruto and the raven god headed back to their dormitory in the usual silence that filled the void between their short conversations. In the room they did the small amount of homework they had, and went to dinner afterwards. They never sat together at meals, though Naruto had craved to sit alone with the object of his dreams. Back in their room they had a few hours until they had to go to bed; they talked about random things until that time, also a rare occasion that Naruto rejoiced over.

Sasuke looked at Naruto as they climbed into bed. "Hey idiot, you're the kind of guy whose friends with _everybody_ aren't you?" there was a hint of insult in his tone, but behind it was curiosity.

"Yup!" Naruto shouted proudly. He lay down in his bed, and turned over so he was looking at Sasuke, who was already settled down. "Why what do you want to know about them?"

"What are they all in here for?" he asked, his face was void of emotion, as was his tone.

Naruto didn't want to exactly blurt out anybody's secrets so he decided to be vague, well as vague as Naruto could be. "Kiba is in for theft, he tried to steal a dog from a pet store. Shikamaru and Neji were caught dealing out drugs to some teenagers. Gaara," he shuddered. "Gaara actually killed someone." Sasuke's eyebrows rose for a moment. "Then there's this guy named Kankuro; he tried to rape some girl, I feel bad for her. Ino and Sakura were smoking while their under aged. Ten Ten was one of the people Neji was caught dealing drugs to. Lee got another Driving While Intoxicated. Hinata was stopped by a cop because she didn't have a license, but then he found out she was pretty much completely wasted. Nobody knows what Shino did…he doesn't talk much; I don't think I've ever had a real conversation with the guy. Temari was always fighting in her school; she put some poor kid in the hospital. Last, Chouji was arrested for attempting to rob a fast food place, but not for money, but for the _food_." Naruto finished with a laugh. He was silent for a moment. "What did _you _do?" Naruto was curious as to why someone like him, who seemed so perfect, could be in a school like that.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_**AN:**_

BWAHAHA CLIFFY!!!!!

I hope you all enjoyed that! I personally loved this chapter because of the book report, and the shirtless Sasuke! Yes I am a fan girl but I don't really care, get over it. So anyway what did you think? _Please_ as always I beg you to review! I _need_ to know what you think! If I don't get many reviews I might not update as quickly…so if you love me/ my story, review!

Are you people not happy about the scene Sasuke and Naruto did for their report? I was originally going to have them do the chapter The Angel but decided against it for many reasons. And seriously, can everyone say they enjoyed the Sasuke in low hanging sweat pants thing? I can't be the only one!

Okay so as a P.S. I have a new story, it's called Exploring the Darkness and it's a Naruto and Sasuke yaoi, I only have the first chapter done so far, but hopefully you'll like it. I have the rest of it all planned out.

Now that I'm actually starting to get more into what's happening in the story things will move along a lot quicker. I have everything planned out (for the most part) and I think everyone will like have a jaw drop moment by the end, yes Alex I'm talking about _that_ part. Yes I know this chapter had a lot of filler stuff in it, but I didn't want to have a tiny chapter, or one that was long and boring, so be happy! I gave you background information! Lol. Almost _every _review I've gotten for a while has been about what people did to get into Sir. Williams so that's why it's in just as a little explanation. I know I don't have everyone in their but that's because I was just trying to get more major characters, or characters that I like, if you really want to know what other people did I can tell you, I mostly just base it off of personalities and behavior.

Okay I know I've been droning on, and on for a while so I'll just go now. I hope you enjoy what's to come!

Next Chapter: We find out what _really_ happened in Naruto's and Sasuke's past. –dramatic music-…sorry I love to do that! Again I will try and update as quick as I can! Don't start throwing chairs yet! And no pulling Sasuke's! Sorry inside thing from Sweet Addiction…xxMikeyxx and Alex would get that.


	6. Chapter 6 Tales of the Past

**Beautiful Crimes by: sasukelover154**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Okay so here is the sixth installment of Beautiful Crimes, I hope you all enjoy it and won't want to throw chairs at me afterwards. Thanks everyone for all the lovely reviews I got for the last chapter (it seems like so long ago that I updated this to me) I'm happy you guys loved the Twilight part, that's one of my favorites!

Just so that everyone knows now that I have this updated I will be working on the next chapter of Exploring the Darkness next, I just have to figure out how to progress it a little bit more. But no worries I'll get it eventually!

Now you may all enjoy! Love you guys! I apologize for any mistakes, I'll go back through later and correct. I promise!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sasuke stiffened under his blankets, his breathing quickened. His heart was pounding so furiously against his ribs that he could feel it in his ears. He wasn't exactly sure of what to tell his fox god. What if Naruto thought of him differently afterwards…what if he thought Sasuke a homicidal freak like perhaps Gaara? The fox god was so important to him now. He didn't even want to think about what might happen to him if Naruto was taken away from him…It was far too much to bear. There was nothing he wouldn't do to protect his god; did that mean he would have to lie? Surely not, he wouldn't stoop quite that low.

Remaining silent for a while he remembered what had happened that day. Could it have only been three weeks ago? It had seemed like so long…but then again it seemed time nearly stood still whenever he was near Naruto, not that he minded, the more time spent with Naruto the better, who knew how long they had together before something happened? Before they were ripped apart from each other forever to never see each other again? But _that_ day was the one day that stuck out from his previous life…the life before Sir Williams before the time he was happy…from the life before Naruto.

_Sasuke got up at the usual time of exactly six o'clock in the morning, and took his shower like always. After a quick breakfast of unsweetened corn flakes in his skim milk, he got dressed for school in his usual jeans and navy t-shirt paired with black shoes. The car ride with Itachi was the same as it had been every other morning since the elder had gotten his license. The cars radio would stay untouched, and the neither pair of eyes would deviate from the center of the windshield. Sasuke had wanted to get a car after he turned sixteen, but Itachi refused to let him purchase one saying it "Was unnecessary" even though they had plenty of money and were __very__ well of, more so than most people their ages ought to have been.._

_He arrived at school perfectly on time; he didn't let anyone become his friend so there was no need to get there before the first bell to idly chat. All around it had been a relatively normal day. He took tests with perfect scores, sat all by himself and ate a perfectly balanced lunch. The only thing that had been at all unusual about the day was that he got an even more unseemly amount of stares from the girls. Stupid vultures. When would they understand that __he didn't want any of them__?_

_Upon his walk home, Sasuke was having some…unusual thoughts, well more unusual than he would normally have. He was thinking about the way things had once been with his elder brother, Itachi. They used to be the best of friends, two peas in a pod, how cliché, but that's the way things had been. Everyday they would spend, nearly every second together. Itachi even used to go into his room with their mother and help tuck him in at night. That was before __it__ happened._

_'Itachi had taken Sasuke to the store, they were hunting to an anniversary present for their parents. They had found a picture from when Itachi and Sasuke were mere boys and were trying to find the perfect frame to go with it. It was maybe not the best gift, but it was sentimental, and sweet. After searching at five different stores they finally found the perfect frame._

_The frame was a shiny new sliver that shimmered and glittered when the light hit it. Around the edges was the single word "Family" carved in a dainty elegant hand that looked far too pretty for anybody to actually __use__. The picture fit perfectly inside, like it was fate for them to have it. How lucky could they get? They knew that their parents would just love it. Their mother would probably cry, and embrace them tightly._

_They walked home happy that they had found the gift in time, they were a little late, but they figured that once they gave their parents the present it wouldn't matter, all their faults would be forgotten once the frame entered their hands, which is almost what they were aiming for. But, upon turning the corner and onto their street, a horrible sight met their eyes. Worse than any seven year old boy should have had to see. Worse than anyone ever should have had to see. It was traumatizing. _

_There were police cars and an ambulance lined up on the street in disoriented rows, all in front of their house; the last few of the ear aching sirens were just dying down. The ambulance was parked the closest it could be to the large house. The officers were running around and yelling things that were unintelligible to Sasuke and Itachi. With a small gasp Itachi pulled him behind his back, but peeking out from the side of this brother's arm Sasuke saw it. The sight that would forever haunt his dreams, and change his life, not for the better, but for the worst._

_Their parents' bodies were being wheeled out through the large front doors on hospital gurneys, the gurneys were each covered partly in a white sheet, their faces still visible, and Sasuke wasn't exactly sure what was going on. What were those paramedics doing with his parents? Had…Had something happened while they were out getting a present for them? Those were his parents, the people who raised him from birth._

"B-big brother…what…what are those people doing with mom and dad?" asked Sasuke quietly trying to get around Itachi, his voice was very quiet and full of worry. Itachi held his shoulders firm determined not to let go of his little brother. "What's going on!?" he was scared now. Why wasn't anyone telling him what was going on? He looked up to see his brother's face. It wasn't how it normally was, it was pained, but like how he was determined to hide it, it wasn't something Sasuke was used to seeing on his brother's face.

_"Sasuke…I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this but…" he looked down at his little brother with a look in his eyes he had __never__ shown, it was sympathy, apology, and was that perhaps a hint of agony? "Mom and Dad…I think…I think they're dead." He touched the top of Sasuke's head lightly, and muttered a something in a hushed voice that he couldn't hear._

_Sasuke's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. D-dead?! His parents, the people who had raised him, the people who had taken care of him when he was sick, taught him how to ride a bike, and shared so many childhood memories with him…were dead? Sasuke broke from Itachi slackened grip and sprinted like mad for one of the gurneys. Many of the officers and paramedics yelled at him, and made grabs for his arms but he continued. He latched on the icy hand of his mother, and began to sob; the tears stung his eyes, and ran warmly down his cheeks, until they landed silently on the ground he was kneeling on. Nothing living could possibly be that cold. It was like plunging his hand in to a bucket of ice cubes, but he didn't let go, he was almost like a leech to his pray, minus the blood sucking and salt making him shrivel up._

_"I'm real sorry, kid." Said one of the officers. Sasuke felt a large, warm hand on his shoulder but shook it off. "I know this must be very difficult for you being so young and all, but they need to load up your parents." Without his approval someone scooped him up, and cradled his limp form gently, he would have fought it but looking up he saw it was Itachi, so instead he turned into his chest and continued to sob. _

_"Please, sir, could you tell us what happened at least?" Itachi asked a little too sharply to be completely polite, he was still cradling Sasuke. "I think we deserve to know at least that much."_

_"Well…" he seemed hesitant to tell them as he rubbed the back of his neck with a large hand and finally sighed. "It appears that someone broke into your house a short while ago armed with a gun. We can't be sure but we think that they were probably trying to rob the house, but found your parents in the process. There might have been a fight, judging by some bruises on the robber's bodies and your parents' but we won't be sure until we question them, the robbers I mean. Shortly after from what we can gather from the telephone call your neighbor made to us, the gun went off six times. It corresponds with the number of bullet holes; three each to your mother and father. That's all we know for now. Again I'm very sorry we're going to make sure we investigate this __very__ thoroughly."_

_Sasuke remained silent. Murder. Robbery. That's why his parents were now out of his life? Because some scum bag wanted money to get high and drunk with his other hobo buddies? It seemed so unfair, why did it have to be __his__ parents? He was too young to lose them both. He had always been a good boy, listening to what his parents said, helping out around the house whenever his mother needed it. After that day Itachi had never been the same.'_

_Sasuke had to stop thinking about that day. He had made it back to his home by the time he had relived the tragic scene. The house was empty as it always was when he got home. Itachi worked late most nights, and when he was home he ignored him most of the time. He went up to his bedroom at the top of the stairs and did the homework that was always a little too easy for him. After doing that he decided to make some dinner for himself like he usually had to do anyway._

_Upon entering the kitchen he noticed something that was out of place. Itachi was sitting in the kitchen, looking as if he did it everyday of his life. Sasuke had been to severely pissed off to remember the exact start of the argument that started all the drama, but all he knew was one minute he was chopping a tomato and the next he was spun around towards Itachi the knife gripped tightly in his fist on the verge of growling and yelling._

_"__What__ did you just say?" he snarled at Itachi through his clenched teeth. Itachi's face was smooth, and detached, but there was just the smallest hint of a smirk beneath his lips._

_"I said 'You, Sasuke, are __unfit__ to wear the Uchiha crest that rests on your back'." Said Itachi calmly as always. "And it's true; you simply do not act like an Uchiha. You are emotional, involved, and blame everything on yourself, but never anybody else, no matter what. That is not the Uchiha way, and you know it"_

_"__What the fuck did you just say__?!" yelled Sasuke advancing on his so called "older brother". "Now I'm __over-emotional__, __over-involved__, and__ blame everything on myse__lf!? That is the complete opposite of me! What the hell gives __you__ the right to tell me that __I'm__ not an Uchiha!? __You're__ the one who broods around this godforsaken place for mere hours at a time while__ I__ have to do everything myself! __You __aren't __dad__ Itachi!! __You__ aren't even a good __brother__!" Sasuke was furious, saying something like that about him was unacceptable, call him anything else some of the dirtiest names in the book wouldn't bother him as much, but say he wasn't an Uchiha, and that was crossing all the wrong lines._

_"Temper, Sasuke, that language of yours is going to get you into trouble some day if you don't watch it. I may not be father little brother, but I am your guardian, I was simply stating a blatantly obvious fact." That had pushed Sasuke over the edge. He threw the large knife that a second ago had been clutched in his hand towards his brother, aiming straight for the head. At the last second Itachi leaped gracefully to his feet, and missed the projectile…but just barely. Instead the knife punctured through the upper arm, and Itachi barely winced. "Temper, temper." He breathed while shaking his head, trying to look a little disappointed. It merely looked like he thought Sasuke could've done better, and if damn Itachi hadn't have moved he would have been able to too._

_After going to the hospital to get the stitches, they were seated in the car, Itachi still insisted on driving even in his condition, Itachi had sprung the plot of Sir Williams on him, saying that it would be "for the good of himself and the children around him.", though Sasuke explained he was in no way a harm to himself or others at all. So the next day he had to begin packing for his latest adventure, or at least that's what Itachi had tried to convince him it was. So packed up and pissed off Sasuke got into his brother's car, and glared out the windshield as they pulled away from his home and to the unrelenting hell he was sure he would be facing for the next who ever knows how long._

Sasuke shook his head, and the thoughts flew away from his head as quickly as they had come. "What did _I_ do?" asked Sasuke in an unemotional tone to mask the anger, he would tell the fox god what happened…for the most part. "Nothing too bad. I chucked a knife at my brother's head, he moved, and it landed in his arm instead. End of story." He was hoping the fox god would just leave it alone and not ask him about it, or force him into giving the gruesome details.

"Oh…your brother must be pretty bad if you wanted to hack away at him with a knife." A nervous laugh fell from his lips, and he looked sympathetic towards Sasuke. No prying, no endless torrent of questions, he simply looked at Sasuke, those sparkling sapphires filled with concern.

There was a short silence that pressed on their ears like the darkness pressed against their eyes. The light had quickly faded from their room, and they were left to stare into the moonlight, at each others' faces. Naruto's face looked absolutely gorgeous glowing in the light, Sasuke noted.

"So…" Sasuke started casually. "What is it that you did to get in here, Naruto?"

Sasuke was beyond curious. What was the worst thing Naruto could have done to be forced to go to Sir Williams? Maybe jay walk one too many times, or run a red light? He couldn't have done anything too terrible. Naruto wasn't the type of boy to rape an innocent girl like, what was his name again, Kankuro, was he? No certainly not. His fox god would never have unwanted sexual relations. Get inside someone's personal space repeatedly sure, but rape? No, not his Naruto.

Sasuke's mind was positively reeling with possibilities for Naruto to be sent there. Drug use? No weren't you sent to rehab first? There was nothing he could think of to fit the personality of the chipper blonde. _What is his story?_ Sasuke thought. _What could Naruto have done to get here? I've been living with him for almost two weeks and we've never even spoken of it until tonight. Is he possibly ashamed? I don't necessarily think so. Maybe he's just scared. Thinking about our first time meeting I remember the way his eyes lit up when we spoke. He has similar eyes to me. Abandoned and broken but still through everything he's so determined. I didn't think it was possible. I've never met someone with eyes like that…But enough about his eyes! What the hell could he possibly be in here for? I still can't think of anything that would be worthy of him. Though if he had been "a good boy" he wouldn't be there._

Naruto was still quiet for a few minutes. He shifted uncomfortably periodically, and clutched his beloved stuffed animal to his chest like he did every night. Why did he have to be so incredibly adorable every second they were together? It was simply unfair. Nobody should have been allowed to look like that and not get arrested for, and he resister the urge to raise his eyebrows for using the phrase, "promoting sex", not that being wrapped around in a blanket hugging a stuffed bright orange fox to his chest was exactly "sex provoking" but it was a figure of speech.

The wind began to howl beyond their window, and they could hear the trees swaying angrily with the current. On days with such winds small children's kites would be lost in the tall tree tops and their cries would be heard from down the street. But at that moment Sasuke couldn't have cared less about whiny children and their kites of doom that would swoop down and attempt to decapitate you as soon as you turned your back on them, all he cared about was getting the reason why Naruto was there.

"Come on, Naruto." He prompted. He was getting frustrated. It couldn't have been that bad could it? Why was he hesitating so much? Was he just embarrassed or was it really horrible? "I told you, it's common courtesy that when asked a question you answer it, moron."

A small sigh escaped from the fox god's slightly pouting lips. "Okay I'll tell you what happened." His eyes shifted to the floor, almost like he was ashamed of the thoughts that were sure to be running through his mind. "Just please _try_ to not judge me, okay Sasuke?" his voice was quiet and shy.

"I promise." Sasuke answered surprised by even his own eagerness. "Now what happened?"

Naruto shifted for another minute or so, under his blanket, and his grip on the bright fox tightened. When his eyes finally rose from the floor they gazed unseeingly out of the window, as if trying to remember something from the past, something very important.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_**AN:**_

Hello again my loyal fans! Okay so what did you guys think about Sasuke's little inner monologue? Not to whiny hope? I've been thinking about that scene for forever and I'm still not sure if I got it like I want. But it's too late now right? Right. I sort of feel weird about how this chapter turned out. But Writing Itachi as a complete ass is so much fun. Though he was a good older brother when he was younger (wasn't that cute!?).

And now I'm sure you're all wondering the same thing, "What did Naruto do?" that shall be answered in the next chapter I promise! And I hope to meet all your guys' expectations with it. I know exactly what I want to happen and if all goes according to plan, and I get time on the computer fairly regularly, the next chapter might not take as long to write, but don't hold me to that, there is room for error.

Okay I'm going to use the last space here to call out to all the Death Note fans out there. Did anybody see the special live action movie? I was so surprised that my theater actually got it! I went and saw it both nights! I though it was the best thing I've ever seen! They did surprisingly a good job with characters and me and my friends will be quoting for weeks to come. And to make things better I will probably be getting the movie poster for it too! Okay my little mini rant is over now. I lied one more thing as background info: I'm so excited for my birthday on Sunday!!!

Please stay faithful dear readers! Do not cast me aside because I take a while to respond I love you all! Don't forget! Reviews are loved lots!


	7. Chapter 7 Tales of the Past, Part 2

**Beautiful Crimes by: sasukelover154**

Okay so I know that you people are all really excited to know what Naruto did so this time I'm not going to drone on and on I'm just going to let you read. (I just want to say real quick that I'm glad all of you guys enjoy this so much and thanks a lot for reading and a really big thanks to all of those of you who review for me! I love reading them!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the plot and blah blah blah**

**Warning: Beating up. drunkenness.**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Naruto stared blankly out of the window next to Sasuke's bed. Sasuke wanted to know the reason why he was at Sir Williams…mostly everyone knew the _general_ reason, DWI. Driving While Impaired. Such a great acronym. But that wasn't the whole story, no, not by a long shot. There was much more to it than that. Naruto was afraid to admit to such a huge mistake in his life. But the mistake had led to better things hadn't it? But to admit to something so personal in his life, to a person, an incredibly sexy person but that's beside the point, who barely said anything about why he had been sent there, was…well scary. What if Sasuke wrote him off because he was drinking under aged? Or worse what if Sasuke hated him because something tragic like his parents had gotten killed by a drunk driver? That was too much to bear.

Readjusting his head on the pillow Naruto kept his eyes fixated on the window, though he wasn't really looking out it anymore. It was only about six maybe seven months ago that it had happened. That the one night that had changed his life forever had happened and had landed him in a place like that, with a person like Sasuke.

_All in all it had been a normal Friday. He received an inordinate amount of glares and sneers as usual, and was pointed and laughed at like all the other times he was in public. But today had the distinct air of an unusually horrible day. The weather was disastrous. The sky was an angry grey and the black rain was pouring down in heavy sheets on the school and pooling around on the shoulders of the road and flowing in to the rusted gutters. The smell of wet trees was heavy in the air and made it feel almost thick and humid._

_Naruto walked silently through the packed hallways of his high school holding on tight to the strap of his backpack on his shoulders. He kept his head down solemnly and ignored the shoulders ramming into his chest as he passed the groups of students. With a small inward groan he saw someone who he desperately wanted to avoid._

_A large heavy-set boy with thick arms of muscle leaned against a locker. 'Oh god.' Moaned Naruto. The boy was in a navy football jacket and his muddy eyes were narrowed into a glare with his meaty hands clenching and unclenching as the eyes locked with Naruto's. The bully relaxed his features into a nasty smirk and shrugged away from the locker._

_As the bully sauntered forward to cut off Naruto's path, Naruto gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the strap of his bag. This was going to be bad and he could feel it in the very pit of stomach, and deep in his throat._

_The bully stopped a few feet in front of him and Naruto, with no choice of either side or backwards, had to stop too. He swallowed the lump in his throat, as the bully crossed his thick arms across his chest and looked down on Naruto as if he were a very large bug that he wanted to squish._

_"Where the hell do you think you're going, freak?" he leered. Naruto had many mental images running through his head at this point. The boy was the worst bully he had ever had, and he had had a lot of them. This boy had caused him as much physical pain as emotional._

_"I was just going to my class." Said Naruto quietly lowering his eyes to the floor trying to disable the images of the many beatings he had received. "I wouldn't want to be late, so… could you please move?"_

_"How about no?" There was the sound of his big footsteps hitting the tile. The hallway seemed to have turned almost quiet, too quiet to have roughly fifty kids in it, who were mostly looking at Naruto in disgust or humor. There was suddenly a rough hand fisting his orange shirt and brusquely pulling him forward. "You are a little piece of shit, you know that?"_

_Naruto had just gulped down a deep breath and closed his azure eyes when his feet were lifted gruffly from the floor by the unbreakable fist on his shirt. The stiff strike came in the next instant. It connected firmly with his cheek, and he could feel the bully's big class ring cut deep into one of the whiskery scars already naturally marring his cheek. He could feel a bruise beginning to form around it, and the warm blood blooming over and flowing down his thin cheek. The smell of iron and salt reached his nose and burned it excruciatingly. The feeling of blood running down his skin was familiar, but the slice still stung deeply. But he also knew the bully, and the bully was only just getting started. The next blow was grueling agony against his stomach, and he could feel vomit begin to rise in his throat before he forced it down again. The breath was knocked out of his lungs in a wheezy huff. His stomach was already sore when he was punched in the abdomen again. The bully was now growling curses at him with malevolence. The concluding punch was to the center of Naruto's face. The bully's fist collided with the bridge of Naruto's nose powerfully. His head snapped backwards from the force of the hit. There was a hushed crack and his nose throbbed painfully, and the blood torrented from his nostrils. He locked his scratched lips together tightly to prevent the blood from gushing into his mouth._

_Finally Naruto was set down on his feet again with vigor. His head was spinning sickeningly from the smell and lack of blood and it made him nauseous. With a final hard shove to the center of Naruto's chest the bully left with a smirk of disdain. Naruto was now on the cold tile hallway and he could hear the jeering laughter all around him ringing in his ears His back was sore from the plummet and there was a twinging headache forming around his temples. The spectators were dispersing now and Naruto groaned as he attempted to sit up straight. His stomach rolled with the motion and his head pounded but he was able to force himself up._

_"N-Naruto? Are you okay?" asked a soft concerned voice from above him. "You look simply awful. I can't believe he did this to you." Naruto looked up gradually to see the face of the girl he had liked since they were in elementary school. She was looking at him with anxiety as she kneeled in front of him._

_Her name was Miki. She was the most beautiful girl Naruto had ever seen. Her hair was a long soft brown, and he eyes were a brilliant pale emerald color. She was on she short side and very tiny, but she was the dream of every boy at the school. She was the only person who talked to him regularly and __didn't__ attack him. Naruto had never been able to tell her that… he loved her._

_"Yeah, I bet I look fantastic." He coughed rubbing the back of his head. He tried to wipe away the dried blood on his face, but it was just replaced by a fresh wave. "I should probably get to the Nurses before I bleed out." He laughed without humor and tried to stand. She held out a small hand for him and he took it. It was warm and made him feel a little better. The school bell rang over head and the spare students all rushed off to their classes._

_Miki helped Naruto to his feet and wrapped an arm around his waist tenderly as not to affect the quickly developing contusions on his abdomen. "I'll escort you there." She flashed him a kind smile, showing a row of perfect white teeth. "I don't think you're in any condition to be going anywhere on your own. She brought his arm around her shoulder and began to walk slowly. Naruto winced a little with the movement, but moved nonetheless. Sparse hall wanderers were scoffing at them but walked away without another word._

_The classroom doors were all shut and the halls were quiet now that the classes had begun. Their footsteps echoed around them in the silence. Finally Miki broke the profound hush._

_"Naruto I know this is like the worst timing and all, but I was wondering if you were healed enough of course, if you would maybe like to go to a party I'm having tonight at my house around sevenish." She asked tranquilly as they descended the stairs little by little. "I understand if you don't of course."  
_

_Naruto was inwardly rejoicing. Miki, the Miki who he had pined after for god knows how long, had just invited him to a party at her house. For tonight! He was beyond ecstatic. Even if he was at the gun point of an escaped madman at the brink of a deadly cliff he wouldn't have missed that party. He would be there if he had to kill someone to get there. That may be a little dramatic but that's exactly how he felt._

_"Really?" asked Naruto in almost disbelief, he saw her nod out of his peripheral vision. Was that a blush painted across her delicately freckled creeks? "I would very much like to go." He said with a large smile that hurt his scathed lips. _

_They were silent for some time until they finally reached the office on the bottom floor. Miki opened the door with her free hand and they edged into the warm little space with a bit of difficulty due to their position. But they got through the door and the receptionist gasped when she saw the sight Naruto was in. She bustled forward and opened the door labeled "Nurses Office" for them, all the while muttering about the amount of violence kids have._

_Miki helped him through the door easier than the last time and the smell of rubbing alcohol assaulted his nose and made his head pulsate painfully. She helped him to sit as comfortably as possible on a badly padded bench layered in a crackly paper, which crackled noisily as he sat down._

_A kind faced old woman entered the room through a back door; she gazed down on him with an aghast expression and rushed over to the sink in the corner as fast as her elderly legs would carry her. She picked up a washcloth and ran it under what was probably warm water. Out of the cupboard she snatched up a box of bandages and a small hand towel. She then rushed over to him. Miki removed her arm from around his waist and retreated into a corner._

_The nurse began to wipe at the blood on his cheek gently because of his bruises. The cloth was warm against his skin and helped soothe the pain a little after the initial sting had worn away. When all the blood was gone from his cheek she dabbed at his cheek with some antiseptic. She then smoothed a bandage with some Neosporin on it over the gash. Then she tended to his nose. She inspected it with a keen eye able to challenge a trained surgeon, and found that, thank god, he had only slightly broken his nose…again. It wasn't the first time he had broken his nose completely a few time before that. The she handed him a Dixie cup full of water and a small plastic cup with a couple of Tylenol in it. He threw the pills in his mouth and downed the water in one gulp._

_Naruto was handed the small hand towel and he held it to his nose to stem the flow of blood from his nostrils. The nausea was beginning to ebb and his head had settled down to a dull pulse. The blood flow was lessening now and he could feel the Tylenol beginning to work. With the blood from his nose gone he took the towel away from his nose and the nurse mopped up the excess blood from his face and flattened another bandage on the bridge of his nose where he had another scrape from the bully's class ring._

_The nurse told Naruto to rest in the room for a while longer before going back to class. So he lay back on the crackly bench and stared up at the ceiling. Miki came and sat next to him on the floor. She smiled at him and he smiled back warily. He was careful not to move too much because of all the bruises on is body._

_Finally the Nurse said that he was able to go back to class. It was almost the end of fourth hour so he decided he would walk as slow as possible on his way to lunch. So Miki helped him up, he didn't need so much help this time, but she only kept a petite hand on his back just incase. They slowly made their way to the cafeteria and were outside the doors when the bell rang above them and sounded through the hush. Naruto turned to Miki and looked down at her._

_"It's okay Miki, I'm fine from here." He beamed softly at her and pulled away from her arm. "I kind of have to go use the little boy's room. But I'll see you tonight." He waved at her as he walked away to the boy's bathroom. When he was at the door there was a flood of students passing by him. With his hand on the door he was just about to enter when someone elbowed him in the back and he fell forward. Before he could catch himself he came crashing to the floor and his chin collided painfully with the cold tile floor. He heard his teeth click together audibly and his ribs ached from the fall. He picked himself up from the floor slowly, trying not to upset his injuries._

_He walked progressively towards a sink and leaned against it, his hands on either side of the basin not looking in the mirror just yet. He looked up at his reflection, and it was a little worse than he would have thought. There was a slowly forming bruise on his chin and a deep purple one on each his cheek and nose. His nose was a little swollen and you could tell it had been broken a bit. There were a few small cuts on his lips, but the blood had long since been dried. His t-shirt was stained red with the blood that had come form his nose and cheek. He gingerly lifted up the orange t-shirt to reveal the disgusting yellowish green bruises that marred his thin stomach. This hadn't by far been the worst beating he had taken. No, he had had far worse, but it still hurt pretty badly. The blood staining his shirt and pants was drying and sticking to his chest and legs, the parts that weren't latched to on his skin grew stiff. He tried to wash the blood from his clothes to no avail, so he settled to rinse away the surplus of blood from his neck and arms._

_He spent the whole lunch period in the bathroom. Naruto had done this many times. When the glares and snide comments became too much he hid away in the sanctuary of a stall and tried to think of better things…like Miki._

_Rather than go back to class Naruto went to the office and asked for permission to skip the rest of the day and go home.  
_

_"Do you have a ride home, dear?" asked the receptionist. Naruto had gotten to know her quite well in the past few years and now she and the nurse were two of the few faculty members who actually acknowledged him. "Or do you feel well enough to drive?"_

_"Yes, I'm fine to drive myself home, thank you." He smiled best he could and turned around to exit the office. He walked quietly through the halls and to his locker. He removed his all the stuff he would need for the weekend and shoved it all in his bag. He slammed his locker shut and slung the bag back over his shoulder. Beginning to walk back down the hall Naruto began to think about what might happen that night._

_Naruto climbed into his used car and tossed his bag into the passenger seat. His car started with a rumble and the radio slowly came in. He pulled out of the parking lot as fast as the law would let him and began his drive home. There were hardly any cars on the road and the streets were quiet._

_When he arrived to his home, one of the few things his parents had left him, Naruto was in far better spirits than when he had initially gotten in his car. So he clambered out of his car with his bag in hand and approached his house. He shoved the key into its lock and unlocked the door. He walked into his house and threw his bag on the couch and collapsed next to it._

_Shock rolled through his thin body in waves. Miki, the Miki he had pined after for over five years, had invited him, Naruto, the guy who was beat to pulp almost every other day, to a party at __her __house! He had to pinch himself in the arm to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. There was no way in hell he would miss that party. But first he needed to sleep. He was tired and the Tylenol hadn't helped keep him up. So he resolutely got to his feet from the depths of the couch and made his way to his bedroom._

_He flung himself down gently on his bed and didn't bother to roll under the blankets. Just to make sure that he would actually wake up he set an alarm for five so that he would have the time to eat something and get ready for the party before he left. Turning his face back to the pillow beneath his head Miki's face floated to the top of Naruto's thoughts. Through his deep sleep during the afternoon she played a major role in his dreams._

_Naruto woke up at five when his alarm went off with an annoying shrill ringing that could have shattered a dogs hearing. He flipped over onto his back and slowly sat up. His ribs were less sore now but it still hurt to move too much. So being as careful as he could he scrambled out of his bed, still sleepy._

_Once out of his bed Naruto's stomach growled unpleasantly and the sound echoed throughout his house. Instead of heading straight to his bathroom he instead veered off and walked into his kitchen. Peering into the cupboards he found his stash of Ramen, his favorite food in the world. He would kill for the stuff almost literally. He picked up a package and went through the preparations to make it. When it was done he sat his steaming bowl down on the table and basically attacked it with his chopsticks. The warm nourishment felt good as it hit the bottom of his empty stomach, and before he knew it, the bowl of his precious Ramen was gone._

_His bathroom was simple, built for one, and surprisingly clean for a boy of his age living alone. Naruto had to remove the bandages to take his shower but he replaced them with new ones as soon as he was out. He ran a thick orange towel through his hair and it naturally sprung up in spikes all around his head as it always did. Not bothering to dry or "style" his hair he walked out of his bathroom in his brightly colored orange boxers and into his bedroom._

_Naruto decided to wear something a little nicer than he would ever have to school. It was a nice looking orange polo and he kept the last top buttons undone, also something he wouldn't normally do._

_Before he knew it, it was seven thirty and he was inside his car pulling out of his drive way. His heart was pounding more than it should have been for driving and it was causing his ribs to ache. To say he was a little bit nervous was a bit of an understatement, he was anxious out of his mind! He had never seen Miki outside of school and he didn't want to make the wrong impression on the first time he did._

_Naruto pulled up to Miki's house and found that there were a few cars parked on the lawn, some half way on the curb, and the others haphazardly parked alongside the curb. He parked in one of the only places there were and took a deep breath before he stepped out of his car._

_The sky was steadily growing darker, casting them all in to shadow, as he walked up the drive to her front door. Teenagers were packing themselves into the front yard and there was the sound of stifled music from behind the door. When as he drew closer the music grew louder and anyone passing by could literally feel the thumping of the loud drumming beats. He knocked on the door loudly as to get the attention of someone indoors._

_Miki's face greeted him when the door opened and she smiled at him beautifully. "Naruto you came!" she yelled over the music as she stepped aside to let him in. "I'm so glad you made it! So…in the kitchen is some drinks and a little food if you're hungry, so just please enjoy yourself!" there was another fleeting smile as she slipped away into the crowd._

_For the first time in as long as he could remember Naruto wasn't being glared at, he felt…__normal.__ It was a strange feeling but he enjoyed it immenselys. It felt good not to be the most hated boy in the room for once. Even if it was just for the night._

_Naruto enjoyed himself for a good hour and a half before he really started to look around at his surroundings. Nearly half his grade was there and those who weren't in his grade looked as though they could've been in college. The only person he was purposefully ignoring was his bully. _

_After a little while Naruto began to get kind of thirsty, so he made his way to the kitchen and on his way he saw Miki but not how he wanted to see her. 'What...the…__hell__?' he inwardly yelled. 'What is she doing with that guy?'_

_Miki was in the arms of one of his bully's friends, she was giggling and blushing as he ran his hands up her sides and back, until he finally kissed her. Naruto clenched his teeth and his hands curled up into fists. To think that for one night he actually was happy. It had all gone down the toilet in a matter of less than a minute._

_Naruto tried to breathe deeply through his nose as he pushed through the crowds to get to the kitchen. He picked up a red plastic cup filled with a brownish tan liquid and took a drink. The liquid burned his cut lips and seared his throat as it slipped down into his stomach. He coughed a little and the fluid in his cup nearly spilled over the sides._

_He hadn't known there would be alcohol at the party. But at the moment he didn't care. He was thirsty and he thought that perhaps a little alcohol would do him some good. Every time he took a drink of the substance his throat and lips would tingle with a fiery blaze. After a few glasses he was beginning to feel the buzz and he had put Miki out of his mind for the time being._

_"N-Naruto-Did you…did y-you know t-that what you're d-drinking is…B-beer?" asked a quiet voice from beside him. Naruto swiveled around to look at Hinata, a small girl with short bluish hair and pale violet eyes. He had to focus more than usual on not falling over._

_"Yup." He said with a little nod that nearly knocked him off his feet. "It's really not as bad as I've heard." Even to his own ears his words were beginning to slur as he took another drink from the table._

_"Really?" she asked. With a little hesitation she reached around him and took a cup into her small hands. When she took a drink she reacted the same way he did. She took another sip and seemed more comfortable. "You're right." She choked. "After the initial it's not that bad."_

_They stayed in the kitchen for a while and drank some more. Actually a lot more. By the time it was nearing midnight Naruto was feeling pretty good and he was feeling a lot better about Miki. As he tried to walk to the front door to get home, he stumbled a little and just about knocked over an end table._

_He climbed into the front seat of his car; holding onto the doorframe for support. He had some trouble trying to find the ignition when it was in his car started with a growl. As he pulled away from the house Naruto began to swerve on the road and his focus was wavering to the point where he was seeing double._

_After a few miles of driving, without his notice, Naruto's car slowly began veering off to the left of the road, and into the other lane. There was a sudden crash, and the sound of splintering wood on steel met his ears. He slammed down on the brakes, and there was a squeal as hard rubber met think wet grass, but luckily his back tires caught on the curb and with a bump he stopped short of the wooden porch._

_Naruto's head was spinning as he felt around the door trying to find the handle. "What the hell?" he mumbled. His hand brushed against something hard, and he wrapped his hand around it to find it was his car door handle. As he was climbing out he saw the brightly flashing blue and red lights coming from the direction he had just come from, and the sound of a shrill siren upset his ears, and brought on a throbbing migraine. What had come racing down the street and stopped by his car, was a police car. "__Shit__." Naruto muttered, He lurched onto the grass, and lost his footing for a moment. Behind him came the sudden biting sound of a house door slamming into its frame. There were high pitched yells and threats._

_"Stand!" came the authoritative command from a harsh male voice. "Young man, did you know that you just ran head first into that nice woman's mail box and that it is after the legal curfew of minors?" He reprimanded. After a few of the drunken slurs developing on Naruto's lips the cop demanded "Son, have you been drinking?" after a sloppy shake of the head from Naruto, that almost knocked him over again, he was put through all of the utterly humiliating tasks that came with being accused of drink and driving and soon there was the sound of clanging metal and a feeling of cool metal against his wrists. He was pushed a little roughly towards the cop car._

_After being told to get in the car, Naruto found himself sitting in the backseat of the car next to a woman with her long blonde hair in pigtails. Apparently it had been her mailbox that he had ran over, and she was pressing charges against him evidently the box had been some sort of gift from her grandfather or something like that._

_There was a long drawn out talk at the police station centering around the fact that he had to go to a court hearing the next day, and he would receive his punishment then. He was then escorted home by the police around two in the morning._

_Reaching his home Naruto stumbled up the stairs to his door and unlocked it with a little difficulty, after he was inside he clambered into his bedroom and passed out on top of the covers, still dressed with his shoes still on. He opened his blurry eyes around eight o'clock in the morning. His hearing was at ten at the court house._

_Faltering from his bed, he walked to his bedroom and looked in the mirror. He looked like he was a walking zombie. His face was pale, and his eyes looked dimmer than usual. There was a sharp aching pain in his head, but his injuries from the previous days felt better. In his stomach was a nauseating churning feeling, and without realizing it Naruto was on his knees at the toilet._

_After throwing up what he thought was approximately a months worth of food, he decided to wash up and take a shower. After his shower Naruto tried to make his hair look more presentable, but it was a lost cause, so walking out of the house in a nice navy button down shirt and slacks his hair was standing proudly spiked on his head, as always._

_The drive to the courthouse seemed short due to his nervousness, and before he was ready he was pulling into the parking lot. He was fidgety walking in to the building and to his assigned room. As the large clock in the lobby struck ten he pushed open the door, and stepped into the room._

_It was a lot less scary than he thought. Instead of looking like a court room on the shows on T.V. the room was comprised of a single long table, at the end of which sat a pudgy old man, and on one side was the woman from the previous night. Getting the gist of the situation Naruto sat himself at the side of the table across from the woman, and looked over at the judge._

_"You're Uzumaki Naruto I presume?" he said in a gruff voice. Naruto nodded timidly. "This, in case you do not know, is Miss Tsunade; she is the owner of the mailbox you hit last night." Tsunade glared at him briefly and he dropped his eyes to the table, studying the grains. "Now if you please, tell me what happened last night."_

Naruto went through the story of the party, but made it sound as if all the drinking had been an accident, which it sort of was, and stopped at when he was pushed into the police car. Naruto was a little scared to find out what would be happening to him, his heart was pounding as it had been the night before but this time he didn't enjoy it at all. This time it was an anxious, nervous pounding.

_"Well from your school records I see that you get into fights a lot." Naruto nodded, not bothering to deny it. It wasn't his fault that bullies used him for a punching bag. "And not only were you drinking underage, and outside in public after midnight as a minor, you also damaged someone's personal property." He listed off the list of the charges. "Now as it were Miss Tsunade is the principle of a…boarding school, you could say, for teens like yourself, who've gotten in trouble with the law. She has suggested that we send you there for a term that she sees fit, to help you…correct your behavior." Naruto nodded. It sounded fair, and that way he could get away from his school to a place that maybe didn't hate him so much._

_"The term." Tsunade added. "Would be as long as I like. We have decided that you will stay at my school until I give the okay for you to leave. You are to arrive at my school tomorrow afternoon. Does that sound okay?" she asked in a voice that sounded as though he really didn't have a choice._

_"That's fine miss." Naruto said. Across the table she nodded and extracted some papers from a briefcase at her side. They went through the preparations of getting him enrolled and she gave him a sheet to take home, it was a sheet telling him all that he needed to bring. "I'll be there tomorrow."_

"You may both leave now." Said the judge. 

_Naruto got up from the chair and exited the room with a sigh of relief. His punishment wasn't that bad. In fact he __liked__ it. He didn't have to stay at his school. He was transferring to a new one for a while. To one where no one knew him. To one where he might actually have friends._

_With a small smile he retreated to his car and began his drive home where he would pack his bags for his new school. And with bright hopes, Naruto arrived at the school the next day, surprised by the sheer massiveness of the school, but happy at the potential it held for him._

"Naruto? Are you going to tell me? Because if you aren't I _will_ throw my pillow at you." Came Sasuke's voice through the revelry. Naruto was caught up in the sudden discovery that he had actually liked someone _before_ Sasuke.

"Keep your pillow under your head jack ass I was just thinking!" Naruto growled without much venom. "I…was sent here..." he swallowed and took a deep breath, readying himself for Sasuke's reaction. "Because I was caught drunk driving, destroying a woman's mailbox, and being out after the legal curfew." He whispered.

Sasuke's eyebrows rose. "Really? _You_ got _drunk_?" Naruto found it odd that Sasuke thought it hard to believe that he could break the law. "I would have thought you were here for violating a restraining order." He smirked.

Naruto stuck his tongue out but was inwardly delighted that Sasuke wasn't upset with him and didn't hate him. Naruto yawned hugely and the sound seemed to break all the tension that had built up in the room.

"Let's go to bed." Sasuke suggested adjusting his blankets around him. Naruto agreed, he was suddenly tired, and couldn't wait for Sasuke to go to sleep, so he could look at the peacefulness, and perhaps be brave enough to kiss the lips he often dreamt about.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_**AN:**_

Okay so I'm pretty happy about how this chapter turned out. The main reason of why this chapter is so much longer than the others is because I had no internet for 2 straight days so I had nothing to do but write, so I ended up being so much more descriptive and stuff. So how did you guys enjoy it? Is your curiosity satisfied? Do I live up to your expectations?

I feel bad that I had Naruto get beat up, trust me I wanted to like cry I felt so bad about doing it, but I felt that it was necessary and so I've decided to get over it. Seriously I'm the one writing this and I want to hurt myself. I can only imagine what you guys wanted to do to me at the time, but please don't hurt me! It was necessary and you all know it!

Okay so I hope everybody now understands why Hinata is there too? I just wanted to make it kind of funny that its kind of Naruto's fault for why she's there. And also I wanted to add in that Naruto had someone he loved before Sasuke. Well looks like that didn't work out right? Lol.

So next chapter should be interesting. I can't wait to get started on it and I hope that you all will enjoy it.

I'll leave off here. Once again thanks you guys so much! I love you all! PLEASE! I beg of you! review! I want to know what you guys think! I love to read them! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8 Connection in an isolating age

**Beautiful Crimes by sasukelover154**

Okay so I have a playlist of songs that I've been thinking about for a while. These are the songs that are running through my head when I write: Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith (obviously! It's the opening quote!), Do You Know What I'm Seeing? By panic at the disco, better days by The Goo Goo dolls, Manorexic by Scarling, Solving The World's Problems by The Fabulous, Friends Don't Let Friends… by The Fabulous, Far Away by Nickleback, You and Me by Lifehouse, No Air by Jordin Sparks (Feat. Chris Brown), I've Just Seen a Face from Across the Universe, Lullaby by Billy Joel, Stay(I Missed You) by New Found Glory, How to Save a Life by The Fray, The Promise by New Found Glory, Crazy for You by New Found Glory, Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls (or New Found Glory), Bleeding love by Leona Lewis, You Are the Moon by the Hush Sound, Here Without You by 3 Doors Down, Bubbly by Colby Cailat, Hanging by A Moment by Lifehouse, Don't You(Forget About Me) by New Found Glory, Shadow of the Day by Lincoln Park, Sorry by Buckcherry, I'll be by Edwin McCain, and Goodbye To You by Michelle Branch. Okay so that's all that I can think of, and I know that that is a lot of songs. If any of you guys' have any others that you think go along with the story just tell them to me and I'll gladly check them out, I'm not all that picky on music.

Okay so during this chapter I had a lot of inspiration. I seriously had been sitting in the drivers ed car just thinking about how I would write this chapter, and of course all the while I would be listening to my MP3 which has nearly all of these songs on it.

By the way does anyone recognize the title to this chapter??

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S BLAH BLAH BLAH…**

**Warnings: swearing (of course), and eh hem…well you'll see. Lol.**

Well please enjoy and pleases review me!! I especially want to know what you think about this chapter!! So take a minute and review for me!!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

The next month of school seemed to pass in a haze of homework and thoughts, those thoughts mostly tending to the raven god who nearly always seemed to be within his reach, but just out of his grasp. Naruto was happy to say that Sasuke seemed to have finally pulled the stick out of his ass, and gave Naruto a chance. Whenever they were in their room, he let Naruto talk a lot, sometimes responding. One time he even caught the raven god staring intensely at him, and he was happy to say it wasn't a glare. With a silent sigh every night Naruto would climb into his bed and wait for the sound of the raven god's steady breathing.

One night Naruto was almost caught in his actions. It had started out like it always did. He would crouch low in front of Sasuke, his breath just slightly louder than it would have been normally. That was when he saw the discrete twitch in the raven god's brow. His breath was hindered in his chest, as he made a mad dash for his bed. He had only just gotten under his blankets and flipped on his side facing the wall when he heard the god's breathing at it's woken pace.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

For Sasuke the month passed unusually slowly. He was always bored with the useless school, unless of course he was with that beautiful fox god. And without the consent of his sane brain cells, Naruto was slowly becoming his…_friend_, and he hated to admit it…but he didn't mind as much as he thought he would. They never sat with each other at any meals or even spoke in the halls or classroom, unless forced…but in the little sanctuary of their dorm, everything else was forgotten. They talked a lot, or at least Naruto did, that is until Sasuke finally told him to shut his damn mouth. Sasuke wasn't even that sure of _what_ exactly they talked about anymore, he was slowly loosing all conscious thought around the god…Was that a good thing?

Every night he would have the same dream, the same god damn frustrating dream! One night while he was half asleep in the dark room, he distinctly heard the hitched breathing of a male, and it had seemed so incredibly _close_ to his ear! But by the time he opened his eyes he saw that the only male in the room was Naruto, and he was in his bed, his back to Sasuke. That was the only night he didn't have the maddening dream.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Naruto flipped onto his back and stared up at the dark ceiling, his head full of Sasuke. It was maybe a half hour before the slow deep breathing of his roommate floated over to him. He turned his head briefly to gaze at the moonlight pale sleeping angel all curled up warm in his bed before he proceeded with his nightly ritual.

Climbing carefully out of his bed, Naruto crept over to the edge of the snoozing raven god's bed and crouched down, level with those pale lips. Sweet breath breezed across his face, and that innocently happy smile made its appearance as usual, only this time, there was a slight difference.

Just as Naruto leaned over to kiss that heavenly skin, Sasuke's lips parted slenderly, and a delicate, but blissful, sigh drifted through his lips. "Naruto." The raven god breathed. "Naruto…"

Shell shocked, Naruto squatted there, hopefully unnoticed by the other. His mouth dropped into an astonished expression at the sound of his name from that lovely mouth. Still stunned he crawled back into his bed numbly and turned away from the god, in an attempt to clear his head.

_Sasuke…just said my name…in his sleep! ...What's going on? Does this mean…he's dreaming about me!? This is…so weird!_

He clutched the dear Kyuubi to his chest and shut his eyes tight, trying to will away the sound of Sasuke's voice. Finally in the early hours of the morning Naruto's body was tired enough to where he simply passed out to the thought of the divine lips of the raven god against his.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sasuke woke the next morning feeling as if he hadn't slept at all. He sat up in his bed slowly and ran his hands through his hair yawning. Looking over to the Fox god in the next bed, he noticed the blonde appeared to be curled up in a ball tightly clutching that fox stuffed animal to his chest…again.

Striding over to the god's bedside Sasuke roughly gave the slumbering form a shove. Naruto fell over the side of his bed in a tangle of sheets and blankets. While getting to his feet he was swearing fluently, not bothering to keep it quiet.

"You lousy, inconsiderate, son of a-!" Naruto snarled throwing the bedding back on his bed. The stuffed fox was being waved around in frustration.

"Naruto I've been meaning to ask you about that fox." Sasuke interrupted the rant his face bored, pointing to the animal in Naruto's hand.

"You mean Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, Sasuke nodded. "Oh…uhh…my mother made him for me…before she died. I take him with me everywhere. He's what you could call 'my security blanket'." A reminiscent smile light up Naruto's features for a brief moment. "Umm…both my parents died of a really rare disease shortly after I was born." Pain entered his eyes for a brief moment, before he set Kyuubi down on his pillow. "We should get ready, we only have fifteen minutes before class!" he rushed over to the closet to get his clothes out.

_Is it just me…or does the moron seem to be...acting a little stranger than usual? I'm probably just imagining things. It's too early for deep thought._

They both got ready quickly and by five to they were headed out the door for their class.

_So Naruto's parents died too? _Marveled Sasuke in his mind as they descended the stairs. _No wonder his eyes are so similar to mine. He knows pain, just like I do. And all these years I thought I was alone._ He didn't bother counting Itachi, no that glacial bastard had no presence in his life as far as he was concerned._ Maybe this guy isn't __so__ bad after all… What am I thinking!? I can't be in a "relationship" with him! No I can't have any more bonds! I'm not putting myself through that!_

"You know Naruto…My parents are…dead too." Stated Sasuke stated quietly. "They were murdered by robbers back when I was about seven" They were outside the classroom now, and Naruto's jaw was just about all the way dropped. Sasuke pushed open the door, and made his way to his seat next to the ever annoying Sakura.

The bell indicating the end of class rang as Sasuke stood up to exit the room. He walked slower than usual to English class, unable to concentrate on anything but that infuriatingly gorgeous fox god! Gratefully he sank into his seat, which happened to be right next to said god.

The fox god seemed to be a little hesitant when he saw Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. There seemed to be a small gurgle of tension below the surface of both of them. Sasuke kept his eyes focused tightly on the board, and Naruto's on the black top table below his papers.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity in that stressed little bubble, Kakashi walked in and they set to work on reading more of the novel they had started a few days previously.

With his heart pounding at every glimpse of Naruto, Sasuke turned as far as he could from the distraction, while still being conspicuous.

Sitting there in that room, his body seemed to heat up uncomfortably beneath his sweater, the cause was of course Naruto, and the dream he had had that night.

_The dream had started out innocently enough, Naruto and Sasuke conversing over something that had happened in class that day. They were sitting on Sasuke's bed, the light from the window was gone and only there was only the light from the moon to light each others face as they slowly began to lean in towards the other as if there was some magnetic force drawing them together.. With just the slightest of touches Naruto's hands ghosted over his, and all ten of their fingers intertwined, smooth pale met slightly rougher tanned._

_With the span of less than a heart beat, pale crescent moons met warm suns. The kiss had begun so gently, but as hushed gasps were taken simultaneously through each nose they continually inclined against each other. Eventually slender appendages were lost in the soft locks of the teens, and each was fighting for the dominance over the other. Sasuke's nimble fingers left the golden tresses. His ashen fingers gripped the hem of the fox god's incandescent orange shirt and slowly lifted it over his head. His chest was smooth and well muscled; ironically he had the torso of a fabled Greek god. He ran his hands over the godly body, small gasps emanating from Naruto's divine throat. When he finally pushed against the god's chest they were horizontal, Naruto's head nearly falling off the foot of the bed. By means of dexterous appendages Sasuke was able to rapidly relieve Naruto of the troublesome jeans, leaving him in his fluorescent orange boxers._

Sasuke had awakened after that his navy shirt sticking to his well muscled chest with perspiration, and his sheets twisted around him. _That's the farthest one of my dreams have ever gone. Shit! I don't even want to __think__ of him that way and now I'm __dreaming__ of almost having gay sex with him!? God I'm so weak minded! Why does it have to be this way!? The worst part I think is that I know I love him. I'm too weak…_ Just remembering the thoughts from the early morning caused his hands to ball up in frustration, and the nearly uncontrollable urge to lash out at something surprised him.

He had given in to his minds desires and now had to pay the price with his mind's images, playing over and over, like some cheesy commercial everyone's sick of, but is still resolutely on the air. Sasuke interlocked his fingers and rested his chin on them. His eyes narrowed into slits at the sheer thought of what Itachi would have said, had he been able to know what Sasuke was always thinking about.

"_My dear misguided little brother, the Uchiha's are not gay. You are a disgrace to the entire family." He would cross his arms over his chest and simply look at Sasuke with that look of mock disappointment that made Sasuke want to bash in that pretty face that looked so much like his own. "I honestly don't know how you live with yourself."_

Sasuke growled under his breath as he stood from his seat. Against his will Sasuke thought of almost nothing but Itachi the rest of the day. It was a change of pace from the fox god, but not a welcomed one by far. He pushed the food around on his plate with his fork, unable to eat anything do to his rage. Bitterly he stabbed a piece of a mushy unknown vegetable and dropped his fork. _God damn Itachi, I finally have a place where I'm almost happy, and in less than a minute he's took that away from me. I'm this far away from him, and he still has this big an impact on me. God I'm a fucking weakling!_

Without caring much if it was time for class or not Sasuke left the cafeteria after slamming his tray in the garbage. He stormed his way up the stairs until he reached a bathroom on the second floor. He pushed open the door violently and approached the sink basin. He seized the edges and gripped them tightly. He gradually raised his head to look at his reflection in the mirror.

His reflection was paler than usual, his slightly keen jaw clenched in his ire. White knuckles stood out abnormally from his ghostly skin and piercing black eyes appeared more sullen. He snarled ferociously at just how much he looked like Itachi, his "beloved" older brother. He raised a lean fist level with the mirror. The annoying bell struck the little bathroom and Sasuke tore himself away from the Itachi in the mirror that he had been close to smashing

Dashing down the hall Sasuke made it to his class just shortly after the bell had stopped ringing. _Damn that Itachi_, he thought as he took his seat. _He's still getting to me!_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_Going back a little_

Naruto sat in his English class, next to the raven god, just tracing the faux lines impressed on the top with his eyes. _I can't get him out of my head! Ever since last night when I heard him mumble my name I haven't been able to concentrate on anything! More so than usual! I'm not sure what to do anymore! _He sighed inwardly. _I'm just so confused. Why does he have to be so damn hard to read! Sometimes I just wish we could be like Edward and Bella, so that I could tell him exactly how much I need him…how much I love him. 'You are the love of my existence' one of the famous lines Bella said to Edward…the exact way I feel about Sasuke._

He didn't pay attention to just about anything that morning. Lunch was no different. He sat at his table at lunch and dully ate his goop. For a split second he looked up. Sasuke sat at the table just a few away from his, just like everyday. He wasn't eating, just stubbornly pushing the food around on his plate with his eyes narrowed as if he wanted to set the shit on fire.

Naruto's friends engaged him in the conversation when they saw how distracted he was.

"Naruto!" there was a sharp slap to the back of his head. "We asked you if you wanted to play a little football this weekend, you know a little scrimmage." He suggested while Naruto massaged the back of his head. "You in?"

"Umm…I don't know maybe." He shrugged _it all depends on how Sasuke's acting._

The rest of the day Naruto was having an internal battle with himself.

_I have to tell someone what has happened! If I don't I might explode! Sasuke is the only person I know who hasn't judged me for the DWI!_

Don't tell Sasuke! He's not the one to tell!

But I love him! I just want to get everything out in the open with him! I can't stand him not knowing! I have to tell him!

_He probably doesn't even care! Remember he's the frigid assface who made you cry on your first night! _He was right… The first night of meeting Sasuke was disastrous. After he had gone back to his room from Kiba's he lye in his bed, and cried silently most of the night, just wishing for the bastard to be his friend.

_But just this morning he asked me about Kyuubi! That's progress! He asked me about something personal! He's different then he was that first night! I'm going to tell him! I don't care! I will tell him!_

Naruto entered him room after his dinner to find Sasuke already there. He was sitting against his headboard, and old yellowed novel propped against his raised knees. The dark hair draping his face had been shoved aside, and his brow was furrowed while he concentrated on the tiny print.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto called tentatively as he lay down on his bed on his stomach and pulled out some books for his homework. "What are you reading?" he turned open one of his notebooks to a blank page and his textbook to the homework.

"A Time to Kill." He stated turning the page with a flick of his finger.

"Oh, I've never heard of that." He settled into his work and began solving the equations. Sasuke gave an incoherent mumble at his endeavor to make conversation. "I assume you got you're homework done?"

"Of course. Just before I went down for dinner." He turned another page. As both boys were occupied the conversation after that was minimal. Naruto finished his homework in a couple of hours, but spent a little extra time feigning studying.

"S…Sasuke…?" Naruto asked cautiously. It was about nine thirty now and both boys had just gotten finished with getting ready for bed. He sat on the edge of his bed, his knees pulled up to his chest, and Kyuubi clutched there tightly. He took a deep breath; his heart was pounding against his ribs in an unhealthy beat. "I wanted to tell you that…that night I got arrested…wasn't exactly the first night I had… gotten drunk..."

"What?" Asked Sasuke as he pulled the covers on his bed back. He spun around his eyebrows raised high. "What are you talking about? Are you saying…you're a…_alcoholic_?" he collapsed onto his bed, and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"Umm…Kind of?" answered Naruto. "But please don't judge me! I can explain!" he was so frightened by the raven god's reaction that he was gnawing on his bottom lip nervously, trying to blink back tears.

There was a small nod of Sasuke's head. "Go ahead, Naruto." With no insult tagged on, Naruto was encouraged. Sasuke seemed to have regained his normal calm self, and had resolved to listen.

"Well…like I said earlier my parents died when I was real little. I was bounced from foster home to foster home for a while, but no one ever kept me longer than two weeks at most…no one ever wanted me. You see the disease my parents died from was so rare that everyone thought I was sure to have it and could give it to them or their children. Everyone was either frightened of me…or hated me. I was constantly bullied," In his mind's eye he saw some of the beatings he had taken back at his old town, "and no one would ever be my friend. I was surprised that they let me in a public school. Then for almost a year back when I started ninth grade, one of my parents' old buddies came and lived with me to "take care of me", he was some older guy a "novelist", and god he was creepy, but anyway, he always had a stash of alcohol in the fridge and well one night after a pretty rough day of getting pounded on I noticed Jiraiya, the old perv, had gone out like he usually did. I went to the fridge to see if we had any pop left, and noticed the liquor. I had always heard about alcohol helping people deal with their problems so…I had a few…and then a few more…and then I guess a few more…After that I couldn't stop…I was hooked…The feeling the alcohol gave me was…addicting. I didn't feel so crappy when I drank. After Jiraiya left I needed a fix so a few times I went over to his house, either when I knew he wasn't home or when he was blitzed (drunk), and took some of his drinks. I know I shouldn't have, I knew it was stealing… but…I was addicted. I couldn't help myself. I was just so desperate to get that feeling back, that I would have done anything. So nearly every night I got drunk. The pain seemed so much less when the alcohol took over." Naruto hung his head in shame rubbed underneath his eyes to keep the tears away. "I…Just needed an escape...A fix"

Sasuke gave him a moment before he spoke. "And you've been sober since you got here, right?" he asked quietly.

"Ye-yes." Sniffed Naruto. "It was really hard at first, not being able to get drunk every night, feeling that pain again…but I've sort of gotten used to it again. But I don't really want to go home…because I don't know if I can stay clean. And I don't want to go get help. Everyone there already hates me; I don't want to be caught at an AA meeting. An alcoholic teenager deprived of their parents doesn't exactly say 'Best Friends Forever'."

"Naruto…do you still want to be friends?" Sasuke asked after a silent moment. He stood up and kneeled at the blonde's feet. "I'll promise to be you're friend," Naruto's head snapped up, and his eyes were the size of quarters, "_if_ you promise me that no matter what you won't drink anymore."

Naruto nodded furiously. "I won't drink anymore! I swear!" he pounced on the raven god, in an exuberant hug. They crashed against the side of Sasuke's bed. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's torso, and grinned happily. _Sasuke finally agreed to be my friend! I can't believe it! I'm so happy! I can totally quit drinking if it's for Sasuke! I don't need alcohol if I can just have Sasuke like this! _Sasuke awkwardly patted the top of Naruto's head and let him be hugged.

In contrast to his frosty attitude, Sasuke was _warm_. His muscled chest was positively radiating heat, and it made Naruto even happier. _I wish I could just sit here with him, and never let him go. His warmth is so comforting._ Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's chest. Naruto's heart was hammering inside his chest and he could feel the blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked after about ten minutes.

"Yeah Sasuke?" Replied Naruto quietly.

"Get the hell off of me." He growled. Naruto let go with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, right, sorry." Naruto's cheeks were painted with a deep blush as he pulled away from the raven god. "So should we go to bed now?"

"Yeah, we probably should." Sasuke got to his feet and began to climb into his bed. "Shut the light off will you?" he asked as he got situated under the blankets.

"Sure." Responded Naruto, as he also stood. He walked over to the light switched and flicked it down. The light over head shut off, and the rooms was filled with darkness. The moon outside the window was full and shone brightly in the middle of the sky. Naruto felt his way back to his bed and hopped in. He grabbed his Kyuubi, holding it close to his chest. He closed his eyes and let his head sink into the pillow, feigning sleep.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sasuke awoke earlier than he normally would have. He hadn't slept very well that night. Instead of the normal dreams of Naruto, it was different…

_Throughout his dreams, Naruto was completely drunk. Sasuke hated to admit it but he didn't like seeing that face with a different goofy grin on it than normal. A grin that was a little sad from all the hidden pain, and relieved from the alcohol. His eyes were glazed and half lidded as he downed cup after cup. Just before he woke up, he dreamed that Naruto was climbing into his car, still drunk off his ass, and as he pulled out of the drive way, a large truck came barreling up the street and smashed into the side of Naruto's car, effectively "T-boning" him._

Sasuke sprang up into a sitting position in his bed, nearly knocking himself off balance. He groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Looking over to the bed next to his she saw that Naruto was still fast asleep, Kyuubi clutched to his chest. He pushed the covers off him, averting his eyes from the god, and made his way to the bathroom.

After a warm shower to relax his muscles, Sasuke was feeling much calmer. He ran a towel through his hair quickly after he tugged on his navy boxers. He pushed open the bathroom door and reentered the bedroom. Naruto was still in a deep slumber, looking peaceful.

Striding over to the shared closet, Sasuke took out one of his black button down shirts, and a white tie, just to mix it up for a change. He pulled on his black dress pants, and buttoned up his shirt. Tying the tie around his neck he noticed they only had fifteen minutes until classes started.

Sasuke walked over to his bed and picked up his pillow. "Dumbass you might want to get up for school." He threw the pillow at his roommate and turned around to pull the sweater on over his head. He heard a disgruntled growl from behind him. _The moron can't even get up on time without me._ He backed away from the closet to allow Naruto the space.

Naruto striped from his pajama bottoms and tossed them onto his bed, along with his t-shirt. He pulled on his pants and next came the ever bright orange shirt. Throwing the tie around his neck he made an attempt to tie it. There were many frustrated mumblings as his endeavor to tie the stupidly orange tie failed.

"You really are helpless aren't you?" said Sasuke as he approached the fox god. "Here let me help you. I don't have all day." He slapped Naruto's hands aside and took the tie into his own.

_Why is it that I like him so much? He seems so…_he sighed internally _amazing. I just can't resist those beautiful eyes of his._ He tied the tie easily within minutes, and began to straighten it making sure it looked absolutely perfect. He ran his hands from the knot to the tip to smooth it out…but found he himself hanging on to the end tightly.

With a sudden burst of adrenaline Sasuke jerked Naruto forward by his tie and their lips collided gently. Sasuke was shocked with himself at first and obviously so was Naruto. Neither moved for a moment. After the initial astonishment, Sasuke pulled Naruto a little closer by the tie, pressing their lips together more firmly.

_I'm...kissing Naruto! I'm kissing Naruto I can't believe this!!_ Kept running through his mind as the seconds turned into minutes. His heart pummeled his ribs and he could feel his blood begin to boil beneath the surface, and his lips were tingling as though they were on fire. Their lips fit together perfectly, as though they were made for each other. It felt right to be caressing the lips of a guy such as Naruto.

Naruto still hadn't responded when Sasuke pulled away, keeping his face smooth and unemotional wasn't easy. There was a cute and timid pink building in his fox god's cheeks as Sasuke moved to pick up his back pack. _Am I out of my mind!?_ He shouted at himself as he slung the bag over his shoulder. _I just kissed him! What is my problem!? I shouldn't have done that! I don't want a relationship with him! I __can't__ have a relationship with him! Am I so weak that I can't even control simple human urges like that? God I just made a huge mistake. _ He groaned in his head.

"Naruto we should be heading to class." Sasuke said over his shoulder as he opened the door.

The fox god was just standing there, tie slightly askew, jaw dropped minutely, gorgeous sapphire eyes widened in shock. It was clear Naruto wasn't going to be moving anytime soon. Opening the door, Sasuke stepped out into the hallway to find that it was…empty. He checked a nearby clock to find it was a few minutes past eight. _Shit! I'm late!_ He hadn't heard the bell ring over the sound of his pounding heart.

Walking fast he slid through the halls with ease. There was no sound of approaching footsteps as he came up to his biology class. He entered the class as silently as he could, while muttering a quiet "Sorry." To Mr. Iruka. He took his seat and pulled out his textbook, ignoring Sakura's annoying chattering.

_What the hell am I going to do?_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_**AN:**_

MUAHAHA!! Cliff hanger! Okay little evil moment is over now lol. So I don't think I got the kiss scene exactly right, but its how I've been imaging it since the beginning of the story, that's actually why they have ties in their uniforms. But I would really love comments on how you all think this chapter went. I don't know to me it just seems like it went so fast! But it's too late now.

Okay about the whole "blitzed" thing really it's just another word for drunk, my cousin says someone whose blitzed is at the point where they'll black out and won't remember anything, so I just decided to use a more interesting word for drunk. Lol.

I hope you all enjoyed it! _Please please please review me!! _Anyway love you all! Thanks again for reading!


	9. Chapter 9 A Moonless Night

**Beautiful Crimes by sasukelover154**

I feel horrible about making you guys wait for this chapter to be written so I'm not even going to talk in the beginning I'm just going to let you guys read.

Enjoy! I hope you review for me!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S BLAH BLAH BLAH…**

**Warnings: swearing (of course) and a slight mixture of other stuff.**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Naruto stood stock still in his and Sasuke's bedroom, the last few moments replaying in his head over and over. _Sasuke just…kissed me….__**.**_ He raised a hand hesitantly to his lips and traced around where Sasuke's lips had just been. They were still tingling as though they had been set on fire and he felt light headed and the room was beginning to get fuzzy around the edges, not to mention he was having trouble focusing his eye sight. He was shocked beyond recognition. The many nights he had spent dreaming about those fair lips had done Sasuke no justice whatsoever. Those lips were soft, maybe slightly colder than normal humans were supposed to be but they still felt heavenly and delicious, he would have liked nothing more than to drag Sasuke back and just kiss him again.

In those few short moments, Naruto had wanted nothing more than to kiss the raven god back and he was not all that sure why he didn't…there was just some nagging voice in the back of his head that told him it…wasn't real…that it wasn't _genuine_… but could something like that have possibly been a dream? Surely his mind didn't hate him _that_ much. Surely it _had_ to be real, something that _life changing_ couldn't have been a dream…Something that left Naruto speechless had to have happened.

_Does all this mean Sasuke likes me? No…he could never like me, he doesn't like me, he just thinks of me as a nuisance. But… would Sasuke have kissed me if he didn't like me? I can't think of a reason why he would…maybe just a knee-jerk reaction? _He gave a little snort at that idea._ No but, god that would be a wonderful reaction. Was he maybe just curious as to how it was to kiss a boy, and just trusted me enough to practice? No that doesn't sound like the Sasuke I've come to know. _He shook his head to dispel the image again as it flitted through his mind, those lips.... _But…why did he…just leave like that? I can't seem to think of a reason as to why he would do that and leave all of a sudden! It just isn't like him! Sasuke isn't exactly the most talkative guy, I'll give you that but with something of this magnitude he surely would let me in on it right? _And then it struck him that if indeed Sasuke did only talk about important things maybe he wasn't that important._ God I'm so confused right now! He always makes me so confused! Oh my god! _He shoved his hands through his hair in exasperation a frustrated growl crawling its way out of his throat._ WHAT THE HELL I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO ANYMORE! _The post kiss high was beginning to wear off and Naruto was realizing that…he had actually kissed Sasuke Uchiha and he had no clue in hell what he was going to do.

Naruto glanced tentatively at the clock. _God damn it! I'm twenty minutes late for class!_ In the small mental breakdown after Sasuke's intoxicating kiss he hadn't realized the bell had rung, or that classes had started. He snatched up his sweater from the closet and threw it over his head, straightening it as he stumbled over to get his bag and shoes. He threw it over his shoulder and ran out of the door, only barely managing to shut the door on his way out. He tried best he could to keep the blush from his face as he raced down the stairs, shutting out the constant mental images of the kiss.

He stood outside the honors biology classroom hunched over and gasping for breath, his face ever so lightly flushed from the run down all the hall and stairs. His heart never did stop pounding, but he opened the door to his classroom cautiously. They were reading out of their textbooks and his interruption hadn't caused the raven god to halt, he merely kept his effortless flow of words. _Has he always been so graceful and gorgeous?_ Naruto slipped into his seat as quietly as he could.

"What the hell Naruto?" Kiba whispered to Naruto as he was getting out his textbook. "If you and Sasuke are roommates then how is it that he is here like fifteen minutes before you are? Did you fall in the toilet or get sucked into the drain this morning or what?"

"The bastard woke up late and forgot to wake me up, I only got up because he practically slammed the door ff its hinges while he was leaving." Naruto grumbled flipping to the current page. "And then of course the closet doors got a little stuck and I couldn't find one of my books so I naturally had to search every fricking place in the room twice until I realized I had forgotten to look in a different pocket of my backpack." Naruto sighed sounding exasperated which at that moment was completely natural.

"Wow, dude it sounds like you've had a rough morning." Kiba gave him a concerned look and patted his shoulder apologetically. "I can only imagine what the rest of the day will be like if it starts that badly."

"Yeah, I know." Naruto groaned. He didn't want to even think about how awkward and uncomfortable English would be, sitting next to that heavenly body, smelling his beautiful scent…_ No Naruto! You are not allowed to think about that right now! Focus on school work for the time being. _He never thought he would have to resort to school work for a distraction.

Naruto focused himself on taking tedious notes, he didn't understand half of what the hell people were saying but he didn't care, it was a distraction and he welcomed it. He kept a fairly steady conversation with Kiba too.

"Kiba, do you mind if I come to your room after school today? I don't exactly understand this stuff." He asked in hushed tones as Sakura began reading a new paragraph, it wasn't too hard to figure out the reason to why she was reading so loud and dramatically, the raven sat less than a foot away from her for god's sake.

"Yeah, that's cool. " Kiba responded. "We haven't hung out much lately so it should be fun, and some of the other guys are supposed to come over too."

"Sounds like a plan." Naruto smiled his wide goofy grin and hoped to god it looked genuine, he didn't want to tell Kiba about the kiss just yet…or at all really.

Kiba may have been like a big brother to Naruto there at Sir William's but this was far too personal of a thing, and he had a distinct feeling that Sasuke wouldn't want him to tell people that he had kissed Naruto. Probably not the best idea. The other thing was, he didn't want to admit that fact that he was…gay. He had told Kiba of Miki and how much in love with her he had been, but then to come out now and say he was madly in love with Sasuke, more than he had ever loved her? And after knowing him just a few short weeks? What would Kiba say to him? Naruto wasn't really quite what you could call _normal_ but add on the fact that he's gay and in love with a guy he could never in a million years get…that would just take the cake.

When the dreaded bell rang at the end of the hour Naruto groaned. He stood up and began to slowly pack his things away into his back pack.

"What's got you so worked up today?" Kiba slid the straps of his back pack onto his broad shoulders. He was watching Naruto, his eye brows pulled together over his chocolaty brown eyes. "You're all fidgety and distracted; to be honest it's kind of starting to make me worry."

_Damn and I thought I could fool him! __­_ "Uh, what? Oh me? No I'm fine really just you know just the typical school stuff, stress and stuff like that I guess." Kiba crossed his arms over his chest, as Naruto shoved his back pack on; he gave Naruto the 'You-Really-Think-I'm-That-Stupid?' look. "No seriously I'm fine you don't have to worry, you'll get wrinkles and die sooner." They both chuckled a little at the small joke and headed out into the hallway.

"Naruto you will tell me what's going on eventually, I don't know why you are so determined to hide it." Said Kiba with a sly grin. Kiba could get Naruto to say just about anything, well not this time. This time Naruto's lips were glued together with nano-glue.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sasuke sat quietly, perfectly still as a Greek god statue at his table in English. Naruto had come into biology roughly a half hour before class had ended. Did the fox god really need that much time to recover from a kiss? Or had he simply passed out from shock? Or disgust? No, the idiot had probably just lost track of time or got lost or something moronic like that. He pulled out the current novel and opened to the end of the chapter he had read the previous night for homework.

As he held the small book in his hands he noticed something. His hands were shaking slightly and he could hear the pounding beat of his heart in his ears. _This wasn't happening before in biology… Probably nothing to worry about, most likely just the thought of Naruto again…God that boy is just so…._

Sasuke still hadn't come up with any brilliant ideas to get himself out of the situation he was in. Naruto would surely want to talk about why he had kissed him and what would he say? He had no clue whatsoever. _Maybe if I just tell him that it was an impulsive move and it didn't mean anything…but then I could crush his little heart, and I don't want to do that to him, not when he's lost so much already, just like me…Ok, so what about I say that I really can't handle being in a relationship with him? That I just want to get the fuck out of this hell and back to my sadist of a brother? He could understand that…sort of couldn't he?...Maybe not something so cliché. Is the best thing really to just confess to Naruto? That I had been in love practically since we first meet eyes? God no, no way in hell is that ever coming out of _my_ mouth._

Naruto entered the class then, pausing for a second in the doorway until someone shoved him in. He carefully made his way to his seat next to Sasuke. He arrived silently and got out the stuff he would need for the hour. Sasuke didn't say anything as he heard the scraping sound of metal against linoleum. Naruto didn't look at him as he took his seat and flipped open his notebook to a random page and began to doodle. Sasuke didn't say a word either. Kakashi was late as always and the tension at their table was tangible and greatly unpleasant.

Sasuke thanked all the gods he knew when Kakashi finally entered the room, as always with some lame excuse. He walked to the front of the class and began a lecture on the reading from the previous night. Sasuke was finding it hard to concentrate on the words from Kakashi with Naruto right next to him, able to hear him breathing, and remembering this morning…Sasuke shook his head.

_Why do I have to get myself into so much trouble!? He's just one boy! One stupid, little, annoying, gorgeous, amazing, ball of god damn energy! I know I'm in love with him but I've lived all this time without him so why can't I do it now? _It was he being in love with Naruto was exactly the problem. _I should never have let it get this far! I don't know if I'm strong enough to avoid him like this all the time until I can leave this school…_ Sasuke ran though his mind many situations where he could try to avoid Naruto but none of them worked. The most successful was running away from the school, but without his parents inheritance yet, he would barely have enough money for a dollar menu meal at McDonalds.

Kakashi decided to let the class out five minutes early, he said he was "being nice to them" and "they should be thankful". Sasuke scoffed as he packed his materials back into his bag and rushed out into the empty hallway. He could hear Naruto shuffling behind him and so he swiftly slipped into the bathroom at the end of the hall and into the first stall. He slid the lock into place, dropped his bag to the side, and leaned against the door with a sigh.

_I never though being in love could be so complicated! I want to see the guy I really do but, I'm afraid that he'll bring up the kiss. _ He brought his hands up to his face and rubbed his eyes, and took a calming breath. _For right now the best thing for me is to just calm down and deal with this when I need to. _He heard the bell ring from outside the door. _ Ok I have five more minutes to get to class. _He grabbed his bag up from the floor and walked out. He met his reflection at the sink, but refused to look up for he didn't want to see the weak mess he had become since he met Naruto.

Sasuke splashed some cool water across his face and gripped the edges of the basin, still without looking up. He took a few deep breaths and made his way to get a couple paper towels for his face. He wiped the water away from his pale skin and threw them into the garbage on his way out of the bathroom.

He was not late to his next class, and he succeeded in not thinking about the entrancing fox god the whole hour. He focused instead on what the teacher was saying on the equations for the homework.

At lunch Sasuke sat at a different table then he normally would. Instead or sitting at the table where he could perfectly see the fox god he sat at a table on the complete opposite side of the cafeteria, where he couldn't see him if his life depended on it. He attempted to eat the gunk the lunch workers gave him but it turned into a futile battle between his gag reflex and the gunk. The gunk won and he pushed it aside. To keep himself busy he pulled out his novel for English and began the nights reading. By the time the end of lunch bell rang he had half of the reading done.

It took all he had not to think about the god in World History, which was his most boring class of the day, but he did it, though only just. It was hard not to drift off in the middle of the lecture and think about that morning, that both wonderful and horrid morning.

By the time his last class, gym, came he was thankful. It was easy to get lost in a forty person game of dodge-ball where you had to watch every angle you had for a ball hurtling at you from some massive jackass bent on snapping your neck.

Sasuke pulled his school sweater over his head slowly, dreading the return to his dorm. _Maybe Naruto won't be there…Maybe he decided to hang out with the idiots today and won't come back to the room until curfew… _this thought relaxed Sasuke a little, and when he returned to the room there was no cheerful fox god laying there on his bed, books and paper splayed out, barely making sense of the homework he was assigned.

With a little less stress poking at his insides Sasuke set into his homework at full force. He was right in his assumption of Naruto, he didn't return to their room before dinner.

Just like lunch Sasuke sat on the other side of the cafeteria for dinner, barely eating anything, if the food kept up like this he was going to be committed to an institution for anorexia next. When he was finished he returned to the room and pulled out one of his reading books. It wasn't long before he was lost in the perfect linguistic eloquence of the author and he forgot about everything. That was the truly fantastic thing about books, he could get lost in them effortlessly.

It was a quarter to ten when Sasuke came out of his trance. The room was still empty save for him, and the only light came from the dim, yellow light of the reading lamp on the bedside table. It was almost completely dark outside and there was no moon tonight, a new moon.

For some reason this made Sasuke feel extremely empty inside. There was no moon, no natural light to spill into the room while he slept and light his way should he have to get up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night. Nothing to look out the window at when he couldn't sleep, which he knew he wouldn't be able to. There was only the shadowy existence of stars against the deep penetrating black of the sky. He spent fifteen minutes looking at the black emptiness of the prematurely darkened sky and without his permission his heart began to pound furiously in anticipation as he heard the distinct steps of a certain god down the quiet hall.

The clock had just struck ten when Naruto walked into the room for the night. He set his backpack down on the floor at the foot of his bed and grabbed up his pajamas from his mass of sheets and headed into the bathroom. Not even a glance in Sasuke's direction, like he wasn't eve there.

_What the hell?_ Though Sasuke as he also grabbed his pajamas and hurriedly changed into them. _I expected him to come barging in here and assault me with questions._

Sasuke sat down on his bed and looked out at the empty sky again. Naruto took longer than he normally did in the bathroom, and Sasuke considered for a brief moment, breaking down the door and throwing him out just so he could comb his hair and brush his teeth.

Naruto finally stepped out of the bathroom and Sasuke rose from the bed. Without a word they passed each other in front of Naruto's bed. Neither looked at the other, but Sasuke could see the drag in Naruto's feet, and wondered if it was out of sadness or if he was just tired, either way he wasn't going to ask about it.

Sasuke entered the bathroom and still wouldn't look in the mirror, maybe he would be able to in the morning. He picked up a comb from the counter and pulled it quickly through his spikes and bangs. He then required his toothbrush from the medicine cabinet and began to brush his teeth. He heaved a sigh as he, again, splashed cool water across his cheeks and wiped it away with his shower towel.

He walked back into the room and Naruto was already in his bed, sheets and blankets pulled up to his chin and his Kyuubi nestled into his chest, a distinct pout making his lower lip jut out. He looked completely vulnerable and adorable in this state. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to walk over to his and kiss him again. To banish that look from his face forever, to whisk away both their problems and take them to their own world without bullies and without bastard brothers. To a place where they could be happy. To a place that couldn't really exist for either of them.

Sasuke turned to his bed and looked out the window at the moonless sky, the forlorn sky. He climbed sulkily into bed, the vision of Naruto still fresh on the surface of his mind, as it no doubt would be all night.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Neither Sasuke nor Naruto fell asleep till the early hours of the morning. Both dreamed the same heart breaking dream of losing the other, as they were doing, and both longed for the touch of the other. But it wasn't given. This continued on for some weeks, the same routine, they wouldn't look at each other, wouldn't talk to each other, it was impossible to think of the other without a pang o sadness stabbing them in the place where their heart was reluctantly still beating. Everyday it got harder for them to be around each other, and every day the tension between them got worse.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_**AN:**_

Again I am extremely sorry and I apologize for making you all wait all this time for something that really didn't help all that much with the plot but you know what? Ok you called me I don't really have a good excuse but yea I am sorry.

Sometime soon you might find my older revised stories on here! Yeah I wrote most of them like last year and I went back to them recently and started fixing them up and have decided that I'm going to try and post them. None of them are really pairings, just Naruto guys with girls I made up, sorry if you don't like that but if you like my writing then there you go you'll have more now.

Thanks for being so devoted. Love you all, please review!!!!


	10. Chapter 10 Confessionals

**Beautiful Crimes by sasukelover154**

Omg go me I didn't wait 3 months to update! I ish proud of myself! Lol ok sorry but yea this chapter wasn't really hard for me to write surprisingly, I think you guys will like it, I hope so at least, because I think that it really did need to be said, and plus we see a different side of Kiba, which is always good.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S BLAH BLAH BLAH…**

**Warnings: swearing (of course), storms, shirtlessness, and a slight mixture of other stuff.**

The tenth chapter of Beautiful Crimes! I can't believe it's already got ten lol.

Read and Review pweese!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

When a month had passed by Sasuke and Naruto they were doing no better in their current state. Both were slowly dying on the inside from not being able to be near the other. At this point was it even worth it? When your fragile mental state was at risk is it better to stay with the thing that is killing you? Or to go back to when you were relatively happy, but couldn't get what would ever make you truly happy? Was there any point in ignorance? Does ignoring things really put them to rest? Or does facing things head on the only true way to solve anything? Neither of them could really find and answer to any of these questions that plagued them daily, they were slowly drifting farther and farther apart, though the other was never out of their thoughts.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Naruto awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of cracking thunder shattering the silence of the room. Lighting flashed across the angry grey sky and lit the room up with a purplish glow. The rain pelted the window with what seemed like enough force to break the glass protecting him. The wind howled against the side of the building and blew trees in a rough rhythm that made leaves fly off the branches and little twigs fall. He clutched Kyuubi closer to his chest and pulled the blanket over his head, hoping to quiet the noise so he could go back to sleep. He should have known better than to be afraid of thunder storms, he had been alone through them all the time when he was a child. It was just something about his current situation that really made him feel vulnerable and alone.

The crashing thunder broke once more as the lightning flared. He could still hear the storm, and see the thunder from underneath his blanket. Perhaps if he was speaking to Sasuke he would be able to wake him up… he was right there so close to him….

_I don't know what I should, part of me wants to wake him up, but the other part of me says he would punch me in the face. Even when we aren't talking he still screws me up and makes me feel like an idiot! Well you know what screw him! I'll just go see Kiba who cares if it's after curfew? _Naruto set a determined expression on his face and threw the covers off his bed, still holding Kyuubi. He tried very hard, and failed unconditionally, to not look at Sasuke as he passed by the god's bed, and his heart broke a little more when he saw that Sasuke was sleeping, not very peacefully.

Naruto opened the door as quietly as he could, and stepped out onto the freezing linoleum of the hallway with his bare feet. It was eerily quiet in the silent hall, the tempest still raging behind the schools walls. The sound of his feet slapping against the floor beneath him as he ran was drowned out by the intensity of the rain. His heartbeat, as always, was loud in his ears by comparison. He was panting slightly when he reached Kiba's room, slightly surprised that no wardens had come running. He knocked quietly and then waited, when no one came to answer it he knocked again, this time with force, he nearly pounded it off it's hinges, surprisingly there wasn't a dent in the door when he was through knocking.

On the other side of the door Naruto heard muffled sound of a thump, grumbling, and Kiba swearing. A few seconds later Kiba swung open the door, his eyes narrowed in a glare, bed clothes rumpled and hair untidy.

"Naruto you made me fall of my fucking bed you dumbass! What the hell are you thinking coming to someone's room at three o'clock in the morning!? Sometimes people do a crazy thing like sleep at night! I am going to give you ten seconds to explain to me why you are here." Kiba fumed as the thunder and lightning struck again, Naruto flinched and a shudder ran down his spine.

"The storm woke me up Kiba," Naruto muttered letting his head fall. "I get scared during storms like this, it woke me up and now I can't get back to sleep."

It was impossible for Kiba to be pissed at Naruto when he was all scared and needy, he looked more like a little toddler than a sixteen year old boy, with his little stuffed fox and sad expression. "All right Naruto, get in here." He sighed and stepped aside to let the little fox in. Naruto smiled a little smile and stepped inside. Shino was in his bed against the wall, and seemed to be untroubled by neither the storm, nor Naruto's interruption.

"Thanks Kiba" Naruto was a little more than thankful and relieved that Kiba was doing this for him. When Naruto had first been sentenced to come here and they had become friends, nightmares used to beleaguerer his mind in the night, and Kiba would let him stay in his room. "It's been awhile since I've come here like this hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has." Said Kiba reminiscently also thinking about the times before Sasuke had come.

Kiba went to his bed and sat down, Naruto followed suit and sat at the end, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his chin against Kyuubi. Neither said anything for awhile, Naruto more comfortable now that he was with a friend, feeling the loneliness dissipate slightly in his presence, but still able to hear the sounds coming from the storm. Naruto felt so much more comfortable being near Kiba that his lower lip began to tremble and he felt his eyes begin to tear up blurring the edges of his vision and making his eyelashes stick together. Kiba was the first to break the silence.

"Naruto," Kiba began, "I know this is a bad storm and all, but you're really starting to scare me. Before I understood why you would come here in the middle of the night, you didn't have a roommate to make you feel less lonely, but now that you do, I'm kind of confused as to why you are here I mean Sasuke is there…"

"Kiba…" Naruto said quietly, his voice quivering. The storm had sent him over the edge, reminding him off his old days, brining back the feeling of being all alone again. It was as if he was a little kid lying on his bed in the middle of the night crying when a tree's branches would be blown into his view.

"Keeping this…thing bottle up isn't going to help you any Naruto. I'm you're best friend we are practically brothers, you can trust me, I won't say anything to anyone if you don't want me to but I really think you need to tell me about this thing, it's not healthy for you and I won't let you have a mental breakdown because of this! Naruto you _will_ tell me this now." There was no more fooling around now, Kiba had figured out something was wrong a long time ago and now it was too much and he knew that it was now mentally and physically hurting Naruto. Screw Sasuke, Naruto had to tell now, no holding back, it was now or get his ass kicked by Kiba.

"Kiba…" A shiver flashed down Naruto's spine, and the vibration sent a tear quivering down his cheek. "I'm… I'm in love with Sasuke…" He put his forehead to his knees and shook as the tears overwhelmed him, the memories from the past couple months, both good and bad, replayed in his mind, sending a new wave of depression to wash through his bones, chilling him to the core to the point where the cool air felt warm on his skin.

"Sasuke you're roommate?" Kiba asked quietly, Naruto nodded stiffly. "Why didn't you tell me Naruto? I don't care that you're gay, you could be an alien from planet _Om Nom Nom_ bent on the world's destruction and I wouldn't care." He reached out a hand and gently patted Naruto on the shoulder. He was inwardly fuming at Sasuke for making Naruto cry and upsetting him to the point where he came to him shaking and depressed with tears streaming down his face. "Naruto tell me everything. Please?"

Naruto sniffled but reluctantly picked his head up, his eyes were red, the tears spilling over his flushed cheeks and making darks spots on his sleeping clothes and dampening the fur on Kyuubi's head. He wiped at his cheeks furtively with the back of his hand. He wrapped his arms around his knees and let his head drop to rest on his knees. He had to start from the beginning, from when he had first seen Sasuke.

"Well all this started when I first saw Sasuke in the office. You and I were on our way to lunch and I saw him through the window. He caught my eye immediately, I don't mean to sound shallow but he was just so beautiful I couldn't look away, then you dragged me off to lunch and I couldn't keep myself from thinking about him. Chouji told us about Sasuke being the new kid, and I was excited, I would have a real life god living in my room, where I could see him everyday, talk to him, and become friends with him, even if I couldn't claim him as mine."

"Then when I saw him for the second time, in our room, I was stunned to say the least, I mean before he was beautiful but then and there he was gorgeous, I couldn't help but make a fool of myself in my excitement. It was then that I realized what a complete ass he was, but the funny thing was I didn't care after that night. I learned to adapt to it, and fell more into love with him. I treasured the times when we rarely talked. But the first day he had in school, when I sat next to him in honors English, we were assigned a book report together, and about the sweetest love story too, is that irony or what? I know he said we couldn't be friends but I couldn't help but hope… And then in that classroom, we met eyes, and had a moment. I'm talking about the type of moment that is so disgustingly sweet and cliché that it felt as if no one else existed, just the two of us alone in the whole world, it felt like no one else mattered, he was right there next to me. And then it was gone and he acted like it didn't happen."

"We got the book from the library that night, and again had a little moment. I couldn't reach the books, and he came up behind me actually touching me for the first time, reached above me, grabbed the books, and gave one to me. Just by being so close to him it sent my heart pounding and a blush to my cheeks, I had never felt anything like this before. After I started reading the book, I noticed so many similarities between Sasuke and me, and Edward and Bella. I know it sounds kind of crazy but that's what it felt like, exactly like them…"

"I dreamed of him almost every night, and one night when I had stayed up reading, before I went to bed, I got up sat at Sasuke's bedside, almost kissed him I was so close to his lips, then chickened out and kissed his cheek instead. I did this every night when he went to bed, it became an OCD kind of thing, and I couldn't sleep without doing it. After we both finished the book we talked about it endlessly, he let me sit next to him and everything. Again it felt like it was only me and him in the whole world, like we didn't need anyone else but each other. When it came time to do our book report, after a slight argument on which scene to do, we finally agreed to do the first kiss, the scene I had wanted to do. Every time we rehearsed I had to hold myself back so much, I wanted to just close that little distance between us and just kiss him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. The morning of our presentation I saw Sasuke right out of the shower and I won't lie it was down right amazing, jaw dropping and everything. When it came time for us to present Sasuke was absolutely perfect, he channeled Edward and he even smiled at me a true smile. When the near kiss time came, it seemed as if he was closer than he normally got when we practiced. That night we had a serious talk."

"Sasuke told me about getting sent here, what he had done, why he did it, all of that I was amazed that he told me that. Then naturally I had to tell him about me and stuff. There was one night when I was almost caught kissing Sasuke, I was in front of him like always, and he stared to wake up, then after listening to make sure he was asleep again, I got up out of my bed, walked over to him, when I was about to kiss him Sasuke smiled in his sleep, sighed happily, and said my name twice. The next morning he asked me about Kyuubi and he told me his parents died too. But then in class he wouldn't look at me, he turned away from me as if I had some disease. I was so confused by his actions I couldn't think of anything else. That day I decided to tell him more about what really happened before this place."

"When I first told him about it, he seemed...upset…but he listened to me anyway. And after I explained everything, and then he told me he would be my friend if I kept sober, no matter what, and he even let me hug him. That next morning, I woke up sort of late, and I was having some troubles with my tie, you know I can't tie those things worth a damn, so after watching me struggle for a bit, Sasuke came over and helped me. When it was done it was perfectly straight, better than I could ever get it if I was given a million years to do it. But after he was done, he still held my tie. Then next thing that I knew, Sasuke was kissing me." Kiba's eyes turned into saucers and his jaw dropped, but Naruto continued, unable to stop. "I was down right amazed, my dream was coming true, but after he stopped, he acted like nothing happened, all he said was that we should be heading to class."

"That is why I was late that day, because I was so shocked that Sasuke had kissed me, then I was having a mental breakdown and couldn't think. I couldn't think of why he would do that and then act as if nothing happened. And then not an hour later I had to sit next to him in English, and he didn't look at me, or say anything. I couldn't let myself be alone with him more than after curfew, and in the morning, any more time and I would surely crack. When Sasuke would go into the bathroom to get ready for bed I would already be in bed when he got out, and it's been like this for a month, we haven't said a word, and we haven't met eyes, and I'm really scared that if it goes on much longer I'll loose him, and I just can't live like that." More tears began to fall as he finished his story, realizing that it had taken him a long time to get through it all, feeling that he needed to explain everything in order to be understood.

Kiba didn't say anything for a few minutes, he was amazed that Naruto, the guy who got confused about how to operate a vending machine, was in a situation as complex as this.

"Naruto to be completely honest I never thought this was possible for you, I mean I noticed that you and Sasuke had become more friendly, but I never imagined that you were in love with him, the way you describe things with him, the way you feel, it's just….mind blowing, I can tell just by listening to you that you really do love him." Kiba told Naruto quietly as he once again brushed away the tears to be replaced by new ones.

"I really do Kiba, and that's why I've been so upset lately, it hurts me so much not being able to talk with him, I mean I want to but I don't know what to say, or what he'll say, for all I know he hates me now." Naruto concluded painfully.

"I very highly doubt that he hates you, I mean he kissed you didn't he?" Naruto nodded. "Obviously there has to be some type of feelings frozen within the bastard. Really right now I think the best thing to do, instead of trying to act like nothing happened, is to just bring it out in the open."

"But, but, but what if-" Naruto sputtered in a useless attempt to come up with a reason.

"Naruto no buts, if you want things to go _anywhere_ you have to just get it out in the open, I know you've been wanting to right?" Naruto nodded. "And you really truly love him don't you?" another nod. "Then the only way for him to find out is if _you_ tell _him_, guys like him aren't going to be the ones to spill their guts to you, but he might admit something if you tell him, and if he doesn't love you back than that's his loss, and it just wasn't meant to be for you guys, and you'll find them some other time, I promise. And if he rejects you I'll beat his ass so hard that his sperm will hurt." Kiba grinned deviously and Naruto smiled a little, feeling a lot better than he had in the past month.

"Thanks a lot Kiba, I'll talk about it with him tomorrow first chance I get." Naruto was incredibly grateful towards Kiba, this was why Kiba was his best friend, even though he had been scared to tell him that he loved Sasuke, once he actually told him, he felt so much better, and he felt that he could deal with it better. "Do you mind if I sleep here tonight Kiba? I'm still pretty scared of the storm…" As soon as this was said the thunder outside the window gave a loud deafening _crack.  
_

"Sure Naruto." Kiba nodded and stood from the bed. He grabbed a pillow from his stack and threw one to him along with a couple of the blankets from the heap on the bed. Naruto smiled as he made his makeshift bed on the floor next to Kiba. He settled in, suddenly realizing he was completely drained and exhausted. He welcomed sleep amiably and slept nearly dreamlessly, something that hadn't occurred in months.

Naruto awoke at seven o'clock in the morning to Kiba pulling the blankets away from his limp form and snatching the pillow out from under his head. His head hit the cold floor and he opened his eyes in a daze he mumbled a few insults to Kiba as he stood up and yawned. He didn't see Shino so he figured he was in the shower or something to that extent. He thanked him again for the help last night, grabbed Kyuubi, and was out the door.

No one was out in the halls yet, and the rain had quieted down to a heavy drizzle, but at least the thunder and lightning were gone. His footsteps reverberated back to him quietly as he walked silently back to his room. It was sheer dumb luck that he didn't get caught sneaking back.

When he reentered the room Sasuke was still asleep in his bed, not quite time for him to be getting up yet. Taking the privilege to shower early Naruto walked into the bathroom, throwing Kyuubi on his bed before he shut the door. The warm water carefully loosened his muscles and made Naruto feel instantly better. Once he was out he ran the towel over his hair and pulled on his incandescent boxers. Behind the door, as he gripped the handle in his hand, he distinctly heard movement on the other side. _Guess it's time._ He took one more deep breath and then opened the door.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sasuke sat up in his bed to the sound of the shower turning off, he hadn't slept that well because of the storm and thought he had heard Naruto get up in the middle of the night, and leave the room entirely. The bathroom door opened revealing a picture that only early Greek or Roman mythology could possibly depict.

Naruto was absolutely gorgeous. His tanned skin and perfectly toned abs and chest were breath taking as always, but now somehow he seemed more beautiful, then he realized why, Naruto was smiling for the first time in at least a month, and with that gorgeous goofy grin set on his lips it made the fox god seem all the more beautiful than he normally did and it sent Sasuke's heart hammering against his ribs. Sasuke had to seriously restrain himself from smiling back as the god walked swiftly over the joint closet and pulled out his usual clothes.

"Morning Sasuke, the bathroom is all yours, I'm all done with it." Naruto said politely as he pulled on his black pants. Sasuke was stunned and his heart stopped trying to pound it's way out of his chest, they hadn't said a word to each other in a month, and now all of a sudden Naruto was being all nice and courteous….this certainly was a change, and a welcome one at that, the palpable tension had lifted slightly and felt he could truly breathe.

"Thanks Naruto." Said Sasuke as he went into the bathroom and started the shower. _What the hell is up with him this morning? He's being all nice and stuff…Did he get over the kiss finally?_ Sasuke's heart sunk at the thought as he climbed under the spray. He kept telling himself all morning and afternoon that this was what he wanted, he didn't want a relationship with Naruto, but on the other hand to think that Naruto had gotten over him made him feel extremely sad. He wanted to have Naruto, he just didn't want to be in a relationship with him. What if Naruto did like him? What if by not talking to him he had lost Naruto forever? Seeing Naruto happy this morning confused him to his limits.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_**AN:  
**_

So what'd you guys think? It really was a different side of Kiba wasn't it?

I am totally proud of myself I finished this chapter in one day and yes o think that is a great accomplishment since I've gone months without updating lately.

Thanks to all those who have been dedicated to me and have been eagerly awaiting this. I'm afraid that no there wasn't a confrontation in this chapter but hey it's there it's good and it's a plot advancement.

Well that's all I have to say for now, thank you guys again you all get yummy cookies if you review! I love reviews they make my day   


	11. Chapter 11 Failed Communications

**Beautiful Crimes by sasukelover154**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Ok yes I know I fail at updating but you know what it is up now and I am very very very sorry for not writing in a while, it's been a very stressful couple of months. Anyway please write me a review; I would love to hear what you think about this!

Thank you very much for staying loyal readers!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT.**

**Warnings: massive swearing, a little violent behavior.**

ENJOY! Reviews are desperately wanted!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Naruto spent the whole day thinking about Sasuke, and what he would say when they talked that night. The plan was simple he would catch Sasuke before dinner after he had his homework done, what he was going to say however was the problem. Naruto imagined starting off the conversation by saying something to the fact that he was in love with him…but then cringed at the thought that Sasuke would punch him for saying that. Maybe saying that he was confused about the kiss, or that he wanted to know why he was acting this way towards him.

He was thankful that he needed to go back and see Iruka for help on last night's homework. Though all to soon he understood what Iruka was saying, had asked as many dumb questions as he could think of, and finishing all his homework for all his other classes.

Naruto stood outside the door of his room, taking as much time as he could to get up the stairs, the moment had come too soon, he still didn't feel ready to face Sasuke, not about something like this. His heart picked up pace a little bit as he placed his hand on the door knob, and slowly twisted it.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sasuke was still confused when he walked back to the room before dinner, thanking the gods that he knew that Naruto had to go back to biology to get help on his homework. Sasuke took out his Algebra two book industriously and set on his homework, solving polynomial expressions. He was done with the work in under a half hour and then set to finishing his reading; but he was soon done with this too. It didn't take him long to jot down some quick notes on cell organelles and make a map of the Persian and Greek empire. With a little more than a half hour until dinner Sasuke tried to distract himself by reading. He was beginning to run low on books to read, what with spending most of his free time the past month reading.

There was just a few minutes left until dinner began when Naruto opened the door to their room. He wasn't looking quite as cheerful as he had this morning, but it was still happier than he had been lately Sasuke wondered why this was…

"Hi Sasuke," Naruto said as he set his bag down on his bed. He took off his tie and threw it on the foot of his bed, pulled the sweater over his head and undid the first few buttons of his shirt. "Homework all done I assume?

"Of course it is." Replied Sasuke shortly, not looking up from his book as he turned the page. His heart sputtered a little as he saw a little of Naruto's bronzed chest.

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed, facing Sasuke. After a moment he began to bite his lower lip nervously. "Is there something that you wanted Naruto? You're staring is beginning to get a little bit distracting." He said in a bored tone as he turned another page. Naruto kept on staring.

"Sasuke there was something that I-" Naruto began, but at that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Naruto go get the door." Sasuke said without paying attention.

"No Sasuke, there is something-" Naruto tried to say as the knocking persisted.

"Moron, _go get the door._" Sasuke growled throwing Naruto an icy glare he hadn't seen in weeks.

"Naruto grumbled something about stupid ass interruptions as he got up to get the god damned door. Behind it was one of the prison wardens, more politely called Attendants. She looked apologetically at them and proceeded to step a little inside the door.

"Sorry to interrupt you boys," she said, she looked towards Sasuke, "Sasuke your brother Itachi is here to see you." She smiled warmly at him, as if this was a good thing. "He said he took the night off and was going to check you out for the night and take you to dinner and a movie."

_You have got to be shitting me,_ Sasuke yelled internally. _I haven't fucking heard from the guy in almost three months and now all of a sudden he wants to take me out? What the hell is going on with him? Does he feel like torturing me a little more? Did he not get him fill for the past nine years?_

Sasuke glared at the woman as he set his book down beside him, having no intention in moving from his spot. He was hoping that he could burn a fiery hole through the woman's skull if he concentrated hard enough.

The look on Naruto's face was priceless he had to admit, nostrils flared in anger, eyes narrowed with just a hint of curiosity behind the initial anger, and his lower lip jutting out just a tiny bit in a pout. All in all he looked like a small child pissed off at his parent for not letting him have a cookie before dinner.

"Sasuke get off your bed and get in the car, I don't want to be here all night waiting for you to come up with an excuse to not come with me." Itachi moved swiftly into the doorway. As always his face was calm, no hint of emotion exposed through his tone or face. "We both know you will come, so why not skip this little charade and why don't you just get up and come with me like a good little brother?"

"Or how about you leave without a word, like when you dropped me off. I'm not going Itachi, that's final." Sasuke hissed with an icy glare that would make the glaciers look like the Gobi Dessert in comparison.

"Sasuke don't make a scene in front of your little friend. Get in the car; I will not say it again."

"No Itachi, I told you I am not going."

"Actually Sasuke," The warden interrupted with a hesitant look. "Itachi already filled out the paperwork; you essentially do have to go with him…its school rules."

"Fine, whatever." Sasuke growled as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed a little defeated. He went over to the closet and Picked up a black sweater from the mass of school clothes. He shoved his arms through the holes and zipped it up part way. Naruto walked over to Sasuke's side, no fully pissed off.

"Sasuke you can't go!" Naruto tried to whisper, but his voice just turned hoarse, so he gave up on that. "I told you that I have something to-"

"I'll see you later, Naruto." Sasuke sighed, there was no point in trying to talk to Naruto while Itachi was here, he would just end up dragging Sasuke away when they started talking. Sasuke started to walk to the door, but Naruto grabbed his wrist, Sasuke shook him off and pushed his way past Itachi and the woman, leaving Naruto in there room, his pissed off stature slowly sinking into sadness.

The warden shut the door behind Sasuke and then followed after Itachi. Sasuke didn't bother to stop as he pushed open the front doors and headed to the small parking lot. He then proceeded to the lustrous black car that was so familiar to his memories of the silent morning car rides.

He didn't hesitant to slide into the passenger side door. He waited impatiently for Itachi to come to the door, when he finally did the keys were slid effortlessly into the ignition and he pulled fluently out of the parking lot.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Naruto still stood dumbstruck in the middle of their room _that god damn bastard! It took me all day to gather the courage to talk to him and he doesn't even think twice about me as he leaves! What the fuck!? When that asshole gets back he's going to get it. Unless… unless he knew I wanted to talk about the kiss and that's why he didn't put up more of a fight, because he doesn't want to talk to me…because I'm not important to him… but I still have to talk to him right? Yes! I must get to the bottom of this! I will not rest until I know why Sasuke kissed me! I don't care how long it takes I will know!_

Naruto began to walk towards the door, a little more confident, and a little happier that he did have a little more time to think about what he was going to say to Sasuke. The halls were almost vacant as he stepped out into them on his way down to dinner.

Dinner that night was a little different than how it had been for Naruto lately. He was a lot more talkative, and he smiled more, trying to make up what little company he had been for the past couple months. The dinner itself was the same as it always would be, disgusting, mushy, and barely edible. In his mind Naruto kept up a stream of what he would say, he wouldn't screw this up; he couldn't loose Sasuke, not when he was already so close.

When he was done with dinner Naruto went back up to his room to wait for Sasuke.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest as they turned onto the busy intercity street. The car settled at a comfortable cruising speed, just slightly above the limit. Sasuke glared out the passenger side window, not really watching as the many advertising signs flitted by. He was still thinking hard about Naruto. _What had he been about to say?_

Itachi drove easily out of the more business end of town, and into the classier end. He pulled into the oversized parking lot of the fanciest restaurant in the city, Sourd

Cul Restaurant*. Sasuke didn't like French restaurants all that much.

Sasuke slid angrily out of the car and headed in the direction of the restaurant's doors. Itachi was close behind him. The restaurant was dimly lit, and there was romanticish music playing softly in the background, Sasuke recognized the familiar sound of a string quartet. That alone was almost enough to set Sasuke off, add in the few roses on every table, the fancy writing on the menu's and perfumy scent in the air and he wanted to make a mad dash to the bathroom to go throw up. He was only just able to hold himself back as the host took them to their table, slightly secluded from the other in its area.

He sat down heavily in the chair across from Itachi, and pulled the menu in front of his face. Nothing looked good; it was all disgusting, and in French to add to his frustration. A young-attractive look waitress suddenly came up to their table, she set down two glasses of water, one in front of each of them.

The waitress flipped her long blonde ponytail and smiled friendly at them. "And what might you two handsome gentlemen, such as yourselves, be wanting this evening?" she asked as she flipped to a blank page in her little pad of paper.

"I will be having the Cow-Coeur*, with a dégoûtant vin*" Itachi said simply. He glanced across the table at Sasuke who was still deciphering the contents of his menu.

"Just bring me anything that doesn't have to do with any kind of animal; I'm fine with drinking water." Sasuke spat at her with distaste. He handed her the menu, she looked put off by his malice, but nonetheless plastered a smile on her face.

"Your meals should be ready soon." She said before she slipped away.

Sasuke lifted his glass of water to his lips. He studied the few bubbles that were making their way to the top. He took an angry swig and glared at Itachi.

"Glare at me all you wish, little brother, you are still going to have to suffer through this meal with me, you do not have the ability to burn a whole through my face as you wish to do." Oh how Sasuke wished it could be that easy to end Itachi, he would have done it ages ago. He continued to glare.

The one-sided glaring contest lasted for a while, that is until Itachi surprised Sasuke.

"So tell me about your roommate, honestly I'm surprised you still have one at this point, I would have thought you would have killed him on your first night, what with all that pent up teenaged rage you have." He paused for a second as the waitress brought him his glass of requested wine. "It seems to me like he has taken a liking to you."

Sasuke almost choked on the drink of water that had been currently making its way into his stomach, he coughed violently for a second but recovered quickly. He wiped his mouth quickly with a linen napkin. Itachi's face was completely serious as he took an indulgent sip of his blood red wine.

_Holy shit does Itachi possibly know that I like, rather love, Naruto? But this can't be, he only sort of met Naruto just now, how could he possibly perceive that Naruto liked me, if he really does like me. Shit how am I supposed to react to a statement like that? Choking was bad enough but now I'm simply speechless, I just don't know how to respond to him without revealing my love for Naruto. Should I just brush it off like he was talking bullshit again?_ Sasuke was, for lack of a better word, totally and completely freaking out in his mind. He had no clue on how to handle this.

"Why so quiet little brother?" asked Itachi through Sasuke's haze.

"Naruto doesn't like me." Sasuke spat disgustingly towards his brother. "I'm not gay, and neither is he, he's just my roommate, my friend."

The waitress arrived then, and with her she brought his and Itachi's food, balanced on a serving tray. She smiled down at them as she set down their food in front of them. A disgusting smell was wafting towards his nose from Itachi's plate. In front of Sasuke sat a simple salad, just with "fancier" ingredients, meaning everything in it just cost more at Wal-Mart.

"It is a good thing you are not gay Sasuke." Said Itachi as he picked up his knife and fork. "You would have been an even bigger of a disappointment if you were." He said nonchalantly as he began cutting into whatever the fuck he had on his plate.

Sasuke was quite literally shaking with rage as he held on to his fork for dear life, only just barely managing _not_ to stab it into his horrible bastard of a "brother's" jugular vein. His teeth were clenched in wrath as he forced himself to take deep breaths through his nose.

_So now I'm an even bigger fucking disappointment? Just because I happen to a like boy? This is so fucked up! no matter what I do I can't do shit right!_

"Then I guess I must be a major disa-fucking-pointment Itachi, fuck this!" Sasuke jumped up from his chair, knocking it over in the process and pounded his fist on the table. "Itachi I'm sick of this, I'm sick of you! I don't need you're dumb shit on top of everything else that I have to deal with! Go fuck yourself! If you don't want me because I happen to be gay then fine! Disown me, write me out of your will, I don't give a shit about you or your life anymore, so save your shit about how I'm causing an unnecessary scene or that I'm making a god damn fool of myself and you, I don't care, I'm leaving, I don't ever want to hear from you again!"

Itachi didn't look at Sasuke as he marched off angrily, shoving chairs out of his way, and snarling under his breath, instead he picked up his glass of wine, swirled it's contents around for a second, then took a short sip before taking a bite of his dinner.

_**TBC!**_

_**AN:**_

Sorry about the cliff hanger again! And sorry that I haven't updated for a while, I've been kind of busy lately, and under a lot of stress, but hey it's here and I am doing my best to update quicker, you'll just have to bear with me a little longer.

Translations:

Sourd Cul Restaurant- _Dumb Ass Restaurant_

Cow Coeur- _Cow Heart_

dégoûtant vin- _Disgusting Wine_

Ok again I am very sorry about the long wait, but I hope it was worth it, at least there is finally some action! The story should be coming a little easier now so I'm hoping to update a little faster now, but I really can't make any promises because the upcoming next few months will be very busy, but I will promise to do all I can to get everything in much faster!

Thank you so very much for being loyal to me! Even though I epically fail at updating! I LOVES JOO ALL!

Next I will finish the chapter of Exploring the Darkness, I really need to get that up lol ^^"

P.S: Anyone who wants to make me some Fanart feel free to send it to me! Just ask for my email address and I'll put the pic up on my profile!! =33 I loves looking at pictures people draw!


	12. Chapter 12 Accidental Dinner

**Beautiful Crimes by sasukelover154**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Ok so the twelfth chapter is finally finished and I apologize to those who have been awaiting it anxiously, I'm trying very hard to get it done, I swear, and I'm going to try and do better in the future. But anyways, its here now and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, I JUST OWN THIS PLOT.**_

**Warnings: Swearing, slight violence.**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Naruto went angrily back to his room after he attempted to eat dinner. Sasuke hadn't shown up, not that he had expected him to… The room was extremely lonely without that familiar spiky black hair and hard glare in the bed next to his. He just couldn't handle being in that room a second longer; it was driving him insane to be in that room without his precious Raven God. The room was slowly being painted with reddish slow as the sun began to set outside the window, the room felt cold in the absence of his roommate and he began to get Goosebumps up his arms, even through the sweater and long sleeve button up shirt underneath.

Sitting down on his bed Naruto picked up his Kyuubi and began playing absentmindedly with his tail. How could he not be pissed at Sasuke for ditching him when he needed him most? Especially after not talking to him for the past…he forgot how long it had been since they had actually talked in any sort of substantial way. But he really wasn't mad, he was upset but not at Sasuke. He was upset at Itachi.

Sasuke had been right about Itachi. The vibe Naruto had gotten from him had chilled him straight down to the bone. It made his chest constrict tightly around his heart as if he were being choked off from his blood supply. The bored glare Itachi had made him feel as thought acid were running through his veins, the acid slowly eating away at his bones before making its painful way back to the outside of his body. Needless to say the feeling was simply terrible.

"As soon as Sasuke walks through that door I'm going to tell him how I feel. No longer will I be a chicken. He'll either have to accept me or hate me: but at least that way he will know. And who knows maybe he'll like me too…miracles can happen…I doubt it though…but then why would he have kissed me?"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sasuke stepped out into the night air. He zipped up his jacket the rest of the way, the cold air biting at his hands while he shoved them in his pockets. The cold wind nipped at his nose and ears. Goosebumps rose on his arms and legs. Sasuke pulled the hood up on his jacket and began to rub his arms to create friction. He could almost see his breath before his eyes.

He knew generally about where the school was, about thirty minutes by car somewhere near the outskirts of town. A living hell if he had to walk. He's never really had to rid the bus so he wouldn't know where the nearest stop was.

The cold air was in sharp contrast to the warmly painted sky. The sky was dripping in rich reds, oranges, and golds. The clouds looked like wispy little tufts of fleece hanging low around the horizon. The sun was half hidden by the tall buildings and trees.

Sasuke was seething as he heard the cars sputter down the street and the sharp slap of his rubber soles on the hard concrete. The street was dingy with litter and broken twigs and rocks. Shops were closing their doors around him, their signs slipping over to "closed". Before he knew it there were no lights as far down and back as he could see. Sasuke wasn't afraid of the being alone at night, walking around the streets. If he was going to get attacked it could happen at anytime, not just night because he was alone.

The sun set quickly and it seemed and before he knew it he was walking in the lonely blackness of the night, just the empty buildings for company and the stars for some light to see where he was going between sparse street lights.

The silence pressed in on his ears and it felt as if he had gone deaf. His ears were red and bitterly cold as a street light on the corner sputtered out. Sasuke know he would need to get somewhere, anywhere, if he wanted to stay alive that night, the city wasn't exactly small and it wasn't as if it wouldn't be easy to jump a kid simply walking down the street, not that he was scared.

Piercing his vision up ahead were two bright blue-white lights. Sasuke recognized them as the headlights of a car. Feeling as if it were his only chance, Sasuke leaped. He hurled himself into the street, right in front of the car that was speeding down the street. There was a harsh screech of rubber on pavement as the smell of burning rubber lifted to his nose and his body tensed up for the impact. The car bumped hard just up under his knees and he completely buckled and skidded backwards from the sheer force.

Sasuke's bum hit the ground first, and his sweater and t-shirt lifted up and the pavement scratched up his back as his head smacked harshly. Stars popped in front of his vision and momentarily went black. There were rocks pressing into the scraps on his back and he could feel the sharp sting as blood leaked through his shirt. There was a dull pounding around his temples and an ache at the crown.

The driver of the car stepped out and Sasuke heard the sound of a door slam roughly. "Holy shit! Damn it, are you ok kid? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you! I didn't even see you!" frantic shouts came from the direction of the car and the loud hard foot steps came slapping in his direction.

Sasuke's vision slowly began to clear. The cars headlights were still bright in his eyes and all he could make out about the figure was a general silhouette. He mans voice was relatively normal, maybe a tad bit high, but mostly normal. He gave off a friendly, almost caring air.

Sasuke felt a pair of strong hands grip him at the shoulders, and begin to gently sit him up. "You ok, kid?" he asked quietly.

I'm fine, no thanks to you hitting me." Sasuke snapped back out of forced habit. One hand went to his back and began to brush off the rubble that he could still feel pushed into his flesh. The pain stung sharply as rocks and sand fell to the pavement and a fresh wave of blood gushed gently from the scraping wounds.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital? That can't be very pleasant; they might be able to help you…" His voice sounded concerned as he pulled down the t-shirt and jacket.

"No I don't need to go to the hospital, it's not that bad, and I will live."

"Are you sure? Can you at least let me drop you off at home and give you a clean shirt? Yours is pretty messed up."

"Thanks, that'd be great." Sasuke said. His plan had worked. He would be able to get back to the school, sure he was a little wounded, but he didn't have to see Itachi's emotionless face. Just thinking about Itachi and what he had said made Sasuke's teeth clench and his hands balled up into fist, he could feel the heat rising up in his face.

"Whoa kid did I hurt you just now or something?" Sasuke shook his head angrily and tried standing up. His vision was clear now but he still couldn't see more than the outline of the man. The night was dark in the city, a new moon, the stars were faded and there was barely any light from the sky, what little light that surrounded them came from the man's headlights.

Sasuke was picked up gently under the armpits, the farthest place away from his injuries, and he was helped onto his feet. His shins were badly bruised and his head was pounding badly. His hands were slightly scratched up, but not really all that badly, minimal blood there.

"So where do you live anyway, kid?" the man asked. There was something about him that made Sasuke want to trust him, well trust him enough to get a shirt and a ride back to hell.

"I live at Sir Williams Academy." Sasuke said. There was a brief look of shock on the man's face before he reached into his pocket and removed a set of car keys. The man went to the driver's side door and opened it.

"Hop in kid I'll take you back home." It sounded as if he was smiling as he spoke, if he really was Sasuke didn't really know. Sasuke walked around the front bumper to the passenger side.

The car was a sleek slate grey, not dented, unscratched and definitely expensive by looks. He touched the cool metal handle and opened the door smoothly. After he slid in he shut the door quietly behind him. The seats were rich feeling tan leather. In the soft light of the dashboard controls Sasuke could see the man more clearly then he could before in the darkness of the night.

The man was quite skinny for the age he appeared, in his mid twenties, maybe, but he had a nice build about him, he had slight but powerful muscles underneath his shirt. His bright yellow-blonde hair was pulled up in a long ponytail high up on the crown of his head, his bangs coming forward to disguise his left eye so only one bright bluish-grey one was prominent. His skin was pale and unblemished, just like Sasuke's. Sasuke could admit that the man was very pretty, but he was very _feminine_ looking. Sasuke could have sworn he had seen the man somewhere before.

The man reached back and grabbed something from the back seat, it was a black t-shirt with blood red clouds decorating the bottom half of it. Sasuke recognized it as the same design that adorned the man's shirt.

"Here put this on, you can keep it; I didn't like it much anyways." He put the shirt in Sasuke's lap. "You can have this too; it was always a little too small for me." He snatched up a plain black sweatshirt and it joined the shirt in Sasuke's lap. "I've been trying to get rid of it for ages." Sasuke noticed the man had regular black cotton gloves on his hands.

The keys slipped into the ignition and as the engine growled the heat kicked in with a blast of warm wind toward his head and feet. Sasuke immediately relaxed and pulled the zipper down on his jacket, he shrugged out of it. He tugged at the hem of his beaten up t-shirt. The shirt stuck slightly to his back and it stung to yank it off but the soft fabric of the new shirt felt nice. The sweatshirt added a nice sense of coziness to the warm comfort of the leather seat. Sasuke clicked his seatbelt into the socket and settled back into the seat. He just stared out at the scenery for the longest time, the street signs and the trees flickering past them.

"So kid, you weren't trying to make an escape out of that place or anything were you?" The man asked after a while in the awkward silence. "I mean don't get me wrong, I would understand if you did."

"No I didn't try to run away. I was checked out for the evening by my brother and I left him at the restaurant." Sasuke said clenching his teeth and clutching his fists. His cheeks were flaming, he knew he should try and hid his emotions right now; he needed to get back to Naruto…was he ok? What was going on back at the room? What was he going to say? The questions were swarming around his brain like a horde of pissed off bees. It was just one problem after another. He was lost beyond all words as they stopped at a red light.

"You and your brother must have some real problems kid." The man said sort of awkwardly at the tension building in the small car. Sasuke stayed silent and tried to relax his tense body. _Just get through the car ride and you'll be back and everything will be ok, just get through the damn car ride._

Things were beginning to look familiar now, he remembered passing the buildings on his way out to dinner. They were getting closer to school now. He could see the fence off a ways in the distance but he still so close now. Never in a million years did he ever think he would be so happy to see that depressing place, but in light of recent events with Itachi, he was just happy to get away and back to Naruto.

The night had gotten late and Sasuke was exhausted. He was worn out, bruised and battered. He could envision his nice bed waiting for him, and a hot shower to relax his tense muscles. He slumped against the seat even though it pulled slightly at his scratches.

After a few more minutes the building had grown large, he could see the squares of light from most of the upper level windows. It was rounding on nine thirty, so most of the kids would be getting ready for bed and others would be waiting to sneak something past the wardens.

The man pulled up to the school and put the car in park. He turned slightly in his seat to face Sasuke. His face was lit partially by the dim blue lights of the dashboard.

"By the way kid, my name is Deidara, you should be more careful when you're walking around at night. Some people aren't as nice as I am, they could easily take advantage of a stray boy….just be careful…ok?" He seemed genuinely concerned, for whatever reason Sasuke could not fathom in his lifetime…but he did seem very sincere…the concern that was visible on the mans face struck some sort of cord in Sasuke's chest, he wasn't sure why he felt this way…there was just some feeling of a connection between the two…

"Thank you, Mr. Deidara." Sasuke nodded gratefully and put his hand on the smooth car handle. There was a last look of thanks before he pulled on the handle and the cold wind bitterly leaked through the door and he stepped out with his new shirt and sweatshirt. He shut the door with a light snap and began walking towards the gate.

The guards were wearing all black, except for large stripes of neon green down the arms and sides of the legs. It was the type of green that practically glowed in the dark by itself. Sasuke approached the guards in the cold, his footsteps seeming to echo off the heartless brick walls.

"Uchiha Sasuke, my brother took me out for dinner." Sasuke said when he reached the gate. One of the guards nodded and began to unlock the series of bonds on the gate.

Once the gate was opened they let him in, and gave him the whole nine-yards while searching him. When he passed they let him through to the school. The walk from the gate to the school seemed to take much longer than it had before.

Finally Sasuke passed through the heavy oaken doors. It was almost curfew now so he was lucky that the doors were still open. The place seemed to be completely deserted, barely a sound to be heard from all directions, not a single person or thing to be seen. It was almost eerily quiet as he began to heave himself up the stair case, up to his warm destination. It was like the Old West before a show down between the good Cowboy and the evil one, where a random tumble weed would scamper lazily across the shot.

His footsteps against the cool marble were almost musical as his continuous stomps sounded up the stairs. They seemed to wind and wind up to the highest tower in a castle, perhaps it was because he was so tired. He fought his exhaustion as he rounded on the last flight. His thoughts were not absolutely riddled with the thoughts of what was waiting in his room. He couldn't wait to get back to his beloved fox god… He trooped up the last few steps and stepped into his hallway. The nearest clock told him that it was ten o'clock. There were no wardens in the hallway so he went as quickly as he could to his room.

He listened for a moment on the outside of the door. All was quiet, was it possible Naruto was even in there? Without another thought Sasuke opened the door quietly and shut it behind him.

Naruto was just getting into bed; his covers pulled back, Kyuubi in his hands. Naruto shot a look up at the door when he heard it open. The look on his face was a mixture of expressions. Depression flashed to relief, which turned to happiness, which in turn settled on anger.

Naruto stomped around the foot of his bed and came to a stop in front of Sasuke. "Where the hell have you been Sasuke? You can't just walk out like you did and pop back in right at curfew! I've been freaking out, wondering where you've been!" He roughly pushed Sasuke up against the door angrily by the collar of his sweat shirt, and Naruto smashed his lips angrily against Sasuke's.

**TBC**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_**AN:**_

So I hope that this lived up to your expectations, I think it turned out reasonably well.

The whole thing with Deidara will be explained in more detail later on, I just wanted to introduce him and let you get a feel and hopefully get you thinking about what could happen.

The ending to this chapter was a complete spur of the moment thing, I never expected that to happen, it just seemed like something Naruto would do, and I liked it.

Well I am now currently beginning work on 13 so I hope very much that you will tell me what you think of this chapter

As always I'm very sorry for waiting so long to post, but I love all my loyal readers and I would very much enjoy Fanart if anyone would like

Thank you all so much for reading I hope you enjoyed!


	13. Chapter 13 The Truth Appears

**Beautiful Crimes by sasukelover154**

Ok I know it's been awhile but it's here c: so please enjoy this and tell me what you think after, I feel quite pleased with it.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Naruto didn't know what had come over him. One minute he was pissed beyond belief at the Raven God for making him wait the whole time and the next he was meshing their lips together in an angrily passionate kiss. Maybe it was all the anxiety and worry that had been occupying his mind for the past nearly five hours. Or maybe his mind had spontaneously combusted. It was a pretty thin line between the two.

All he knew for sure was that he was kissing the heavenly lips of his beloved Raven God, and that was all that mattered. Everything else could wait until later; this was all he could possibly care about at the moment. The soft, warm lips responding against his own in a sensual embrace. The fierce anger was slowly dissipating from the lip lock, being replaced by nothing but the sweetest feeling of romance.

It was a mystery how long they stayed joined at the lips. Eventually Naruto detached himself, still keeping a tight grip on the front of the jacket Sasuke was wearing. There was an amazing feeling of love and worry mixed within the confines of their private little bubble. For once, Sasuke was speechless and his eyes were the size of dinner saucers, the area around his mouth slightly red from their kissing.

"Where have you been, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered in the most pathetic voice. He sounded like a worried mother who had lost her child in a crowd. Scared, helpless, worried, and joyful all rolled up into one ball of emotion that had slid past his lips.

"Dinner with my brother didn't go well." Sasuke breathed. His voice was shaking violently as he spoke in the quietest voice, hardly moving his lips. Whether it had been his brother or the kiss that had caused this, Naruto didn't know.

"I've been worried sick about you." No response came from the now shaking Raven God.

Naruto slowly relinquished his grip on Sasuke's jacket, not bothering to mention the difference he found in them "You should get some sleep, Sasuke. You look like hell, and you seem stressed." He took a step back and turned away, pulling the covers back on his bed.

Sasuke slowly moved away from the door and towards his bed. His pajamas were lying on top of the blanket, and forgetting about the scratches raking down his back, he took off his jacket and t-shirt just as Naruto turned around.

"What's happened to you, Sasuke? You're back looks like it's been the scratching post for a small lion! Did your brother do this to you? Did you get jumped on your way home?" Naruto's mind ran rampant thinking about all the possibilities that could have caused such horrific marks to appear on that heavenly skin. The lacerations were an angry red, and blood spurted freshly from a few of the newly opened wounds. It looked terribly painful to have to endure. "Sasuke, just wait a minute, don't move."

Naruto ran into the bathroom and grabbed a small hand towel. He put the towel under a stream of cold water, trying not to think about what could have marred his precious Raven God anymore. Who ever did it was not a person that would want to meet Naruto; they would certainly be dead, or mortally wounded.

Once the towel was sufficiently wet he walked back into the bedroom and began to pad the towel on the wounds very lightly so as not to hurt Sasuke too much. Sasuke hissed at the initial sting of the fibers of the towel, but soon after the cold water began to soothe the irritated skin, numb his back slightly and cause most of the pain to subside. The muscles slowly began to relax beneath his fingers. Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, holding with what he thought to be a kind and caring grasp. It made him feel so depressed to think about what had happened to cause his love so much pain.

"I just got hit by a car…it wasn't on purpose or anything. I just needed a ride home and jumped in front out of desperation…it was my fault…" Sasuke ended sheepishly

"Oh my God Sasuke, that's terrible…" Naruto responded in horror.

What kind of person could harm a person with a face like that? It seemed unfathomable to Naruto because he thought that face was as beautiful as a fallen angel's. No harm should ever come to an angel.

When most of the blood had been wiped away, Naruto threw the hand towel into the bathroom. They stood there for awhile; the sir had turned intimate and tense. What Naruto did next surprised both of them.

Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's smooth, bare waist, joining his hands over his stomach. Trying not to cause too much friction on the scratches, he grasped Sasuke lightly. Laying his head on his Raven God's shoulder, he closed his eyes and treasured the warm body in his arms, feeling so grateful to have the Raven God back home in their room again. Naruto could feel Sasuke's deep breathing, and the slightly fast heart beat. The close embrace felt right, beautiful, and incredibly familiar. He had dreamed of this glorious moment for as long as he had known Sasuke.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sasuke froze in shock momentarily when Naruto wrapped his arms around his middle. His back was tingling with the warm touch of his beloved Fox God. With no other thoughts ransacking his mind, Sasuke slowly slid his hands over those joining over his abdomen, and let his head fall back onto the shoulder behind him.

He was exhausted and wanted very much to go to bed, but he did not want to leave this moment. He might have just fallen asleep right there, standing on his feet, if Naruto had not said something.

"We should really be getting to bed, Sasuke…" Naruto whispered in his ear. "Are you going to be able to sleep with your back like that? I can go run and get you some Tylenol if you'd like."

"I'll be ok, let's just go to bed, Naruto." Sasuke responded, pulling Naruto's hands away with his. "Goodnight." He turned around to peck his love on the lips before he got into his jammies, hopped into bed and settled into his blankets.

Naruto looked slightly confused but turned off the light, got dressed in his pajamas and nestled into his bed, with his Kyuubi in his arms.

The moonlight glittered into the room through the one window and landed perfectly on the little fox, silently beaming, trying to sleep. How anything else could be as beautiful as this boy was unknown to Sasuke. The moonlight tickled the boy's slightly tanned cheeks and played in the lovely blonde hair that was splayed out over the pillow beneath his beautiful head. The small fox snored lightly as his breathing slowed slightly and began growing deeper. Sasuke longed to sneak over to that bed and just lay with that flawless creature, to touch those lips gently with his fingers and get lost in that gorgeous face. But he didn't.

Everything was now moving in a torrential whirlwind of confusion. Naruto had kissed him. Kissed _him_, and he had responded to the sweet touch. Those beautifully warm arms wrapped around his midsection, putting a pleasant pressure on the wounds running up his back. Every touch, every look, every single little thing had felt so right, like it was meant to be between them.

Sasuke turned over onto his left side to stare out the window. The wind swam through the tops of the trees and blew shaking leaves to the ground, gently landing on the green grass of the lawn.

Everything around him was simply beautiful. The sky, trees, ground, even the stupid place where he resided. Could all this be by Naruto alone? No, there's no possible way it could be. But then again the fox did have a way of making everything around them better.

Sasuke tried to let himself drift into space, so that maybe he could get some sleep that night. And after many long hours of drifting in and out he finally fell into a deep slumber.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Naruto had a relatively dreamless sleep that night. He awake at the morning alarm to a clear sky. It was a beautiful day. Today would be great, he could just feel it. Nothing could ruin such an amazing day where the clouds are like little wisps, the backdrop behind them a beautiful clear, bright blue to contrast with the deep green tones in the tree's leaves. It was a truly perfect day.

Naruto went through his normal morning routine and Sasuke got up and did the same. There was a silence in the room but not like the silences that had been between them lately. This silence seemed almost happy in a sense that they weren't scowling at each other, but each boy had a small smile on his face, Sasuke's was particularly adorable.

When it was almost time for them to go to class Naruto gave Sasuke a small peck on the lips and then bounced happily out of the doorway. His raven followed him to class and they took their seats as they usually did, Sasuke putting the familiar scowl back on his lips.

Naruto passed the class time thinking about the situation he was currently in. Were he and Sasuke dating now? Were they at least "together"? Or did they simply have nothing but some sort of messed up friendship? What in the living hell were they? Naruto decided once and for all to ask what they were. Tonight he would tell the one he loved how he really felt.

The morning went by relatively slowly and when lunchtime came Sasuke sat closer than he normally did. He sat at the table right behind them. He was so close he was able to hear the conversation going on at Naruto's table.

The conversation stayed light at first, it stayed on school topics, at least until they realized that Naruto wasn't fully involved in the discussion. When Lee noticed this he shot up out of his chair.

"Naruto! You are the light of youth!" He jumped on top of his chair, putting one foot up on the table, rattling the trays around them. "You are the very essence of love and pride! What could have you down on such a lovely day such as this? It is beautiful and sunny, what could possibly go awry?" he began waving his arms about in an air traffic directing manner as he spoke. Kiba grabbed Lee roughly by the back of his navy sweater and yanked him off of the table and chair. Lee pouted a bit, after a squeal of shock; as he was shoved down into his chair and told not too kindly to just shut the hell up.

At that moment the bell rang for the afternoon class to start. Naruto stood up and walked his tray over to the trashcan; he didn't realize that his best friend was behind him, until he said something.

"Naruto, something is up, you can't hide it from me. What happened? Are you alright?" Kiba whispered as they moved their way out the cafeteria doors and up to the classrooms.

I'll come to your room after classes, and fill you in, alright?" Naruto responded shakily. It was true, he couldn't hide from his best friend forever, and he would eventually have to tell him. "I can't talk about it right now; it isn't something that I can talk about in the open."

"Alright, I will meet you at the end of the day, and we can talk as much as you want before dinner." After a few minutes of walking they neared their classrooms. Kiba put his hand up in a friendly wave and disappeared into his classroom. Naruto copied the gesture and continued on to his own.

The rest of the day passed in deep thought of what exactly he would say to Kiba after school. That he and Sasuke had kissed quite a few times and that he was going to confess his love for the raven after dinner? No…that sounded a little too weird, even for Naruto's standards. He would simply tell the truth…in a way that didn't make him sound like a creepy gay kid…

To Naruto's nervous dismay, the final bell rang at the end of last hour. He slowly walked out of his classroom and met Kiba at the end of the hallway. With a casual greeting the two of them began to go up the stairs to the boys' dorms.

The stairs were packed with the post-school traffic to get back to the rooms before dinner; most students had homework to get done so that after dinner they could mess around. Kiba and Naruto had to push their way up to Kiba's room.

They finally were able to fight through the crowd of boys to get into the room. His roommate, Shino, spent the time before dinner at the library studying, so he was not in the room when they entered.

Naruto sat his back pack down by the end of Shino's bed, and sat cross legged in the middle. Kiba did the same on his own bed. Naruto said nothing at first, just sat in silence and waited for Kiba to start the conversation.

"Man, what's been going on with you lately? You've been acting so weird, I can tell that something is up, you're my best friend after all." Kiba began in a concerned voice.

"I've been having a bit of a rough time I guess you could say. It would be a lot to try to explain…but I plan to make it better tonight…I'm going to put it all straight." Naruto's weak voice grew strong when he finished and his face became determined.

"What happened that made it so bad?" Kiba questioned. "Was it something to do with Sasuke again?"

Naruto needed to pause for a moment, Kiba was very protective, and so he needed to be very careful about how he worded this. "Well it is but not in a completely bad way..."

"Naruto tell me what's happened to you."

"Sasuke kissed me…" Naruto whispered in his pathetic voice.

"When the hell did this happen? How could you not tell your best friend that he kissed you?" Kiba's jaw had completely dropped; his eyes were round and shining in shock.

"It first happened not to long ago, I can't remember exactly when…but I remember it was morning and I needed help tying my tie, he helped me…but after he had it tied, he held on, and then he yanked me forward…and kissed me…I was so confused by what had happened, I didn't know what to think at all." Kiba's shock slowly turned to pity as Naruto continued with his story, feeling pathetic. "We didn't really talk at all for awhile, I felt so lonely and then last night his brother took him out for dinner he got hit by a car, his back is all scratched to hell and back and I was so scared that I had lost him. He let me kiss him, and hold him close to me, and it felt like we actually were together, it felt right, and before we went to bed, he kissed me again, almost like he was my boyfriend. And this morning when we were getting ready he let me kiss him before we left. I decided that today will be the day that I tell him how I really feel about him, so that I may know once and for all what is really going on between us."

Kiba didn't say anything at first really, just looked at him in silence and wonder. When he was finally able to muster up some courage Kiba said this, "Naruto, you are one of the biggest idiots I have ever met, but you're also my best friend and I'll tell you one thing: Sasuke would be an idiot not to like you, I can definitely tell he likes you just from what you told me. Why else would he kiss you and stuff if he didn't? And if he doesn't I'll kick his ass." Kiba gave a slightly pointed tooth smile as he finished his statement.

Naruto felt relived to hear that from Kiba, well the part about him and Sasuke at the very least, maybe not so much the ass kicking…but it was still nice to hear that he had some back up from somebody.

With most of the heavy talk out of the way both boys really started to relax, the rest of the time before dinner talking revolved around mostly school, and homework and whatnot. When it was time for dinner both boys left the room feeling much better than when they had arrived.

The dinner line was still relatively short as they entered the cafeteria, so they were lucky enough to be able to get some decent food and claim their normal table.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sasuke's day had been used for thought. That morning when his precious fox kissed him, Sasuke decided that he would tell his little fox exactly how he felt. He would say that he loved Naruto. Once and for all, all the games would stop and they would be real.

At lunch Sasuke purposefully sat closer than he ever had before, it was a small gesture to show he was thinking of Naruto. Of course he had been right behind Naruto when he talked to Kiba, it made Sasuke feel as if he was about to get his ass kicked, after that first time.

Sasuke went back to the room after classes, to get some homework done. As he began to read his mind began to wander again, and his eyes slowly began to drift toward the window. Outside it was beautiful. The trees were a bright emerald green, beautiful in the afternoon sunlight. There was barely a cloud in the sky, only few puffs of fluffy air, they were stationary too, and there was no wind to blow them willy-nilly across the sky.

To Sasuke's relief dinner finally came, he even left the room early, and because of this he was able to get a spot in line shortly after Naruto. The view of the spiky blond hair sent a jolt through Sasuke's spine, but in a good way. There were very few things that he got excited for; his little fox was one of them.

The dinner itself was disgusting, but better than it normally was, so Sasuke wasn't complaining. He sat in the same spot he had at lunch, from this spot he was able to see his fox clearly, and even hear the beautiful laugh that left his lips.

Sasuke tried to finish his dinner early. When he was done he threw his trash out, put his tray up, and exited the cafeteria with a backwards glance at Naruto.

The fox looked up at him when he looked back, a slight blush painted his slightly sun-kissed cheeks, and he looked down. God, he was beautiful. His bright cerulean eyes and newly pink cheeks only enhanced his slightly innocent and childlike manner. It was adorable.

Walking back up to the room, Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets. The hallways were nearly empty and he ignored those who he saw. The walk was generally quiet and pretty peaceful. He trailed his hand up the wall as he climbed, traveling along all the little cracks and running his hand over all of the miniscule bumps. Finally he reached the top of the stairs and headed towards the dorms.

When Sasuke opened the door the first thing he was saw the sun out the window. A pink hue drifted lazily over a light orange hanging in view. A soft blue drooped above the pink and a beautiful violet clung to the very tip of the sky, threatening an early nightfall.

Sasuke began to loosen his tie, sliding the knot down, relieving stress on his neck. Undoing a few of the top buttons on his shirt, Sasuke rotated his shoulder slowly, and rubbed the side of his neck with a hand. The door knob slowly began to turn. Never before had he ever remembered a longer second than that door knob turning and the door opening.

Naruto stood in the doorway, tie also pulled away from his sun-kissed neck. He looked slightly frazzled, his bright blue eyes slightly erratic as they focused on Sasuke's onyx eyes. He took a step closer into the room and shut the door behind him; the door latched with a soft click. They stood there silently for a moment. Naruto flicked on the light, probably so that he wouldn't have to get up later

Sasuke continued getting undressed by pulling the deep cerulean tie from his throat and pulling the sweater from over his head, he finished the buttons on his black shirt, exposing his pale chest to the light. He turned slightly to toss the laundry in the hamper and completely forgot about the scratches on his back until Naruto breathed in sharply.

"Do they still hurt?' Naruto asked in a hushed tone as he too began to undress also.

"Not terribly, most have scabbed over by now. I'll have some scars simply because I keep reopening the wounds with movement, but it is nothing I cannot handle." Sasuke reassured his little fox.

Sasuke grabbed the old night shirt from his bed and slipped it on, managing not to wince in pain. He unbuttoned his black pants, slipped them off, and threw those too in the hamper. He found a pair of sweatpants in the sheets of his bed and pulled them over his small hips. Now that he was finally done dressing, Sasuke sat on his bed and turned to face his little fox, who was still just beginning to.

Naruto undid the flamboyantly orange tie and tossed it, his bright orange shirt was next, undoing the buttons slowly revealed more and more of his smooth, tan chest. That too was soon in the hamper. Soon Naruto was unbuttoning his nice black pants, his orange boxers just peeking out from the top. The pants joined the shirt and tie. Naruto strutted over to his bed in his boxers and began to sift through the sheets to find his sleeping clothes. Eventually he found them and slipped the shirt and pants over his slim frame. He found his Kyuubi in a lump in the blankets and placed him on the pillow, sitting down next to him on the bed.

The two boys sat across from each other in silence for the longest time. The only sound was the slow sound of time passing in an anxious tension. Slowly both relaxed a small fraction. They opened their mouths, took a nice, deep breath and at the same time said, "I like you."

**TBC**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**AN:**

So how was it? Any comments? I know it was kind of a lot of filler stuff but the next few chapters I think will make everyone a lot happier! I'm so excited to get this picked back up; I hope I haven't lost you guys yet! ^.^"

As always I love you guys and will do my best to update ASAP. And also as always fan art is appreciated! I'm looking for someone to make me a cover or something so if you would like to make something just private message me and we can talk about it.

Thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated!


	14. Chapter 14 Movie Night

**Beautiful Crimes by sasukelover154**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Okay so I know this is long over do so I will let you all read I literally did this all in one sitting so I am not sure what you guys will think of it but I hope you all enjoy it, there is quite a bit of fluff in it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, just the plot

Warning: Fluff

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Naruto sat dumfounded. He had to be dreaming. There was no way that Sasuke, this perfect boy, had just said that he liked Naruto, a perfect screw-up. Naruto shook his head and then stared at Sasuke.

"Sasuke…What did you just say?" Naruto asked in a very confused voice.

"Naruto, I like you." Sasuke said calmly. "I'm pretty sure that I've liked you ever since I first saw you, my first day here." Sasuke spoke very quietly as he confessed his feelings.

"Sasuke…I really like you too. I actually saw you first in the office, and I couldn't believe how gorgeous you are. Everyone was talking about you. And then I found out you were my roommate." A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth as he reminisced about the first meeting of his Raven God.

"Wow…all this time…" a true smile flickered across Sasuke's lips and a disbelieving chuckle reverberated his chest. The mood in the room turned euphoric as the boys smiled and laughed at each other's own obliviousness.

_I can't believe this perfect Raven God likes _me. The thought sounded throughout Naruto's mind.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sasuke's heart leapt up with inner joy and beat with exuberance while relief swam throughout his entire body.

His little fox sat on his bed, grinning from ear to ear like the incredibly cute idiot he was. With a sudden movement, Sasuke swiftly moved from his bed, over to Naruto's and cupped the heavenly face in his hands.

With one thumb he stroked the slightly tainted cheek; with the other he traced the slightly plump bottom lip. He stared lovingly down into his beautiful cerulean eyes. The skin was warm underneath his fingertips; the skin was soft and luscious.

Slowly Sasuke stroked the pale locks from his fox's forehead; he bent down and gently placed a sweet peck upon the skin there. When he pulled away he saw Naruto had his eyes closed. After a soft peck on the lips, Sasuke settled down beside his love.

They sat up and talked for hours, later than they ever had before. They just talked, both were finally happy, this was an extremely rare occasion, so they took advantage of it and trespassed into areas they never really had before. It was relaxing to really delve into what made each other tick. It had been so long since Sasuke had been happy. He probably hadn't been this happy since before his parents died…now he had someone else to love…someone to love him back.

Finally both began showing obvious signs of sleepiness. Sasuke grabbed his little fox's hand.

"We're both tired Naruto, we should get some sleep." Sasuke whispered. His thumb stroked the back of Naruto's hand, and gave a little sigh.

"Yeah, you're right…I'm just kind of scared…" Naruto said in a sheepish voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm scared that if we stop now we will never get back to this...that we will never be so honest like this, with all of our walls completely down." A deeply depressed look took over his face as he finished his thought and Sasuke understood his fear, he feared it too.

Now that they had made so much progress, Sasuke feared that tomorrow it would all be gone, they're relationship would be gone…Sasuke didn't want to lose what he had just gained.

With the hand that wasn't in Naruto's he cupped his lover's cheek and looked deep into the pools of blue. "Naruto, I promise you that will never happen." He sounded sincere, like he never had before.

"Ok…good…Then I suppose we really should be getting to bed,,," Naruto pouted a bit but pecked Sasuke on the lips. Every time his little fox touched him it was like a bolt of electricity shooting through every nerve ending and skin cell that his body possessed. It was hard to remain calm at these times, but he was able to manage with a small smile playing on his lips.

After they exchanged goodnight's they each climbed into their beds, Sasuke with his covers tucked neatly underneath his arms, Naruto with his blankets a disheveled mess and his Kyuubi clutched in his grasp. A few minutes later and Naruto was completely out, like passed out, snoring lightly (and cutely) and out of touch with the outside world. Sasuke had an idea.

He slowly and quietly pulled back his blankets and slid out of his bed, using the moonlight from the window behind him to guide him to his precious fox's bed. Once there he crawled into the bed, facing Naruto, and wrapped his arms tightly around the strong but fragile feeling frame of the boy. He kissed Naruto on his forehead and his lover sighed happily, nuzzling closer like a kitten. With his love in his arms Sasuke was finally able to fall asleep, not thinking about in a few hours they would have to face school, and the possibilities of them becoming an official couple.

The sun broke through the clouds as the alarm clock blasted a very friendly good morning. Sasuke groaned as he rolled over to turn off the alarm clock that rested on the nightstand between the two beds. Except this slightly groggy morning only one bed was occupied.

Sasuke looked at the beautiful fox in his arms and was able to smile blissfully. This creature meant the world to him, even though they had only known each other for a short period of time. There was so much lifted off of his shoulders since they had expressed their feelings. As he smiled he kissed Naruto on the tip of his nose.

"Wake up, sleepy head. It is morning, time to get ready for class." He spoke gently into the still sleeping boy's ear.

"But I don't want to get up." The cute boy whined in a sleepy manner, cuddling closer to Sasuke, as if that were even possible. "Can't we just skip class today? It's not like anyone would even notice, they would probably just think that we had killed each other last night…or over slept."

"I'm sorry but we have to go to class today, just think about it, we have all weekend together." With a quick peck on the lips Sasuke rolled out of bed. "I will let you sleep until I get out of the shower, after that you have to get up and take one yourself." Sasuke ruffled the boy's hair and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After taking as long as he thought was possible in the shower, that is while still giving them both enough time to get ready for class. So when he was all done he stepped out of the bathroom in his boxers, bed clothes tossed into the hamper. He sauntered over to the bed they had slept in and gently began to shake Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto you really do have to get up now, as cute as you look with bed head and sleep in your eyes, we are going to be late for class if you do not get up right now." Sasuke was still speaking in a loving voice, but his tone began to get serious.

"But _Sasuke_…" Naruto pouted as he sat up in bed. "_Fine, _I'll go take a shower but I will not be happy about it." He continued to pout as he rumpled the back of his hair and walked into the bathroom. As the shower began to run Sasuke picked out his outfit for the day.

He settled on wearing a light blue shirt, one matching the color of Naruto's eyes. He buttoned up the shirt and over that he tied a black subtly patterned tie. He put on the standard sweater, pants, and shoes, and just as he was tying up the laces Naruto walked out of the bathroom, looking startling as usual, if not a little damp. Over his boxers he put on his traditional garb, meaning all bright orange, but suddenly Sasuke didn't find it annoying, he found it adorable actually.

Before they left the room they shared a deep kiss for a moment, it was nice to be alone, share little moments like this, because the rest of the day they wouldn't be able to do this…they both knew that, no one would be able to understand, and they accepted that, but so long as they could share these little moments of bliss, it was bearable.

They held hands for a brief moment, until they opened the door, but as soon as the hallway was exposed, with its bustling students rushing to class, the touch was lost and Sasuke found himself longing to be able to reach out and grasp hands as they walked down the stairs to their first hour Honors Biology class.

They reached the classroom with a few minutes to spare and so they went back to their separate seats and began to set out their things they would need for the class. Sasuke blocked out Kiba when he padded over to his seat next to Naruto, sat down and began talking animatedly about something him and some guys had been doing the night before. "What _were_ you doing last night anyway, Naruto?" Kiba asked in a fake suspicious voice.

"Oh, sorry Kiba, I had a ton of homework to do last night, I would have totally played with you guys for a while, but I just had no time." Naruto looked genuinely sorry as he answered. "Maybe next time I will be able to join you guys." He smiled brightly at the prospect.

Mr. Umino walked in at that very second and Kiba was forced to whisper so that Sasuke was unable to hear him anymore. Sasuke sat back in his seat and simply took notes, trying not to let his thoughts wander and distract him, now that he had Naruto was not the time to let his grades slip. Class passed at a reasonable pace and the apprehension of sitting next to Naruto for the approaching class period was something made Sasuke's stomach do little flip-flops, being that close to his Fox God and being unable to so much as touch him would be sheer torture.

The class period finally ended and Sasuke packed up his stuff as usual and walked to his next class, where Naruto already was sitting, in the back corner of the classroom, away from the eyes of everybody at the front of the classroom. The girls had finally stopped staring at Sasuke when he entered a room so he was able to flash Naruto a quick smile when he got in the classroom without much fear of being seen.

When Kakashi told the class that they would be watching a recent rendition of _Romeo and Juliet_ Sasuke grew excited. That would mean that the lights would be off, and the class would either be facing forward or sleeping on their desks, no one would be watching the two of them in the back, they could pass notes or simply hold hands, it was something Sasuke was looking forward to greatly.

The projector was showing the movie. The lights were turned off. The blinds were shut. Instead of Sasuke looking at the screen and watching the film, his eyes were glued to Naruto. Under the table their hands were entwined, they both had soft smiles on their faces, which were being lit up by the light given off from the screen. Occasionally they would whisper something to one another, but mostly he just looked at the face of his love, and when the class passed, he was sad that they had to part.

The morning passed in a surprisingly fast flash. Sasuke and Naruto met back in the room after the final bell had rung and they both smiled happily and embraced.

"I missed you today…" Naruto said softly as they detached. He looked lovingly into Sasuke's eyes. "it's so hard to see you in class, and in the hallway, and not be able to say or do anything…being gay really sucks…I mean I know we aren't together really or anything but I just hate that I can't express how I feel…" a sad look spread across his face.

Sasuke put a finger under his love's chin. "Don't be sad, Naruto, I know how you feel, it sucks not being able to do that stuff but isn't good to be able to be together here, in our room, alone? Doesn't that make up for all the lost time throughout the day?" Sasuke kissed Naruto tenderly on the lips, ensuring to cover their lips entirely.

When Naruto pulled away he was breathless, flustered, and a bright pink blush was spread across the expanse of his adorable cheeks. "You are so cute when you blush." Sasuke added, touching each of the Fox's cheeks with his lips. "Will you just sit down with me? So that you and I can rest before dinner?"

Without a word they both preceded to Sasuke's bed. Sasuke lay down in his bed and Naruto curled up next to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Sasuke stroked Naruto's head lovingly, entwining his fingers with his little foxes. After a while of just lying and cuddling, Sasuke bent his head down to lock lips with his lover.

The kiss started out soft and gentle like it had always been, but after a moment Sasuke reached his hand back to tangle his fingers in the flaxen locks while the other went to hold onto Naruto's hip. Naruto was surprised at first, Sasuke having never really been rough like that with him, but soon he started to adjust. His fingers went up to trace the veins that ran up Sasuke's neck and then up to his cheek while the other went and stroked his back. Both of them rolled onto their sides to gain better access to each other's lips.

Sure Sasuke had kissed girls before, he was no stranger to that area before, but there was something different about kissing Naruto, it felt right to be a mass of tangled up limbs, both panting with the effort to stay on the little bed they happened to be sharing at the time, and all was going well until there was a knock on the door.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Naruto and Sasuke were just starting to get into heavily making out when through the fog of passion he heard a knock on the door.

"You have got to be kidding me." Naruto groaned as he leaned up on an elbow to look at Sasuke. "Don't you even think of moving, I'm just going to see who it is really quick and then I am coming right back here." He pecked Sasuke on the lips one more time and gave him a fleeting smile before he hoped up off the bed and bounded over to the door to see who had interrupted their sheer bliss.

When Naruto reached the door he pulled it open and looked to see who was there. Of course it had to be Kiba, his best friend.

"Oh hey Kiba, I didn't expect to see you here so soon after class. What's up?" Naruto asked in his peppy voice, of course he was mad that Kiba had interrupted his hot make out session with his raven but he couldn't very well tell Kiba that…that would just be awkward.

"I just wanted to tell you guys that there is going to be a movie tonight in the library, after dinner, if you guys want to come, it is supposed to be good." Kiba flashed a canine like smile at Naruto. "And I heard there is going to be popcorn and everything! Almost like we get to go to a real movie!"

That actually did sound like a fun idea, he and Sasuke could almost go out on a real date, sure there would be other people around, but they could sit next to each other, share a bag of popcorn, and "accidently" brush their hands together while getting a handful. If Sasuke was up to it, then they would be going!

"Hey Sasuke, did you hear that? There is a movie tonight in the library, do you want to go? It should be fun!" he gave Sasuke a wink over his shoulder, smiling attractively, hoping that he would get the hint.

"Sounds good to me, Naruto, I think we should go." Sasuke said from his position on the bed, which looked much less compromising now that Naruto was removed from the setting.

Naruto turned back to Kiba, "Well you can count us in Kiba, we will be there." They chatted idly for a few mores moments, said their goodbyes, and when Kiba walked away, Naruto closed the door and turned back around to his Raven.

Sasuke smiled seductively from the bed and patted the spot next to him. "So what, are we going on a date tonight?" he asked as Naruto slid back into place next to him. "I never thought you would be one to take _me_ out on a cliché movie date." He chuckled a little at the joke and kissed the tip of Naruto's noses. Each kiss, no matter how small, sent electricity through Naruto's blood. "I can't wait."

They returned back to their kissing for a while, that is until it became time for them to go down to dinner, in which case they kissed one last time, walked down to dinner together, sat at their separate tables, and after they were both done, they met back up at the doors leading out of the cafeteria.

They shared a quick look and then proceeded into the library, followed by the few people that were done with dinner, and going in the same direction. They sat near the back, on a comfy couch set up behind a bunch of varied chairs and couches, which were all in front of a white screen and projector.

After everyone had filed into the library, and Naruto and Sasuke were surrounded by varied friends and fellow students', they turned down the lights and began the movie.

The movie was one that Naruto had heard of before, but obviously had not seen. It was good and interesting. The wardens passed out small white bags of popcorn, and Sasuke and Naruto shared a bag. A few times Naruto purposefully went to get a few kernels at the same time he saw Sasuke going for some, so their hands brushed intimately. One time Naruto made a big deal out of stretching his arms above his head, resting one for just a moment behind Sasuke's head.

When the movie was over the lights came flickering back on and everyone groaned as they got up and stretched. The movie was the hot topic as everyone made their way back to their rooms. It was nearly ten o'clock so it was about time for them to all go back to their rooms anyway.

Naruto said goodbye to his friends when he and Sasuke reached their bedroom, and they walked inside. As soon as they were inside the door they shared a kiss and then got into their pajamas.

They crawled into Sasuke's bed when they were finished, Kyuubi clutched between them. They kissed again for a while, hands slightly wandering on each other's hair and faces. Sasuke held Naruto's face in his hands, pressed his forehead against his, and whispered into the silent, nighttime air, "Will you please be my boyfriend, Naruto?" while Naruto was too happy to answer, all he could do in response was kiss Sasuke hard on the lips.

**To be continued…**

_**A.N.:**_

Okay so like I said I did this all in one setting, and I am actually happy with this, I know it was very lovey dovey but at least they are finally officially together!

As always I am in desperate need of fan art ." so if anyone is interested please let me know! Review please! Love you all! Thanks so much for the support!


	15. Chapter 15 Our Secret Place

**Beautiful Crimes by sasukelover154**

**Chapter 15**

I'm very proud of myself; I wrote this chapter all in one setting too! So thank you so much for sticking with me you guys! I know it has been hard, I know I don't always post when I should, but I;'m glad you guys don't take it personal and still read my story :D

I am still looking for some fanart as always and I would be so honored if I could get some people to make me some!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own the plot

Warning: more fluffies 3

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sasuke and his new boyfriend woke up the next morning to a beautiful sight. The sky outside the window was a clear blue, the kind that didn't have a single cloud. The sun shone brightly as it was making its way across the horizon. There was a lazy breeze that gently ruffled the crisp green leaves on the trees; there was no gusting, just lazy movements. Across the school's grounds there were fresh daisies and other pretty weed-like flowers. All of the colors in the scene seemed to be crisp and clear, even though it was only about ten a.m. He could tell that it would be a beautiful, warm, gorgeous, and memorable day.

Naruto stretched in Sasuke's arms in a very cute kitten way. When he slept he looked like an angel that fell straight into his bed and life, but awake and in his arms was just as cute, if not better. They yawned in unison and shared a quick kiss.

"Good morning sunshine." Naruto said with his sleepy fox grin spread across his face. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept very well." Sasuke replied with his own grin. "Did you?" He could never quite get over how truly gorgeous Naruto was. His bright blonde hair was always in disheveled spikes around his head. His eyes were the deepest, brightest blue that anyone could ever dream up. His skin was neither too pale nor too tan; it was the perfect sun kissed medium that showed how much the fox loved playing outside. His face was marred by several scars, spread randomly throughout his features. He was not too short or too tall, but a beautiful in between, with a sinfully perfect figure to match it.

"Only the best night of sleep I have ever had!" Naruto sighed happily and looked into his eyes. "I think since it looks so beautiful outside, we should spend the day there."

"I'm perfectly okay with that plan." Sasuke answered with another peck on Naruto's lips. "But we should probably shower first; we aren't in any condition to be seen in public." Sasuke chuckled a little, they clearly did not want to get out of the position they were in currently. If the outside hadn't been so enticing they probably wouldn't have moved from the spots at all.

"Ugh, _fine_." Naruto groaned as he got up out of the bed and headed in the direction of the bathroom. "But I'm taking a shower first." He stuck his tongue out at Sasuke over his shoulder.

Sasuke stretched again once he was out of bed. He walked over to his closet, picking out a plain black V-neck T-shirt, and dark jeans, setting the pair on the foot of his bed. He heard as the shower begin to run on the other side of the bathroom door. Sasuke still had some time to wait so he walked over to where the window looked out over the grounds, and got lost in the beauty.

Finally Naruto walked out of the bathroom, his orange boxers had a bright swirly design today. They shared a quick kiss as Sasuke brushed passed his fox and into the bathroom.

The shower felt nice, it was warm against his skin, and he could feel himself flushing from the heat but he didn't care, it felt too good. He lingered slightly, not wanting to exit the warmth but wanting to spend time with his boyfriend. Finally Naruto won out and Sasuke got out of the shower. He ran a dark blue towel through his hair and over his body, making sure he was mostly dry. When he was he slipped on a pair of his silky black boxers, and opened up the door.

Sasuke noticed the way that Naruto's eyes lingered over his body, and he also noticed the way Naruto tried to hide it. Sasuke smirked. "You know Naruto, we are _dating_ now you don't have to try and hide it, and I can tell you're still staring at me." He wrapped his arms around his lover and gave him a long kiss. "And by the way, I really don't mind if you do." He ended the statement with a sly wink

After both the boys were changed into their T-shirts and light sweaters they exchanged quick kisses and walked out of their dorm room. There were scattered people throughout the hallways, not as much as a normal school day but not so few that it looked like everyone was gone. When they had made it down all the stairs and to the lobby, they walked over to the front doors and out onto the grounds.

The fresh scent of trees and flowers hit them with vigor. They both inhaled deeply and sighed contentedly and viewed their surroundings. Naruto realized how long it had been since he had been outside, and Sasuke hadn't been out since he had gotten hit by the car.

There were a great number of students on the grounds in front of the school. There was a variety of activities going on such as: Frisbee, football, tag, and even a small game of capture the flag. None of these activities interested them, however. The two boys bypassed all these groups and walked back to where the trees were more densely compacted. They reached a tall oak tree that was one row back and looked up into its branches.

The tree had a scary beauty to it. The branches looked like skeletal arms where no leaves grew, while other places there resided squirrels running on thick, heavy branches. Its leaves grew lush towards the ends, so lush in fact that it was hard to see to the top. Birds' nests were scattered in the branches, their songs wafting down on them, and seeming to lift them up into the branches. There was one branch in particular, it was just one up from where they started, and it was _huge_. The branch looked big, thick, strong, and just wide enough so that one boy could lie down comfortably on its surface.

Naruto made no hesitation to start climbing first. He jumped at a sturdy branch just out of his reach and when he had a good hold he swung his legs up on to the perfect one. Sasuke followed in the same fashion, the bark rough in his hands.

Sasuke sat against the trunk of the tree, and opened his legs a little bit, Naruto got the hint. Naruto crawled over and sat back between his legs, flushing his back against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his little fox's waist and inhaled his scent. It was a calming scent that perfectly fit him. Naruto slipped his hands over Sasuke's, leaning his head back on the shoulder behind it. Tilting his chin a little bit he caught Sasuke's lips in a kiss.

It was exciting to be out in public, in such an intimate way with Naruto, and still not be in sight of anyone. They were able to be out, and still show their affection, and that was nice. They could sit there in that tree, and kiss and no one could see them. Sasuke rubbed his fox's stomach as they kissed, he could simply get lost in the touch. Naruto reached a hand back, and wrapped it around the side of Sasuke's neck, rubbing gently.

When they both pulled away for air, they were panting slightly. It had been a heated but gentle kiss, and it was amazing as always.

"This really is beautiful." Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

"Yes, you really are." Sasuke responded sweetly with a kiss to Naruto's neck.

Both of the boys smiled widely at the compliment and let out a little chuckle. Nothing could spoil their perfect day. The weather was amazing and they could not be separated. While they sat back, cuddled, and observed the weather, the time passed quickly. Before they knew it lunch had already come and gone, but even though they really didn't feel like moving they ate lunch, and then returned back to their spot. The sun moved steadily across the sky throughout the afternoon, and the light began to decrease from their secluded little spot. Before it got too dark for them to see they climbed down from the branches, ate dinner, and upon return, set themselves in the grass.

Both the boys were on their backs, looking up at the sky as it slowly darkened. Sasuke's hand brushed up against Naruto's while they were laying next to each other. With his thumb he traced small circles against the back of Naruto's hand. A star popped into existence over head as the sky was turning a darker blue.

"Make a wish." Naruto whispered. Sasuke turned over onto his side, the plush grass, shifting underneath him. Naruto had his eyes closed tightly as he was thinking.

"Why do I need a wish, Naruto? I already have want I've wanted." Sasuke smiled at his love. It was true, Naruto is everything Sasuke could have ever wanted and more, he had nothing more that he could wish for. Naruto opened his eyes like he had been in a dream, when they cerulean orbs were turned on him he could see something far off in them, like some thought that is in the distant future.

"Can I tell you my wish, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, also turning onto his side so that he faced Sasuke.

"Isn't that like the only thing you aren't supposed to do?" Sasuke mocked. "But if you want to risk your wish not coming true then I suppose you can tell me." He punctured the end of his sentence with a smile so that Naruto would know that he was just kidding.

"Sasuke, I wish that you and I are together forever." Naruto's eyes sparkled with the prospect of them always being together. A smile broke across the calm face, and across the lovely cheek spread a cute little pink blush. Sasuke could tell that he loved the idea, and Sasuke did too. If he had his way, they wouldn't have to worry about it, because he would rather die than hurt Naruto. It may have been a little bit over dramatic, seeing as this was their first day dating, but they had known each other for months, and Sasuke knew who he wanted to be with. No doubt.

"I like that idea, Naruto." Sasuke replied quietly, reaching a hand over so that he could rest his palm against the pink flesh.

They stayed out there stargazing until it was getting really dark and chilly. They hadn't been prepared to stay out there that long so they finally had to pack up their little party. Since everyone had long gone from the grounds, they were able to hold hands as their feet brushed against the dark grass. Once they had to enter the building, however, they had to let go, on account of the small amount of students milling about and slowly heading up to their rooms.

The walk upstairs seemed especially long for some reason. Maybe they had just gotten used to not being separated that even though they stood right next to each other, it just wasn't enough. That could be it. Finally they made it to their room. They walked in and began to get undressed into their pajamas, eyes lingering as clothes were shed.

Once they had gotten changed they decided to make a change to the way their beds were arranged. While trying to be as quiet as possible they moved the nightstand to the other side of the room, pushed Naruto's bed so that it was flush against Sasuke's and then pushed the nightstand back up against the beds. Now they had one big bed with the covers fixed so that they covered more area. Proud of their accomplishment Sasuke and his boyfriend crawled into their bed.

Sasuke lay on his back as Naruto came up next to him and rested his head upon his chest. They interlocked fingers as they settled the blankets around them. After a short while, Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke. Their eyes met for a brief moment until Naruto crashed his lips upon Sasuke's. Their lips moved in sync with one another's as Naruto brought his hands up to embrace Sasuke's pale cheeks. Sasuke held onto Naruto's hips as if it were his last lifeline.

Naruto swung a leg around to the other side of Sasuke's body and their kiss seemed to intensify, like they had hot magma running through their veins. Their kissing was feverish as they had to break for quick pants of breaths between. They had started grabbing at each other's shirts, feeling each other's toned stomachs.

Sasuke's insides felt like they were set on fire, where his skin made contact with Naruto's it made him tingle and only want to kiss Naruto that much more. With Naruto hovering above him, grabbing at his face and shirt, it was extremely hard to keep his head level so he wouldn't make any rash decisions, even though he really did want to, more than anything at the moment. Thoughts of lust were running through his thoughts as his hand traveled up Naruto's shirt to feel the sculpted abs.

"Naruto if we don't stop now we might not be able to at all." Sasuke gasped as they broke apart for air, Naruto reaching out for his neck with his lips.

"You're probably right, Sasuke." Naruto sighed as he fixed his shirt and slid off top of Sasuke, he continued to rest his head on Sasuke's chest. If they had accomplished anything with that it would be one thing: exhaustion.

"I'm pooped, love." Sasuke said gently kissing Naruto's forehead. "It's bedtime."

"Okay, hunny." Naruto smiled lovingly at Sasuke as he snuggled close to his chest, seeming to fall asleep almost instantaneously.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Naruto fell asleep quickly that night; he was exhausted from trying to _not_ completely jump his boyfriend's bones. This, he thought, was a good feat, seeing as Sasuke was practically walking sex.

He dreamed disjointed, disoriented dreams, but he could tell that they were good, how though he wasn't exactly sure. He got the feeling that they were happy and carefree, and maybe that was why he couldn't focus on it, because he wasn't accustomed to everything going well. All through the night Naruto stayed firmly cuddled up against Sasuke's side, with Sasuke's arms clasped about his waist, so even if he had wanted to move he couldn't not that he could think of a situation in which he would want to move from this heaven.

When Naruto awoke in the morning they found a hazy drizzle outside the window. Waking up to this was not very encouraging for the day's prospects. Naruto decided that today would be a day to stay inside and away from the nasty mess that awaited them outside.

Sasuke wasn't quite up when Naruto was, so he simply laid there and stared at the angelic face. Naruto wondered what it was that Sasuke dreamed about. While he was thinking about this Sasuke began to shift slightly, his eyes beginning to flutter and his breathing getting faster. Once Sasuke was actually awake Naruto gave him a kiss on the lips.

"You are so cute when you are sleeping, in case you were wondering." Naruto threw him a cute grin.

"Good morning to you too." His raven said with a small stretch. "Sounds like today isn't going to be spent outside." Naruto would bet that Sasuke could hear the slight _pitter-patter _of the rain falling softly against their window pane.

"Oh yeah, I definitely think that we should spend a lazy day, right here. But let's get some breakfast first, I'm starving."

The boys walked down to the cafeteria in their pajamas. They didn't have to wear uniforms on the weekend, not even down to breakfast, which they served from about eight to eleven. The cafeteria wasn't really that full, and none of Naruto's friends were there, so him and Sasuke got their breakfast and sat at their own table, imagining themselves as if they were on a little date. It was a nice image.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Itachi awoke on a particularly drizzly Sunday morning feeling that today would be a great day for progress. He sat up in his darkly spread king bed and pushed the long raven black hair out of his deep onyx eyes. With a slight groan he swung his legs over the edge and after putting on his black house slippers he slipped into his master bathroom.

After taking his dear sweet time in the shower, making sure his perfect hair was clean and soft, Itachi combed out his long hair, blow drying it out straight and tying it back with a plain black band. On his way out of the bathroom he dropped his dirty clothes into the hamper and walked to the closet in his room stark naked.

For the day he decided on a silk black shirt, red silk tie, and black dress pants. The look simply fit him. He adjusted the tie in the mirror so that it was perfectly centered, and that it wouldn't bulge up in any places during the day.

He ate a nice breakfast that he prepared himself, and set himself down to eat it. _'It sure has been quiet around here since Sasuke has been gone. But I suppose it is for the best, I can't have him going off and chopping someone's head off whenever he gets mad, that might become troublesome if he went into the family business and a client starts being a jerk…yes…that would not end well at all. I hope that he is learning something there; he really does need to straighten up. The Uchiha's are not gay, over-emotional, involved little boys. No, we are men and we get work done.'_ A string of similar thoughts were kept up throughout his breakfast. When he was all finished he washed his dishes in the sink, dried them, and put them back where he had found them.

With all the meaningless morning activities done now, Itachi turned to the most important one for the day. He headed out the side door that lead to the car garage and slipped into the nice black sports car that was nestled nicely in the empty, cold, garage. The engine started with a purr and an emotion crossed his face. A smirk slid across his face for a split second as the intoxicating thrum of power rushed from his fingertips to his toes. As soon as it appeared it was gone, and his face went back to impassive and bored, just like usual.

He kept his face this way for a very specific reason. If his face was kept smooth then no one would know what he was thinking, he would be able to remain in control of the situations like he needed to be. It had become a part of his life since after his parents murders' and he had to take over their business, it was a necessity that simply became a part of him, not that he missed having emotions. He had made the mistake of slipping with them once, and he never would again.

Itachi slid the car out of the garage and onto the very posh street that the Uchiha residence rested on. He was so used to driving that he didn't even need to think of where he was going most of the time, he could just sit back, think to himself, and let the car practically drive itself. Even on a day like today, where the rain was slowly getting heavier, he didn't have to concentrate, that was one of the perks about having one of the best cars on the market, peace of mind.

Itachi pulled into the parking lot, finding the first parking spot that was close, and slid his car into the parking spot perfectly. With a slightly heavy breath he turned the key in the ignition, pulled it out, and set them in his pocket. He grabbed an umbrella from the passenger side seat and prepared himself to go into the torrent.

He popped open the umbrella as soon as the car door was open, making sure he didn't get a drop of water on his outfit. He never met with anyone while he appeared disheveled. The rain puddled around the bottom part of his shoe and he shut the car door quietly. As he walked up to the building the rain began to fall heavier, the sound resounding against his umbrella was starting to become slightly annoying.

Not soon enough he had finally arrived at the building, he had called the previous day to set up a meeting so all was prepared, no need to go through with shenanigans. He walked in through the doors, closing his umbrella, as it was no longer needed. Finally he arrived at his destination.

Itachi waited politely, sitting quietly and stiffly in a chair. He listened to the slow _tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, _of the clock's slowly moving second hand as it passed around the perimeter. The wait was not fun, as would be imagined, but it was necessary, Itachi would wait as long as needed for this.

Finally Itachi was called to meet with her and it could not have come a second sooner. The sooner this was over with, the better. He walked evenly into the room and sat at a chair, folding his hands neatly in his lap.

"Hello, my name is Itachi Uchiha, I'm not sure if you remember me, but I wanted to talk to you about the possible removing of a boy. Would you mind discussing this important matter me?" His voice did not waver as he spoke the busty blonde woman.

"Ah, right, you are Sasuke Uchiha's older brother, I remember you now." Tsunade smiled at Itachi and held out her hand in the form of a handshake. He took it quickly, only making the movement once. "What student did you want to _talk_ about removing?"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_**Authors Note:  
**_

PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU!

Okay so now everything is starting to pick back up again, and I'm sure you guys have a ton of questions, feel free to ask me any and we will see if I am able to answer.

So I'm pretty happy with the way this one turned out and I think that the scene where they are sitting in the tree is so adorable, if anyone wanted to make me fanart of it i would be happy :D or actually if I had fanart of any scene I would be happy

Thank you guys for being here for me and reading my ramblings, I love you guys more than ever! Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16 This is not goodbye

**Beautiful Crimes by sasukelover154**

**Chapter 16**

I'm so proud of myself :) two chapters in one weekend! Go me! Anyways thank you guys are amazing for reading this :) I hope that I can live up to your standards!

Ok so real quick I want to say something. I have a vision for a picture for the cover of this. I picture Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke with a sassy smirk, and Naruto with his trademark grin. A raven behind Sasuke and a fox behind Naruto, with some sort of quote from this (Possibly "Love is a crazy thing?"). I picture them both in their school uniforms. Maybe someone could draw this for me? I would be so grateful! I would do it myself but I have no drawing talent…

So anyways here it is! I will let you guys read! Don't forget to review for me please! I love you all!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, just the plot.

**Warnings:** still some major fluff, you might cry if you are easy criers.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sasuke lay in bed with his boyfriend, the rain against the glass of the window was as almost as relaxing a sound as the light snores of his fox. Naruto lay against his chest, curled up and taking an afternoon nap while Sasuke was propped against his pillows, a new book held up against his knees. '_I would spend all my days like this if I could. It's so perfect.' _He reached a hand up to stroke Naruto's hair. _'I'm so lucky to have him; he's the most amazing person I could have ever asked for. I really do love him. I couldn't ask for anyone better to put up with all my problems. I put him through so much crap before we were dating, and I feel so bad that we couldn't have this sooner…but I'm so glad that we are able to be here now…together…'_ Sasuke kissed the top of his boyfriend's head, a small smile lifting his features. _'I will never hurt Naruto, if I have anything to say about it we will be together forever.'_

After about a half an hour of sleeping lightly, Naruto finally began to wake up, he yawned and rubbed his eyes, looking up into Sasuke's eyes. _'He is so beautiful when he's sleepy, I almost can't believe that he's real until he wakes up, he's just too perfect. This is too perfect.'_

"You snore a little bit, in case you were wondering." Sasuke kissed Naruto's nose and chuckled playfully. "But it's ok because I find it extremely adorable."

"Sasuke, why are you so sweet now, when you never were before?" Naruto asked with a smile. "Don't get me wrong I liked you before, even when you were being a jerk, but I really like you now that you're being all sweet and amazing."

"Honey I didn't want to be with you, only to have to be taken away." Sasuke said, a sad look entering his eyes. "Now I realize that I care way too much about you to worry about that stuff, because I won't let anyone take you away from me." Sasuke rubbed his nose against his boyfriend's. "I hope you don't mind, but you are all mine, no one else's." he ended with a sweet kiss and grabbed Naruto's hand.

Naruto scooted himself up so that his head was level with Sasuke's, he touched their foreheads together and both boys shut their eyes. "Sasuke, you are the only person that I want, you are the only one I can imagine myself with. I am all yours as you are all mine. No one else matters but us, love." They remained touching for a moment longer, savoring the sweet contact that they were sharing.

When Naruto pulled away he looked toward the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was time for them to go to dinner. "Sasuke, sit next to me at dinner tonight, I want to introduce you to my friends."

Sasuke pushed him and Naruto up into sitting postilions. Sure he _wanted_ sit with Naruto and meet his friends…but there was something holding him back. _'Won't they realize that something is up? I have never sat with them before; I have always sat by myself. I think that if I suddenly sat with them, after we have been spending so much time together, alone, that they would think there is something going on between us. If that happened then someone would not be able to keep their mouths shut, and word would get around that me and Naruto are together, and with that being said, then the wardens and principle would get involved and me and Naruto might get moved, or even thrown out! I can't let that happen…but on the other hand if I don't then I won't get to spend the time with him and we would both be mad…not to mention I hate the idea of having to sit back and watching him have fun with all of his friends...'_

Sasuke reached a hand up to stroke Naruto's marred face. "I would love nothing more than to spend dinner with you, my love." Sasuke couldn't help but kiss him gently. "We're not going to tell them…are we…?" he could tell that a little worry laced his tone as he spoke. The last thing he wanted was to freak out Naruto's friends the first time that he met them, it might just be a little to soon.

"That depends…do you _want_ them to know…?" Naruto cocked his head to one side, looking adorably puzzled. "Sasuke if you want them to know then we can tell them, it's not just my decision here, but if I had to pick…I don't think we should just yet…" he looked worried, almost as if Sasuke was going to hit or yell at him.

"Naruto I think I would have to agree, I don't think right now is the appropriate time for them to find out about us. I'm sure they would be understanding and everything but I think that the shock could cause one of them to do something…stupid…" Sasuke looked at him apologetically, not trying to insult his friends but just simply making a point. He didn't think that Naruto's friends were stupid; he just thought that if they were to say something they might not be able to control their reactions.

"I understand and agree with you." Naruto thought for a moment. "Can I at least tell Kiba? He _is _my best friend after all…I know he would never do anything stupid like say anything to anyone, he can keep a secret, we wouldn't have to worry about him at all."

Sasuke thought about it for a moment…and after thinking he had to agree with Naruto, as much as he hated to admit it, Kiba was a good guy, they could trust him. Sure he was protective of Naruto like a guard dog but the only person who had to worry about that wrath was Sasuke. "I think that would be fine, love, let's invite him back here after dinner, and we can talk to him." He smiled at his lover, letting him know that he was happy.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Naruto grinned happily. "You have no idea how happy you make me. We should have dated sooner." He stuck his tongue out playfully. "But either way I am completely starving. Let's go eat dinner."

They hadn't bothered to change into real clothes that day, they were still in their comfy pajamas, and planned to keep it that way. The halls were buzzing as kids went down to the cafeteria. Naruto and Sasuke's hands brushed every now and then as they tramped down the stairs.

When they made it into the cafeteria they stood in line, and chatted about non-important things. They got what the school called "food" and headed over to where Naruto usually sat with his friends.

Sasuke's breathing got slightly faster as they approached the table. He was really nervous, not because he was afraid that they would not like him, he didn't care about that, it was the prospect that things could go wrong. He was getting a funny feeling that this wouldn't go well.

The table was just big enough to fit everyone at it, they may have been able to fit one more or so but then they would all have less elbow room then they already had, but being crammed against Naruto was not something that Sasuke could complain about.

"Hey guys!" Naruto shouted in a bubbly tone as he sat down, Sasuke sat on his other side. After they all exchanged greetings with Naruto they turned to Sasuke. "Oh yea, by the way, this is my roommate Sasuke, you guys remember him." Sasuke was introduced to a kid with his black hair in a bowl cut, Lee who seemed to be pooping rainbows. A pale kid with long dark hair pulled into a low ponytail and pale violet eyes, Neji who seemed to just be always calmly contemplating. Shikamaru had his brown hair pulled back into a high spikey ponytail, and always seemed sleepy. Gaara had blood red hair, and pale jade eyes that were heavily lined in black, he seemed terrifyingly murderous. One kid was very chubby, and his hair was bronze and spikey, his name was Chouji he seemed to be a happy person. And of course he already knew Kiba, the protective bull dog type. They all looked extremely confused as they were introduced, but over all they were pretty nice and polite.

Most of the dinner went very well. They sat there, engaged in conversation with the group, the topics remained superficial. It was halfway through that something odd happened. The principle, Miss Tsunade, approached their table.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Naruto was too busy laughing at a joke Kiba had told to notice Tsunade behind him. That is until everyone stopped talking, looked up at her, and she tapped him on the shoulder that is.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Naruto, but I need you to come to my office after dinner is through." There was a cliché and obviously faked gasp around the table when she finished talking. She rolled her eyes at them and when Naruto agreed she strutted out of the cafeteria, leaving them to continue their conversation.

Sasuke leaned in closer to him. "Naruto what was that all about?" Sasuke whispered. "You couldn't have done anything because we have been together for the last two days."

"Yeah I know, I have no idea what she wants to talk about, but the only way to know is for me to talk to her." Naruto replied in a hush.

Keeping calm for Sasuke was very hard. Internally Naruto was freaking out. He had no clue what Tsunade wanted from him; he couldn't have done anything wrong. _'What if she somehow found out about me and Sasuke? What if she wanted to kick us out? What am I going to do if she really does want to talk to me about it? But wait if it was about that then wouldn't she want to talk to the both of us? Ugh this makes no sense! I am so confused! I haven't done anything wrong!' _Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts, he had to keep a happy façade for Sasuke, and he couldn't let on that he was worried.

Dinner came to an end way to soon. Before Naruto wanted them to, all his friends grabbed their trays and began to head to the garbage can. Sasuke hung back to walk with Naruto over to the trash can. Their hands brushed for a moment as they turned around.

"Hey Kiba, after I'm done with Tsunade do you want to come back to our room?" Naruto called out to Kiba as they made their way out of the cafeteria.

"Yea sure, come get me on your way back to your room and I'll come." Kiba shot him a smile as he headed over to the stairs.

Sasuke and Naruto made their way over to the office. "Good luck Naruto, I hope it isn't anything to bad. I'll be waiting in the room when you're done." Sasuke gave him an encouraging smile, Naruto knew that if he could he would've given him a kiss to help.

"Alright, I will try not to take too long, I'll grab Kiba on my way back, and I'll be there as soon as I can." He threw Sasuke a wink and a smile. They said quick goodbyes and Naruto took a deep breath before opening the door.

The door back to Tsunade's office was ajar. He walked over to it, and knocked on the wood. She told him to enter and he did, setting himself in a chair in front of her.

"So Naruto I am sure you are curious as to why I am calling you into my office." Tsunade began. Her desk was perfectly organized, not a single pen out of place, and he could tell that his student file was sitting in the center. This could not be good.

"Uh, yeah I'm pretty curious; I haven't done anything wrong have I?" Naruto asked in a worried tone.

"Everything is right as rain, Naruto, in fact it's great, you get to go home!" Tsunade opened her arms up wide, a huge smile on her face. She was acting as if this was the greatest new she could give him. Naruto couldn't help it, his jaw literally dropped, he could not believe it. He was able to go _home_?

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sasuke paced the room impatiently. It had been an hour since Naruto had went into the principal's office, and he still wasn't back. Sasuke was a complete nervous wreck.

_'Oh my God, Naruto has been gone so long. What if he got kicked out and he wasn't even able to collect his things? What if he has detention? What if he fell down the stairs and he broke his neck? What if a girl met him in the hallway and lured him into her spider's web between her legs! Ugh I'm so worried!' _Sasuke out his head in his hands and rubbed his face, letting out an exasperated groan. He pushed his hands through his hair, his mind still racing with tons of possibilities.

Finally Sasuke heard the sound of feet coming towards his room. He rejoiced inwardly and ran over to the door, as soon as he got there the door burst open. Naruto stood there, Kiba behind him. Naruto's face was soaked with tears.

Sasuke didn't need to say anything; he rushed over, and wrapped Naruto in his arms, putting his face into his chest to quiet the tears. He guided Naruto into the room, and sat with him on the bed, scooting them back towards the middle so that Kiba could sit on the end, all the while he didn't let go.

"Naruto what happened?" Sasuke asked when Naruto's sobs calmed down to teary hiccups.

"I have to go home." Naruto sobbed, turning his face into Sasuke's chest. Tears rose to Sasuke's eyes too. His boyfriend, the one he had just gotten after months of work, had to _leave_?

Sasuke and Kiba both gasped in time. "But Naruto, we just started dating, how can you have to leave?" Sasuke said quietly.

"The old hag told me that I've improved enough to where she thinks it's safe for me out there, I tried to fight with her about it but she kept telling me that I would do just fine, that it was just nerves getting to me and that I should be happy she is being so nice to me." Naruto wailed.

"Wait a second." Kiba held up his hands to stop them. "Naruto has to leave? And you guys are dating? Since when?" Kiba looked like they had told him a cat had given birth to a purple octopus. He was so confused; in any other situation it would have been completely hilarious, but not now.

"We've been together since Friday." Sasuke answered him. "This is what I was afraid of Naruto, losing you." Sasuke stroked his boyfriend's hair, trying to sooth him, as much as he could while being upset himself.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto hiccupped and started wiping at his face. "I'm not going to break up with you over this! You're my boyfriend and I want to be with you, this is not going to get between us." Naruto shook his head.

"Naruto are you going to stay by yourself again? You can't go back to that school where they used you like a punching bag every day. If I hear that they are so much as looking at you I'm going to come there myself and beat them up!" Sasuke said angrily, no one touched his Naruto but him.

Kiba looked extremely awkward. He looked to Naruto, put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Naruto I'm happy that you found someone you care so much about, really I am, your my best friend and I love you, I'm going to miss you when you're gone. I'm going to let you guys talk this out alone, you guys look like you need the time. I really hope this all works out for you guys, I can't imagine two people better suited for each other. Take care man, be careful out there." He hugged Naruto for a moment, and gave Sasuke a pat on the shoulder and a brief smile. After he was done he left the room, leaving them to themselves.

The first thing Sasuke did was kiss his boyfriend gently on the lips. He cupped Naruto's face and wiped the tears away from his face. When they leaned back both of them had fresh tears brimming in their eyes.

"I can't lose you, love." Sasuke whispered, putting his forehead against Naruto's. "I don't know what I am going to do without you here with me; I just got so used to sleeping next to you, hearing your breathing, seeing your amazing face light up with each kiss. I don't want you to leave me." The tears broke over Sasuke's eyes and rolled onto his cheeks.

"Baby," Naruto looked deep into Sasuke's eyes, he put his hands on either side of his face. "You will not lose me. I have to go but I will never be really gone. You are going to get out of here eventually and when you are i will be waiting for you. Do you want to know what we will do until then? We are going to write letters, emails, and I am going to visit here every single weekend. I will do anything to keep this going. You are the only person for me and I am not about to let you go. You are mine." Naruto pecked Sasuke's lips briefly, letting all his love and hope into the kiss.

"And you are mine, love." Sasuke replied. "We will not let them come between us. We will make this work. We are going to get through this. I will do anything to keep you happy." Sasuke smiled sadly at his lover. "When do you have to leave?"

"They will have a cab for me outside after lunch. I get to skip my morning classes to get packed up and after I eat I have to load up and leave." Naruto relayed the plan to Sasuke.

"That's really sad…so soon…" a tear slid down his cheek. "How about until you have to go we simply enjoy the time we have? And tomorrow when you have to go we will spend lunch together, and when you have to go, no matter who is watching, I am going to kiss you goodbye, if they were going to find out they might as well then."

"It sounds fine to me, love." A true smile slid across his face, pushing any sad thoughts from their minds, and Sasuke was able to smile too. For this short time they could be happy and enjoy their time together. They wiped away their tears, and took deep breaths before they lay down next to each other on the bed.

Sasuke couldn't say anything; he lay there, next to his love, just gazing into his eyes, trying to memorize every aspect of his beautiful figure. After he couldn't resist any longer, he locked lips with his gorgeous boyfriend.

Naruto responded gently, running his hand up Sasuke's side. The kiss quickly turned hot, and Sasuke hovered over his boyfriend. One of his hands went to rub Naruto's hip his shirt raising slightly to expose more tan skin, the other cupped his neck tenderly. Naruto's hands went up to rub Sasuke's back, his hands trailing up underneath the shirt to feel the pale skin was contrastingly hot. Their lips rubbed against each other in passionate ways as they kissed. Tears came to Sasuke's eyes, when Naruto was gone they wouldn't be able to do this anymore…they wouldn't be able to lay in bed and just stare at each other occasionally kissing.

Both were panting slightly when they drew apart for a minute to catch their breath. Both boys had a few tears spilling down their cheeks. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes lovingly, and he kissed the tears from his skin.

"You are the most amazing man I have ever met, Naruto. I could never have asked for anyone better. Thank you, for not giving up on me, even when it seemed hopeless." Sasuke whispered against the lips of his lover, running his hands through Naruto's hair.

"Sasuke don't thank me, I should be thanking you for giving me this chance to show you how much I really do care for you, and how much you have meant to me since that first day. Thank you for giving this screw up a chance to do something right, I swear I'm going to make you proud." Naruto whispered back, kissing Sasuke hard.

They just lay there for a while, kissing until it seemed like their lips would fall off and they had no saliva left. When that time came they lay there, wrapped in each other's arms, occasionally kissing whatever skin was exposed.

Finally both of the boys were yawning, it was nearing midnight. _'I don't want to go to bed…if I go to bed then that means less time with him…maybe we could stay up all night…no…we shouldn't…I don't want him to have to pack if he's all tired, that wouldn't be fair to him…I can't be selfish right now, I have to think of him over myself.'_

"Let's go to bed Naruto, you have a big day tomorrow." Sasuke kissed Naruto on the tip of his nose, each cheek bone, in the middle of his forehead, each eyelid, his throat, and finally hid lips. Naruto let out a held breath and a smile stretched across his lips.

"Goodnight, love, sweet dreams." Naruto whispered as he looked deep into Sasuke's eyes. He turned over onto his side, pulled up the blankets to cover them, and then he pushed himself as close to Sasuke as possible.

"Goodnight, hunny. Sleep tight." Sasuke said into Naruto's neck, wrapping his arms around him tightly. He kissed Naruto's neck lightly until he fell asleep, when that time came he was able to close his eyes, and take a much needed rest while the rain still fell softly.

When they woke up the next morning they heard the sound if a thunderstorm raging on the other side of the window. The thunder boomed while lightening slashed. It seemed impossible that they had been able to sleep through that. Sasuke groaned as opened his eyes. Today was the day that Naruto had to leave.

"Love, do you want to sleep in today, since you don't have to go to class?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's neck with a kiss.

"No, I'll get up." Naruto answered with a big stretch. "I'd rather see you before I have to start packing." They both sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of their eyes.

Before Sasuke went into the bathroom to take his shower he gave Naruto a hard kiss on the lips. Sasuke took as little time in the shower as he could, he wanted as much time with Naruto before class as possible. As soon as he was out he quickly dried his hair with a towel and walked out of the bathroom in his silky black boxers.

"Sasuke, how is it that you have a body that's…well for lack of a better word, perfect?" Naruto said as he ogled Sasuke's body. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend.

"I could ask you the same question, love." Sasuke walked over to the bed, Naruto wrapped his arms around his waist. "You are amazing in every attribute." Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's shoulders and leaned down to kiss him. They got lost in the kiss and before Sasuke knew it, it was five minutes until class was to begin. "Naruto you are making me late to class." He said, putting their foreheads together.

"Do you care?" Naruto smirked at his boyfriend.

"Not one bit." Sasuke replied with another kiss. "But I probably should." He smiled a little sadly. "I have got to get dressed, love." As much as he hated it, he had to untangle himself from the mass of arms.

He could feel Naruto's eyes on him as he changed, so he made sure to do it _very_ slowly. _'Let him look.' _Sasuke visibly smirked. _'It will be awhile before he gets to see me like this, so I will let him savor it.' _When he was all dressed in his black button down, black tie, blue sweater, and black pants, he turned around to meet Naruto's eyes. He wore all black today because he figured it was a day of mourning, the first day he would have to go through classes without Naruto with him.

Naruto stood from the bed, took the few steps to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around him, burying his head in Sasuke's chest, and heaving a small sob. Sasuke rubbed Naruto's back in small circles, trying to sooth back the tears that were in their eyes.

"Naruto this is not goodbye, I'm going to see you at lunch today, and even after that it will not be goodbye, I am going to see you again if I have to run away from here and come find you myself. We. Will. Be. Okay. I promise you that." He kissed Naruto's head and looked into his eyes. "I'm going to go to class, you are going to pack, and then we are going to meet up at lunch." He kissed Naruto firmly on his mouth and gave him a sweet smile.

"Okay Sasuke, I believe you, go class before you are even later." Naruto gave him his trademark grin and wiped away his tears. "I'll be okay, I promise you."

With one last look Sasuke grabbed his backpack and walked out the door. The hallways were empty now, so Sasuke was able to walk down them with no fear of being seen. He realized he would be late, but he did not care in the least, Naruto was worth being late to anything. His footsteps echoed around him as he took the stairs two at a time. Finally when he reached the junior hall he walked up to Mr. Umino's door and opened it quietly.

The whole class seemed to be reading a passage in the book to themselves, so they all looked up at him when he entered. Mr. Umino seemed to do the same thing, and waved him over to the desk.

Sasuke obliged and stood next to the desk, looking down at his teacher. "Sasuke, why are you late?" Mr. Umino questioned him.

"I'm sorry, my roommate is leaving today, so I was saying goodbye to him, I didn't realize what time it was until I was about to leave." Sasuke looked at him blankly and shrugged his shoulders. He had to try to keep his face blank or else he would have more than likely burst into tears, and he wouldn't want to explain that.

"I'm sorry, that must be tough for you. I'll let it slide this time, no penalty." Mr. Umino smiled at him kindly, and Sasuke nodded and headed back to his seat. This morning was not going to be fun at all.

From across the room Sasuke noticed Kiba looking at him. When they met eyes Kiba gave him a look of sadness and mouthed "I'm sorry" to him. Sasuke mouthed "Thank you" back to him and Kiba went back to his book. Sasuke too his out, opened to the current section and began reading, not comprehending anything that he saw, his mind was still back with his boyfriend.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Tears slid down Naruto's cheeks as he began to put his folded clothes into his bag. His toiletries were already strewn across the bottom, along with his pajamas. Right now he wore a bright orange hoodie and dark jeans, along with his nice orange Converse. He was already showered and most of his clothes were packed. From the bottom of the closet Naruto found one of his bright orange dress shirts.

_'I'm not going to need this anymore; I have already got so many of these.' _Naruto folded the shirt up nicely and laid it on the bed. He would leave it for Sasuke. _'I don't care if he will never wear it; I just want him to have something to remember me by.' _He smiled as he smoothed the creases out of the collar.

It was nearing lunch time now, so he threw the last of his belongings in the bag and his last possession was held between his hands. Kyuubi. Naruto hugged it tightly to his chest. This had been his best friend when no one had wanted him; it had seen his drunkest nights and all the tears he had shed since childhood. It seemed crazy to leave it behind. But then again love is a crazy thing.

He found a scrap piece of paper on the night stand, found a pencil, and scribbled a note.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_ I love you. I wanted to be the first to say it. I want to thank you for being there for me these last few days, they have been like something out of a fairytale, and I am never going to forget them. These memories are going to keep me satisfied until I see you this weekend. I also want to thank you for being my boyfriend; I never would have gotten the courage to ask you myself._

_ I'm going to keep my promise to you, the one about not drinking. I am not going to be stupid like that, I have realized my mistakes and don't plan to repeat them. I have you to thank for that, you have made my life worth living again, you gave me someone to love, someone who cares for me back. I am going to go back to my old school for a while, and if I start getting beat up I'm not going to take it, I'm going to defend myself, and if I have to, I will transfer. I also have you to thank for this, you taught me how to fight and not give up, when I first saw you I knew I wanted you, and because of you I fought for you, and didn't give up. You gave me courage._

_ I'm leaving Kyuubi here for you because he's helped me so much since childhood I thought he could help get you through this. I'm not going to be selfish, and plus, this is just a loan; I'm going to get him back when you're out of there and we're together. This has a lot of memories for me so you be sure to keep him safe for me, sleep with him every night, and let him catch your tears and sorrows. He's a great listener, you can tell him all your secrets and he will never say a word to anyone, so feel free to talk to him when I'm not here.54_

_ Be a good boy and get out of there as soon as you can, until then I am going to write you emails, letters, and see you every single weekend, I'll come on Saturdays and Sundays so we can spend some time together, I know it won't be quite the same but it will do until we can be together again. I love you my sweet Raven, be safe._

_ Love, Naruto_

He couldn't help but burst into tears as he placed Kyuubi sitting up on the bed, with the note propped up in front of him, a few tears dropped on to the paper. He let himself have a few minutes to just sit and sob, but soon enough the tears stopped flowing, he was able to stand up, gather his bag up, and exit down to the cafeteria.

The classes had not quite been let out yet so Naruto took his time walking down the stairs, letting himself look around and memorize the place around him. _'I guess this place isn't so bad after all, I did have some good times. And this is the only place that I have actually had friends…I'm going to miss it here…' _and this was the truth, he would miss all his friends, the way the rain sounded as it blew through the trees, the way the brick building got cold on cold days and warm on warm days. He would even miss his uniform, now that was sad.

He was just entering to get his food when the bell tolled over his head, this would be the last time that he would hear that sound. When he had his food he took his tray and bag over to his usual table and settled down to eat. _'If there is one thing that I will not miss I think that it will be this food.' _He pushed the mush around on his plate, not really hungry anymore. He took a few bites and when he thought he really couldn't stomach anymore, Sasuke materialized out of nowhere. _'And if there's one thing that I am going to miss most it's going to be him.'_ Naruto smiled up at him sadly.

"How did the packing go Naruto?" Sasuke said as he sat down, Naruto saw that he didn't have any food either, he must have been too upset to stomach it also.

The other boys piled in all around them. "Naruto's packing?" one of them, Sasuke recognized it as Shikamaru "What is he like leaving or something?" Naruto nodded and began explaining the situation. All the boys expressed their disappointments but wished him good luck. Underneath the table Naruto nudged his foot against Sasuke's and lightly brushed their hands together.

They sat at the table, participating in the idle chat, but all too soon the period was half over. Naruto nudged Sasuke with his elbow and he got the message. He rose from the table, waving goodbye to his only friends and they all wished him good luck. As they walked out of the cafeteria they reached out and held hands, they didn't exchange words, they didn't care about who would see them, they just both needed the contact.

They stood by the doors to the building, holding hands and looking in to each other's eyes.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke whispered gently, a smile lifting the corners of his mouth.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto laughed as he felt lighter with happiness, it was as if a balloon of helium lifted in his chest, relief washed through him, Sasuke loved him too, and everything would be alright.

All too soon a cab pulled up to the front of the building, and they had to say goodbye.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke and gathered him into the biggest hug he had ever given him. "Remember Sasuke this is not goodbye, it's just the beginning." He whispered into his boyfriend's ear. "I love you more than anything else, don't you ever forget that, if you need me I will just be a short drive away and I will come."

"I love you Naruto, more than ever. Be safe out there, don't do anything stupid, make new friends, but don't forget about me." Sasuke whispered back, kissing his neck.

The bell was ringing over their heads just when they were leaning in to kiss. They didn't stop though, even as the kids were walking into the lobby and looking at them, they still kissed. At first it started out gentle and then it progressively got harder, until they were both panting when they separated. Naruto heard the whispers blossoming behind them but he didn't care, he pecked Sasuke on the lips one more time, hugged him hard and gave him one last smile.

"I'm going to visit you this weekend, I promise love." Naruto said. He gathered up his bag, and held Sasuke's hand for one more minute.

"I look forward to spending the time with you, and if you don't show you won't get kissed for a week." Sasuke chuckled at the threat and gave him a weak smile and a wink. Sasuke's eyes filled with tears and when they were full they spilled over.

Naruto gave him one last kiss, squeezed his hand before letting go, and then walked out the door and out to his cab, but not before looking back one last time to look at the home he was leaving. After he sighed he opened the door, shoved his bag inside, and gave the driver his address. As he pulled away the rain pounded on the windshield and windows, it seemed as though the sky was crying with him, the rain on the window falling in time with the tears on his cheeks.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_**Authors Note:**_

Review and tell me what you thought of it! I was really sad the whole time writing this, simply because I myself am attached! Sorry for them crying so much, I just figure that it is a pretty emotional time.

I seem to be updating pretty quickly now so hopefully this will continue! But the only for sure way to get me to update is for you guys to send me reviews! I love you guys! Thank you so much!

Don't forget about the fanart! ;P


	17. Chapter 17 Life Without You

Beautiful Crimes by sasukelover154

**Chapter 17**

So I really don't have a whole lot to say about this chapter other than I think it really shows how much Naruto and Sasuke have grown on their own and as a couple. I'm sorry to those who are upset that Naruto left but it had to happen! It will all turn out ok in the end though, I promise!

Please send me reviews; I love to hear from you guys! Please tell me what you think or if you get confused or anything and I'll try my best ^.^

Still looking for more fanart please!

Warning: swearing, boys crying, violence.

Disclainer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, just my plot.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Naruto didn't stop crying the whole ride back to his house. The rain only got worse; the thunder seemed to crash in his ears with each boom, the lightening nearly made him blind with each flash. The water was flowing to the gutters before any of it could actually go in, causing a decent sized puddle around each of them. He started passing landmarks he knew, the mall, the theater, the grocery store, his school…he hadn't been out in the real world since he went into school. It was surreal to see that nothing had changed. The mall had a few new stores, the theater had new movies, but besides that there was nothing new.

Finally the cab neared his house. He saw all the familiar houses, the kids too small for school were playing in the puddles. Everything was as it was…but it didn't feel like _his_ street anymore. He had that feeling that he was somewhere he had heard about, and it seemed familiar, sort of like he had passed it by once or twice but hadn't paid any real attention to it. It just didn't feel right. The cab pulled up to his house and Naruto let out a sigh, thanked the driver, grabbed his bag, and exited the vehicle.

When the door was shut the cab drove away, leaving his to stand in the street, tears still leaking down his cheeks. He heard the gasps from all around him as the kids realized who had just come back, and the parents yell from behind them to be careful. Naruto ignored them. He walked up the path to his doorway, up the steps and took out the key that had been weighing down his pocket ever since he left school. He placed the key in the lock and it turned as smoothly as it ever had before.

Naruto set his bags next to the door, shut it behind him and took another step into the once familiar box. Everything was as he had left it. The remote to the T.V. was still on the coffee table, an old threadbare blanket hanging over the back of the couch. The only thing different was the smell. It had that smell that old people's houses get when normal people stop coming to visit so they stop taking care of it. It was that old musty, dusty, humid, heavy and just_ wrong_ smell. Trying to alleviate the smelliness, he opened up all the windows in the living room and kitchen. After a short while it began to smell like wet trees and leaves, a far better smell.

The tears had stopped, for now at least. He was able to go back, pick up his bag, and bring it back to his bedroom. He walked down the hallway, looking at the pictures he had of his family. The _only_ pictures he had of his family. There were pictures of him as a small baby, held between his parents loving arms. This had probably been taken months before his parents had died. He turned away from the happy smiling faces of his once family and walked into his bedroom.

He had hastily made his bed before he left, there were still some clothes strewn on the floor. He recognized the clothes. They were the clothes he had worn to the party and court the morning after. He picked them up off the floor, and brought them into the bathroom. He shoved them to the bottom of the hamper, under the blood stained towels. He opened the windows here too, trying to get rid of the cacophony of smells. He sat himself down on the bed and forced himself to unpack.

"Home sweet home…I guess." Naruto whispered. It didn't feel like home anymore, not like it had _there_. There he had always felt welcome, he had friends who were there for him, that cared for him, he had teachers who wanted them to pass, and he had a boyfriend who loved him. He felt like he belonged there, here he felt out of place, like he wasn't quite where he was supposed to be. If this was how it was when he was _home_ he could only imagine how it would be when he went to school tomorrow.

He separated out his pants, shirts, and pajamas. When he was done with that he put what was clean in the drawers and what was dirty in the hamper. He already missed Sasuke and his Kyuubi. After he put the toiletries in the bathroom, Naruto felt like all he wanted to do was pass out. The crying all day had made him so tired. Instead of going to bed though, he decided to go on his computer for a while, he would go to bed early tonight, but not that early.

When he was on his computer he went to his e-mail inbox. He looked and saw that there were a few from his previous classmates at his old high school. He ignored most of them. There were a few from Miki. He had forgotten about her…he opened up the first one, the date read the afternoon after her disastrous party. Basically it had said how sorry she was that he hadn't had fun, she had seen him a few times, brooding in corners with various cups of alcohol, and also sorry that she had gotten with one of his bullies. He deleted it; he didn't want to remember that time in his life. He read the next one. This one was dated a few weeks after he had left. This one was talking about how she missed him, where had he gone, was he happy now, would he be coming back? He deleted this one too; it was pointless to answer now. The last one was a few days ago. This one was similar to the last one. How was he doing, was he having a good time, she had heard he was in reform school, was it true, was it a good school, how were classes? With a sigh he decided he might as well write a quick response.

_Dear Miki,_

_ I'm doing okay. I did go to a reform school after what happened at your party. It was a great school, I really loved it, and it felt like home. The classes were great, I was actually able to apply for honors classes, and I learned a ton. I'm coming back to school tomorrow, they let me out today. So anyways, I will be in classes again tomorrow, when you get out of there they set them all up for you and everything so I guess I will see you tomorrow. Thanks for being so concerned._

_ Naruto._

He hit the send button and went back to the _new message_ screen. He typed in Sasuke's memorized E-mail address and began to type.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_ I already miss you something terrible. I never thought that I would be this far away from you. I start school back up tomorrow morning and I'm kind of scared. I just know that I'm going to be teased again, and I just can't look forward to that. I'm trying to be as positive as possible but it's hard. My house doesn't feel like home anymore, our little room felt more like home than this does. I hope you get this tonight or tomorrow after school but either way I'm going to send you another when I get home tomorrow, I can't go a day without talking to you. I love you more than anything, with everything that I have. I hope that Kyuubi is helping you get through this, and that you don't get too depressed as time passes. Do well in school and be on your best behavior, before you know it you'll be home with me._

_ Love, Naruto_

Fresh tears had bloomed in his eyes when he hit the send button. He searched the internet for a while, not really paying attention to what he was looking at. Finally he decided to go lie in bed and read for a few hours.

From the bookcase in his bedroom, Naruto pulled a book. It was one he had already read, but good enough to where he really didn't care. He set himself back against his pillows and propped the book up on his knees and turned to the first page. After a chapter or two he began to lose himself, this was much welcomed. Before he knew it was happening it was getting near ten. He marked his page with a bookmark and crossed his bedroom to find his pajamas in the dresser. He picked up the familiar orange flannel and put them on, deciding not to care for a shirt. He lay himself down in bed, shut his eyes, and after a short while, fell asleep.

He couldn't remember his dreams, they were all vague and dark, just shadows of memories. When Naruto woke he was tired and dreading the day that was just beginning to unfold around him.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sasuke stood there, looking out the doorway, into the pouring rain, where Naruto had been seconds later, now he was gone. _Gone_. The tears were flowing freely down his pale cheeks, hot against the cold skin. He could hear the people around him whispering, some even having the nerve to _giggle_ at him. Sasuke couldn't take it. He had just lost the one person he actually loved in this world, and they were going to _giggle_ at him. They were stupid and they were going to pay for it, he wasn't going to stand for it.

"You think this is funny? Like some scandal that you guys can gawk at? You're wrong!" he shouted towards the group, taking a few steps closer to them. "This is what you call love! And if you guys want to whisper and talk behind my back and call me a 'fag' or a 'queer' then you know what! Go for it! Because guess what assholes? I have something you guess will never have! I have true love! A soul mate! And no matter how much you guys talk about me that is not going to change! I still love him!" he couldn't help but laugh a little at the end, but as he did more tears streamed down his face and he couldn't hold himself up anymore, he collapsed to his knees on the floor and sobbed into his hands.

As Sasuke was sobbing someone came up to him and put a hand on his back, kneeling down next to him. "Hey jackasses scatter! Get out of here! You've done enough! He doesn't need to deal with jerks like you! He needs to be alone right now!" Sasuke recognized the bark like shout, it was Kiba. Kiba was defending him from the crowd. He heard a few people begin to disperse but not a lot. "If you don't all get the fuck out of here I will rip you all limb from limb!" at that more people began to move away. Sasuke heard the sound of feet stomping up the stairs and away from them. He still couldn't believe that Naruto's best friend had stood up to a crowd of people so that he could be alone and unprovoked.

"Thank you, Kiba. Good job getting that pesky crowd to disperse. I could barely make my way through!" Sasuke recognized that voice to. It was Tsunade, standing over him. "I'll take it from here, he really can't go to classes in this state, don't worry, I will take good care of him." Kiba seemed hesitant, but after a moment he patted Sasuke on the back and strode towards the stairs without a word.

After another moment Sasuke was able to calm down enough to raise his head and look up at Tsunade. She was looking down at him, not disappointed, not disgusted, she looked sad and sorry. She held out a hand for him and he accepted it. She pulled him up gently and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you come to my office for the rest of the afternoon, we can talk about whatever you need to. I minored in psychology in college so maybe I can help you. I promise no judgments and no punishments. We will just talk." She gave him a smile. Sasuke nodded at her, sniffling, and wiping under his eyes. He hiccupped a few times and she let him calm himself and establish the ground under his feet before she began to walk him to her office, making sure to go slowly so he wouldn't get disoriented.

When they entered the office Sasuke sat himself in the chair and she sat behind her desk; he noticed his file on her desk.

"You seem pretty broken up about your roommate, Naruto, leaving." She said. "You and him were pretty close weren't you?"

"Yeah, we were best friends." Sasuke said in a monotone voice, he didn't have any more energy to talk. "We talked about everything."

"Best friends, huh?" she said contemplatively. "Just best friends? Nothing more?" she questioned with _that_ look. The look that said 'I know what was really going on but I'm just playing dumb so that you will admit it so that we can get on with what we really need to talk about', yeah that look. He didn't bother to play dumb.

"What are you getting at Tsunade? Do you want me to admit that I'm gay? That Naruto and I are dating. That I love him? Well I am, we are, and I do. There I beat you to it." He said. His face remained flat, unemotional; he wouldn't let her get to him like that.

"Sasuke, I am not trying to interrogate, judge, or punish you, what you say is your own will. I figured you and he were obviously close and you needed to talk to someone. That's all." She said in a concerned voice. She might have just been looking out for him but he wasn't really caring at the moment. He just wanted to brood. Boy, he was reminding himself of Itachi more and more at the moment. "How are you holding up, Sasuke?"

"I'm just fine and dandy, can't you tell?" he said in a flat tone. Before she could say anything he quickly said. "I'm horrible, okay? I feel like I have nothing, like I've been abandoned. Basically how I did after my parents died."

"Sasuke it's not an easy thing to lose someone you love. I understand that. I am not going to force you to sit here and talk about it if you don't feel like you want to. But if I had to give you one piece of advice it would be: don't shoot the messenger here, maybe you're really mad at someone else, and should talk to _them_."

He sat there puzzled for a moment. _'What the heck is she talking about? I'm not mad at Naruto; it isn't his fault that he got out. But 'don't shoot the messenger'…That would be…her? Because she's the one telling me about it? I assume she is at least. So then who is really behind it?'  
_"Tsunade what in the world are you talking about? Are you saying that you didn't do this? Aren't you in charge of who goes in and who comes out?" Sasuke quirked a black eyebrow in her direction.

"Sasuke I can't tell you whether it was my decision or not." Tsunade said carefully. "Is there anything else that I can talk to you about?"

"What can I do to get out of this place?" Sasuke asked in an even, cold tone.

"You know what's going to get you out of here, either me or Itachi thinking that you are well enough to be out in society without being a danger to you or others. When you have achieved that, then you may leave. But not a moment sooner." Tsunade explained as politely as she could.

"Then can you say that I'm okay so that I can please get out of here." Sasuke pleaded a little bit.

"Sasuke, if you have to ask then you are clearly not ready." Tsunade answered, too calmly this time for Sasuke's comfort.

"Fine then, I want to talk to my brother." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes.

"You may call him and set up time with him for the weekend." She nodded in the direction of the phone.

Sasuke picked up the phone off her desk and turned it so that the dial pad was facing him. He punched in Itachi's cell phone number. He figured that Itachi would not be home and he did not feel like leaving a message at home and then just have to call his cell phone anyway. Might as well cut out the middle step and call it first.

After one short ring Itachi answered. "This is Itachi."

"It's Sasuke. I need you to come here on Saturday. We have to talk." Sasuke talked shortly, he knew Itachi didn't like being on the phone, no reason to make him mad, if he did then he wouldn't come.

"I think I can squeeze it in late morning." With that Itachi promptly hung up and so did Sasuke. They never said goodbye, in order to say goodbye you had to actually have wanted to talk to the person in the first place.

"Thank you for letting me use your phone Miss." Sasuke said curtly. "I'll be going back to class now."

"No Sasuke it really is okay, you may just go back to your room, you've suffered through a terrible loss today, and I do not expect you to be able to focus. Go take a nap or something." She gave him a smile and made a _shoo_ing motion with her hand.

He nodded in her direction and stood up, moving towards the door. Outside the office the halls were silent, everyone was still in class. He didn't have to worry about the stares, the whispers, the snide comments; he could be alone. Compared to before, this was not as bad, he would rather be alone than in a crowd that hated him. At least by himself he could think.

Sasuke took the stairs slowly, not wanting to rush. A nap did sound good, he might just do that. Or read a good book, since he had some time to himself with no worries he would be able to do both. But nap first; he was so exhausted from crying all day that he pretty much thought he was just about to pass out on the last staircase.

When Sasuke entered his bedroom he noticed how empty it was. Trying to push it out of his mind he shoved off his shoes, pulled off his clothes, and settled under the blankets, He was so tired that he fell asleep within minutes. He tossed a little bit but overall he was too tired to really focus on much other than the good of sleep. After a couple hours nap Sasuke woke up, grabbed a book, and set himself back in bed to read. He let himself stay up until it was lights out and when that time came he set the book down, settled himself back down in the blankets and worked on falling asleep while ignoring the empty feeling in the bed next to him.

He fell into a fitful, restless sleep. His dreams were unfortunately making a ton of sense.

The walls of darkness were slowly closing in around Sasuke. He couldn't breathe. Alone. He was all alone. He hadn't felt this way since before Sir Williams, since Naruto. Trapped. He was in a state of shock. He was numb from the pain in his heart. He was all alone in his room with nothing to listen to but the wind howling on the other side of the glass. All around him was darkness, the clouds roiling in smoke. The air felt like cold, slimy tendrils slithering up his arms and down his spine. There was a wetness to the air as well, it was heavy like what happened right before or during a heavy rain. It was the most depressing, disgusting scene that he could have ever imagined. His subconscious was telling him exactly how he was feeling, and it did not make him feel the least bit better.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

It was seven in the morning when Naruto woke up. He rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed, slamming the off button on his alarm clock. He tossed the blanket off his body and headed towards the bathroom. He took a steaming hot shower, trying to dispel the cold dreams from the night. When he was done with that he stepped out, towel dried his hair and headed back to his bedroom to find some clothes.

He threw on a black long-sleeved shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He laced up in old, beaten up sneakers and headed to the living room to find _something_ to eat. As he searched through the cupboards he decided that he really needed to go find some cereal or something at the store. He settled to eat a quick bowl of ramen. While the noodles were in the microwave he went about finding his backpack and other random items he would need for school. When he heard the microwave _ding_ he went into the kitchen, pulled his ramen out of the microwave, and dig into his breakfast. When it was about quarter to eight he decided that he should really leave for school.

His old trusty car still sat in the driveway where he had left it previously. It started uneasily at first, the engine chugging from lack of use but soon enough it was purring pleasantly under him. Naruto had to smile and pat the wheel affectionately. _'Good old faithful'_ he said to himself. He pulled out of the driveway and started down the path to both his old and new high school.

Finally the school's parking lot came into view. It wasn't very busy right now; most of the students were already inside. He found a spot, parked his car and took a deep breath. As he grabbed his backpack from the backseat he thought to himself, _'I have changed since I was last here, I'm tougher now, and I can handle myself. I am not a wimp. I am a man!'_ He got out of the car and shut and locked the door behind him. He took another big breath on his walk to the building. He found the familiar path to the office.

When he pushed open the door the receptionist smiled up at him. "Hello Naruto, are you here for your schedule?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes," He replied with a nod. "Are they similar to the classes that I had at my other school?"

"There are a few that are similar, but I am afraid that there wasn't room to put you in the advanced classes." She gave him a sad shrug and handed him a piece of paper over the desk. When he read the schedule it didn't seem so bad. The classes were close enough but they didn't have that one defining quality. _Sasuke._ But then again Sasuke couldn't be here; he was by himself and had to deal with it, until he saw his love at least.

When the bell over his head rung Naruto said goodbye to the friendly receptionist and walked out into the hallway. The kids were running to class now, trying not to be late, but Naruto took his time, he was in no hurry to get to his first period, and besides, they would be lenient, it was his first day after all.

All too soon his classroom came into view. He took a deep breath, steadying his breathing and shaking hands so he wouldn't appear to be a frightened rabbit when he walked in. after he was sure he has his nerves out of the way Naruto gripped the handle to the door and turned it, opening the door.

The entire class looked over to him when the door was opened. Whoever the teacher was looked over at him, gave him a quick smile and then returned to talking to the class. Naruto found a seat in the back of the class at the end of the row, next to a cute little blonde girl. When he sat down next to her she scooted her chair away from him, angling in the other direction. Wow, first minute in class and he was getting treated like crap. He brushed the action off and took out his notebook so that he could take notes on what was being said.

Besides the funny looks he got from people, and the weird behavior the day went smoothly. He didn't get hurt, he didn't get insulted, he was able to go through the day unscathed. That is, until after school.

Naruto was bent down, putting some books that he wouldn't need for the night in his locker, when he heard heavy footsteps. _'Fantastic, just when I thought I was home free he shows up.' _He thought to himself as the steps got closer.

He didn't acknowledge the bully until he got a swift kick to the ribcage, knocking him over on his side, hacking from having the wind knocked out of his lungs. "I've missed my little punching bag." He cackled evilly and stood over Naruto. Naruto glared up at him, wiping at his mouth. He got up to his feet as easily as he could, and when he did he decked that bully hard in the face. There was a sharp _crack_ as his fist connected with the bridge of the others nose and his knuckles immediately began to smart, but he didn't care, he had gotten some sort of revenge. The other held onto his nose as blood began to pour from his nostrils. When a fist came at his side Naruto danced around it and dove to grab his bag from the floor, slamming his locker shut with it. As the second fist came at his face he held up his backpack and felt it shudder as the fist connected. Then he sprinted.

He shoved the bag on his back and made a dead sprint for the doors. He heard shouting and footsteps from behind him but he was too fast. He made it out to his car, got in, and locked the door behind him. He wouldn't go back to that school if Hell froze over. He slowly, methodically drove back to his house, bruises blooming on his side and knuckles.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sasuke awoke in the middle of the night after a particularly fitful nightmare. He shot up in his bed and ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't sleep alone, not in his bed where he and his boyfriend had slept so happily the previous night. He simply couldn't do it.

He grabbed his pillow from behind him, Kyuubi and the blanket over his torso. He headed over to the door and put his ear against the door. Silence. With the coast clear he opened the door an inch and listened again. Silence. He walked out into the hallway and down to Kiba's room, he would let Sasuke sleep there.

When he got there he knocked quietly on the door, nervously glancing around to make sure he wasn't going to get caught by the wardens.

Kiba opened the door in his pajamas and looked at him through bleary eyes. "Sasuke? What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night."

"I know, but I couldn't sleep…not all alone in that room." Sasuke spoke quietly, adjusting his bedding in his arms. "I was wondering if i could just sleep on your floor, I just need someone around me right now, not necessarily next to me."

"Sure man, no worries, come on in." Kiba moved aside and let him in, shutting the door behind him. "Make yourself at home." With that Kiba crawled back in bed and promptly began to snore.

Sasuke made himself a little bed, not caring that it was hard and uncomfortable, not caring that he wasn't in his room. It felt good to be around other people. He settled himself into his makeshift bed and fell asleep sooner than he thought was possible. His dreams were minimal and the nightmares stayed at bay.

The boys woke up when the sun came over the horizon. Sasuke was feeling less tired than before. He thanked Kiba for letting him stay and walked back to his room to get ready for class.

He took his shower as quickly as he could and got dressed the way he always had. When he exited out into the hallway he could tell the other boys were giving him dirty looks and whispering. He simply ignored them and continued on his way to his first day of classes without Naruto. Unfortunately his first class was next to Sakura.

He hadn't paid her much attention since his first week at school, and he really didn't feel much like starting now. Apparently she did. As soon as he sat down she started babbling nonstop, about what Sasuke didn't pay attention. He could only ignore her for so long before he was about ready to slap her face shut.

"_Sakura!"_ Sasuke finally yelled at her, it was just few minutes before class and he could not sit there and listen to her babble anymore. "I know you're babbling at me because you want me to go out with you or you want me to notice you or whatever but just shut up already! I have a boyfriend! I don't like girls! I don't like you! Never have, never will! So just shut up already!" he gathered up all his things and left her sitting there looking completely dumbfounded, and a more than a little pissed off. He walked over to Kiba and sat down.

"Sorry, can I sit here? I can't stand being over there anymore." He whispered exasperatedly to Kiba.

"No problem, I completely understand, she can be a little much to handle sometimes, especially with what you're going through. Sit here as long as you need." Kiba flashed him a canine like smile. With that Iruka walked into the room with a grin on his face, ready to teach them biology. Joy.

The rest of the day Sasuke sat by himself, paying attention only barely. He ignored everybody's looks. He kind of assumed they would come his way, what with his outburst yesterday and that morning. The big brick building was very lonely when he didn't have his personal sun bouncing about frantically. It was like an eclipse. The sun was there behind the clouds, but it was unable to be seen or felt, just barely out of your reach until the clouds moved and you could see it again.

Overall Sasuke was entirely miserable. After school was done with, Sasuke went to the library, to the same computer him and Naruto had typed their book report on so long ago, and checked his email. When he read Naruto's e-mail he couldn't help but start crying like mad. When he was finished he hit the _reply_ button and began typing.

_Love,_

_ It's horrible not having you here, I can't stand not having you here with me. Yesterday after you left I had a breakdown, most of the school was all gathered around me and I couldn't help but scream at them. Kiba has been really nice to me since you left, he let me sleep on their floor last night and sit by him in class today. And Kyuubi has helped me have something to cuddle with…but it's not the same as having you. How was your first day back at school? I hope it wasn't too terrible for you. I love you more than anything hunny. I talked to Tsunade and now she knows about us, not that it matters, but she said some weird things so I called Itachi and he's going to come talk to me on Saturday morning, I'm going to see if he will let me out of here if I offer to move out of the house. Who knows maybe he will actually let me. I hope to see you this weekend my love. I look forward to hearing from you and seeing you. I love you more than ever before. Be safe._

_All my love, Sasuke_

He hit the send button and dropped his head into his hands for a few minutes while he cried. When he was all done for the time being he gathered his bag and went back up to his empty room to get his homework done before it was time for dinner.

_**To be continued…**_

_**A.N:**_

So tell me what you guys think about this chapter and please draw me some fanart? I'd appreciate it tons!


	18. Chapter 18 The Sun Returns

**Beautiful Crimes** by sasukelover154

Chapter 18

So try not to hate me too much while reading this ^.^" I love you all so much and don't mean any harm.

As always I'm looking forward to all of your reviews, and hopefully fanart coming way.

Warning: swearing, boys crying, blah blah blah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, just my plot.

Sasuke awoke on Saturday morning feeling as though he hadn't slept in a week. His body ached all over, his head felt cloudy and misted over, and his eyes hurt to keep open. The only thought that got him out of bed with a groan was the fact that he was going to see Naruto soon. That was the only thing making him get up every morning and suffer through his sunless days. But today that sun would shine bright and cast a happy glow on the grounds. The clouds would part on this happy day and all would be well.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Sasuke thought of how he was going to spend the day. He wasn't going to spend it brooding over how much he missed Naruto and how he would have to leave. He was going to spend it being happy, cherishing the time that they had, he would spend it with smiles, kisses, hugs and happy memories. He wasn't going to regret the time they had. He was going to make the most of it, if he didn't he would just regret it once he was alone again.

With a determined sigh Sasuke was able to jerk himself out of bed and drag himself into the bathroom for a much needed steaming shower. He unburdened himself from his pajamas, tossing them in the hamper and set the water temperature. When the shower was properly warmed up he stepped in and let the warmth soak in.

It was exactly what he needed. He could feel the warmth seeping into his bones and relaxing his muscles. For a few minutes he simply stood there in the shower, rolling around his joints and loosening his aches and pains. When he was all squeaky clean and feeling much more relaxed he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He didn't much feel like dirtying another towel so he simply shook the excess water out of his hair. Vaguely he reminded himself of the dogs that climbed out of the lake and shook their coat out and got all the people around them wet again. It was an entertaining image. He stood in front of the mirror, wiping of the steam with the palm of his hand, and looked at his reflection.

He didn't understand what Naruto saw in him. The eyes so dark they reminded him of black, soulless pits of obsidian hatred. The hair that was so black it shone blue in any kind of light. The curtains around his face shielding himself from the stupidity of the world around him. The random, natural spikes out the back very well could have simply been a physical defense mechanism. The skin so milky pale that he looked translucent, he was pretty sure he didn't have the capability to blush or get a tan. The mouth so straight he thought it was impossible to curve. His back marred with scars from the not so distant past.

"How can he find me attractive? How can he love me? All I can see myself as lately is that little I was when my parents died." he asked himself out loud. It was a question he couldn't answer.

After his teeth were all brushed and he was all dried off Sasuke decided that he should get dressed and wait for Itachi to come see him. He tossed the now useless towel in the hamper and walked back into the bedroom to get dressed. He decided on a pair of him dark jeans and a navy V-neck t-shirt. While Sasuke was lacing up his black converse he couldn't help but smirk at the irony of the situation. Here he was always so bitter about seeing Itachi and yet this time _he_ had been the one to want Itachi to come, but his hand had been forced, he had to get out of here, and Itachi was all but holding the key to his release.

It was rounding on eleven a.m. when Sasuke exited the room and started his way down the stairs. It seemed like a typical Saturday, there weren't a ton of students milling about; most would either be sleeping in late or be outside enjoying the free time. More than likely the school would fill up during the day, the students that didn't' have visiting relatives would probably stay in their rooms or go to the library; those students with family visitors would more than likely be going out. The weather simply wasn't right to be spent outside basking in the sunlight; it was more suited for reading inside.

The weather outside couldn't seem to make up its mind. It had been grey and stormy all week, and that seemed to have almost completely dissipated now. Almost. The sky was still a darker blue than normal. The angry grey clouds seemed to hang thick and sporadically about the sky. The sun was able to shine brightly, when it wasn't being covered up by the semitransparent clouds. Whenever the sun was blocked by the clouds the temperature would drop some degrees and the shift could be felt quite well. It wasn't completely horrible weather…not the ideal…but it's not like it was storming terribly like the day Naruto had left.

Sasuke finished the stairs and stepped down into the lobby. No sign of Sasuke or Itachi. He walked around in front of the doors, pacing, to pass the time. He watched the small families come and see their child, or the boyfriends/girlfriends come to see their significant others. Others had no one come to see them at all…maybe their families were busy…or maybe they had no families at all.

Finally just after eleven, Sasuke saw Itachi approaching.

When Itachi pushed his way through the front doors Sasuke could see that he was wearing something typical of Itachi on a day off, business casual: a dark red button down, the first few undone, tucked into a pair of ironed black pants, matte black shoes, and his long black hair pulled back into its typical ponytail at the base of his neck. His face was the smooth, icy marble it typically was; lack of any emotion and completely unreadable.

"Little brother." Itachi said in his unemotional tone, his eyes half lidded and his mouth a straight line.

"Itachi." Sasuke replied, his voice as cold as ice and just as piercing.

"Now, now brother you should show your guardian a little more respect, you were the one who practically dragged me down here so that you could talk to me. So let's hear it, I don't have all day." Itachi said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down his nose at his little brother. He kept his face completely straight as he talked; something he learned after the death of their parents, and something Sasuke had adopted as a habit.

"Okay, _big brother_," Sasuke put a sarcastic inflection on what should have been the affectionate term. "Let me out of here." It was as simple as that, that is all he wanted and he wasn't about to take no for an answer. "I don't need to be here anymore, so take me home. that's all I want." He didn't mention the fact that _home_ was with Naruto.

"Sasuke whenever will you learn? You cannot simply demand whatever you please, I am the one in charge here. You won't leave here until I say you can. By you _asking_ me you are clearly showing me that you have not grown enough to respect a decision made by one above you. If that's all you wanted then you should not have wasted my time. I could have gotten work done. You are simply a disappointment, a waste of space and my time." Itachi closed his eyes and shook his head, in what would have been a disappointed gesture, if it weren't for the lack of emotion.

Sasuke clenched his hands into fists at his sides and he gritted his teeth against what would have been a string of insults of his own. Getting angry at Itachi right now would not help him at all. He tried to keep his voice as steady as possible as he spoke, trying not to let it betray his true emotions. "Itachi. This place is no longer helping me; I would benefit more from leaving here than staying. I just want to go; there is no point for me to be here." He straightened out his shoulders, tossing the hair out of his face and sending the most determined, hateful glare that he could muster up.

"Right, I see, your little gay _friend _is gone so you want to leave now too is that it, Sasuke? Honestly I'm surprised you didn't want to see me sooner; even though last time we spoke you said that you never wanted to hear from me again, but I suppose that you're doing this out of _love_ right? Sasuke you are here because you are clearly in need of some major help, you are gay after all. Even before you came out you were still never a true Uchiha, little brother; so I guess either way it doesn't really matter, such a shame though." He looked away from Sasuke, as though he wasn't worthy enough to be graced with the ruthless, black holes that he called eyes.

"The only help I need here is to get away from you! Just let me out of here and I won't be your problem anymore! I'll emancipate myself and get out of your hair for good! I'll move out and you won't ever have to hear from me again! But as long as I'm in here we are both going to suffer! So why put us both through the pain! Why not just solve it!" Sasuke didn't care that he was half shouting at this point; his classmates had heard so many of his random outbursts that he was sure they didn't notice anymore.

"Now Sasuke why would I go do something like that? And here I went through all the trouble to get that pesky roommate out of the way so that you would be able to focus on getting better. Here I thought that you would be grateful to me for getting rid of that distraction. I mean it really was a lot of trouble, I didn't have to do it, and besides, if you _have_ to be gay you could have at least picked a better guy, that idiot is simply a joke." He scoffed and smirked, the one cruel facial expression that actually reached his eyes.

It took a while for all of what Itachi said to make its way through the haze of Sasuke's anger. But when it all did make it through, everything clicked, everything made total sense. "You were the reason why Naruto suddenly got told to leave! Of course! I should have realized it earlier! I was happy for once so of course you had to swoop in and snatch it all away from me! You took him away from me! You're the reason I'm miserable here, you're the reason my room is suddenly empty, the reason that I'm now all alone here! You took away the one person in this world that I love, the one person that understands me, that accepts me wholly for whom I am and actually makes me feel like I'm worth something! He's been everything that you should have been for me and more! He's perfect! I've never met a more amazing person than Naruto. Don't you _ever _dare insult him again! How did you do it? How did you ruin our happiness? Did you pay off Tsunade? Offer to pay for an addition? Threaten her? How could you do this to me, I'm your little _brother! _Your own flesh and blood! You should _want_ me to be happy! You shouldn't want to make me miserable!" Sasuke was so furious that his eyes were beginning to glisten with angry tears, his body was shaking violently, his cheeks flushing an angry red and he could feel his throat begin to grow raw from his yelling. He couldn't ever remember being more mad at his older brother, not all the nights he stayed by himself because Itachi worked late, not all the lonely dinners for one he had to cook, not all the times he cried himself to sleep as a child when Itachi started working… no, none of those times compared to now when he could physically feel his anger rolling off him in waves.

"I simply persuaded her to believe in what I was saying, and if a bit of money was exchanged to tip the scales in my favor then it's really none of your business now is it, Sasuke? If you are simply going to stand here and yell at me for what I did to benefit you then I really think I should be going now, it's a waste of my time to listen to you being emotional, again. This is what I mean by you not being a true Uchiha; you're overreacting to this entre situation and are unable to see how much of an advantage you're gaining here." He shook his head as he began to turn around to leave.

There was a sudden disturbance from the door. "You're wrong about him, he's more than perfect, for me or and anybody else. You may not love him, but I do, more than anything. You won't break us up with a petty trick like that. It was stupid for you to even try a cheap ploy like that. We're strong. Soul mates." Sasuke heard the voice from the doorway but didn't fully register why the voice sounded familiar or who it was, with how angry he was.

Itachi completely ignored the interruption and went on, "You may be my _little brother_ in flesh and blood, but you're a disgrace to your name, barely even family. I'll come and check on you when I feel you've matured more, little brother." He continued to the door, not breaking his stride, except for a brief pause with his hand on the handle. "Enjoy your time in hell. You may be here a while." And with a small devilish chuckle he pushed open the door, ignoring the person who had interjected and sauntered out the doorway

Through all of his anger Sasuke never noticed it was Naruto there, standing in the doorway, completely within earshot of the entire argument between Sasuke and his brother, he now realized that had been the voice that had cut in, defended him. As soon as cerulean met onyx, all the anger disappeared from Sasuke's body and all he could feel was the ache seen in every feature of Naruto's face. He felt the pain that Naruto was feeling, they were soul mates and every emotion between them was able to be perceived by the other. This was understood without words needing to be spoken. That was why at the same time both boys rushed towards each other, desperate for the other's touch, and wrapped their arms around each other. Sasuke could feel his previous anger's tears spill over his lids and onto his cheeks as he captured his fox in a tight embrace, rejoicing in the fact of being able to feel him again.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry this had to happen, I didn't know what he did, I swear. I just wanted to make this perfect; I was thinking that maybe I could convince him to let me out so that way I could come home with you today. I'm so sorry, love, so sorry." Sasuke sobbed into Naruto's sweater clad shoulder.

"Sasuke, don't listen to a thing that your brother says. You're perfect, you're more than worthy, you're the best and I love you." Naruto clung to the back of Sasuke's shirt, almost as if trying to make them share the same space, and Sasuke didn't care. "Don't let him get to you; we're together now, love. Today we're together, it's just you and me, the world doesn't exist but in us."

"I love you, Naruto, and you're right. No one else matters today but you and me." He sniffled and pulled away to see Naruto's face. It was exactly like he remembered it. Scarred, tanned, and drop dead gorgeous. He couldn't help but smile at the beautiful face looking back at him, and it really did feel like everything else had just melted away and they had their own separate world.

"Don't cry anymore, love, your beautiful face should never be marred by tears." He cupped Sasuke's face in his hands and smiled as he brushed his thumbs lightly to rid the tears. The onyx eyes still sparkled with the wetness but the tears were gone from his cheeks, and that was a start. "Let's go up to our room and spend our time together, I'd rather talk there, then here."

In response Sasuke locked their lips together for a sweet moment before he interlocked their fingers and started back towards the stairs, ignoring the looks people were giving him, it was becoming second nature to drown them out, especially today when he had his fox by his side and they had the whole day to spend together, and they were going to make the most of it, not a second more would be wasted.

When the couple entered their bedroom, Sasuke was suddenly his with an overpowering wave of nostalgia. He had never moved the beds apart from their positions pushed up next to each other. One reason being that he wanted to keep the memory of it being _their_ bed, the other being that he didn't have the strength or energy to separate them. It had been nearly a week since they were in the room together, but right now it seemed to be the perfect place for them. It was their place, away from everyone else. He looked into the eyes of his fox and brought a hand up to stroke his cheek, he didn't need to say anything, they were communicating simply with looks now.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Naruto gently touched his forehead to his raven's. His nose whiffed the scent emanating off his body. His eyes took in every feature of the fair face. His ears could hear the soft breathing from the partially parted lips. He could feel the love hanging between them like a curtain shielding them from the harsh world around them. It was sweet, pure, undiluted love, something neither of them had encountered for quite some time before each other.

Reaching for his love's hands, Naruto slowly moved towards the bed. He laid himself back on the pillows when his eyes fell upon his Kyuubi. His trademark grin plastered itself on his lips as he grabbed the plush and hugged it to his chest tightly.

"Kyuubi! I missed you too! I'm glad I left you with Sasuke, he needs the company." He stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and patted the spot next to him. "Sit your butt down you sweet boy you."

"By the way love, thank you for leaving him with me, it's really helped to have him next to me at night; it's almost as good as having you with me." Sasuke replied as he lay down next to Naruto, turning onto his side to look into his eyes. "It means a lot to me that you trusted me to keep him safe for you."

"Sasuke, I love you, I already trust you with my heart, so a stuffed animal is no big deal compared to that." Naruto could feel the truth from his words in his heart, an enjoyable pang that he could tell made his eyes melt.

"Naruto? Can I ask you a question? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I was curious as to how your parents died…" Sasuke's eyebrows pulled together, a clear sign that he meant no harm. "You know mine were murdered when our house was broken into, but all you said about yours were that they were killed by some disease or something."

"They caught meningococcal meningitis…For the longest time they just thought it was the flu…the symptoms are so similar…I was just recently born a few months before. It was a bacterial infection, I'm not sure who got it first or where they got it from but whoever did get it gave it to the other…and then they both died…" Naruto felt his heart squeeze as he remembered the story Jiraiya had told him when he was old enough to comprehend the concept of death. Tears came to his eyes but he blinked them away with a few bats of his eyes. "But I actually think it was meant to happen…I'm more okay with it now, I've accepted that it happened for a very good reason."

Sasuke looked deep into Naruto's eyes, a slightly confused look gracing his features. "Love, what are you talking about? How could your parents dying ever be a good thing?"

Naruto smiled a truly happy smile. "Because, silly, it lead me to you. If my parents hadn't have died, then I wouldn't have been hated. If I hadn't have been hated then I wouldn't have started drinking. If I hadn't had drunk then I wouldn't have hit Tsunade's mail box. If I hadn't have hit Tsunade's mailbox then I wouldn't have been sent here. If I hadn't have been sent here then I never would have met you. If I never met you, I never would have met my soul mate. Do you understand?" It was all true. He loved his parents, he really did, but he had to admit that if his parents were still alive then he wouldn't have been sent here to meet Sasuke. Sure being with Sasuke had been a little rough, but he was worth all the trouble, and it's not as if it was there fault anyway.

"I think I do understand." Sasuke said with a grin stretching his lips. The whole presence of the smile seemed to brighten up all his features and make him look even more handsome, it truly was an amazing thing to see such a beautiful thing. It was almost as beautiful as seeing the first few rays of sunlight grace the morning sky after a long night of black…it was breath taking. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that stuff by yourself, all I can tell you now is that you never have to again. You're not getting rid of me that easily, I'll stick to you like a blood thirsty leech." His grin turned into a lust filled smirk and he lunged for Naruto's throat.

Naruto squeaked slightly as his raven made contact with the side of his neck, his arms snaking around his waist. He nibbled slightly on the flesh, chuckled under his breath and then kissed the spot. "You're such a little vampire." Naruto smirked and stuck his tongue out at the boy. "Just look at you and your beautiful paleness, I'm rendered helpless underneath you're gaze." He pretended to swoon, complete with the back of his hand making its way up to his forehead and high pitched sigh.

"Oh no!" Sasuke cried in fake horror. "My love has suddenly fallen incapacitated! Whatever shall I do! Oh I know! I'll give him the _kiss of life!_" Sasuke tilted up Naruto's chin, cupped both sides of his face and pressed their lips together.

"It's a miracle! I'm alive!" Naruto said when they were disengaged. "My hero." He stated in the classic stereotypical southern belle accent. "Well ain't it just the darndest thing that I would be saved by your love again." He gave Sasuke his fox grin and wrapped his arms around his neck, keeping them close together, not letting Sasuke escape. "And now you're all mine, I won't let you escape my clutches! You will be a prisoner, of my love!"

"I think I can handle that, as long as it's a promise." The smile returned to his lips. "Because in case of some bizarre mishap you didn't know, you're all mine, as I am all yours."

"Oh I know; it's the best feeling in the world." Naruto brushed the stray hairs away from Sasuke's forehead. "Did I mention through our e-mails that I think I found a school to go to? I haven't called or anything yet, I was just browsing the schools in my area and it came up. It's pretty good, it's not private or anything but it's reasonably close to home, so I don't think anyone there knows me, it could be good fresh start for me."

"That's fantastic, Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed in excitement. "I'm so proud of you, you did it all on your own. What exactly happened at the other school...you never really said, you just said a lot of stuff went down and you couldn't stand it anymore."

"Right…" Naruto had been purposefully avoiding the subject simply because he knew that Sasuke would get mad and want to go kick some ass. "Umm... Well as soon as I got there people started treating me the same way they had before. They were more than ignoring me, they were completely looking in the other direction, turning their chairs away from me, moving to the other side of the hallway...i could have dealt with it, if I didn't get the crap beat out of me too. I got in another fight at the end of the day. My old bully surprised me and tried to beat me up, he only got in one good hit before I got him in the nose. I just have a few bruises…but I'm pretty sure I broke his nose. I ran after that, not wanting to stay and test my luck…" Naruto looked up into the onyx eyes, embarrassed. "I'm sorry…I didn't want to fight…but at least I stood up for myself, that's never happened before!" Naruto finished in a quiet voice, slightly ashamed of what had happened. Sasuke's eyes were shifting between several different emotions at one time; they were hard to interpret all at once.

"Naruto I'm glad you're alright, I'm not happy about you getting into another fight, but it isn't your fault, I'm not mad at you. I'm just mad at the fact that they still treat you like crap. You clearly go to a school for the blind because they can't see what an amazing person you are. If that bully had messed up your beautiful face or mind I would have went and set Gaara loose on him. He would have been dead." Sasuke lay back a moment and breathed heavily, clearly trying to keep himself calm.

"Sasuke can I tell you something?" Naruto asked, resting his head on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke, who had his eyes closed, merely nodded. "I was hoping that when you get out of here, that you would maybe move in with me…and go to my school. I've already got the house, I don't have to pay for it, and my parents had enough savings to have it paid off. All of this is if you want to…obviously… I won't make you or anything, if you want to stay at home with Itachi I would understand, I mean we would still see each other…and go to the same school if you want…" His voice steadily got lower with his shyness until it disappeared all together.

A deep rumbling paired with a slight jostling meet Naruto, he realized Sasuke was chuckling under him. "Love, you can be an idiot sometimes." He said in a loving tone, pecking Naruto lightly on the nose. "You actually think that given the choice between living with you and Itachi that I would even have a consideration towards living with Itachi? Really? _Of course_ I would rather live with you and go to the same school. I miss it so much. I think it would be a tons better in the _real_ world, instead of being holed up in these brick walls."

"I don't know, things change, hun. Maybe something will happen to where you and Itachi actually don't hate each other so much." With that Sasuke gave a not to quiet snort. "I know that it's a stretch but it is a possibility." His shy expression slowly raised back into a smile. "But I know what you mean; I think it would be even better than when we were here together. We would have our own place so it's not like we would have that to worry about. We would have our own little home. A place that is truly ours."

"Sounds like heaven to me." Sasuke replied with a smile and pecked Naruto's lips.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sasuke and Naruto spent nearly every second of that day together. Really the only time that they weren't was when they were using the bathroom. To be honest most of it they spent in bed, looking at each other, talking, planning, giggling, everything they hadn't been able to do through the course of the week. It was a nice relief to be able to relax and simply bask in the sweet golden light of their love.

They made the most of the time that they had together, not wasting time dwelling on the sad, but looking forward to the future they saw with each other. They talked about their possible careers, colleges, even the very odd possibility of then adopting a child someday. Mostly they just felt weird talking about it because neither felt like a very _maternal_ figure, but they did get a good laugh out of the possibility.

For a while during the afternoon they went down the hall to go to Kiba's room, as he was Naruto's best friend and they hadn't talked since Monday either. They sat in the room and talked about random guy things. Apparently Kiba had some girl that he liked or something like that. Naruto couldn't help but slap his friend on the back with a generic boy comment and Kiba laughed his typical bark-like laughter.

They had to fill Kiba in on everything that had gone down between Naruto and school, and Sasuke and Itachi. When they were done with both sides it appeared as if Kiba were going to tear his pillow in half, he was more than a little protective of his friends, clearly.

"I just can't believe that rat bastard could do such a dumbass thing like that to you guys. I tell you, if I was there he wouldn't be walking out so easily." He made a deep throated noise that sounded like a growl, Sasuke and Naruto slowly scooted away.

But eventually the day had to end, the visitors ending time was approaching and Naruto would have to go back home. They slowly walked down the stairs, hand in hand, again ignoring the looks. They took the stairs as slowly as they could, lengthening the time that they had together. But all too soon the front doors came into their view. Almost all of the visitors that had come for the day were either already gone or making their way out the door.

The couple stood off to the side so as not to be in anyone's way and simply looked at each for a good long while, not wanting to say goodbye. Without any warning or thinking they were holding on to each other, kissing and hugging, getting in as much as possible to get them through the next week without each other. But it wasn't enough. When they broke apart they both still felt as if they had spent mere minutes together, not nearly the entire day.

They exchanged their last sad looks, said their 'goodbye's and 'I love you's and with a sad smile towards his raven, Naruto walked out the door, to the parking lot, and drove home.

When Naruto was out of his sight Sasuke trudged his way back upstairs to their once again empty room. It didn't look as bright or feel as happy, just dark and lonely. He would have to wait until next week for his sun to come and brighten up the room with his warm light.

Meanwhile across town Itachi was standing in his family's house. He had wondered into his bedroom some time ago, clearly in the mood to reminisce over his past memories. He meandered over the dresser and ran a pale hand over the cool wooden frame of the mirror. When his hand reached the polished wood surface of the dresser top Itachi glazed over until it rested near the small, intricate silver box.

He picked the small box up in his hands and brushed away the dust that coated its surface. He hadn't paid any attention to it in quite some time. He traced the pattern engraved in the lid with a finger. The small heart shaped clasp sat fixed as it had been the last time he opened it. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to throw the lid open and feast his eyes upon what lay inside…or throw it across the room into the wall.

He turned it over in his hands, contemplating his decision thoroughly. Distantly he heard his cell phone ringing in his pants pocket, but he ignored it, for now it would simply have to wait, it was probably just the office again, they always liked to call as soon as he was out of the building, to torture him he was sure. Itachi held the box between his two hands and finally decided he was going to open it.

Hearing the small click as he flipped the clasp open Itachi also heard himself take a sudden intake of breath. He always had the same reaction, and today would be no different.

He slowly raised the lid of the box and peered inside at its contents. A single picture lay sung against the deep red, plush lining. Between his thumb and forefinger he picked the photo up at the corner and set the box back down on top of the dresser.

Itachi felt the tears well up in his eyes as he went over every well memorized detail of the photo in his hands. He stroked the face of the person in the photograph as a single tear slid cold down the length of his cheek. It had been so long since he looked into those bright blue eyes, and until the end of eternity he never would again.

_**To Be Continued**_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_**A.N:**_

So I hope that you all enjoyed that :) I know that you guys are all probably hating Itachi lol and I'm really sorry but it has to happen! The next chapter will be all about Itachi so you will get filled in on why he's just a bastard in general

It's slowly winding down to the end, I'm not sure how much more I'll be able to squeeze out of here without dragging it out too long…I just don't want to end it just yet…but all good things must come to an end right? No worries though, I've still got a few plans ;)

I hope that you guys will send me reviews after reading, I love hearing your opinions, it helps to know that I'm not just writing for myself but that others actually want to read more too. So yeah please send me tons of reviews and I'll update ASAP 3 (PS still looking for more fanart pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease)


	19. Chapter 19 Blue Eyes

**Beautiful Crimes **by sasukelover154

So here is the latest installment, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

I have to ask everyone here, if this were a book, not a fanfiction, but a book that had this same plot but my own characters, would you guys be willing to read it? Or should I not bother to try and get it published when it is finished? Let me know what you think please!

As always I love you guys tons, you make this worth writing. And I'm still looking for some more fanart, let me know.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, just my plot.

**Warning:** swearing, and major use of Bro names (why? Because I felt it would be fun c: )

As always please give me reviews!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Those blue eyes still haunted him to this day. He saw the same color in the sky every beautiful, sunny day, every time he saw a photo of the ocean, and even in Naruto's big clear, cerulean eyes. It was a color so clear, picturesque and beautiful he couldn't help but let his heart melt as he saw it in the setting of that stunning face. It was like looking into liquid love; pure, wholesome, and untainted, nothing could demolish it.

"God, I miss you, love." Itachi whispered in a hushed voice as he ran a finger around the lovely lips in the photo. "I love you so much…" For once in what seemed like forever, an emotion filled his eyes. It was perhaps one of the few things that could cause such an unconscious physical response from him.

The soulless black pits of hate and anger were slowly transformed in to an obsidian abyss of sadness, depression, and loneliness. Itachi couldn't help but let a few tears escape put of the corners of his eyes, they ran hot down his pale cheeks, dripped off his chin and each made their own little individual puddles on the floor. It had been so long since he had cried at the striking face. With a hand that wasn't on the photo he wiped at the tears' trails that streaked down his cheeks, when they were clear he took a few cleansing breaths.

The beautiful hair, falling about the shoulders in a ponytail, the bangs covering up one side of the gorgeous face's delicate pink blush as they smiled into the camera. For once there hadn't been that cute knowing smirk painted on the lips, but there was a genuine smile, one that made anyone who looked at it simply giddy with the beauty of it.

He remembered now why he hadn't saved any pictures of them together. It would have been too painful to gaze into that fair face that had at one time been so happy with him. He would have been constantly haunted by their beautiful memories of what had once been and would never be again. At least this way he could look into the face and think of his love as happy in general. Even with him both literally and figuratively out of the picture. Even looking into that face still made him sad, it would have truly heartbreaking to glance at their faces together, so happy at that point in their lives. At least this way he didn't have to look at himself happy, he could think of himself as miserable and deal with it, it was nothing new to him.

"Maybe we aren't so different after all, little brother." Itachi spoke softly as he placed the photo back into the plush wrappings from whence it came. With a small sigh he shut the lid gently and snapped the clasp closed again. He would wait for the next faithful day when his misery drove him to look at the barely controllable onslaught of memories. After a quick affectionate stroke to the cool metal he turned and made his way to his bed.

Itachi slid out of his business casual clothes, threw them into the hamper, and went about finding his pajamas. He succeeded in finding his pajama bottoms near the foot of the bed. They were his favorite. They were black, with red swirling clouds printed on the legs. He slipped them on not even bothering for a shirt to cover his bare chest. When he was clothed he finally crawled into his bed, ready to sleep.

However, Itachi couldn't sleep.

Because he looked at that photo his mind was now reeling with thoughts of his long lost love and how wrong everything had been between them.

"_Deidara…"_ He sighed as he closed his eyes, putting his arms behind his head. "Sometimes I miss you so much my heart just aches, ever since the day I screwed us up, all I've done is made mistakes…" His memory took him back to shortly after his parents had died, when he was probably about sixteen years old.

_"That asshole had better not be late_ again._" Itachi looked down at the watch on his wrist. "If he is I am so going to beat the shit out of him, he's the one who wanted to see this damn movie!" Itachi stood outside of the movie theater, looking up and down the street for a sign of Deidara's car, there wasn't one yet. Finally he fished the cell phone out of his pocket and dialed his bastard best friend's number._

_ "You had better be here dicktits; I have been waiting here for you for twenty minutes!" Itachi said without a greeting as the phone answered on the third ring._

_ "Whoa bromeo calm down, I'm in the parking lot, don't get your panties all up in a bunch, I'll buy you a big soda when we get inside." Deidara answered him with a laugh and hung up without a goodbye._

_ Within a moment or two Deidara_ finally_ made it around the corner. He greeted Itachi with a smile as if he hadn't just kept him waiting. "Are you ready to go in yet? Or do you want to stand out here and miss the movie?"_

_ "I was waiting for your slow ass to get here Mr. Molasses!" Itachi growled as Deidara brushed passed him and into the theater, with a glare Itachi followed him to get their tickets._

_ When Itachi had his complimentary soda from Deidara they walked into their designated theater and sat down towards the back. The theater wasn't all that full but they didn't want to sit in front of people where all they would hear would be comments about the movie and what their friend was texting them. They wanted to actually watch the movie, not hear comments from the peanut gallery._

_ As the lights went down and the previews finally began to roll, Deidara put his elbow on the rest and leaned his head against his hand. With the sudden proximity Itachi couldn't help but smell Deidara's hair as it gently brushed his cheek in the high pony tail._

_ "Hey Rapunzel do you mind not letting your hair get all over me, I swear you shed like a fluffy cat in the summer. I don't want to go home with blonde hairs on my jacket again." Itachi whispered fiercely at his best friend._

_ "Don't hate, you're just jealous because you can't get yours as long and tick as mine. All you can manage is that gay little wimpy thing you call a ponytail. I have volume." To emphasize Deidara flipped some of his hair into Itachi's face, as if trying to look like one of those sexy models on the covers of magazines._

_ "You look ridiculous, Deidara, stop all that preposterous posing, you are not a fake voluptuous teen on the cover of __Seventeen__." It was only now that Itachi was realizing just how much Deidara actually did look like a girl, a very pretty one at that, and they were so _close together...

_ Itachi immediately pushed Deidara off of the elbow rest and sat back into his chair, completely straight, arms crossed, focusing on the screen, and not the boy next to him. The movie was pretty mediocre, not the best but not that bad. Although, it had felt like the longest two hours of his life, by the end of it his spine was stiff and his neck hurt from sitting so straight for so long. When it was finally over Itachi stood up from his seat and stretched his arms over his head. When he was all stretched out he put his arms down with a sigh._

_ "Well that wasn't too horrible now was it?" Deidara teased, bumping shoulders, as they walked out of the theater. There was a back door at the front of the theater, and they decided to avoid the kerfuffle in the lobby and simply exit this way._

_ "It wasn't so bad, could have been better but all things considered you didn't pick a _completely_ horrible choice." Itachi replied with a smirk as they entered the cold night air. Outside the sky was a dark mix of purple and navy, the stars sparkling brightly and the moon shining beautifully. It was a nice night tonight, not completely freezing._

_ Itachi was parked closer than Deidara was so they made their way to his car first. When he had his keys in his hand he turned around so that he could say goodbye to Deidara, but was met with an unexpected surprise._

_ Deidara was a lot closer to him that he had anticipated, a little wide eyed with shock he tried to back up but Deidara's hands were on his waist, holding him so he couldn't get away. Before Itachi knew it, Deidara was kissing him softly, not hard and possessively, but gently. He just lightly moved his lips against Itachi's, as if he were a delicate kitten that needed to be handled tenderly. Itachi was so shocked he couldn't react. He couldn't kiss back, he couldn't close his eyes, and he could barely breathe. Finally Deidara pulled away after a short moment._

_ "Sorry, couldn't help myself." Deidara answered Itachi's confused look with a cute smile and a flirty wink, and then continued as if nothing had happened. "I'll see you tomorrow in first period." He waved over his shoulder as he made his way over to his car, leaving Itachi there to lean against his car, looking like a complete idiot._

_ After a minute Itachi was finally able to clear his head enough to where he was able to unlock his car and get in. "What the fuck just happened? Deidara's my best friend, why the hell did he kiss me? I'm not gay, but there have been times when I wondered about him…keeping his hair all long and luscious…wearing those tight jeans every now and then…but I thought he was making a fashion statement, not gay! Jeez, what am I supposed to do now? I'm pretty sure I don't want to date him, it is simply not my way, I am straight, I have to be…but I kind of enjoyed it…Ah shit what am I going to do now." He banged his head against the steering wheel. After more crazy thoughts he finally turned the keys in the ignition and drove out the parking lot, his head still full._

_ Itachi pulled into the garage with an exhausted sigh. Hopefully Sasuke would be in bed like he was supposed to be, but Itachi wouldn't put it past him to stay up until he got home, he didn't like being left home alone very much, even for a few hours; he said he was afraid of what happened to their parents happening to him. Itachi tossed his car keys on the counter as he hung up his coat by the door_

_ Walking through the kitchen Itachi could have sworn he heard the tell-tale signs of the television being left on. When he entered the living room, sure enough little Sasuke was passed out on the couch again. With a smile that lifted one of the corners of his mouth Itachi turned off the T.V. and picked the small boy up in his arms. Immediately Sasuke curled up to fit the shape of his arms and a sleepy smile lit up his cheeks._

_ Itachi carried the boy upstairs to his bedroom and tucked him into the blankets. Before he left the room he gave his little brother a teddy bear off the floor and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I love you, little brother." He said as looked at the boy from the door way. He turned off the light and shut the door behind him on his way out._

_ When all the lights in the house were out and all the doors were locked, Itachi made his way back up to his room. He tossed his cell phone onto the bed and continued to get undressed. He was too stressed out to try and find his pajamas so he simply striped down into his boxers and crawled into bed._

_ Before putting his phone up on his night stand Itachi decided to check and see if maybe he had any text messages. He only had one from none other than Deidara himself it read: _Night man, had fun at the movies with you tonight C: see you tomorrow. _Without even replying Itachi deleted his messages and put the phone away, snuggling under his blankets to put his mind to rest._

_ The next time Itachi opened his eyes it was the next morning. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and vaguely noticed in the background there was an extremely annoying beep, harshly torturing his ears. He turned over on his side to see that it was his alarm clock waking him up for school. He angrily slapped the off button as he sat up in bed. With a groan he grabbed a change of clothes and headed out into the hall._

_ Little Sasuke was just getting out of the bathroom as Itachi approached. "Good morning, big brother." He greeted with a smile._

_ "Morning." Itachi replied with a yawn. "Are you all done in the bathroom?" Sasuke nodded. "Did you eat breakfast yet?" Sasuke shook his head. "Okay Sasuke I am going to go take a shower so why don't you go get something to eat?" He put a hand on top of his brother's head and ruffled his hair affectionately. Sasuke shot him a smile before bounding down the hall to the kitchen for food. "He's such a happy little boy." Itachi breathed after his brother._

_ Itachi entered the bathroom and took his shower, trying to keep it quick. When he was all done he tied his hair back and put on the black t-shirt and dark jeans he had brought with him. He walked into the kitchen to see Sasuke finishing his bowl of cereal. Itachi walked past him, grabbed a granola bar and ate it quickly._

_ "Are you ready to go to school, Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he put on his black Chuck Taylor's._

_ "I guess so, big brother." Sasuke got up and put his bowl in the sink, and put on his shoes before heading out of the door behind Itachi._

_ After dropping Sasuke off at school Itachi proceeded to the high school. He pulled into a parking spot and didn't even realize that he had parked right next to Deidara, the very person he had avoided thinking about all morning. It just happened that Deidara was just stepping out of his car as Itachi pulled in. When he looked over Deidara saw him and waved, Itachi raised his hand in return._

_ Itachi grabbed his bag from the back seat and got out of the car, making sure to lock it like he always did. Deidara came around to his side and they started walking, not say a word to each other. _He must know that I find this weird_, Itachi thought as the came in sight of the front doors, _but I don't think he would try and put any moves on me here…were people can see…and besides I don't even know if he really is gay or not, last night may have been a fluke. Okay, even I know that's a lie._ He tried to stop his thoughts as they entered the school, and Itachi tried not to view this as anything more than two friends arriving at school at the same time. There was nothing going on at all._

_ At one point when they were walking to their first period Deidara's hand brushed by his, no one around them noticed, but Itachi on the other hand nearly jumped out of his skin._

_ "What's up your butt, Broseph? You're so quiet this morning, you're making me feel like I did something wrong, jeez." Deidara looked over at him, eyebrows furrowed, mouth puckered, looking confusedly sad._

_ "Nothing is up my butt, dumbass." Itachi snapped at him._

_ "Itachi…are we going to talk about what happened last night?" Deidara whispered, looking expectant._

_ "Not here and not out loud." Itachi looked around to make sure nobody was listening to them. "Since its Friday you can stay at my house tonight, we can talk then and not before. Okay?" Itachi spoke quickly and Deidara smiled and nodded his head when he finished._

_ Itachi had a hard time focusing that day. He kept on running through scenarios, trying to figure out what he was going to say. Also, he kept wondering, was he really gay? If the opportunity presented itself, would he date Deidara? Everything kept banging around his head like an overenthusiastic bongo player. By the end of last period Itachi was rubbing his temples, and breathing deeply through his nose. Tonight could go one of two ways, and Itachi wasn't sure which way he would prefer._

_ Deidara was just getting into his car when Itachi approached his own. They didn't say anything; they both knew that Deidara was going to follow him to his house. On the way Itachi picked up Sasuke from school, and then they went home._

_ "Little brother, are you ok with Deidara staying with us tonight? You remember him don't you?" Itachi asked as they pulled in the driveway, Deidara parking next to them._

_ "Of course big brother, he's your best friend, he's cool." Sasuke smiled as he grabbed his small bag and skipped up to Deidara, hugging him around the waist before rushing into the house._

_ "You've got a good little brother there, Brotato." Deidara said with an affectionate smile as they walked inside the house._

_ Itachi ignored him and yelled to Sasuke, "Me and Deidara have a lot of homework to do so we are going to be upstairs, but don't worry, I will make sure to make you some dinner later." He heard Sasuke's muffled acceptance from the living room._

_ He and Deidara began to make their way to Itachi's room, where they could have privacy while they talked about this clearly private matter, no need to scar Sasuke with this subject. Itachi flicked on the light when they entered his bedroom and they dropped their bags off by the bed. There was an odd silence; it was uncomfortable, tense, and extremely awkward. Itachi didn't want to be the one to break, he still wasn't sure what he was going to say or how he would react to anything that Deidara said. He was more than a little bit confused._

_ "Itachi are you ever going to look at me the same way again?" Deidara asked quietly. It was then that Itachi noticed that he was looking everywhere around the room _but_ Deidara, upon this realization he looked in his direction to see the pained look on Deidara's face. "I'm not any different a person than I was last week, I'm still your best friend, and your still mine. Does my being gay really bother you _that_ much? I'm sorry….it's not something that I can just stop…it's a part of me…"_

_ "Why did you choose me? Why come out to me?" Was all Itachi could say through his shock._

_ "Like I said, you're my best friend. I don't know why I kissed you last night, I guess we were just having a good time, like always, and I just got out of control, and I'm sorry about that, but I couldn't help it. I think I have been attracted to you for a long time now…but I suppressed it…and it just kind of came out last night…do you completely hate me?" Deidara's face was pink across the cheeks and he kept looking down as if ashamed._

_ "Dei, I don't hate you…I could never hate you, we _are_ best friends…I'm just confused." Itachi said furrowing him brows. "I mean on one hand I think I may like you, I mean I'm pretty sure I enjoyed that kiss yesterday but I don't know if I can be gay, I don't know if I could date you or be with you or anything like that."_

_ "Ita, gay isn't something for you to _be_, it's who you _are_, and I'm not expecting anything from you, I am simply telling you how I feel, you can do with it what you wish." Deidara made a move that may have been an attempt to get closer to Itachi but he seemed to have thought it better not to. So instead, he just looked pleadingly from halfway across the room._

_ "I don't know what I want to do; I don't think I can make a decision about it right now…do you understand? I just need more time to think about everything." Itachi shook his head, unable to process anything that was running through his mind at the time._

_ "Okay, Itachi, I get it, but just know that whatever your decision comes to I will completely understand, if you want to remain friends that's cool, if you want to start a new relationship then that's cool too, no pressure." Deidara gave him a sweet understanding smile and Itachi returned a half smile back._

_ "So what happens now...?" Itachi wondered, looking to Deidara as if he would have the all-knowing answer._

_ "Well we could make out." Deidara wiggled his eyebrows in a clearly joking fashion. Itachi reciprocated by whipping one of his bed pillows at Deidara's head, which he successfully dodged and then laughed lightly._

_ "Look here __supercalifrajilisticexpeali_bro_cious; there will be no making out right now, in this room." He fake glared at his best friend, but couldn't hold it, and just ended up laughing out loud. "Why don't we just go make some dinner for all of us?" Deidara smirked as he nodded and walked out the door._

_ The three boys all helped make dinner and afterwards they all settled down on the couch to watch movies. They all had a lot of fun sitting around and laughing at the movies. When it began to get late Sasuke started falling sleep against Itachi's arm. Like the night before Itachi picked his little brother up in his arms and carried him to bed. Without much else to do Itachi and Deidara headed back to Itachi's room to go lay down._

_ "You don't have any pajama's do you?" Itachi asked as he began digging around in his draws for sleeping clothes._

_ "No, I don't, I didn't exactly expect to be sleeping over so I didn't plan. Got any for me?" Deidara responded in his smartass tone._

_ "Here." Itachi tossed a pair of pants at Deidara. They were his second favorite pair; they were red with swirly black clouds all over them. Itachi pulled out a similar pair for himself except they were black with red clouds._

_ As Deidara caught the pants in his hand he laughed, "I have these same exact pants at home, no joke." He began to pull his shirt over his head._

_ Itachi had to force himself to turn away as he also began to undress, for he probably would have simply stared at Deidara and drooled. Once he was down to his boxers he quickly slipped the pants on over his hips and crawled into his bed, leaving room for Deidara on the other side. A short moment later Deidara crawled in next to him, making sure to keep his distance and not touch him._

_ They lay there for a while, listening only to the sound of each other's breathing, knowing full well that neither of them was actually sleeping. After waiting a little while longer Itachi rolled over onto his side and faced Deidara. Itachi thought for a long time at Deidara's "sleeping" form before he finally made a decision._

_ Trying not to wake him, Itachi leaned over and gently kissed Deidara. A small smile flashed across both their lips and at that moment, Itachi knew._

_ When they woke up the next morning they both lay back on their backs and stretched, groaning while they did so. After they had both rubbed all the sleep out of their eyes they both sat up and yawned._

_ "I think we can…"Itachi began, looking Deidara in the eye with a slight blush on his cheeks._

_ Deidara didn't even let him finish his sentence. "I know." He said with that smartass smirk of his._

_ "How did you…?" Itachi questioned._

_ "You kissed me; I knew you wouldn't do that unless you liked me, even a little bit." Deidara tapped Itachi's nose patronizingly._

_ "Well aren't you just a smartass!" Itachi punched Deidara's shoulder and hoped out of bed. "You going to come get some breakfast or are you going to be an attractive lump all day?" he grabbed his phone and dialed his office's number as they walked toward the kitchen._

_ Every other day or so Itachi called into what was now his company and checked what was going on and what needed to be done. Usually at least one weekday and Sunday he went in and made phone calls. The company had been left to him after his parents died, and he was doing whatever he could to keep it alive. Itachi listened to a secretary's quick report on the status of the company. Satisfied he hung up the phone and began making pancakes with Deidara._

_ After that Itachi and Deidara dated for probably about two years, until shortly after their high school graduation. Itachi had never actually "come out of the closet", even Sasuke had never known about his older brother. Deidara never really came over very much, not in the sense of a best friend at least, he came over so little in fact that Itachi was pretty sure Sasuke didn't even remember Deidara anymore._

_ Deidara only came over when Itachi was going to go to bed, Itachi was afraid for Sasuke's sake, he didn't want his little brother to see him like that…with another man. So Deidara came over after dark, when no one would see him, a dirty little secret. They didn't hold hands or act like a couple at school or around town, and they only went on dates at places where they knew that no one they knew would see them. It was a kind of sad life, to be holed up with no one knowing who the real you was, but Itachi couldn't come out, he couldn't let anyone know. It's not that he didn't love Deidara enough to come out; it was that he was ashamed._

_ He was ashamed because he thought if his parents were still alive that they wouldn't accept him being gay, even though they always wanted their kids to be happy, he was afraid. He also didn't want to put the burden on Sasuke. He was so young, Itachi was sure he wouldn't be able to comprehend the idea of Itachi loving a man and not a woman. And what if it didn't work out with Deidara? Would he find another boyfriend? Would he be that person who always had a different partner? He knew he couldn't ruin Sasuke's perception of a perfect relationship like that…so they hid._

_Deidara had never voiced any opinion on whether or not he would like Itachi to come out or not, he seemed to just suggest that Itachi do whatever would make him happy. All seemed to be well. Until one night a few months after graduation, when all the shit seemed to have hit the fan._

"_Ita I have great news!" Deidara said excitedly as he burst through the door around midnight one night._

"_What is it, Dei?" Itachi said, approaching Deidara and giving him a hug and kiss before both of them sat down on the bed._

"_I finally got my acceptance! I leave for college in a few weeks!" Deidara gushed with a huge grin stretching his lips._

"_That prestigious art school? Are you serious? That's fantastic, I'm so proud of you." Itachi smiled, it was true he _was_ proud, until he realized what that entailed. "But love isn't that school really far away?"_

"_Yea…it is…I won't be able to afford to come home more than once every couple of months…I was hoping we could talk about it." Deidara said quiet, hopeful._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well I was thinking that you and Sasuke could come with me, I mean I know that we both know that a long distance relationship would be way too hard on us to try and make it work so I was thinking that you guys could just come with me." Deidara spoke quickly. "This way we wouldn't have to worry about anyone we know finding out about us, we could start new and have a new life together Ita!"_

"_Deidara you can't very well expect me to just get up and move with Sasuke. He has school, this is our home. I have a business here, now that we're out of school I am expected to put in a lot more hours, I have to keep it afloat, they are depending on me. I can't run the business from there; I have to be here to see clients to make sure employees are keeping up. I have to make sure Sasuke is taken care of, he's my little brother, my responsibility." As much as Itachi wished he could, he knew he couldn't, he loved Deidara and wanted to be with him but he knew that it wouldn't be the responsible thing to do._

"_But Ita, don't you want to be together? If you don't come with me then I won't ever see you." Deidara's eyes began to tear as his lower lip began to tremble. "Can't you hire someone to run the business? Can't you sell it to someone? Isn't there something you can do?"_

"_I can't sell the business! It's my responsibility; my parents are depending on me to make sure that it doesn't go under! I am the only one that can run it. It's my family's business, I can't have anyone but an Uchiha run it." Itachi was getting slightly offended by Deidara even mentioning the possibility of someone else running his company._

"_So you don't want to be with me? You won't own up to being my boyfriend and you won't move with me? Am I that embarrassing to you? Is that it? You're too ashamed to admit that you love me?" it was clear now that tears were running down his lightly tanned cheeks. "Don't I mean anything to you at all?"_

"_Now you know that's not true, you know I love you. But you can't expect me to just pick up my life, uproot my brother and come with you!" Itachi was trying very hard not to show how hurt he was by Deidara's words. "Why are you all of a sudden bringing up me not coming out? What's brought this up?" It was weird that out of nowhere Deidara was saying this; he had had no problems before, none that Itachi could have seen._

"_Because it doesn't feel as if I have a boyfriend anymore! I feel as if you don't love me. I feel like if you did love me you would do anything to be with me, you would tell all of our friends, you would find a way to make it work. But you aren't! You're going to let me go away to college when I'll almost never see you! We've been dating over two years and not once have we been able to go out to dinner as a couple, or sit here and watch a movie with Sasuke where I can kiss you. He probably won't even remember who I am in a few years with how little I see him! For a while now I have just felt like it shouldn't be this hard, like we aren't even together, like this may not all be worth it." Deidara was sobbing now, his blue eyes shining like blue perennials after a rainstorm._

"_Deidara what are you saying? Are you trying to say you don't want to be with me anymore? Are you breaking up with me…?" Itachi's heart felt like there was a metal vice squeezing all the life from his veins. He wasn't able to get a full breath; he was only able to speak in a whisper._

"_Yeah Itachi, I guess I am." Deidara jumped off the bed and strode angrily towards the door, taking one look back at him before slamming the door behind him._

_And just like that Itachi felt as if his life had no more meaning._

_It was then that Itachi truly began to become heartless, he never smiled, he never laughed, and he never showed any sort of emotion after that. He began to immerse himself more and more into his work, putting in more and more hours to where Sasuke was having to spend more and more time alone. It's not that he didn't care about Sasuke anymore; he was just trying to distract himself from all the heartache he was suffering from. Not once did he think about the effect it would have on his beloved little brother._

"I suppose that's why I am so against Sasuke being gay." Itachi said as he came out of his reverie. "Because I don't want him to end up miserable like I am."

And Naruto reminded Itachi so much of how Deidara was. They were both blondes, tan skin, blue eyes, but also their personalities were so similar. They were both had strong emotions, passionate, persistent, caring, loving, and they never gave up. Maybe that was what made him so upset about the whole thing, was because they were so similar. If Deidara and Naruto were so identical then Naruto would end up doing something like Deidara did…and hurt his brother, in which case Itachi would probably have to kill the boy. Okay, maybe not to that extreme, but he would for sure be pretty pissed.

That was why he had called Tsunade in the first place; he didn't want his little brother to get hurt. So he bribed the woman to get Naruto out of the picture, when she asked why he didn't want Naruto there anymore he simply stated that he thought the boy was a hindrance to Sasuke's recovery. After that she thought for a while before answering. She told him that she was already thinking about letting Naruto go home, he had been improving very well lately and it would more than likely be the best choice to make. And like that Naruto was out of the picture.

Or maybe it was the fact that Sasuke was the complete and total opposite of him. Itachi had been downright ashamed of owning up to whom he was, but here Sasuke was telling Itachi and screaming at half the school about it. He was prepared to give up everything to be with this boy that he hadn't even known a full year yet. He was so certain in his love for this boy that he was willing to bargain with Itachi, someone who was clearly not a fatherly figure in the house. Maybe the problem was that he was jealous of Sasuke.

In the end it was probably a combination of both.

Itachi grew tired of thinking so he stretched his arms out, settled more snuggly into his blankets and shut his eyes so that he could go to sleep. It wasn't too long after that that Itachi's mind began to grow fuzzy and before he knew it, he was asleep.

When he woke up in the morning he stretched his arms up over his head with a groan. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The last place he wanted to go to on a Sunday morning was the office, but sadly he had to go in for a while, seeing as he didn't go long yesterday.

With a yawn and shuffle of his feet Itachi made his way into the bathroom to take his shower. After a nice steamy shower to wake him up and get his blood flowing he put his pajama bottoms back on and went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee before getting dressed.

Feeling much more awake after a couple cups of coffee and the newspaper, Itachi made his way back into his bedroom to, unfortunately, get dressed for work. For today he decided on a nice business suit. The straight leg black pants had grey, vertical pinstripes, the matching black jacket had the same pinstripes, the shirt underneath was a crisply pressed white, no creases, no stains, to top it all off he had a straight black tie hanging neatly from his neck.

With a long sigh Itachi decided that it was finally time to exit the house and get on the road to work. So he did. He locked the house door behind him and resumed his blank, emotionless face. When he sat down in the driver's seat he rolled his neck on his shoulders for a moment and then put the keys in the ignition.

There was no traffic on the roads on a Sunday morning. Most families were either at home eating breakfast or in church. So he was all alone on the road, whisking past all of the little shops on Main Street and making his way into the end where all the big businesses were.

The building loomed before Itachi as he drove onto the street that housed the family business. The building was extremely tall and cold looking. It was exactly twenty-three stories tall, with giant glass windows to catch the view of the picturesque city that lay at its feet. This morning it was uncharacteristically beautiful. The clear blue of the morning sky was reflected in the panes of glass as if it were a mirror, the few fluffy clouds lazily wafting across the surface like little puffs of cotton. If the entire building was looked at once it simply looked as if the entire structure was translucent, not fully there, that the scene behind it was all that could be seen by the eyes. At least there was _something_ to brighten up his day.

The office was filled with its typical Sunday employees, all the people who had no families, or lives pretty much, which included him. He walked past everyone, nodding at those who dare throw him a greeting, they had guts to talk to their boss first thing on a Sunday morning, he had to give them that. He stopped at the receptionist's desk and stood there as she gathered together the messages he had received since he had last been in the office.

"You have a meeting planned at noon, it's the company wanting to make a deal, and they said to prepare for the best offer you've ever seen." Shizune was a pretty young girl. She had shoulder length black hair that framed her delicate face, and deep brown eyes that always seemed kind and helping. "I have also put a stack of files on your desk that need your attention; it's some paperwork from the employees that were laid off last week, some new ones to replace them, and then a few supply order forms for the office." She handed him a few small squares of paper. "There have been a few calls from clients, but nothing to major, they can wait until this afternoon when you are free." She smiled up at him sweetly when she was finished informing him of the new information.

"Thank you, Shizune." Itachi grunted at her as he took the sheets of paper and headed back into his office. She was a good receptionist; he had to give her that much, she could deal with a grumpy boss like him every other day.

His office was not the typical business tycoon's, he had no photos of his family, his partner, vacations, or anything of the sort. In fact he had no pictures in the office at all; he found them a distraction when he was trying to get work done. There was nothing in the large space that made it feel any homey, there were bookcases shoved up against the wall with various books about various subjects that he found useful, a many filing cabinets were he kept client files, and his many degrees he had picked up from various schools in his spare time were plastered against one wall. On the large computer desk there sat several computer screens and towers of plastic trays. They were all labeled with different client names and with varying degrees of papers.

As he sat down at his desk Itachi saw the giant stack of paper's Shizune had been referring to. He took the first sheet off the stack and took a look; it was a sheet of paper work for a new employee. _Oh joy._ He grabbed a pen from a tin next to one of the monitors and began to fill in the blank spots on the form. This was the part that he hated the most, filling out paperwork, it was tedious, boring, and almost anyone else had the information to do it, but since he was the boss, he got roped into doing it. Fantastic.

When noon finally came, Itachi was more than happy to give his cramping hand a rest and go to the meeting. He pushed back from his desk, rolled his shoulders a few times, and fixed his ponytail, which had become unruly. With another huge sigh he walked out the door and fixed his menacing meeting expression on his face, so they would know he was not to be messed with. He marched down to the room where the meeting would be held and upon entering the room he nearly stopped dead in his tracks.

Deidara sat in between two nicely dressed men in business suits. He sat there, seemingly content, and maybe even a little smug. He wore a deep black suit jacket over a shirt that was the palest blue possible, and a black satin tie hung loosely under his shirt collar. If anything the outfit had only enhanced his beauty, he was even better looking than he had last seen him, even since the photo had been taken.

It was the hardest thing Itachi ever had to do, keep his cool when his one true love sat a few feet away. He was able to keep his face smooth and imperceptible as it usually was, as a result of years of training.

They locked eyes for a brief moment and Itachi could literally feel his heart breaking inside of his chest. There was a dark mystery to those blue eyes now, no longer was there the playful confidence Itachi had once known, Deidara was a serious man now. It was as if the blue would go on forever, like there was no true emotion that could be shown for more than a split second. The emotions shown were like the office building, he knew it was there, but when you looked at it, it appeared to be translucent.

Itachi was able to move his legs to sit across from Deidara on the other side of the big oaken table that stretched to nearly both ends of the room.

There was a long awkward silence as his other board members filed in to sit around him. When everyone was settled in, they made the first move.

"Hello, Mr. Uchiha, it's great to see you again." A man on the right of Deidara leaned across the table to shake hands with Itachi, and he responded with a curt nod. "As you have no doubt noticed, this here is Mr. Deidara, he is the man we have chosen to create the newest prototype, if you would like we have a portfolio of his latest work." He produced a thick three inch binder that looked as if it were stuffed as full as possible, and pushed it across the table for them to look at.

Itachi did his best to hide his shaking fingers as he flipped through the pages. The artwork was amazing. It was delicate and strong at the same time, quiet and loud, so many contradictions in the sheets of paper. There were blueprints for machines, paintings, sketches, and even photo's. He had always known Deidara would become a great artist, but he never imagined. Looking through the pages Itachi wished he had been there through the process, to watch him grow as an artist, to be there as encouragement, to heed the frustration and dilute the pain of rejection. But he hadn't been there, and now he regretted it. He lifted his head and shut the cover of the binder, and looked directly into the blue eyes of his previous lover.

"I have to say that I am truly impressed with his work, it is better than I could have ever imagined, and I think we would be fools not to hire him onto our team that is if he would accept our proposal." Itachi let his eyes soften just a touch as he spoke, hoping that Deidara would grasp the meaning. Deidara's eyes just slightly brightened as he spoke.

"I think I would be a fool not to accept such a generous offer." A slight smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

The rest of the meeting was spent talking over the little details of the business deal that entailed Deidara becoming employed by the company. Itachi did his best to remain impassive like he normally did but he slowly found himself talking more than he normally would during a business meeting.

When the clock began to round on two in the afternoon they finally decided to call it a day. Most of the negotiations were complete, but enough were left blank that Itachi was able to launch a plan. Some of the members shook hands when they stood up, others simply walked out, Itachi, being the good business owner he was, waited for all the other visitors to file out before he fell into step behind Deidara.

"Mr. Deidara, if you would like to go over the finishing touches to this deal I would be more than willing to take you to coffee this week, I feel the smaller issues should be hammered out sooner rather than later." He spoke in his business tone as they walked down the hallway.

"I think I can make some time in my schedule to meet up with you, is Tuesday alright?" Deidara raised one eyebrow raised in a quizzical fashion.

"I think I can move something's around to make that work." Itachi sent him one of his good old smirks.

Itachi watched as Deidara left him to walk to the elevator, flaunting what he had a little more than he was before.

_**To Be Continued**_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

So what do we think? Did I surprise anyone by Deidara being Itachi's secret gay lover? At all? Or did everyone see this coming? Either way I hope you will send me reviews to help me improve.

I do believe that next chapter we will be back to Naruto and Sasuke, what will happen? You'll just have to wait and find out ; )

I love you guys, as always, please send me reviews and fanart pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease! 3


	20. Chapter 20 School Visits

**Beautiful Crimes** by sasukelover154

Well we are slowly winding down to the end…there will more than likely only be a few more chapters before this is all over…it's very sad but exciting at the same time. Thanks to everyone who has stayed from the beginning (if there are any left ^-^") and thanks to all of the reviewers! I would like to thank Weasley430 for kicking my butt into updating everyday!

Still looking for fanart :P just saying, I'm going to need a book cover if this ever becomes an actual book, so one of you may end up being my cover artist :D

**Warning:** nothing that bad in this chapter…sorry to disappoint.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but this plot is mine!

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Monday morning Naruto finally called that school and asked to set up an appointment with the principle. They set up a meeting for that afternoon, and Naruto couldn't have been happier at the possibility of being enrolled in a new school.

He had researched the school thoroughly the week before. The school wasn't too far from where he lived; in fact it was only about ten minutes from his house. It was slightly bigger than his old school too, and offered a ton of classes that most others didn't. From what he had seen on the website the school looked like it was an all-around good school to go to, it looked as if he could be happy there, as long as most people didn't know who he was and hadn't heard of him or what he had done.

Later on that morning Naruto decided to write an E-mail to Sasuke. He knew that they had just seen each other that weekend but he missed his sweet raven already.

As he sat down to start writing to his love he couldn't help but browse the schools webpage. He couldn't help but imagine him and Sasuke roaming the halls together, eating lunch, taking classes, all the things normal couples could do that they never had a chance to back at their school.

The E-mail didn't take that long to write, there was one from Miki but he decided to simply disregard it, he didn't have feelings for her anymore so to be brutally honest he simply didn't care much for her at all. He gushed to his love about his excitement for that afternoons meeting and all of his thoughts for the future, promising to write again when he was back that afternoon.

After a quick hot shower Naruto walked around the house in his underwear, his hair still dripping wet. He was absolutely starving and didn't have a clue what to eat. When in doubt, eat ramen. He fished a pot out from underneath the cupboard and filled it with some water. As he set it on the stove, he turned the burner underneath all the way up; he liked to think that this helped boil the water faster. He turned to his pantry and began his search for his favorite chicken ramen. By the time he found it behind a box of instant mashed potatoes and under a packet of cherry Kool-Aid, his water was at a boil and he simply tossed the square hunk of noodles into the bag whole. He prodded them after a few minutes and when he could tell they were beginning to get done he turned off the heat and strained the noodles in the sink, leaving just a little bit of water left. He transferred the contents into a big bowl, ripping the seasoning packet off with his teeth as he did so. When his noodles were happily coated and delicious looking, he grabbed a pair of chopsticks from a box in a drawer and settled down in a chair to eat his meal.

All too soon his meal was finished. As he let out a contented sigh, he stood up to put his bowl in the sink. The big window above the sink was letting in all of the late morning sunshine. It kissed his cheeks and warmed his skin to look out and see the happy, smiling children play in the sunshine filled yards. It put a smile on his face to see the sunshine, the weather had been so poor lately, it was a nice change to see the clear, blue sky that reflected his eyes so much. He wondered if Sasuke was enjoying it too.

When he was all done gazing out of the window he decided that it was about time he go and get dressed for his meeting, it was almost noon. He decided on a nice orange polo, and a pair of jeans that weren't ripped or stained, a feat that deserved a round of applause. He looked at himself in the mirror and thought he looked pretty sharp; he shot a quick fox grin and wink to this mirror self and grabbed his keys and school transcripts off the table on the way out the door.

His car started up without a hitch and soon enough he was pulling out of his driveway and slowly driving down the road, being extra careful not to hit any of the kids that were running around outside. The kids were all running around playing Marco polo or whatever it was little kids liked to play these days.

He fiddled idly with the car's radio; he wasn't exactly up to date with what music was current so he didn't know any of the songs playing. Finally he just settled on a station and decided to listen to whatever it played.

The directions he had gotten online were extremely accurate; before he knew it he was pulling onto the street and finding a parking spot in the visitors' lot. He was shaking a little bit with excitement as he pulled the keys out of the ignition and nearly jumped out of his car. He rolled his shoulders a few times as he walked across the parking lot and when he got up to the front doors of the school he couldn't help but gape.

The school was large and charming, certainly warmer than he expected. The outside was made of bricks, varying shades of red, and all the doors leading outside were large and wooden. The windows were large and clear, letting in all the beautiful sunshine. There were two floors from what he could see from the outside.

Plastering a smile on his lips, a notion that was not that hard at that moment, as he was extremely excited, he walked into the building. The outside was nothing compared to the inside. The walls were paneled with warm, dark woods. Every classroom had large picturesque style windows, looking out and in. At the moment there were no students gathered in the halls, they were all in their classrooms taking notes or reading.

He walked into the office and a nice looking elderly woman greeted him with a warm smile. "You must be Naruto, am I right?" she asked sweetly, looking down at a sticky-note on her desk. When he nodded at her she gave him another smile. "He has been expecting you; he's very excited to meet you. His office is going to be the third down on the left side, go right on in."

With a nod of thanks and a big smile Naruto went in the direction she told him. He took a big breath before he twisted the door knob and gently pushed on the door. When he could see inside he saw an older man. He had grey hair and a small grey beard on the point of his chin, his kind eyes turned up and a warm smile spread across his lips.  
"Naruto, wonderful to meet you, so glad you could make it, please have a seat." He gestured to a plush red chair that sat before his desk.

"Thank you sir, I'm so happy that you agreed to meet with me, you can't imagine the joy this brings me." Naruto said as he walked forward and shook the man's hand before he sat down in the chair.

"I trust that you have brought your transcripts with you?" the man asked.

"Yes sir, right here." He slid the papers across the desk and watched as they were picked up. The man put a pair of half-moon spectacles on his nose and examined his papers.

"Naruto," The man said as he raised his head, looking him in the eye. "How did you get into that other school, the school that you just left?"  
"Sir Williams set it up, sir, Tsunade, she arranged for me to go back." Naruto explained, puzzled by the expression he was given.

"And this would be because you have no parents that are able to set it up for you, is that correct?" The man asked, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them.

"Yes sir, they died when I was very young." Naruto's face visually deflated a bit with the mention of his parents.

"And you have no guardian, no one that is legally responsible for you?"  
"No sir, never really have."  
"This is a problem then, Naruto." The man looked at his with eyes that were old and had seen a thousand hardships.

"What do you mean, sir? What's the problem?" Naruto could feel his heart plummet into his stomach.

"Well, Naruto. You are not a legal adult; you are not emancipated, so you technically cannot make any decisions for yourself. You cannot simply transfer yourself to a new school without the approval of a legal guardian. This is why Tsunade would have set up your return to your other school herself, because you had no one else that could do it for you. I am sorry to inform you, that I cannot simply take you in, although I would love to, you are a bright young man with a bright future; but I simply am in no position to help you, unless Tsunade will be of assistance, but you would have to talk to her about that yourself, and then come talk to me. I am very sorry." The man looked at Naruto with a grave expression as he explained it all, and he could feel his heart twist with every word. His one hope had blown up in his face. Surprise, surprise.

"So that's it? You can't do anything? Nothing at all? What am I supposed to do? Where am I supposed to go for schooling? I can't go back to my old school where they used me as a punching bag! And Sir Williams won't take me back because apparently I am a good kid now!" Naruto knew he was taking his anger out on this innocent old man but he was upset that he was getting sent back to the street with nothing but a pat on the head.

"Like I said, all I can tell you is: speak with Tsunade, she may be able to help you more than I can. I am truly sorry; I wish there were more that I could do to help." He didn't react at all to the fact that Naruto was yelling and shouting and taking all his anger out on him.

"Thank you anyway sir, sorry to have wasted your time." He shook the man's hand one more time and with a sad smile stepped out of the office.

Naruto got out to his car in a blind fury, not even sure how he got there. When he was in his car he pounded his fists on the steering wheel, growling to himself.

So what was he supposed to do now? Go home and do nothing? He couldn't very well just do that! He had to do something! But he couldn't go back to the place where they treated him like crap. He had to find out some way to get into that school, if it was the last thing he did.

With a sudden splurge of determination Naruto shoved his keys in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot hard. He didn't even think of where he was going his car just seemed to take him there without any question.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sasuke woke up that morning to something that he hadn't seen in a long time. It was pure sunshine shining through his window and onto his pale, exposed chest. His blankets had fallen off of him sometime in the night, leaving him in his boxers, one arm wrapped around his Kyuubi, the other spread out to his side, his head lolled over to the other side. When he opened his eyes he groaned and rolled over, slapping his alarm off. He rubbed his eyes and with another groan he sat up. At least it was a nice day, he thought to himself.

It was Monday morning and Sasuke really did not want to go to class, but he knew that he had to, he had no choice. Getting bad grades wouldn't get him out of there any faster, and neither would ditching class. So he swung his legs off of the bed and after a quick kiss to Kyuubi's head he slid off and headed to the bathroom to take a shower before he was due to class.

He rolled his joints as the hot water got some of the tension out of his back; it had been bothering him lately, probably because he hadn't been sleeping well since Naruto had left. When he had relaxed some bit, and was properly washed, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist, wiping the steam from the mirror with the palm of his hand.

There were telltale signs of his sleep deprivation shown by the blue streaks under his eyes, more prominent now than ever before. Ignoring how his face looked, he unwrapped the towel and rubbed it through his hair, before drying the rest of him and heading back into his room. When he was all dressed in his black shirt and silver tie along with his sweater he grabbed his backpack from the door, slid on his shoes, and headed out of the door, with a few minutes to get to class.

When Sasuke walked into the classroom, seconds before the bell rang, he saw Kiba, sitting at a table they had been at since Naruto had left and Sasuke had blown up on Sakura. He and Kiba exchanged quick greetings before Iruka called the class to order and Sasuke got himself ready to take notes.

He thought about Naruto the entire class period. His beautiful fox wrapped in his arms, cuddling in the afternoon light. He thought of this past weekend, when they lay in bed discussing their future, after the horrible Itachi incident they needed some talk of hope. So they lay in bed all day, talking about school, possibly moving to a new city after high school, or maybe staying in the neighborhood and simply finding a job or something.

Sasuke jumped a little at the sudden bell toll overhead to signal the end of class. He hurriedly packed away his pens, pencils, and books and made his way into the quickly filling hall. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder as he wove through the hallway, trying to maneuver into his next class. When he made his way into his English class he couldn't help but frown at the empty seat that sat next to his.

As Sasuke was pulling out the book the class was reading, Kakashi sauntered in like he wasn't late, and jumped into the lesson plan. Sasuke paid the minimum attention necessary to take his notes and understood what he needed to do. He cracked open his book and began his silent reading time, only comprehending the major details and plot points.

When the bell rang, he let out a sigh of relief, two classes down and only four more left to go to. At least in his algebra two class there was some logic, some formula that was used to solve every problem, when you were stumped you worked through it with an equation and there was always one right answer, either you had it or you didn't. There were no grey areas, it was clear cut, black and white, the teacher taught you what you needed to know and you did the problems. You got points or you didn't. Sometimes he wished life were like this. It would make things so much easier if you were simply able to apply a simple equation to any situation and come up with the answer that you felt confident was right. Either he would make the right choice or he wouldn't.

Not that he thought choosing to be with Naruto was a mistake, he would never think that in a million years, he knew Naruto was his one true soul mate, his other half, his partner in crime and in life, but there were other things he wished he could simply solve easily, though he knew that was impossible.

Before he knew it, it was time for lunch, a time that was not that pleasant for Sasuke, as he sat alone, as he did before when Naruto was here and they were still a secret. He was sure that Kiba and the other boys would graciously accept him if he were to want to sit there, but he didn't want to sit there with all of them, knowing that they had had more time with him love than he had. They had known him for months, since he first arrived, they were all good friends, had done everything together. Sasuke had wasted months alone just getting up the courage to kiss Naruto, let alone get really close to him like they were now. Also, he didn't want them looking at him like he was some freakish exhibit in a museum. They hadn't been ones to tease or gawk at him before but he knew what they must think of him.

So he sat by himself, at a table in the corner of the lunch room. Away from the prying eyes and the hateful comments that were more than likely being thrown his way. He pushed the mush around on his plate, not wanting to actually eat it, for fear of making himself sick. He took a few nibbles, but then stuck his tongue out in disgust. The food really was vile. If the morning was any indication of how the afternoon was going to go, he couldn't wait for it to be over.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Naruto pulled into the parking lot and found a spot close to the building. His face was set with a determined expression as he slammed his car door shut and stomped into the building. He let the guards do their usual sniffing thing; they checked his pockets and what not. Why he would want to smuggle something in there he would never know but whatever, he couldn't fight right now, not if he wanted to get in and get this problem figured out.

When they finally let him go he rushed inside the gate and up to the set of big oaken doors. Class had just started, so there were no students in the lobby, coming from lunch. He was able to slip across the lobby unnoticed by anyone. When he opened the door to the office a kind faced woman sat behind a desk, typing at a computer's keyboard, she looked up at him when he stepped over the door step and gave him a quizzical look.

"You no longer go here, do you boy?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"No ma'am I don't. I just need to speak with Tsunade for a few moments, is she in?" Naruto asked in the nicest voice he could muster underneath the penetrating gaze. The woman clearly wasn't as nice as she had first appeared.

"One moment please, I'll see if she will accept a visitor." She picked up the phone and pressed a number on the dial pad, muttering into the receiver for a short moment before hanging back up and looking up at him. "She says she has a few moments to spare for you." She gestured towards the door with a hand.

He nodded to her politely and proceeded to make his way around the desk and opened the door to the office. Tsunade was sitting behind her large desk, computer on one side, a stack of papers on the other, currently she was signing the bottom of a sheet with a large flourish. He took a seat in front of her desk and waited for her to speak.

"What is it, Naruto, shouldn't you be in school right now?" She asked him without looking up; she put the current paper in a separate pile and grabbed another to sign.

"I dropped out of that school, the one you sent me back to. It didn't work out." Naruto said in a voice that was as level as he could possibly make it at that moment, when he was shaking with anger.

"Oh really, why is that?" She asked, seemingly uninterested.

"They treated me like a sack of crap that was left on their doorstep. It was either leave there on my own terms, or let myself get into fights every day after school again. I didn't want to be a punching bag any longer, I had to get out." Naruto explained, putting as much need and helplessness as he could.

"And that is why you have come here, is that right? So I can set you up to go to a different school. Well Naruto let me tell you something." Tsunade looked up at him for the first time, and set down her pen. "I sent you there for a reason Naruto. I thought you had changed; I thought you could go back and not cause so much trouble. I had so much confidence in you. I believed you would be a changed boy when you went back there, that you would be able to go back and make friends with those that had caused you harm, or at least not get into fights with them. But the first day you're back you get right into a fight and now you want to stop going there. What am I supposed to do with you?" she shook her head at him and heaved a great sigh, bringing a hand up to rub one of her temples.

"Can't you help me? At all? Can you sign a note or something to that principle? Call him? E-mail? Since I was your student can't you just set me up to go there?" Naruto begged, getting desperate.

"Naruto I can do nothing to get you into that school, I cannot set you up anything, I have already done my part by arranging for you to go back to your old school, I only had to do that because you are not an adult and have no parents, you have no one to make that decision for you, that is the only reason I set it up for you in the first place." She shrugged a shoulder like that was the end of the subject and she was going to say no more.

"You have to do something! You can't just let me suffer!" Naruto pounded his fist on the arm of his chair. "There has to be something! Anything!"

"Naruto, you yelling at me is not helping your case at all. If anything it is making it worse. At the moment I am half considering making you come back here. It's pretty clear you haven't fully changed, you may just need to come back here to finish out the school year and maybe we can talk about you going to a different school at the end of the year. At least this way I would be able to keep an eye on you and make sure you aren't getting into any trouble. Maybe after a few more months here we will be able to get you fit to go to that school you so badly want to go to." Tsunade shrugged, arching an eyebrow in an attempt to challenge him into countering her suggestions.

"Come back…here? To school…? Really?" Naruto could tell by the look on her face that what she was saying was just a formality. She couldn't actually help him, she was only allowed to help students here, so if she took him back as a student and enrolled him into the other school for the upcoming year then perhaps him and Sasuke could get out at the same time and get into the same school…she was helping him in her own way.

"Yes, you clearly need an environment where you won't get into any trouble, and I can't think of a better one than right here, where I can keep my eye on you. Problem is, the only room available is your old one, no other students have left yet, so I am afraid you are stuck in that room." She flashed him a quick wink and smirk. "I know you and Sasuke didn't exactly get along all the time but you two will simply have to deal with it! You will have to suck it up until summer comes and you will both hopefully be out of my hair!"

"Oh…when will I be coming back then? Next week?" Naruto asked, a small bubble of happiness rising in his throat as he thought of the possibility of being back with Sasuke, in their own little room, their little haven of peace in the mass of chaos that was this school.

"I think you will probably have to take this weekend to get settled back in, so I say you will be an official student again on Saturday morning, and that is when you may bring your stuff back in the building, and you will start the same classes back up again on Monday. Really Naruto, barely gone a week and already you are back, you are going to have some serious problems to fix before you get out of here, I am not going to let you out again until I am absolutely positive that you are fit for society again." She ended the statement with a brief smack to the table and a quick smirk in his direction. "I'm going to begin your paperwork immediately. You won't be able to slack off you know, you have missed a weeks' worth of classes, your roommate will have to help you catch up an awful lot if you are not going to slip behind in your grades, it will be a lot of long hours alone but it will have to be done."

"Thank you Tsunade, you are right, I need to come back and buckle down again, I think after this school year I will be much more adjusted and ready for life back in the real world. Thank you for putting what's best for me before what I want; I think this will help a lot." Naruto flashed a hopeful smile. "Do you think it would be okay if I popped upstairs real quick to tell Sasuke? I think he should know that his roommate is coming back."

"Sasuke is in class right now, Naruto, so I cannot allow that at the moment. However I think we both know that he will be made aware of the situation, whether he wants you back or not." She winked at him, obviously teasing.

"Alright, I understand, I will send him an e-mail when I get home." Naruto nodded and rose to his feet.

They exchanged goodbyes as Naruto turned around to leave the office, feeling as if he was about to rise into the sky and fly home. He couldn't get the stupid fox grin off of his face as he practically skipped out to his car, looking more like a frolicking gay idiot than he ever had before. He was going to be back with Sasuke by this time next week. They would be able to go to class together, they could act like a couple and they wouldn't have to care about anything because everybody already knew that they were together. He could hardly wait for the weekend to come.

He didn't know why Tsunade had helped him and honestly he didn't really care, all that he cared about was that she was letting him back in, despite all the things Itachi had done to keep them apart. She was on their side, and she was even going to let them stay together. After this school year he would have her send them to the school he had wanted in the first place, they could finish out high school there and afterwards they could make their plans and go from there. But this was a good starting point.

Though Naruto was undeniably happy he couldn't shake the little niggling feeling in his stomach that was telling him Itachi wouldn't be too happy about the whole situation, he tried to put this thought out of his mind but it kept haunting him.

The drive home passed in a blur as Naruto was on autopilot as he drove. As soon as his car was parked in the driveway Naruto locked the door and ran to the front door, barely shutting the door behind him and throwing the keys on the counter before sprinting to his computer and yelling at it as he turned it on.

"Come on computer run faster! Move your slow ass! The one time I need you to run fast you don't do it! You're a piece of junk and I might as well just toss you out! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I just need you to run faster, this is very important." Naruto stroked the side of the computer lovingly as he signed in and waited for it to load. "I just need a few minutes of your uninterrupted attention and then you can run as slow as you want and I won't yell."  
Finally the internet opened up and he was able to sign into his e-mail. The school day still was not over yet, so Sasuke had not replied to his earlier e-mail. Naruto opened a blank e-mail and began to type frantically.

_ My Raven,_

_ I have good and bad news. The bad news is that the one school that I wanted to enroll in won't let me, because I am a minor with no legal guardians to sign for me and whatnot. But there's good news! I get to come back to school with you! I talked to Tsunade today and told her all about what happened at school and that the other school won't let me in without her setting it up. So long story short: I'm coming back until the end of the school year and then we will be able to go to the other school! I'm coming back Saturday morning, and I will be able to stay in our room and have my old schedule back! Isn't this great?_

_ -Naruto_

_P.S: I would have come up and told you myself, but Tsunade wouldn't let me. I can't wait to see you love! I love you._

By the time Naruto hit_ send_ he was practically bouncing up and down in his seat he was so hyper. It was like living in a dream, he had to pinch his arm to make sure that he actually wasn't stuck in some bizarre happy dream.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sasuke was exhausted by the end of the day, he wanted to be done and go back to the room and sleep. Before he went to dinner he decided to go into the library and get on one of the ancient computers to check his e-mail and see if he had anything from Naruto.

The computer took forever to get logged on and load the internet. Some five minutes later when the last icon on the page finally loaded he saw that he had two messages. He clicked on the first one, the one that talked about Naruto going to the meeting with the new school's principle.

He was hopeful as he read the second e-mail. This emotion quickly turned into sadness as he read the bad news, but turned back to elation as he read Naruto would be coming back.

"Yes! Oh my God! I can't believe it!" Sasuke exclaimed, ignoring the shush he got from the librarian at his sudden holler. He began feverishly typing a reply back.

_ My Fox,_

_ I can't believe you're coming back! I'm so excited to see you! We will be able to finish the year together! We won't have to hide at all! I can't wait to have you back here with me. Your bed is here waiting for you my love, it's ready and waiting for you to return, along with Kyuubi. Everything is turning around. Everything is looking up. Our luck is finally changing. I love you; I will be waiting for your arrival Saturday morning my love._

_ -Sasuke_

Sasuke hit the send button at the top of the page and had tears in his eyes, only for the first time in a long time, they were tears of happiness. His true love was coming home.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_**Author's Note:**_

So what did you guys think? Was it good? Bad? Wish I did something different? Tell me what you think in a review please! There's only so much left to review before it's over!

Still looking for some artwork and reviews c:

I'm starting to look at names for the replacement characters, if anyone wants to help me out; I've already got a few of the major characters done but some of the supporting ones I need some help with, so if you have any ideas feel free to talk about it with me!

I love you guys so much for reading this and hopefully reviewing! You are the best fans in the world and I hope to hear from you soon!


	21. Chapter 21 Return to SemiNormal

**Beautiful Crimes** by sasukelover154

Hello Readers! Thank you for sticking with me thus far! I will never thank you enough! I am still looking for fanart so I know there are some fantastic artists out there! Tell your friends, your sibling, your mom, even you llama! I would really appreciate some pictures! I'm still looking for someone to draw a possible cover, should this ever become a book! So there's my little happy rant for this chapter.

Just in case you guys were wondering I'm starting college in a couples weeks as a writing major, so I'm happy to have a little experience under my belt.

So I am also still looking for some minor character names for later on, if you have any ideas tell me in a review or a private message!  
I am going to let you get to reading now, **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE **send me a review, I love to hear your comments!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only plot.**

**Warning: nothing really too bad in this chapter, just some swearing and kissing.**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Itachi woke up Tuesday morning happier than he had been in years. It had been so long since he had even seen Deidara, and now he had a somewhat date with him? He couldn't have been happier unless they were dating again. He couldn't get his hopes up though; there was a lot they had to talk about before the option to start over was even on the table. Itachi didn't even know if they could or should get back together, today was just going to be about coffee, nothing more.

Sitting up in bed, Itachi rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, stretched his arms above his head and let out a big yawn. Coffee. He needed coffee bad. He got up from his bed and stretched one more time before he exited his room and walked to the bathroom. When he was finished with his business he went into the kitchen, he had a timer set on the coffee pot so that a full pot was ready when he woke up. He took a cup from the cupboard and poured himself a steaming cup. It was probably weird to drink coffee at home before going out and getting coffee with someone, but he didn't care, he couldn't start his day right without a big cup.

He carried his cup out to the front door, sipping every now and then, to retrieve his paper from the front step. He took the paper back to his kitchen table and settled down to read it while finishing a few cups.

One hour, a newspaper, and about six cups of coffee later and Itachi realized he should probably get ready or he would be late. So he placed his cup in the sink and rolled his neck as he walked to the bathroom. He freed his hair from the restraining ponytail and shook it out. Itachi removed his clothes, tossing them in the hamper when they were off; when he was finished he adjusted the knob on the shower to his desired temperature and climbed in.

The spray showered over him pleasantly and he couldn't help but stand there, letting it wash over him. He took his time washing his excessively long hair and making sure he was squeaky clean. Once he was sure he was looking and smelling good he exited the shower and after rubbing a towel through his hair he wrapped it around his waist.

He shook his hair out before he ran a brush through it quickly. Finding an elastic band in the cupboard, Itachi secured his hair back at the nape of his neck. After his teeth were brushed, and the rest of him was dry Itachi walked back to his room with the towel around his waist.

Itachi's closet was mostly filled with work clothes; button up shirts, suit jackets, pants, and dressy shoes. He decided that the situation didn't quite call for full business attire, so he chose semi-casual as his best choice. He picked up a blood red button up shirt off of a hanger and slipped it on, along with a plain pair of black pants. He left the top few buttons undone, not wanting to bother with a tie at the moment. After slipping on a pair of shoes Itachi looked at himself in the mirror. He looked pretty damn good, if he had to say so.

With a small smirk to himself Itachi grabbed his car keys and briefcase on the way out of the front door and got into his car. He knew that he needed to leave a little bit earlier than he normally would have, because of traffic, and he was right, even being late in the morning the streets were still packed to the gills. Finally, after much silent road rage, he made it to the cozy little coffee shop on Main Street.

The coffee shop, much like the streets outside, was packed beyond belief. The end of the line was literally against the door when he walked in. Itachi rested his first two fingers against his temple and heaved a great sigh; he could feel his tension and annoyance mounting with each moment longer he had to wait.

When the last person in front of Itachi finally moved aside, he was gritting his teeth with irritation. He ordered two black coffees and when they came up he brought them to a secluded table in the back before grabbing some sugar packets for Deidara. Personally he didn't like anything in his coffee but caffeine, but Deidara had to have sugar otherwise all he would do is bitch about how bitter it was.

Itachi sat back at the table facing the door so that when Deidara walked in he would be able to flag him down before the poor blonde got lost and confused. He had just begun to sip on his slowly cooling coffee when Deidara walked in looking gorgeous as always.

Deidara was wearing a shirt of the deepest cerulean, the kind of blue that made his eyes shine and his hair glow. His skin had the slightest kiss of sun to it, just enough to bring out its true beauty. His grey pants were synched at his waist with a black belt and made his legs look long and lean. All of his golden hair was beautifully pulled back into a high ponytail, showing off his neck more than usual. His head swiveled around as his eyes perceived his surroundings, looking for Itachi. Finally their eyes met, a small smile played on his lips, and he began to saunter over to the table.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha, how have you been?" Deidara asked, his smile turning into a smirk as he stretched his hand out.

"Good morning Mr. Deidara, I'm doing well, I am so pleased that you could make time in your schedule to see me this morning. How are you doing?" Itachi said as he rose to shake Deidara's hand, he was very tempted to never let go, but all too soon the handshake had to end and they both took their seats.

"I'm doing very well, thank you." Deidara began to put as many sugars in his coffee as he could get to dissolve. "What do you say we get these last few details hammered out?"

They sat there, sipping on their coffee and discussed the details, Itachi filling out the paperwork and Deidara looking as smug as always. It took about an hour for them to get everything figured out, and when they finally did Itachi stacked all the papers up and replaced them in his briefcase, latching it closed afterwards.

"I do believe that all the paperwork is filled out, I will file those when I go into the office this afternoon and Monday you should be cleared to begin working with us." Itachi said as he put his briefcase on the floor and then folded his hands in front of him.

"That sounds good to me, I can't wait to begin, and I think I will really enjoy working with you." Deidara flashed him a quick smirk and rested his chin on the palm of one of his hands.

"Okay, cut the bull shit Deidara, how have you really been the last couple of years?" Itachi barely even knew he was saying it, but it felt right, he was tired of acting like he didn't know Deidara, he was curious to know exactly what had been going on. Actually he just wanted to know if there was someone else...

"Honestly?" A look took over Deidara's face that looked like a mix of pain and sadness. "At first it really sucked, I'm not even kidding you, it was horrible. After a while though it started to get better, basically I just buried myself in my art and it worked great." A smile started to lift the corners of his mouth and a small laugh escaped. "So yeah, I think overall I've really grown as an artist. How have you been...?" he asked hesitantly.

"Well, Sasuke is gone, he's at Sir William's Academy now, but mostly for the last couple of years all I've done is work and go to school intermittently, I've worked at the business to make money to earn a couple of degrees. I figured it wasn't enough to just inherit the business, but that I actually needed to know how it ran, the fine-tuned details of how big businesses work. It gets kind of lonely at times, but I've done what I've had to do." Itachi explained with a sad smile and a shrug every now and then.

"I'm sorry to hear about Sasuke, how's he doing out there?" Deidara asked with a sympathetic expression.

"I wouldn't really know; I don't visit him very often because of how busy work is. Even if I could go out there every day I wouldn't. He is there because he needs to sort things out, he needs time away from everyone and if I were to try and dote upon him and see him all the time then he wouldn't get better." Itachi tried to explain his reasoning, even though he sounded like a selfish dick when he said it out loud he wasn't going to try and sugar coat it, Deidara knew how he was and would understand.

"Well you would know what's best for Sasuke, I'm sure one day he will thank you for all that you've done. I actually saw him not too long ago." Deidara said with a sudden realization.

"Really?" Itachi said, slightly taken aback. "Where could you possibly see him?"

"Oh, it was a while ago, he was walking down the street while I was driving and he suddenly jumped out in front of my car! Luckily I was able to stop without running him over; he just kind of fell over and got a few scrapes...Sorry about that by the way, he came out of nowhere. But anyway, so I got out of the car to help him, and I saw his black hair and eyes and I knew it was him, after all you guys are the only ones who have those qualities. So I helped him up, apologized like crazy and offered to take him to the hospital, which he obviously refused, but he did let me take him home, well back to Sir What's His Face's anyway." Deidara had an apologetic look on the entire time, but at the very end he just kind of shrugged it off like it wasn't a big deal.

"Wow, well I'm glad to know that he wasn't badly hurt, though I'm sure I would have been notified if he had been. Did he seem to remember you at all? I mean I know it's been awhile." Itachi asked curiously, although Sasuke might have mentioned it if he had.

"I don't think so, if he did then he didn't say anything, but he didn't look as if he remembered me as your best friend." Deidara shrugged it off. "I really don't think he would remember me, I mean the last time he saw me was when he was like what? Seven? I mean he might if I were to meet him and be like 'Hey, remember me? I'm Deidara, your brother's best friend from high school; I used to frequently stay at your house on the weekends.'" He laughed a little bit at his own joke and Itachi couldn't help but smile a little.

"I guess that's true." Itachi said with a smile still on his lips. There was something bugging Itachi deep down, he couldn't resist not knowing any longer. "So, Deidara, as I am your boss now, I feel it is important for me to know whether you are involved with anyone, simply because I should know whether you would have any reason to leave us, whether it is now or in the future, should we need your services." Itachi tried to phrase it in the most business-like way possible, so that perhaps Deidara wouldn't realize that he only wanted to know for his own personal reasons, though he had a feeling that he knew anyway.

"Mr. Uchiha you have nothing to worry about, I have no romantic ties with anyone, so there would be nothing to stop me from pursuing a career in your business, should the opportunity arise." Deidara responded with a hint of knowing smirk.

"That is very good news to hear, I see very promising things in your future, should this project go well." Itachi said in a fake business voice, a smile hinting on his lips. "I think this will work out quite well."

The two of them finished their coffee, catching up on some more of the main things they had missed out on the last couple of years, and when they left they both had smiles on their faces, much like they hadn't had in years.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

The week couldn't go by fast enough for Naruto; he fluttered around his house, cleaning things that hadn't been cleaned since even before he went to school. By the time he was done on Friday the house looked like it was brand new. That night he started getting all of his things repacked, he noticed that if he actually took the time to fold all of his clothes and pack them neatly, that he had a lot more room to put more junk in his bag.

Finally Saturday came. The day when he would be reunited with his love. He nearly jumped out of his bed when his eyes opened that morning. He had set his alarm to go off early that morning so that he could get to school first thing, knowing that Sasuke would most likely do the same.

He took a quick shower and grabbed some cereal for breakfast. He dressed himself in a long sleeve orange shirt and pair of dark jeans. He was beyond happy to finally grab his bag from his room and snatch his keys from the kitchen table. He made sure to lock the house door behind him and threw his bag into the passenger's seat. It was still early so he didn't have to worry about too many kids playing in the street as he drove down the road and out of his neighborhood.

With how excited he was Naruto couldn't stop from frantically tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Because of how early it was the traffic wasn't too terrible, though the streets were pretty busy. Naruto fiddled with the radio in the car at the stop light, there was never anything good on early in the morning.

On the horizon Naruto could see the school. He was practically bouncing up and down in his seat as it loomed ever closer. He drove into the parking lot and found a spot wherever he could. He grabbed his bag from the seat and locked the door behind him, tossing the keys in his bag while he walked to the door.

He let the guards do their infinite search of his bag and his pockets and what not, and when they were done he practically ran through the door to see his boyfriend. As soon as their eyes met Naruto completely dropped his bag and downright sprinted to Sasuke. He leaped into the air a few feet from him and if Sasuke hadn't have caught him then they both would have gone crashing to the floor. Instead Sasuke caught him in his arms and Naruto wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist and kissed him feverishly.

"I missed you." Sasuke said as they pulled apart and put their foreheads together.

"I missed you as well." Naruto replied with a smile on his face. He jumped down from around Sasuke's waist and instead grabbed his hand. They went back to get Naruto's bag and then made their way through the lobby and upstairs to their dorm. "I forgot to tell Kiba that I was coming back!" he realized suddenly.

"Just let me have you to myself for a couple hours and then we will let him know." Sasuke said with a laugh and a wink. "We will give everyone a surprise at lunch."

"Sounds good to me." Naruto said as they came to their room, Sasuke opened the door and led them both inside, shutting the door behind them after.

Naruto set his bag down by the door and grabbed Sasuke by the collar; he locked their lips together in a sweet kiss and backed up towards their bed. He lay back and brought Sasuke with him, wrapping his arms around his neck and Sasuke's going down to his waist.

"I missed this." Naruto said as he nuzzled up into Sasuke's neck. Sasuke gave him a smile and a kiss on the tip of his nose and lay down next to him. Naruto turned over onto his side and rested his head on Sasuke's chest, wrapping one arm around his waist. "I missed just being here with you, it was really lonely back at my house."

"I bet hunny, I know that it was really lonely and boring here without you." Sasuke responded with a sad expression. "But we're here together now and you don't have to worry about being alone anymore, when we get out of here we will go move into your house and go to that amazing school that you found. It's all going to work out." Sasuke ended with a big smile.

They lay there thinking of all the memories they had together, good and bad. It was crazy to think that really not all that long ago that they had almost been mortal enemies, kind of, they had been ignoring each other and basically been treating each other like the other one had the plague, and now they simply couldn't get enough of each other. It just showed them how truly crazy love could be, sure they had been terrified at first, they didn't know what to do but in the end it proved to be the best thing that they ever could have done. If they hadn't have done that then who knows where they would be at right now. If even one thing had gone differently then they may never met or they may have not been roommates or they may decide to not tell each other how they feel.

When lunch finally came around Sasuke and Naruto disengaged from each other and walked down to the cafeteria. They were one of the first few people in line, though none of Naruto's friends were in yet. So because they didn't want to wait for the others, they got their food and headed to the table that Naruto remembered that they used to sit at.

Soon enough Kiba turned and saw them. "Naruto! Are you here for another visit?" He asked excitedly as he sat down at the table.

"Actually I'm here for the rest of the year." Naruto said with his trademark fox grin. "I just moved back in this morning."

"You dick head! Why didn't you come tell me?" Kiba asked, playfully swatting at Naruto from across the table. "I'm your best friend and you don't even tell me that you're coming back?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" Naruto laughed. "Besides how else would I have told you?"

This is pretty much how it went with everyone that came to sit at the table. They were all slightly upset that he hadn't told anyone but Sasuke that he was coming back, but they were all very happy to see him.

Naruto was very surprised to see Hinata walk over very shyly and sit down next to Kiba. She looked at him with a pink blush across her cheeks as Kiba pecked her on the cheek. Naruto had forgot that she got sent there around the same time he had, they hadn't really seen much of each other while there, except for maybe a couple of classes, but she was so quiet that he forgot she was even there. This must have been the girl that Kiba had been talking about last time Naruto was there, although at the time he hadn't said who the mystery girl he was crushing on actually was.

"Hey Naruto, do you know Hinata? She's my girlfriend now." Kiba said with his dog like smile of triumph.

"Actually I do, we went to school together before we came here, I'm pretty sure we got busted coming from the same party." Naruto laughed lightly.

"Oh really? Well isn't that a coincidence!" Kiba smiled and pecked Hinata again. Hinata's face turned bright red as she scooped up some food in her fork and placed it in her mouth.

They finished eating lunch and decided that because it was such a beautiful day outside that they were going to take the group outside and toss around a football.

During midday outside was absolutely gorgeous. The sun was shining brightly and golden yellow. The bright clear blue sky spread out all around them as far as they could see, not a cloud anywhere. The trees were so vibrant in the sunshine it was almost as if someone had switched on a light from the inside and caused them to glow. As Naruto took a deep breath he could smell the sweet scent of fresh grass and wild flowers. The laughter that surrounded them was almost as warm as the feel of the sun on his cheeks.

They had the entire group find a spot in the grass where no one else was and they spread out as far as they could without intruding upon others. Shikamaru had the ball in his hands so he threw it Kiba, who threw it to Shino, who threw it to someone else. They really didn't have a pattern or a goal for the game, they were just playing to play and joke around like old times.

The only reason they stopped was because an over enthusiastic Frisbee thrower accidently hit Gaara in the face and almost got killed because of it. They decided to call it a day after that and went back inside. Sasuke decided to grab a book from the library to read for the afternoon and Naruto tagged along.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sasuke had been spending a lot of time in the library the last couple of weeks. Without Naruto to occupy his mind he simply sat in their room and read most days. When they walked into the library the librarian greeted him by name and beckoned him over to her desk.

"Hello Sasuke, I just wanted to tell you about this book we've gotten since you last came in." She held up a book that had a stormy ocean on the cover with a city in the background, there was a lightning bolt coming down from the clouds and a brunette boy with a gleaming bronze sword wading in the water. "Percy Jackson and the Olympians, fantastic book, it's all about Greek mythology, it really is a must read." She passed the book over the counter to him.

"Thank you very much, I would love to read it, I'll take it." He flashed a quick smile at her as he scooped the book off of the counter. "I'm sure I'll have it back before the weekend is out."

They returned back to their room and Sasuke lay back against the pillows as Naruto curled up at his side. Sasuke kissed the top of his head and opened up the book. He _loved_ the smell of a new book.

"Sasuke, would you read it to me?" Naruto asked sweetly as he closed his eyes, looking more like an angel than ever.

"Sure love, no problem." Sasuke responded as he turned to the first page. As he began to read the book Sasuke got into the different characters, even after Naruto fell asleep he continued to read the book aloud. He had to admit that it was a very good book and he was thoroughly enjoying it. It was quite interesting; he was very intrigued by the Greek mythology aspect of the book.

Sasuke know didn't much about mythology but most of the references that the author made were very well known, such as the twelve main Gods and some of the main monsters like the Minotaur or Polyphemus the Cyclops. There was action, comedy, and even a little bit of romance. Over all a very good read. By the time Sasuke was through reading for the afternoon Naruto was stirring. It was just before dinner when he finally opened his eyes and looked up. "Sorry I fell asleep, I must've been tired." He said as he yawned and stretched his arms out in front of him. "It's ok; you're cute when you sleep love." Sasuke smiled at him sweetly. "It's almost time for dinner though; we should head down to the cafeteria." Naruto agreed with a nod and they headed out of the door. Dinner passed rather quickly with everyone happy to have Naruto back at school, someone in fact was a little more than just happy. Rock Lee at one point in time literally leaped from his seat, on top of the table, and almost put his foot in his side of mashed potatoes. "Naruto it is simply so fantastic to have you back! This school was a dark hole of depression and despair while you were gone! Now it is bright and shining as if we were to have just gotten done with an eclipse! Seeing your bright and shining face this morning was like getting punched by Chuck Norris while he rode a unicorn over a rainbow-!" It was at that moment that a security guard appeared from skulking about in the corners and roughly plucked Lee from the table and dropped him back in his seat. "Why thank you sir! I would have hated to cause a scene!" Everyone had to burst out laughing, including Sasuke. Lee on the other hand didn't understand what they were laughing at and shoveled some mashed potatoes in his mouth. They were still slightly chuckling at the outburst when they were finished with dinner. Sasuke and Naruto decided that they were going to go hang out with Kiba and Hinata in Kiba's room, it would almost be like a double date. They sat around, Kiba and Hinata snuggled up on his bed, and Sasuke and Naruto cuddling on Shino's. It felt nice to not have to hide from the world; they could just chill out around friends and not have to worry about who would see them or what people would say. They talked a lot about what things would be like when they got out of school, what they wanted to do, how different they were thinking things would be. Surprisingly, even though Kiba and Hinata hadn't been dating very long they had made plans to stay together when they both got out of there. It was pretty endearing actually, and a pretty big deal for Kiba to get so serious about a girl. She must have been something pretty special for him to make long term plans with her. They were a very cute couple. When it was almost curfew Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata made their way towards the door. Kiba stopped her and planted a firm kiss right on her lips, something that made her face burn so red they could almost have fried an egg on it. They all said goodnight and Sasuke and Naruto went back to their room as Hinata descended the stairs down to hers. Sasuke and Naruto changed into their pajamas when they were back in their room. Naruto in his cute orange plaid pants and black shirt, Sasuke in his navy blue sweats and white T-shirt. They climbed into bed, Sasuke first and Naruto cuddling up close to his chest. It felt so right to have Naruto back in his arms, sleeping in their bed back in their home. There's nothing better than the sweet simplicity of love. XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo _Author's Note:  
_ So I realize that this chapter was pretty short and you guys have waited forever for it to be updated and I'm very sorry that I made you wait so long, I was feeling underappreciated by my lack of reviews so I stopped for a bit, but I realized that if I do it more for myself that I tend to do better…so let's hope that I update faster next time! There isn't much left of this…one or two more chapters and it will be done… very scary thought… But I'm thinking of getting it published, what do you think? There's a poll on my profile, please respond : ) Love always, sasukelover154 


	22. Chapter 22 Old Troubles, New Beginnings

**Beautiful Crimes** by _sasukelover154_

So this is coming to an end, the next chapter is going to be the last one and then Beautiful Crimes will be finished. **WTF AM I GOING TO DO!** Any ideas for me would be appreciated thank you very much. Also _**fanart and reviews would be appreciated**_ as well, if you love me and this story at least! Thanks!

I know the update took forever and I am deeply sorry, I really am!

**Disclaimer: **blah blah blah I don't own Naruto, just the plot.

**Warning:** nothing too bad, just some swearing.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

With all the drama from the year done and over with, Naruto and Sasuke were able to sit back, relax, and get their school work done so that when it came down to it at the end of the year, they both passed with flying colors, and were able to be admitted into the high school of their dreams for the fall. They still caused quite the controversy around the campus, not everyone accepted them, and they accepted that there would always be people that wouldn't. In life you can't please everyone all the time, and the sooner you realize that, the sooner you will realize who it is you truly want to please, and it's those people at the end of the day that you want to be with. They figured this out soon after realizing their true feelings for each other, because in the face of true love, who's to say what is wrong or right?  
Naruto had one final trick up his sleeve, in the spirit of the end of troubles, and the start of new beginnings.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sasuke had noticed that Naruto had been acting a little funny the past few days. He had been a lot more quiet and puzzling than he ever had before. Sasuke would come to the room after class and see Naruto sprawled on their bed, pieces of paper and sticky notes scattered everywhere. As soon as Naruto would see him, he would get incredibly nervous and shove all the papers into a folder and tuck it into his backpack, and then act like nothing had happened. Sasuke wasn't necessarily worried about the way that Naruto was _acting_; he was worried about what he was _planning_.

One day, about a week or two before school was to be dismissed Kiba approached Sasuke as he was walking back from the library. He had been in the library getting a new book, and Naruto had stayed back in the room to take a nap or something stupid like that. When Kiba approached him, he had a smirk stretching his lips, his slightly elongated canine teeth peeking over his bottom lip. He handed over to Sasuke a small strip of paper, folded in half.

He unfolded the piece of paper to find Naruto's untidy scrawl, it read:

_There's a special surprise waiting for you at the end of this puzzle. Your first clue can be found high in the first place that we made a connection._

What the fuck was this about? Was Naruto setting him on a wild goose chase? He figured he might as well just go along with it and get it over with, no matter if it was interfering with his alone time with Naruto.

Sasuke took a deep breath and began to think. Kiba had walked away after handing him the piece of paper, still with that smirk on his face. Somewhere they had first made a connection…well their room was pretty much out, he couldn't think of a time they had connected there until they kissed, and he was pretty sure they had before that. All of the classrooms were pretty much out, they only had a few together and only one where they sat by each other. The only time he can really recall them connecting in anyway was when they had been assigned that horrid book to read…Well he might as well check it out.

Even though he had just left the library, he turned around and walked back inside, scanning the shelves for the fiction section. After looking through many, he finally found the dusty volume towards the top of the shelf and reached up to grab its binding. He flipped the through the pages wildly until he saw a strip of paper tucked in between two of them. After looking more closely at the surrounding text, he saw that the paper was stuck to the page where Bella and Edward had first kissed, the scene they had performed during class. With a small chuckle at the memory Sasuke plucked the piece of paper from the pages and unfolded it to read what it said:

_Congratulations, you found me! Your next clue should be easy enough. They say that we always admire those that we love from afar? Did you perhaps do this? _

Sasuke almost never blushed, but at this moment he did. He knew he couldn't have been that sneaky, sitting a few tables behind Naruto at meals every day, but he hadn't thought that he was _that_ obvious about it! Or maybe Naruto had been paying just as close attention to him, as he had been. He had actually never really thought of it before.

He put the book back and made his way out of the library and out to the cafeteria. Luckily the door was unlocked, so he was able to slip right in. Dinner had just gotten done with not too long ago, so the floor was now free of food debris, and the trashcans were empty of carnage. He knew the exact table location that Naruto always sat at, and the table that he used to sit at when he was almost stalking him in an indirect way.

Sasuke weaved through the table to get back to the one that he once sat at, a feat that was much easier without so many other students around. He looked under the table and saw nothing. Puzzled, he began to look underneath all of the seats. It took him maybe five minutes, and many gum wads to find the piece of paper taped to the underside of the seat towards the end of the table. He carefully pried it off and unfolded it.

_Finally you got it! Are you the jealous type? Try looking somewhere where you might have gotten a little jealous of a certain best friend._

Oh yeah, he had once been very jealous of a certain Kiba, he couldn't narrow down his search between Kiba's room, or their biology classroom…He decided he might as well just start with Kiba's room. He tucked the piece of paper into his pocket, along with the others and walked out of the cafeteria.

There were almost no students out in the hallways or on the staircases as he made his journey up to their floor and to Kiba and Shino's room. He stood outside and knocked on the door. He waited for a moment and no one answered. Slightly frustrated he knocked again with a little more force.

"Kiba, you in there? I need to see if Naruto hide a note in there!" Sasuke shouted to the door as he hammered.

In the midst of his yelling Sasuke was only barely able to realize that the door was opened before he hit the stranger on the head. He had only ever seen Shino but maybe one or two times. His grey coat was large and had a huge collar, his brown hair was pushed up into large spikey afro, and his dark sunglasses made it impossible to see his eyes.

"Kiba isn't here." Shino answered shortly and shut the door very rudely in Sasuke's face.

With a slightly confused expression and shiver up his spine Sasuke walked away from the door and back down the stairs. So apparently the clue would not be in there, as he probably would have been able to go in, or at least I would have been given to him, so instead he went back down the stairs to the biology classroom.

When he got to the classroom he easily pushed open the door. He assumed that Naruto had made arrangement prior to this adventure; normally the doors were always locked after the teacher left the room, for obvious reasons seeing as their school was one for basically teenage convicts. He walked into the room and went over to his assigned seat. He checked under the desk, nothing, under the chair, nothing. He furrowed his brow and put a finger to his chin in thought. This had to be the place Naruto was talking about, no other place would he really get jealous of Kiba.

Then, as suddenly as if someone had smacked him upside the head, he realized it. He shuffled his way over the table Naruto and Kiba shared and looked underneath the chair that Kiba sat in; there was the tiny piece of paper taped to the bottom. It read:

_You're so cute when you get frustrated. Try to look somewhere you spent some time emailing me while I was gone._

This one was easy enough to figure out. Sasuke rushed out of the room and shut the door behind him, stuffing the paper in his pocket as he went. He progressed down the stairs and back down to the library, if Naruto was going to have him constantly going back up and down those stairs he was going to have hell to pay later.

Before he knew it he was back in front of the library and shoving open the doors. At this point the librarian probably thought he was a mad man for being there so much that day, but at this point he really didn't care.

He went back to the computer area, where students spent time surfing the internet and checking their emails. He found the computer he usually sat at and began checking. First he checked under the chair, Naruto had seemed to take a liking to hiding under there so far. No luck. He moved to the desk. Still nothing. He checked under the mouse, and the mouse pad. Zip. Underneath the computer monitor and the modem. Zilch. He lifted up the keyboard. Bingo! There sat a small strip of paper, just chilling out on the desk. It read:

_Don't be too sad thinking about those times. This next one can be found in a room where you would spend class time writing poems about love and romance, in other words writing about me!_

This one was also pretty easy. There was only one place where Sasuke would ever admit to writing poetry that would be Creative Writing class. Sasuke did have to admit to himself, as me made his way over to the class, that he did write a majority of his assignments about Naruto, well indirectly at least.

Like the Biology room the Creative Writing room was also left unlocked. He went around the room, searching underneath desks and chairs and found nothing. Utterly confused Sasuke began to turn around wildly; looking at all corners of the room for someplace that Naruto would hide something. Finally after much frustration, Sasuke saw what was obviously one of Naruto's old notebooks. He knew it because the cover was covered in crazy doodles that Naruto draws whenever he gets bored.

With a smile on his face Sasuke walked over to the teacher's desk, the notebook was placed in the direct middle of it. He turned open the cover and found the writing _"I just love that lovely smile of yours. Know how we have so much history now? Too bad we didn't have the class together."_ Around the clue were several doodles Naruto had drawn of them, they weren't half bad either. There were chibi versions of them holding hands and kissing, others were simply relatively accurate drawings of their faces with hearts around them; others were simply stuff they liked to do together.

He tore the piece of paper from the notebook and folded it up and slipped it into his pocket as he walked out the door. He was pretty sure that this clue was referring to the history classroom; why else would he have said that they had so much history now? It was the only things that made sense.

The history classroom wasn't too far from where he was now; he arrived there in about a minute. He walked into the room, again the room was unlocked, and it was nearly impossible to miss the clue Naruto had left for him.

The entire chalkboard set against the front wall was covered in lovely swirls and curved lines, it looked truly beautiful, towards the middle of the board was Naruto's unusually neat cursive handwriting. He must have taken quite a bit of time to write it out so neat and beautifully. The script read:

_Ahhh memories, don't you love them? This next clue should be quite easy for you to find. Go looking for a place that was secretly ours in the sunshine even if there may have been crowd._

Sasuke's mind immediately went back to that day when they had sat in the tree for almost the entire day. It had been such a sweet day, to sit there in plain sight of everyone but yet no one could actually see them. They had been completely alone yet surrounded by people, it had been a truly amazing day.

After taking a final moment to savor the beautiful message Naruto had written on the board Sasuke walked out of the classroom and shut the door behind him. After his many treks up and down the stairs Sasuke really didn't feel much like sprinting back down in a hurry, instead he took his time and walked down slowly.

He finally made it to the bottom and back into the lobby, there were only a few students sitting around, none of them paid him any mind as he walked out of the door and out into the evening sun. The lawn was unbelievably beautiful, as it was close to summer. The grass was a bright very crisp green, just slightly over grown so that when the gentle breeze slipped by it would rustle just very slightly. There were several patches of wild flowers and dandelions strewn about randomly with the occasional bee or butterfly fluttering about it wildly. The sky above him was a perfect clear blue, not a cloud troubling its smooth surface.

He walked back to where the trees became more densely packed together and one row back, there stood their tree. He could tell because it was the only tree that had branches both low enough to climb up on, and a branch that was big enough for both of them to lay on, he couldn't have mistaken it for any other if he tried. As he approached the trees wide trunk he saw something in it at about eye level. Upon closer inspection Sasuke could see that there was a small S.U. +N.U. with a heart wrapped around the initials. Sasuke grinned as he ran a finger over the rough surface of the bark, tracing the initials. '_Naruto really is a cliché idiot, but I love him_.' From the jagged edges around the carving Sasuke could tell that they were still fresh, there hadn't been any chance for the weather to wear away some of the roughness. It was beautiful.

Sasuke had forgotten for a moment what he had originally gone out there to do. He looked around the trunk for some sort of clue as to what or where the next clue was. After circling the trunk about five or six times like an insanely territorial dog he couldn't find any hint. In anger he threw his hands up and looked at the sky, and then he saw it. Stuck to the branch where they had lain before was a piece of paper, fastened with what appeared to be a thumbtack. Unfortunately he wasn't able to reach the paper from where he was on the ground, he would have to climb.

He grabbed onto one of the low hanging branches and pulled himself up, wrapping his legs around when he had a good grip. After, he sort of swung himself up, so that he was sitting on the branch. He grabbed a branch just above his head and pulled himself up onto it. After a few more exchanges like this Sasuke found himself in reach of the piece of paper and snatched it from underneath the tack. He very carefully maneuvered himself down, he was sure Naruto would not be happy if he broke his leg climbing down out of a tree.

When he was back safely on the ground he unfolded the small slip and read its contents:

_That was a nice day wasn't it? I know how much you love to read, why don't you try going back to the place when we were first assigned something together? It shouldn't be too hard for you to find it._

This one was pretty easy; he was obviously referring to Naruto and Sasuke being assigned their joint book report all those months ago. He walked back over to the front entrance to the school and walked inside. He made his way up to the English classroom and walked in, he didn't even question the unlocked doors anymore; he was just concerned with finishing the damn scavenger hunt.  
This clue was less extravagant then the ones previous there was just a simple slip of paper, resting gently on the wooden desk. With a silent sigh of relief that he didn't have to search for an hour to find this damn clue, Sasuke walked over and pick the small slip up and began to read the scrawl.  
_Now that I look back on it, that book was so horrible; I can't believe I ever liked it! But I'm glad it was you I read it with. You're almost done! If you go back to the beginning there is a certain office that you and I have spent quite a bit of time in. Why don't you go look around in there?_

There was only one office that Sasuke could remember spending any time in, and that was Tsunade's. With a quick glance at the clock Sasuke realized he had been at the Scavenger Hunt for nearly an hour, if he wasn't done soon then he was going to seriously kick Naruto's ass when he got back to the room.

After letting out a small sigh Sasuke slipped the piece of paper into his pocket and exited out the room, making sure to shut the door behind him as he went. His footsteps echoed off of the brick walls and seemed close in his ears. It seemed obvious that the hallways would be empty at this time, classes were over and pretty much everyone was either outside or the majority were back in their rooms with friends or their roommates. He still felt as though the lack of students was upsetting, maybe he was just being odd by wanting to be surrounded by people, but he had been alone for about a week, he had completely cut himself off from society. Maybe he wanted to make up for it now, by being surrounded, something that he had never really wanted before.  
All of these thoughts were buzzing around in his head as he walked down the stairs, back down to the ground floor. He passed maybe two or three people on the stairs, only one of which actually looked at him and gave him a dirty look, and the others just simply didn't look at him at all. He had a hard time deciding which of these he would have preferred if he were given the choice, but since he didn't have the choice he simply disregarded it and went on his way walking, looking as if it didn't bother him.  
When he finally reached the lobby Sasuke took an immediate right. When he reached the office he could see that the lights were off, not even the faint glimmer of a computer monitor. He opened the door regardless and walked through door in the back to Tsunade's office. There written on the desktop was the message:  
_You've reached the last clue love! Congratulations! Now all you have to do is go back to one spot. This is a very special spot. This is where we first met and where we shared our first kiss. Can you remember where it was? I sure hope so!_

A huge grin stretched across Sasuke's lips as he read. This had to be the easiest one yet. They had met and shared their first kiss in their room, their little bubble away from the chaos in the world, their own little spastic space. He left the screen the way it was, he wasn't sure how to get it back to the way it had been before, and frankly just didn't care enough to take the effort to figure it out.  
He left the office and half ran up the stairs to get up to their floor. Although after the first flight he got too tired to continue and walked the rest of the way, wondering what would be waiting for him when he reached their room. It seemed as if the time had slowed down to half pace, he was so excited to get to the end of this maze and find out what it had all been about.  
Finally his foot landed on his floor. Their door was in his line of sights and he could breathe a sigh of relief as he hastened his pace and came in reach of the door.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Naruto looked around the room and a brilliant smile lit up his face, he was very proud of his handy work. It had been a giant pain in his ass to get the stubborn Sasuke out of the room for more than 5 minutes so he could set up this scene, and had been an even bigger pain to get all of the clues written out and hidden. But all of it would be worth it to see the look on his face when he walked in, which by Naruto's timing and hints from spies, would be any minute now. He checked to make sure everything was in the right place and then went to take his spot.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sasuke's hand closed on the door knob. Finally he was going to find out what all of the kerfuffle had been about today and the last few days. He swung open the door and it was all revealed.

His eyes first landed on Naruto, beautifully sitting on the floor in front of their bed, his head a disheveled mess as it always was, his gorgeous smile was dazzling and blinding, his blue eyes shining in partner. His eyes traveled from his lovely boyfriend to the room. It was scattered with the new wild flowers that had been blooming with the new spring and coming summer, the bright and varied colors spread everywhere from the floor, the bed, to on top of their wardrobe. It seemed fitting for Naruto to be sitting around the colors; they matched him, as if he were a woodland fairy that had been plucked from his natural surroundings and placed in his midst. Lastly, he looked down at the floor directly in front of where Naruto was sitting. There were words spelled out in pieces of masking tape and stuck to the floor to spell out a single phrase. The last phrase Sasuke would have ever expected Naruto to write in his life.

Written on the floor was a single question. A question that he had never, in a million years, had thought to be asked from his gay boyfriend.

"_Will you go to Prom with me?"_

The only thing Sasuke could say was, "Are you serious, Naruto?"

"Completely and totally serious Sasuke, we are a couple, we have every right to be at prom, just like every other couple. And besides, isn't it a stereotypical high school couply thing to do?" He let out a laugh that made the whole room even brighter, when he was like this, Sasuke couldn't deny him anything he wanted. Sasuke walked forward, sitting down right in front of his boyfriend and grabbing his hands, intertwining them with his own.

"Let's make everyone shit bricks. But you are not allowed to wear a dress, no matter how hot you would look with that cute ass of yours that's for my eyes only to see." Sasuke planted a firm kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Itachi woke up to the sun shining through the dark curtains; the light hit the floor, just before the bed so it wouldn't shine in his eyes. He stretched his arms out above him and let out a small groan as he could hear his bones pop pleasurably. A satisfied smile lit his face as he turned over and looked at the gorgeous blonde lying next to him, still asleep.

Deidara was still fast asleep and gorgeous as he ever was, Itachi was struck with the question of whether he would wake that sleeping angel so they could go to work, or let him slumber so he could gaze at the beauty. He still hadn't decided when he reached out a hand to stoke his boyfriend's cheek. He felt the blond stir under his fingers and knew he would wake up any second. His eyes began to flutter, letting just winks of blue show every second or so. After a rather large yawn the eyes stayed open and landed on Itachi.

"Morning Brotato." Deidara said with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck once again.

"Morning Bromeo, did you sleep well?" Itachi responded with a classic smirk of his own and bopped his love on the nose.

"Very, I missed being here; it was nice to be back." A genuine smile crossed his face.

"I've missed you being here, Dei. I never sleep better than with you here." Itachi linked his arms around Deidara's waist and smiled before pecking him on the lips.

"Well lucky for you, I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon, Ita, I love you too much to leave you, now that I have you." Deidara nuzzled into Itachi's neck and breathed a sigh of content.

They lay there for a few moments, Deidara cuddling him and Itachi drawing lazy patterns across the tan flesh of his arm. It flashed across his mind that this must have been what Sasuke had felt like every night, getting to hold the one he loved in his arms while they slept, knowing that when you woke up he would be there, waiting for you to begin the day together. He didn't fully realize until then what it must have been like for Sasuke when some unstoppable force came in and ripped them apart like they meant nothing.

"Dei, I think I made a big mistake." Itachi said quietly to the near sleeping man in his arms. "Possibly the biggest mistake besides losing you."

"What could possibly be as bad as that, Ita? You randomly decide in the last few minutes that you don't want me?" Deidara responded in what was meant to be a teasing tone but Itachi could tell underneath he was genuinely scared that that was the case.

"No, it has nothing to do with you, I swear, it's Sasuke." Itachi said, unable to look into those blue eyes at the moment.

"What does Sasuke have to do with anything? Didn't you say he was off at some boarding school or whatever? Are you thinking you made a mistake by doing that?" Deidara looked very confused as he tried to make sense of what Itachi was meaning.

"Well yes and no. No because he actually did stab me, and would have done worse if I hadn't moved, but yes because I had been thinking about sending him away before then, because I didn't want to influence him so much, I felt like I was such a bad role model for him and that he needed to be somewhere else with people who wouldn't fuck him up even more. It just so happened that he stabbed me and made it easier to make my decision. I was such a horrible older brother, I was never there for him after you and I broke up, I just drowned myself in work and let him suffer. You know what I told him when I found out he and his roommate had a thing for each other and he denied it? '_It's a good thing you are not gay Sasuke, you would have been an even bigger of a disappointment if you were.' _Who says shit like that? It's no wonder he hates me, I'm a complete asshole! And after I made the principle take said boyfriend out of school, I'll be lucky if I ever see my little brother again." Itachi had been speaking so fast, overcome by emotion that he had been suppressing because he had never been able to take about it with anyone before. His normal emotionless mask was shattered and all he could do was take deep calming breaths as he let Deidara catch up.

"First of all Ita, you need to calm the fuck down right now and breathe otherwise you are going to faint. Second, since when is Sasuke gay?" Deidara knitted his brows together and took Itachi's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm not sure if he's really gay to be honest, but I know he loves that boy like no other, and he doesn't want anyone else, kind of like how I was with you." Itachi had to let a small smile creep on his lips when he said this, because it was true, since their first kiss he had been hooked on Deidara.

"So then why did you send the boyfriend away, if they love each other why would you try to get in the way of that?" He knew Deidara wasn't trying to be mean, but simply trying to understand the situation.

"Because I didn't want Sasuke to end up like me, I didn't want that boy to break his heart and leave my little brother with no one; he has had enough of that already. I didn't know when I did it, that they were in love, I thought Sasuke was merely infatuated with the boy. I figured if I got him out of the picture first then it would be no big deal, he would get over it and finish school and everything would be fine. He wouldn't have to suffer through what I had; losing the one person you love the most." Itachi rolled onto his back and put his arm over his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at anything, he was suddenly very tired.

"Itachi, that isn't your place to interfere, he is a teenager, if this boy is a mistake then he will fix it, you have to let him make his own decisions or else he won't ever learn, he's a smart boy and probably knows what he's doing. By the sounds of it though, it seems like he really loves this boy, and would do anything to stay with him. Is that maybe the real problem? That you're thinking your little brother has more guts to go after who he wants? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy we're together now, but I would have rather been with you these past years. Is that why you are upset by this, feeling your little brother showed you up?" Deidara put a hand on Itachi's chest lightly as he spoke softly, trying not to set off the man, as he could be fierce as a starved lion when he wanted to be.

"It's a combination of all of these things and I don't know how I am ever going to make it right, Sasuke is never going to speak to me after what I did to him and I don't blame him, I am a complete and total asshole." Itachi growled more to himself than Deidara.

With more confidence than he had ever felt in his entire life Deidara reached a hand over and grabbed Itachi's, moving it away from his eyes, afterwards he grabbed his face and forced the Uchiha to look him in the eyes. "Ita, I am not going to lie, you can be a total asshole at times, but you didn't used to be like this, you can still revert back, you don't have to worry about me because I love you, I am not going anywhere, and as for Sasuke, we, yes I just said we, will go and visit him _and_ his boyfriend on Saturday and we will all have a great big family meeting about all of this shit and get it sorted out. Got it?" Deidara spoke in a firm tone to make sure his message got across, he was hardly ever very harsh, so when he was it was a big deal and he wasn't going to take shit.

"When the hell did you get smarter than me, Dei?" Itachi asked quietly. "I thought I was supposed to be the brilliant one, don't tell me I fell in love with someone smarter than me."

"You aren't as experienced in matters of the heart my love, being an artist I am born with the knowledge of how the interworking's of feelings operate, you will have to get used to it." Deidara said dramatically as he rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Itachi.

Itachi leaned forward to capture Deidara's lips in a warm kiss as he could feel weight was lifted off of his shoulders. "Too bad you weren't smart enough to notice that we are going to be late for work." Itachi whispered against his lips.

"Shit, you're right!" Deidara said after he whipped around to look at the clock and noticed that they barely had anytime left before they were due.

"It's a good thing you're getting a ride with the boss, if he likes you he will let you get away with pretty much anything." Itachi smirked as he sat up and got off of the bed.

"Well I have a feeling that the boss likes me quite a bit." Deidara replied slyly with a wiggle in his eyebrows. He followed Itachi's suit and climbed out of the bed behind him.

"Actually he loves you a lot." Itachi genuinely smiled as he wrapped him up in a hug and buried his face in the blonde hair he had missed so much.

_**TBC**_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_**Author's Note:**_

So I know you probably all hate me for waiting so long but in my defense I have been avoiding finishing it because I am terrified to get it done! I have worked my little ass off writing this thing and it's almost done. I honestly will probably cry when I get the next one written. Why am I so sentimental!

Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed this and how cute the scavenger hunt and the ItaDei cuddle session was, I really enjoyed writing this because it was so cute! **As always I am still looking for fanart if anyone would like to help me out with that I would be forever grateful! Please send me reviews with what you thought, remember: If I don't get reviews I just assume you all hate it and then I don't want to write. SO IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER THEN REVIEW!**

I love you guys tons! I look forward to your responses and hopefully some fanart coming my way?


	23. Chapter 23 A New Adventure

**Beautiful Crimes** by sasukelover154

Well this is it guys, finally, the last chapter. I want to thank all of you! You have stuck with me even though it sometimes takes me forever to update, and I can never ask for anything else! Thank you all for being my very first readers! I love you guys, very much! Please enjoy this last installment; it's all thanks to your support!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Even though Prom wasn't until the weekend, Sasuke and Naruto were struck with a problem. Neither of them had brought any sort of formal wear with them when they had packed. They hadn't known at the time that there would be a prom, let alone that either of them would have attended if there was one. All they had were button up shirts, dress, pants, and ties, they didn't have jackets or even vests to wear. The last thing they wanted to do was to show up at prom looking underdressed. Neither of them had actually been to a prom before, Naruto because he couldn't get a date at his school and Sasuke because he didn't want to deal with the stupid fan girls.

They only had one option on who to call. Itachi.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Friday night came along and Sasuke and Naruto hadn't thought of any other way to find clothes, none of their friends had any spares, and they weren't allowed out of the school without permission from their guardian, and seeing as Naruto had no guardian, that just left Sasuke.

After dinner, Sasuke and his boyfriend dragged their feet towards the office so that Sasuke could call his older brother to see if he would come get them in the morning and take them into the city. If he refused, which at this point Sasuke wasn't sure if he would so that he could piss Sasuke off or that he would agree simply so he could make his and his boyfriends life a living hell all over again, then they would have to look shabby compared to everyone else, but given the choice they would rather not.

The office was empty, save for the small office assistant that was clacking away at her keyboard. She didn't notice them when they first walked in, merely stared at her screen with purpose, until she finished with whatever she had been busy with, then she raised her head with a sweet smile. "What can I do for you boys today?"

"I would like to use the phone please; I need to get in contact with my brother." Sasuke said politely, only slightly pissed that she had kept him waiting so long.

"Sure, that is no problem." She smiled sweetly at them again and then reached for the small desk phone sitting by her computer and set it up in front of them.

With a slightly shaking hand, Sasuke reached out and gently picked up the phone from the cradle and held it to his ear. As he was dialing Itachi's cell phone number, he could feel Naruto's warm hand on the small of his back, silently encouraging him. When he heard the other line ringing, he took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

"Itachi." Itachi picked up the line after a few rings, with his typical no nonsense tone.

"It's me, Sasuke." Sasuke answered, realizing he was a lot more afraid of his brother then he had ever let himself feel before. "I had something to ask you real quick."

"What is it, little brother?" Itachi answered, still in the same dead tone as he had answered in.

"The school is having a Prom tomorrow night, and Naruto and I don't have anything to wear besides our school uniforms or casual clothes. I'm asking if you would pick us up tomorrow to take us to find some clothes, we will pay for them ourselves, all we need is a ride to a shop. That's all I'm asking." Sasuke said with as much confidence in his voice as he could in that moment. He waited what felt like a very long time for Itachi to answer, bracing himself for what he thought was going to be a long argument.

"I guess I could make the trip out there, I will be there in the morning, wait for me in the lobby." With that short conversation, Itachi hung up the phone and Sasuke hung up the receiver on his end.

"Well, he said that he would take us tomorrow, we just have to be waiting in the lobby in the morning." Sasuke was shocked, he had expected to have to fight with his older brother, make his case and all but beg to let him take them shopping, but he had agreed just like that, he wasn't sure what to think about that. Maybe his brother simply agreed so that he could get his little brothers hopes up and then smash them down by giving him nothing but criticism, who knew what was going on in that screwed up head of his?

"That's a surprise, he's never agreed to anything so quickly before." Naruto looked puzzled as he took his boyfriends hand and they walked out of the little office, leaving the receptionist to clack on her keyboard once again.

"I guess we will just have to wait until morning to see how this plays out, either way, hopefully we will at least get some new clothes out of this." They began walking up the stairs, taking their time, not needing to weave around rushing students because most of them were still eating down in the cafeteria.

They entered their room, there were still some various wild flowers scattered on the floor. They hadn't felt like picking up all of them, there had simply been too many to handle all at one time. They added a bit of color to the room, though they were beginning to wilt and brown from the lack of water they were suffering from.

Sasuke plopped down on the bed, laying back and stretching his arms above him with a pleasurable sigh. Shortly after he was done Naruto lay down beside him, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling into his chest. With a smile he put his arms around the boy and kissed the top of his head.

"Naruto, is there ever a time when you aren't cuddly?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Well since you asked." Naruto waggled his eyebrows in what should have been a provocative way. He started to put his hands underneath Sasuke's shirt, tracing the muscles until he reached his sides. Naruto had to be the only person who knew Sasuke was so ticklish on his sides, so what would have been foreplay for others, turned into a tickle fight.

They rolled around on the bed, each boy trying to get dominance over the other. It finally ended with Sasuke pinning Naruto down by his shoulders, sitting across his hips. Naruto had quit fighting only because they were perched precariously close to the edge of the bed, anymore rolling and they would land not too nicely on the floor.

"You're so unbelievably cute when you try to be sexy, Naruto." Sasuke whispered in a husky voice against his boyfriend's lips. They had just begun a slow kiss when there was a knock on the door.

When Sasuke moved to go and answer the door, Naruto held him by his shirt. "Whoever it is is not important right now, they can wait." With a smirk he pulled Sasuke back in for a kiss.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Quit dry humping each other and get your asses to the door before I break it down!" That was definitely Kiba's voice that punctured the banging knocks on the door.

"Well I guess there's really no helping it is there? You know he really will knock it down if he has to." Sasuke said with a sigh as he crawled off the bed and went to the door. Naruto was sitting himself up as Sasuke stood to the side of the door and opened it.

A tousled Kiba nearly fell face first onto their carpet as the door disappeared from under him.

"Kiba is there a reason that you were pounding on our door as if there was a crazy ax murder in the hallway? We were kind of busy." Sasuke glared at the slightly taller boy and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was coming to let you guys know that there is going to be another movie night in the library, starting soon, they're playing like three movies. Hinata and I will save you too seats, so you should come soon." A big grin stretched his face; Sasuke swore that if this guy had a tail it would be wagging ferociously.

"Kiba, if we promise to go will you calm your ass down before you piss on our carpet?" Naruto said from the bed.

"I promise, and I wouldn't piss on the carpet, I am at least house trained. Don't take too long getting your lazy asses down there." Kiba replied as he exited the room and shut the door behind him.

"Even with a girlfriend Kiba is still up our asses, you'd think when he'd started getting some that he would leave us alone every now and then." Sasuke shook his head as he made his way back to the bed to sit next to his boyfriend. "But I suppose that would make sense, and we all know that Kiba never makes sense, does he?"

Naruto gave a heavy sigh and looked exasperated. "And if we try to skip out for alone time, then he will just bitch us out, and we will never hear the end of it. We might as well just suck it up and make the most of it."

"It could be fun, to go on something that kind of resembles a normal date; we don't get a chance to get out of here very often. I mean there's no reason for us to try and hide anymore, almost everyone knows that we're together, and not they pretty much accept it or they don't, no point for us to hole up here when we have the chance for some fun somewhere else." Sasuke picked up Naruto's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I know what you mean, love. I just like to have you all to myself." Naruto shot him a saucy wink and bit at his bottom lip. "But I suppose that we will have plenty of time for that afterwards."

"We will have tons of time after movies." Sasuke said with a sexy chuckle, and afterwards gave him a little peck on his lips.

They exited their room, thinking it better to go sooner rather than later, or else Kiba would have nothing short of a hiss y fit. The library was pretty packed when they made their way in. There were probably about ten rows, each filled with ten chairs, and nearly all of these chairs were nearly filled. Kiba had saved a few seats next to him and Hinata.

When they sat down, Sasuke immediately put his arm around Naruto's shoulders and gave him a squeeze. They chatted lightly with Kiba, Hinata, and Shikamaru, while they waited for the rest of their group to join them. It was great to be thought of as a group again. To have people around him that cared about what he had to say, not because of his looks, or his dead parents, or his family business, but because they cared about him. He didn't really care if Naruto was the one who had gotten him to believe in having friends again, to him that made it all the more special to him.

When all of the seats were filled, they shut off the lights in the library and lowered a large, industrial sized screen. The screen illuminated and a movie began.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Naruto cuddled into his boyfriend's chest as they lay in bed after watching the movies. They were both exhausted from the day and were nearly ready to pass out. With a quick peck on the lips he settled down into their familiar cuddling position, and breathed in the relaxing smell of Sasuke's shirt.

"Goodnight, Sasuke, I love you." Naruto said with a happy sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Naruto, I love you too, sweet dreams." Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto on the top of his head.

They woke up the next morning to a sky that was blue and gorgeous. Naruto stretched his arms above his head, trying his best not to disrupt the boy holding him as he yawned and attempted to wake up. Of course this attempt was futile because as soon as he started moving, his boyfriend woke and snuggled closer to him.

"Sorry to wake you up love, I didn't mean to." Naruto faced Sasuke and gave him a sad pout. "You can go back to bed if you want to."

"I think I might, if you wanted to go take a shower." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes, probably already passed out.

With a quick smile and a peck on his love's forehead he headed into the shower. When both of the boys were completely clean and dressed it was probably about ten in the morning, a perfectly acceptable time for Itachi to meet up with them to go shopping. The dance wasn't until about eight tonight, so they had plenty of time to go and get clothes and get ready before they were probably almost literally shoved out the door by their friends and their dates.

They made their way down to the lobby to wait for Sasuke's older brother, who would either be there already waiting for him or would be there within a few minutes, more than likely. No one was in the lobby when they made it down. Since it was a Saturday most students were still in bed, sleeping until it was lunch time. They were both too anxious to sit down. Naruto could tell how Sasuke was feeling from the sweat on his palm as he held it and the furrow between his neat black brows.

When Naruto saw a sleek black head appear from the gate, he saw Sasuke suck in a huge breath and let it out slowly, trying to steady his nerves. Naruto grabbed his hand, trying to let his boyfriend know though the touch that everything would be ok.

Sasuke looked over at him with a smile on his lips, which Naruto returned with confidence.

From the distance they were at, they could barely make out a tall blonde striding beside Itachi. The insanely long hair was tied up in a half ponytail, the hips swaying delicately from side to side. Their hands joined seconds later, an intimate connection immediately present between the two.

"Sasuke…Does your brother have a girlfriend?" Naruto asked, as he squinted trying to make out what the blonde looked like.

"As long as I have known him…I don't think I have ever _known_ him to have a girlfriend. Maybe this is why he became so compliant, because he has someone to distract him now." Sasuke's raven brows furrowed as he watched the two approach.

It was when they were about halfway to the entrance that Naruto noticed the blonde's chest was suspiciously flat, and the face was free of makeup, and very strongly lined almost as if it were a man...

"Holy shit…Sasuke….either that is one hell of an ugly woman, or your brother has a boyfriend." Naruto's eyes turned wide as he looked over at his boyfriend, who looked about as attractive as a goldfish flapping his mouth at a person outside of a bowl.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Sasuke said in a slow voice. The two were getting closer, a few steps away from the door. Naruto could see them squeeze hands as Itachi grabbed the door and opened it for the blonde.

When they had stepped in Sasuke had his outrageous facial expression more under control than he had a few seconds ago. Now he simply had his mouth slightly agape and his eyes wider than normal. When Itachi made it in and closed the door behind him, there was a smirk hinting on his lips.

"Sasuke, your eyes are so big you could see them from space. Have you seen a ghost of some sort?" he let out an uncharacteristically pleasant chuckle at the remark at his brother's expense.

The blonde playfully punched his shoulder and said, "Now Itachi, you had said that you were going to be nice to him this time around, that was definitely not nice."

"Itachi, what the hell is going on? Who is this guy? And why are you holding hands?" Sasuke's brow furrowed again and his voice rose slightly in his frustration at being left in the dark.

"Isn't it obvious, Sasuke? Don't you remember who this is?" Itachi said with a gesture towards the blonde. "Shouldn't he look even slightly familiar to you?"

"Itachi, I have no idea who this person is! He looks somewhat familiar I guess, but I'm not sure! Will you just tell me already? You're really starting to piss me off here!" Sasuke's voiced at almost risen to a shout in his complete and utter confusion. Naruto squeezed his hand, trying to calm him down some to keep him from causing too much of a scene, as this was clearly distressing him.

"Deidara, he was my best friend from high school? Probably when you were still a kid, so I don't exactly blame you for not remembering him from then, but he is also the guy who almost ran you over not too long ago, he was the one who had been driving the car." There was a smug smile from Itachi as realization spread across Sasuke's face.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Finally it hit Sasuke. This had been the guy that had been over to their house so often after their parents had died. He had been around for dinner, stayed the night, and watched movies with him and Itachi before bed. For some reason though, sometime around their graduation, Sasuke had been too young to really remember a whole lot, but he did remember that Deidara had stopped coming around. In fact he hadn't seen him until Deidara had almost hit him after dinner with Itachi.

"So what are you guys like…together now?" Sasuke's head could not actually wrap around the idea of them _dating_. His brother had been the one to be harassing him so much for being gay, how could he have possibly been hiding this secret boyfriend this entire time! Let alone someone that he knew!

"In fact we are. We were together for quite a while back in high school, but that ended over unforeseen difficulties, but that is in the past now and everything is better than ever now." Itachi said with a smile that Sasuke hadn't seen since before their parents had died.

"How the hell did this all happen! And how could you do this! You tore me apart for being with Naruto! What the fuck is this!" Sasuke all but shouted in his frustration at his older brother.

"Little brother if you would step outside with us, then we can all talk about this together, and we won't have to cause a scene within your school, where people may get the wrong idea, I have a feeling you have shouted in this school enough. Let's discuss this calmly outside. Shall we?" Itachi said in a surprisingly calm and controlled voice, not like he had been before with his emotionless words and bored expression.

It was different now. There was a slight flush to his once pale cheeks, he really didn't want to think about where that might have come from. His eyes weren't the ice cold obsidian they had been the last time he had seen them. There wasn't the humorless sarcasm that hung behind every word he said or the bored and uncaring tone.

Sasuke mumbled a quick, "Fine, alright." And him and Naruto followed Itachi and Deidara out of the door. They walked a ways down the path and stopped about halfway between the school and the gate leading out to the parking lot.

"Sasuke, if you ask nicely, then Deidara and I will answer your questions to the best of our ability."

"How long has this been going on? And why did you freak out at me so much when you're the same way?" Sasuke had given up trying to be angry, it was a waste of his energy, so instead he squeezed Naruto's hand and took a deep breath, waiting for his answer.

"Now little brother, before I answer that, I must apologize for the way I have treated you these last few years. I hope that one day we can look past this, and be brothers like we once were." Sasuke saw that he also, squeezed his boyfriends hand and took a deep breath, preparing for what he was about to say.

"Now, to answer, we were together in high school, when we were about sixteen, shortly after mom and dad, we dated for about two years, until shortly after graduation. Deidara got into a nice art school forever away and I was too scared to uproot us and go with him. We broke up basically because I was too scared of what people would think about us, about how it would affect you at such a young age." He balled the hand that wasn't in Deidara's into a fist; it was obviously difficult for him to talk about this. "Because of my stupidity I lost the love of my life, the one person who I knew I wanted to be with because I was too afraid to fight for it. That's why I grew even more bitter, throwing myself into my work and away from you, and also why I treated you so badly when I found out you might be in love with a boy as well. I saw the look in Naruto's eyes and couldn't help but notice how much they looked like Deidara's had when we were that age, I knew, without ever really meeting him, that they were more alike than just in looks alone." He took a second to look over at Deidara, and throw him a sad smile. "You were so determined to be with him, you didn't have the same fears that I had and I was jealous of that. I wished I had had your confidence, your sheer will power to not be defeated. I wanted to save you from the pain that I had suffered from by taking him out of the picture, I thought that if he was taken away that you would forget about him and everything would be fine again, but you did the exact opposite. You fought even harder to be with him. I was just trying to protect you from ending up like me; I hadn't intended to hurt you more, I can never tell you how sorry I am for being such a complete and total asshole of an older brother. It's my job to protect you from getting hurt, and in trying to do that I hurt you more than anybody else."

Sasuke was literally dumbfounded, his brother had never apologized to him, ever, it just wasn't done. His mouth opened just a little bit, floundering for something to say in response. "So…the whole reason me and Naruto were put through hell…the reason that I hated your guts for trying to break us up…was because you were jealous…that I don't care what other people think about being gay?" Sasuke finally managed to get out. He took a quick second to glance at Naruto, the blond had his confused face on but he could tell that underneath there was a small smile.

"Yes, little brother, that is exactly what I am saying." Itachi said with a nod. "And to prove that I want to make things better between us, when we come back I plan to sign the papers that will assure your release, _and_ if you would like, I would let you emancipate yourself from me as your legal guardian, and you would be able to live with Naruto and go to whatever school you chose, _but_ if you do let me remain your guardian I will still let you live with Naruto, if he is anything like Deidara, which I am damn certain he is, then he is a great person, and I know _we_" he enunciated the word carefully, as if he wasn't used to saying it "would very much like to start getting a bond between all of us." He held up a hand to silence any of Sasuke's oncoming words. "There is no reason to answer now; you can take a day or two to discuss it together, just know that I will understand whatever decision you make, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded, unable to find the words to speak. _Is this a dream?_ He thought to himself. It was too good to be true, he could get away from Itachi forever and live with Naruto, and be fully happy, like he had wanted since they first got together. But is that what he still wanted now? He wasn't so sure anymore. He knew he and Naruto would have to talk about it after they went shopping.

"Now who's ready to go get clothes for the wonderfully cliché high school trademark?" Deidara said with a smile on his face, one that almost reminded him of how Naruto's could look like.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Itachi and Deidara took them to the local mall. Sasuke picked out a lovely black dress shirt made out of a shiny material, it felt cool against his skin and to wear with it he got a matte silver tie and vest, and pinstriped dress pants. All together he thought he looked pretty damn gorgeous. Naruto got a beautiful shirt of deep cerulean; it matched his eyes perfectly and went well with the dark grey pants with black pinstripes and shiny black tie and vest. Together they looked like a force to be reckoned with. They complimented each other well with their mix of darks and lights.

When Sasuke and Naruto were dropped off, both Itachi and Deidara gave them smiles, a look that Sasuke could begin to get used to on his brother's face.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sasuke and Naruto sat by themselves at dinner, not wanting to talk to other people while they discussed their future. Neither really ate much, more than anything they simply pushed the food around on their plates.

"What should we do, Naruto? I want to know your opinion before I make any sort of decision." Sasuke said, looking into his boyfriends eyes with sheer confusion and even a little bit of fear.

"Ultimately Sasuke, the decision belongs to you, but I honestly think that maybe you should give him a second chance, he seemed to be really sorry, I think Deidara may be good for him." Naruto reached across the table to take his hand and give him a small encouraging smile.

"I think you're right. Either way I get to live with you, and we can do pretty much what we want, but I've really hated not having a big brother these past few years, I would really like to be able to get to how it was when I was a kid." He returned Naruto's smile with one of his own, something genuine that had been hard to do before when talking about his brother.

"You really think that you two can get through this Sasuke? Don't get me wrong, I will be here to support you no matter what, not even he could get rid of me, so you know you have me." Naruto gave him a squeeze on his hand.

"I think at the very least I am going to give it a try, we will simply see where it goes, if it ends badly, then at least I tried, if it ends well, then we both have a family again." He gave a radiant and determined smile.

"I think that sounds like a great plan, love." Naruto said with one of his big fox like grins. "Are you all done eating? This is pretty gross." He was referring to the dry, partially uncooked pasta that didn't have nearly enough sauce to make it edible.

"Definitely, let's go back up stairs and take a nap before we have to get ready for prom." Sasuke stood up and held out a hand for his boyfriend, who took it while they walked over to the trashcan.

They napped for a good couple of hours, cuddled up underneath their blankets. When they felt like it was time to get up, they reluctantly got out of the bed and in turns, hobbled into the bathroom to take a shower to wake back up for the night before them. Finally they were both showered and only had about fifteen minutes to get dressed and straightened up before they had to meet their friends in the lobby outside of the gym.

Sasuke stripped out of his normal day clothes and tossed them into the hamper in the bathroom before carefully taking the price tags off of each of the items. The black silky shirt ghosted over his arms and felt wonderful. The pants fit him perfectly with the help of the plain black belt synched around his waist, and the hung the silver tie loosely around his neck and buttoned up his vest over his chest.

Naruto looked truly gorgeous with his cerulean shirt and black tie and vest, the shirt fit him perfectly, accentuating the muscles he had while still keeping him looking slim. The dark grey contrasted well with the rest, while still making sure the whole outfit worked. When they stood next to each other in the bathroom mirror they thought the opposites of their outfits worked well for them, kind of like their personalities. They clashed but at the same time matched perfectly.

When they walked out of their room, the hallways were packed, everyone was on their way down to the gym, sure it smelt like sweaty gyms socks and boxers but they couldn't very well let some hundred students dances all willy-nilly in the library could they? The trek down to the lobby was a fight for their life, they were elbowed constantly, with both of them almost sent stumbling down the stairs, the only thing stopping them was the many bodies in front of them. Reaching the bottom of the stairs felt like touching solid ground after a month at sea. Both Sasuke and his boyfriend were almost sweating with the heat of the crowd.

Naruto cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Kiba! Where are you!" and then listened for a moment before he made another call. After a few of these calls, while moving the best they could around the lobby, they finally heard Kiba's response over the other shouting students trying to find their friends. With much elbowing past boys in dress clothes and girls in dresses, they were able to find Kiba and their other friends.

Just as the doors were opening Sasuke realized something, he had never been to a dance before, he'd never danced pretty much in his entire life. What the hell was he going to do?

There were multi colored streamers fashioned all over the ceiling, balloons were strewn from floating to the ceiling to resting on weights at floor level. The thudding, pulsating beats started up from the DJ booth, and all of the teenagers flooded onto the dance floor and began swaying along with their respective partners. Naruto had his hand as he was dragged out to where their friends were congregating. He shouldn't have been so worried about how he was going to dance, like most things, it came naturally to the two of them to get in close together and sway with the beat of the music. They weren't grinding up nastily like a lot of couples did, they simply swayed with each other, and when the slower, more romantic songs came over the speakers, Naruto would wrap his arms around Sasuke's neck and nuzzle in close to him, while Sasuke held onto his waist and rested his chin on Naruto's head.

After about an hour or so Sasuke and Naruto began to get very thirsty, they knew the cafeteria was open, serving drinks and snacks, so after picking up a few things they decided to go about wandering the school while trying to cool down from the mass of people. They had been walking around near the English classroom when they began to hear noises.

If they were asked afterward what kind of noises they had sounded like, they would have, honestly, said sex noises. They both exchanged a look of confusion and curiosity, deciding without words that they were going to take peek at what was going on behind the door.

They were lucky that each classroom door had a decently sized window in all of them. Half of the lights in the hallway had been turned off, to preserve energy, but inside the all of the lights were off. As the two of them crouched down and peered in. What they saw shocked them, and possibly scarred them for life.

Tsunade sat on top of Kakashi's desk, her shirt open and exposing all of her chest and stomach. Kakashi stood between her legs, his shirt had been discarded somewhere around the room and she was fumbling around with the belt to his pants as he kissed down the neck.

With eyes as big as dinner plates, Sasuke and Naruto sprinted away from the room, down the flights of stairs and into the cafeteria where they sat collapsed down onto a bench and began laughing hysterically, nearly falling all over each other in their hysteria.

"Ts-Tsunade! And-and Kakashi! They…were totally…about to do it!" Sasuke said, clutching his ribs and leaning onto Naruto's shoulder.

"They so…were! Oh…my…God…That crazy lady and the lazy ass English teacher? It's always the ones you don't expect." Naruto said, putting an arm around Sasuke's shoulder as he wiped tears of laughter out of his eyes and took several deep breaths. "Let's go back to the dance, Sasuke, we can tell the guys all about what happened afterwards, maybe have a sleepover or something in Kiba's room, because we leave in the morning. But for right now, let's dance."

And they did dance, they danced and forgot about everything, because it was simply too good to have each other so close, and have other people not look at them like they were two naked mole rats getting it on, they were looked at like they were just another couple, like everyone else. They did indeed have a sleepover in Kiba's room, all of the boys piled in the room, making far more of a ruckus than they needed to, but everyone else ignored them. Naruto and Sasuke, made a little nest in between the two beds, and everyone else sprawled out randomly in different spots around the room.

When everyone was woken up in the morning, by Kiba promptly stepping on a snoozing Shikamaru, right in the face, they all said their goodbyes, some like Kiba and Naruto hugged, others simply clapped each other on the shoulders. It was a touching thing to see all the friends in one place, saying goodbye, exchanging contact information, a few even looked slightly sad to see _Sasuke_ go, even though he had only been there a short while because of Naruto, it didn't make his heart any less warm because of it.

In the room, Sasuke and Naruto packed up all of their things in their duffel bags. Sasuke was sad to see the room empty, they first place in so many years that he had found friendship, and the love of his life. He left Naruto in the room to check if they were missing anything while he went down and called Itachi.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Naruto sat on the bed, smoothing out the bedspread and thinking. He was indeed very sad to leave. People had accepted him here; he had gained lifelong friends that he knew he would stay in touch with when they left, friends like Kiba. This had been the first place where people didn't know about what had happened to him, and if they did, then they didn't give two shits about it. It was a once and a life time thing, what they had here. He had found Sasuke here, the love of his life, the man he was going to be with for the rest of his life, he couldn't help but be sad to be leaving the place they had first met.

But before him was a whole new life, something he had also never had, something completely different and amazing at the same time. It was a new life with Sasuke, something that they were both new to, they would be living together now, in their own house, away from everyone else, and now they would be going to school somewhere where they wouldn't have to worry about getting looked at for what had happened in the past. It would be an adventure, something he was looking forward to very much. There would be struggles, of that he knew, but what made every second of it worth it was being with his soul mate.

Sasuke opened up the door to their room, a wide smile on his face as he locked eyes with his boyfriend.

"Are you ready, love?" Sasuke asked, holding out his hand. "Itachi and Deidara invited us over to the house for dinner after we are unpacked, is that ok?"

"That sounds great." Naruto said with his trademark fox grin. "I can't wait." He took his boyfriends hand and pulled himself up.

They shared a brief kiss before they gathered all of their things on their shoulders.

"Ready for a new adventure?" Sasuke asked with a coy smile on his lips.

"As long as you're there." Naruto said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I'll always be there." He said against Naruto's forehead with a kiss.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

They walked out of the door of their bedroom and their old life, and walked into a new future. It was uncertain, scary even, the new adventure unfolding at their feet. But when you have your soul mate there is nothing to be afraid of.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_**Author's Note:**_

I want to thank everyone again for staying with me through this; you will never know how much it means to me. It has taken 4 years, a lot of hard work, but it is finally done!

As I have said before I am going to try and get it published, I will keep you updated on how it is going! Meanwhile, who wants to make me some fanart :D? Give me ideas for a new book? Anything? Advice? Criticism? If you are unclear about anything, message me and I will do my best to clear it up, meanwhile: Review please! And fanart would be much appreciated!


End file.
